The Pact of Five
by ArthurDragonpen
Summary: Arianne Tekuto has a passion for animals. So when sadistic bullies attack pigeons, she doesn't hesitate to defend them despite being hopelessly outgunned. But then, she meets Rin Okumura and the world changes. After learning dark truths, Arianne must overcome the secrets of her heritage and delve deep into the world of Danger, Exorcists, and Demons. Follows storyline of anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Devil's Son**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: Good afternoon, all of you wonderful people! If you are looking for my other story the Counter Mage, a Fairy Tail fanfic, I regret to inform you that you are on the wrong story. This is my newest story, The Pact of Five. Hope you enjoy it. Depending on its reception, I may choose to either continue it or not. So, let's get to it!**

* * *

><p>I've heard of the Blue Night in passing but honestly I never really gave it a second thought. To me, it was never unnatural to live my life. It was never strange to go to school or eat dinner with the family. Those things had always been simple, routine. But, there came a day when I realized that all I knew… every fiber of my being and state of mind… were nothing but lies. The world was not as I once knew it and things began to appear. Wraiths shadowed in mystery, members of a demonic race. I didn't know it at the time but, I'd soon be saying good-bye to my life as a regular 14-year-old girl and hello to my destiny as a teenage Exorcist.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Reiji Shiratori yelled after my fist collided with his face. Maybe I would have considered my options better if I had noticed earlier that I was so in over my head. But, noticing details had always been one of the things I sucked at. At least it was when I didn't care what was happening around me. But, shooting birds… Oh, no. <em>That's<em> a problem. I'll turn a blind eye to your fashion sense but buddy; you picked the wrong day to miss with some beautiful creatures.

Of course that was the tune I was singing before I realized that not only was I outnumbered but also that these were the same types of guys who didn't care if you was a girl or not. Just as I understood that, I felt the world slide out from underneath me and I fell to the dirt. Kicked in the gut, I cried out before biting down on my lip. _Stifle the pain. Endure it. Give those remaining birds some time to get away._

Easier said than done. All three of them were taking their time with me. They pulled at my hair, kneed me in my chest and tossed me around. I took it all, knowing that there wasn't much I could do against three people.

"Had enough, bitch?" A voice whispered in my ear.

I knew that it was Shiratori who had spoken but I remained quiet, hoping they'd believe that I had passed out. They laughed, taking the bait and they began to move away. Tentatively, I opened my left eye and peered at their retreating forms. Shiratori had picked up his crossbow, turned with his back facing me and aimed. My eyes snapped open when I realized what was happening. Ignoring the pain, I got to my feet and tried to take a step forward. I failed, dropping to my knees in exhaustion.

**POW!** The sound of another bird's body caught my attention and it hit the ground. My eyes filled with tears at the sight of this one. Its neck was twisted at an irregular angle and blood pooled from its side. I couldn't take this and I quietly retched and retched throwing up everything I had eaten since lunch.

**Slam! **The sound of a fist caught my attention and I looked up, seeing a spectacle I thought I would never see. Someone was protecting the birds. He punched Shiratori, sending him and his friends flying into the nearby fence.

"Whoa! What is this guy, a demon?"

"Crap! I'm telling you, he's bad news!"

"Let's get out of here!" At these final words, Shiratori's lackeys grabbed and made their escape. Getting to my feet, I made my way to the first of my fallen brethren. Noticing its weak breaths, I pulled the arrow free from its wound and cradled it close to my breasts. Meanwhile, the boy who had rescued me earlier was looking at their retreating figures. "Who are you calling a demon? You assholes are way more demonic than me!"

"Ain't that the truth," I agreed before I could even stop myself. I had been planning on remaining under the radar. Most of the time, it worked just so long as I kept my mouth shut and minded my own business. But with my hands bloodied by the bodies of dead pigeons around me plus the fact that I wasn't the only one who care spurred me into action and I spoke. I know. Wild, right?

He turned back to face me. "I never really asked but are you all right?"

The pigeon breathed pitifully once more before laying still. I nodded, a sad smile on my lips. Laying the bird back onto the ground, I fixed him with a grateful look. "I'm feeling better now that you've sent those sadistic assholes packing. I only got involved because I couldn't stand what they were doing to these birds. But…" I was meek to admit it, "I failed to realize that I was outnumbered three to one when I tried to help. Just like me, I suppose." My sad smile grew slightly as he held a hand out to me. Gripping it, he steadily pulled me to my feet and I thanked him properly before patting myself down.

"I'm Arianne Tekuto. And you?" I questioned.

He glanced at me, a little surprised. I wondered why. Wasn't this what people did when they met other people? He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Uh… Rin. Rin Okumura."

I smiled. Turning away, I said, "I guess I'll be seeing you, then." Before I had even given him a chance to respond, I rushed away, disappearing out of sight within seconds. Racing along the streets, I didn't pause to ask directions or stop. I just knew I needed to get away. Rin Okumura. Just who are you? And why would you go through all of that trouble for an abused animal? Could it have just been because there were other kindred spirits out there just like me? I thought about it for a moment before coming to a sound conclusion: _I highly doubt it._

* * *

><p>If I said that I lived in a library, would you find that strange? Probably. So, what if I said that I lived above the library? What, that's still strange? How? Sure, Uncle Alastair was an interesting man who didn't stray far from his work as a librarian but really? No matter what I say, you'll think it's weird that I live in a library? Well, fine. Why do I care what you think anyway?<p>

Pushing open the double doors that were usually locked at this time of evening, I navigated the dark hallways. Reaching the spiral staircase that sat in the center of the room, I made my way up, careful not to trip over the books that rested on each step. Once I was past the danger of falling flat on my face, I needed to breach the Cave of Knowledge and hope there wouldn't be any cave-ins (which is to say, hope that I don't knock down any stacks of books in the hallway and invoke my uncle's wrath). Luckily, I was able to get away scotch-free and no casualties occurred.

Reaching the door at the end of the hallway, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a silver key. Inserting it into the lock, I twisted the doorknob and let myself into the apartment. The first thing that greeted me was the smell. Picture road kill. You know how it's left dead for days to be picked off by vultures and coyotes and whatever other thing comes along. Well, it leaves a vulgar, pungent smell that invades the nostrils and makes you gag your lungs out. Now, that you've got that image, picture the world's biggest garbage can and all of its contents placed into a pot set to boil and let it simmer. Mix 'em up. Stir.

Immediately, I pulled my shirt sleeve over my face and made my way to the kitchen where a black stew concoction was sitting in the open. Without a thought, I opened the nearest window, took the stew and threw it out. Watching as it splashed to the ground in a greenish-black mess, I was rewarded with the airing out of the room. Placing the pot in the sink, I went to the living room and went off in search of the first aid kit. Despite being relatively fine, it still hurt when Shiratori and his pals had beaten me; so much so that I needed to bandage myself up after the little encounter. I raised my shirt to look at my bruises and got to work.

About twelve minutes in, I could hear the double doors of the library open in a rushed sound and the scuffling that came up the steps only made me notice him more. When he burst into the room with a stack of books in one hand and groceries in the other, I wasn't surprised in the least.

Uncle Alastair was my father's brother and it showed. He had the same hair that fell in long, black curls down his shoulder. He had the same blue-green eyes that shone in the twilight, a beautiful world within his gaze. They even looked similar. He was tall and of a heavily muscular build. Most of the time, he wore a loose fitting dress shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Today, though to the freezing temperatures, he wore an arctic style trench coat and a red sweater and blue jeans. "Yo, how was _it_ today?"

"It" refers to my ongoing search to find stray animals and give them a home. When we started living together, we made a mutual agreement. I won't get on him about his hobbies as long as he doesn't get on me about mine. So far, it's worked. But, I'm not sure how long I can stand by and watch so many ladies come in here to meet my uncle only to be turned away because he doesn't understand… women.

Despite him looking like a model by day and supermodel by night, this man had no idea that half of the reason that women even came to the library was that he was so damn gorgeous. And maybe that's hypocritical of me, what with being his niece and all, but the man has got to realize it at some point. And sooner is better than later.

I dismissed his attention. "Nothing much happened today. Found a kitten, gave it a home, and saved a bunch of pigeons from a group of asshats. You know, the usual…" I was stretching the truth but for some reason, I didn't want to tell him about Rin. It wasn't because I was scared to or anything ridiculous like that. It just felt… wrong somehow. But, if you asked me to explain, I wouldn't know how.

Alastair set down the groceries, his back to me. But I could tell his back had stiffened ever so slightly from the last thing I had said. "Saved a bunch of pigeons, huh? From a bunch of assholes? Nice work. They can live to be shot down another day."

Something in his voice nagged at me and the nervous feeling in my stomach evaporated to be replaced by anger. I scowled. "If I hadn't done something, no one would have." _Rin would have, no matter if I had been there or not. _I shook my head to clear my mind of any further thoughts of him. Now was not the time.

"I didn't say that just so that you could get mad," Uncle Alastair elaborated. "I said it so you'd think. Even if you save them one day, what's to stop those bullies of yours from continuing where they left off?" He finished putting things away and turned to face me. "Do you think that these people are the one to learn a lesson just because you want them to?"

I remained silent, my cheeks burning in embarrassment. I _had_ thought that. Uncle Alastair sighed. "If you know there is no guarantee that they won't be back to their old ways, I suggest not patting yourself on the back just yet. You've got to stand up for what you believe until your point gets across. That's how you stop things from escalating further."

I was in shock. During breakfast, he was always immersed in either a really good book or his own research. He never had time to lecture me on my habits. Now, he's done just that and I'm in awe because it makes perfect sense. Well, this just shows how much I know about my uncle. Not only is he a drop-dead good looking librarian who was scatterbrained (and not in a good way) but he was also a motivational speaker on the path to greatness. I should probably start looking more into my family tree to see where those traits came from.

Just then, Alastair started to bemoan the disappearance of the stew he left on the stove and I laughed as I remembered where I had _placed_ it. He got mock angry and I played along. Pretty soon, we were both laughing at our ridiculous fight and while everything was all good and right with the world, we chowed down on the pizza he had brought home. While his attention was occupied though, I started to wonder: _How did Uncle Alastair know that the bullies were shooting the pigeons down?_

* * *

><p>Remember that kitten I said that I found? Currently, it was dragging me all over the place and I didn't rightly appreciate it. But, it's like my mother always said: cats don't have owners; they have staff. And despite the ridiculousness of the claim, it was still borderline fact. A fact I ignored but I digress.<p>

After his rousing breakfast and hourly nap, he decided he wanted to go for a walk and _would_ go for a walk, with or without me. And because I needed to walk off the pain that was inflicted upon me, I decided to… accompany him.

While he enjoyed his walk, I kept on the look-out for pets or strays or animals in general that needed rescuing of any kind. So far, I hadn't run into any but the view of these creatures in harmony was enough to warm my heart. Why couldn't our entire world be like that?

"HISS!" I snapped out of my reprieve long enough to see the kitten in one his moods. I'm being serious. He would hiss at nothing but the air for hours on end and he'd claw at anything that approached him. I'd learned that the hard way when I had tried to scratch him behind the ears. So, now that he was doing it once again, I had no desire to get close.

He hissed for another minute and a half before picking himself up gracefully and bounding away. I barely had enough time to try and follow before he disappeared around the corner. So, I sighed and gave chase. He had me racing through winding streets and so many twists and turns that I was sure that I was finally lost. It was maybe 2:00 when I finally realized where I was. I was standing in front of the doors of the Southern Cross Shopping Mall. The kitten made his way inside and I rushed to try and catch him. I didn't know the rules of the place but it was probably a bad idea to let a stray cat walk around a mall.

* * *

><p>Once inside, I started a narrow investigation for finding out what happened to the cat. It was almost as he had disappeared in mid-air but I ignored those thoughts and focused on the task at hand. Trying to look nonchalant, I started to browse the items on the shelves, all the while scanning the floors, hoping that there wasn't a lynch mob around here with pitchforks. Okay, so I had an overactive imagination. But, so many people thought that cats were a demonic presence and that wasn't true. There were the fluffiest, cutest, most adorable, if not irrevocably spoiled animals in the world.<p>

Mom had loved them and as a child always, had always tried taking home dozens and asking her parents if she could keep them. Since she and Dad were off on business, Uncle Alastair had chosen to take care of me until they return. So far, it's been four years and though I got the occasional postcard, we didn't see heads or tails of each other. Another flaw of being world-famous international doctors but it wasn't something I could change so I didn't bother trying.

"Oh, look there!"

"What is that smell?"

"It's so amazing!"

Frowning, I abandoned my search for a moment to see what all the fuss was about. Who and what I saw wasn't what I was expecting. Customers were crowded around a stir-fry trying out one of the cook's recipes. They were enraptured with the taste and smell of the noodles he prepared and asked for seconds. It wouldn't have meant much to me since I had already had breakfast but the face of the cook was a little hard to forget: Rin Okumura.

If I were being honest, I would have said that our meeting at the park was a pure fluke. Hero saves damsel in distress and goes away to find bigger and better adventures. I had not once thought that I'd see him again much less meet him only a couple of hours after our fateful incident. _Coincidence. This is merely a coincidence. _I chided myself, repeatedly. Then, with as much nonchalance as I could muster, I walked right up to him and said, "Gee, two times in a row, we've run into each other. It's almost as if you're reading my mind." Rin looked up at me and I felt a smirk growing. "Personally, I thought that your job was knight in shining armor and liberator of pigeons but it's nice to see that you have an actual job."

Rin's eyes emptied for a miniscule moment before flooding with recognition. "You're the same girl from this morning." The sound of burning noodles caught his attention and he hastily returned to scooping them up. I snorted when it was obvious he didn't remember my name. I sighed and reintroduced myself. "Try remembering this time. The name is Arianne Tekuto." He nodded, still completely focused on the noodles. He was about to throw away the sample when I snatched it from his palm. His gaze snapped to me in surprise as I prepared to take a bite. I interrupted whatever he was about to say. "I'm pretty sure I could eat better samples but when you think of all the animals out there on the street who are suffering from hunger…" I trailed off noting with embarrassment that I going on and on about my hobby and that was seriously getting me off-track. So, I finished lamely with, "I tend to be less picky than other people." Then, I took a bite.

"…"

_God_, I think my taste buds exploded and went to Heaven. If you see them up there with you, can you please send them back down and stop them from retreating back to Paradise when I take my second bite? Please and thank you! Moving past my overactive imagination, I swallowed and said, "This tastes delicious! Rin, you're really good!"

He smiled and relaxed a little bit more around me. "You really think so? It's not too burnt!"

"I'll tell you a secret: I don't lie. If I say it's good, then it's good! Plus, to say that it's burnt would be too big of an exaggeration." We grinned at one another and for a second, all was well.

"What's all this?"

A woman with yellowish-orange hair walked into the commotion. She wore extravagant red framed glasses, a yellow apron and a green traditional dress.

The employee next to Rin muttered, "B-Boss!"

The woman took in the scene with an expressionless glance, her eyes stopping on Rin before she picked up a bowl and took a bite. She stiffened ever so slightly and the rest of us froze. It was so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop. Then…

"Staff meetings start at 8:30 every morning." The orange haired woman fixed him with a studious look before walking away. "Tardiness will not be tolerated! Starting tomorrow, I want you to come in everyday with guns blazing!"

The crowd parted as she took her leave leaving Rin, his fellow employee, and I in shocked silence. Finally, I frowned. "Hold on…" Gesturing to Rin, I asked, "What just happened?"

Rin was at even more of a loss for words. Then the lady next to him gave him a friendly pat on the back. "She means you're hired. Congratulations, newbie!"

The smile that shone on Rin's face was one of the biggest I had seen and sunshine seemed to radiate off of him, which was ironic since we were in the middle of the supermarket. But, right now, it seemed like the boy could do no wrong.

* * *

><p>Because I wanted to talk with him more, I waited while he phoned home excitedly, telling his parents the good news. They must have been proud. I would be… Here I am, talking about how proud I'd be of him and this is only our second meeting.<p>

"Wow… awesome! I'll be right there, old man!" He hung up the phone and left the booth. With a sigh, I walked up to him and was surprised when he immediately acknowledged my presence. "Hey, it's Arianne, right?"

I nodded and he smiled. "What are you still doing here? I figured you must have other things to do than follow me around all day."

Follow him around? Oh, no, no, no, and no. "I think your memory is a bit jumbled. I was at the park before you this morning and this afternoon was a total coincidence, nothing more."

He smirked, his eyebrows raised. "You just keep telling yourself that."

I scowled but quit after a moment. I wanted to talk to him so I might as well try to be nice about it. "I guess your parents are proud that you got the job."

Rin's expression softened considerably. "It's only the old man and my brother, Yukio. My mother's not with us."

I nodded, understanding. Neither of my parents was around so I felt I could relate. "I know what you mean. Both of my parents are off on business. I hardly get postcards from them, much less see them."

Rin was frozen. "Did you live alone?"

"Not even. My dad left me with his younger brother. I live with him at the local library."

Rin nodded and laughed. "Speaking of coincidences, I live with the old man at the Southern Cross Church."

"So we're basically the same?" I was fighting a smile as I thought about what that implicated.

"I suppose it does," Rin said biting his lip to smother his own laughter. We took a look at each other's faces before we cracked and lost it. I giggled to no end while Rin laughed his ass off.

After a couple of snorts, I was able to speak once more and I asked him, "So, are you planning on doing anything to celebrate? If not, I'm totally willing to buy you a bowl of miso." I knew I sounded like a complete idiot but he was the first person who talked to me regardless of my unusual hobby. Every other person was warded away. But, he actually took the time to talk to me and believe it or not, I was grateful for the attention.

Rin smiled. "The old man throwing a party for me but thanks for the invite."

My smile faltered for a moment but I did my best to hide it. I don't think I did too well. "Oh, well, that's nice. You should go have fun. I guess I'll see you tomorrow when I go grocery shopping."

I began to walk away when he said, "Hey, you know, if you want, you can come along."

I turned back. "Come along?" I was confused.

He scratched his head as he carefully selected his words. "I mean, if you want, you can come with me… to the party."

My mouth dropped open. "Uh… I'd love to… but isn't that too soon?"

"Huh?"

I sighed. "This may very well be the start of a budding friendship but we've only just met today."

"We've met twice." He pointed out.

"Twice… on the same day. All I'm saying is that it would be weird if I suddenly decided to gatecrash a party your father is planning for you. It just wouldn't feel right." I shivered nervously.

Rin gave me a blank look. "I don't think that the old man or Yukio would care much. Half the time, they would just like to know that I've made a friend." He sulked a bit at that last part. But, again, I understood. That's the same way that Uncle Alastair was with me. Part of the reason he was so hard on me was because I preferred rescuing animals over making any friends. So, I knew how it felt. Plus, if we were that similar, maybe it would be good to meet his family.

With that decision in mind, I answered, "Alright, I'll come. Should I be there at a certain time?"

"What's wrong with coming with me now?" Rin asked.

I looked at him incredulously. "Have you seen what I'm wearing? This isn't the type of garb that you use for first impressions." Which was probably hypocritical of me since this was the same outfit that I had been wearing that morning. Plus… I had this nagging suspicion that I was forgetting something…

**"MRROWWW!"**

I whirled to see the cat at the edge of the street corner. Instantly, I remembered what I forgot and I knew that if I let that cat roam free any longer, I'd lose sight of him again. So as politely as I could, I uttered an apology. "Sorry. Can't come with you right now. I've been chasing my cat for a while now and I really can't let him get away. But, as soon as I've got him, I'll head over." I checked my watch. "It shouldn't take me too long. At least, it won't if he's not in a running mood."

As soon as the words left my mouth, the cat bolted and I sighed. "Which he seems to be in now. I'll see you later." Apologizing again, I left him in the supermarket parking lot and sprinted after my troublemaking furball. I had a feeling that this was going to take me a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is the gist of the first chapter. Hopefully, I'll keep it up with this story as well as my other fanfic. By the next chapter, the mystery surrounding my OC and her peculiar family will be revealed. Please review, follow or favorite if you think I'm off to a good start. Until next time,**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: Hey, you guys, it's me again. To tell you the truth when i first started this fanfic, I wasn't sure I was ever going to finish it. Mostly becuase I hadn't thought the plot through. So, I was seriously thinking of deleting it. But, then, when i got a peculiar form of writer's block that barred me from writing the next chapter of the Counter Mage, inspiration struck and I was able to continue this one. I'm sorry it took so long. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Is this a date?<em> That was the question that was running through my mind as I prepared for the party. Of course I realized how stupid I sounded. I wasn't some lovesick girl who had been friends with the boy for months. This was just a friendly get-together with his family. Nothing more, nothing less. And maybe we would establish our relationship as friends a bit more. Who knows? This was my first party. I heard the clunking of someone climbing the stairwell and suddenly I remembered that I needed to tell my uncle where I was going. No need for me to forget to tell him and have the whole police force assembled looking for me as if I'd been kidnapped.

But I'd also have to tell him about my new friend. Well, possible new friend. But, I had a good feeling about it. That this was one friendship I wasn't going to lose. Settling on a casual sapphire blue dress that reached down to my knees, a silver winter coat, a small white handbag and some flats, I decided to head out. Finding my uncle in his office, I told him that I was going for a walk and that I would be back. He took a look at my clothes and raised an eyebrow.

"A little bit fancy for a walk, wouldn't you agree?" I kept my expression neutral as I worked out what to say. The truth was a start. But I'm not sure that it would sound right in this situation. _I'm just going over to my new friend's house to celebrate about his new job with his family who may or may not all be guys. We're just going to party for a bit and then I'll come home just after midnight… or not. Depending on how long the party goes on._ Yep, so not going there.

Alastair would freak if he knew that Rin was a guy and I was 'following him home'. He'd call the cops in a minute, no questions asked. So, I thought up something else. Choosing my words carefully, I replied, "I'm going to stop by the monastery, you know put in a prayer for Mom and Dad to be safe. We haven't really seen them in a while."

Uncle Alastair went back to scribbling on his notepad. A good three minutes passed before he answered. "So, you still remember the rules your mother set before she left."

Knowing her rules word for word, I quoted, "Church is not mandatory but if you must go, for any reason, you will wear something nice." I did a little twirl in my dress and Uncle Alastair laughed. He picked up where I left off. "Two: if you want to go out with any friends, you will wear something nice."

I smiled and delivered the final rule. "If a delinquent ever messes with me, distract him with whatever nice thing I'm wearing, then give him a face full of pepper spray, and kick him in the nuts."

"That's my girl!" We laughed, knowing that while the rules were absolute, they were made by my mother's fashion-obsessed state of mind and therefore were laughable.

"As long as you know what to do, I don't think I have much to worry about. Just don't get caught in the wrong crowd." He fixed me with a serious look, one that was full of love and understanding and one unexplainable emotion that I couldn't decipher. But, then he smiled again and that emotion along with everything else was gone. "Don't stay out too late, okay kid?"

* * *

><p>Since I had told a lie about going to the church to pray for Mom, it looked like the only way to make up for it will be to… go to the church and actually pray for her. I'm determined to say that I'm not a liar so I guess there's no way around it. Besides, who knows what Mom and Dad were doing right this second? It might be a good idea to try it. I'd rather be safe than sorry.<p>

The breeze picked up and I shivered, adjusting the sleeves of my coat. Now that I thought about it, a dress on a cold night does not protect against wind. The sooner I get to the church the better. I picked up the pace.

"Excuse me! Miss!" Seeing as though I was the only girl I could see in the area, I deduced the voice was talking to me. Stopping to turn was probably a dumb idea, given the 'rules' but this guy could have just been out on a walk, same as me. I should at least see what he wants. And if he was a thug… I still had that can of pepper spray.

Turning, I waited as he walked up to me and I studied his features as he caught his breath. He had chocolate brown hair and turquoise eyes. There were three moles on his face, two of them on the left side and a final one under his bottom lip. He wore glasses, a blue T-shirt and a beige cardigan and the look he wore was one of worry. Immediately, I felt sorry for the guy, despite not even knowing who he was or what he needed.

Be polite. I forced a smile on my face and asked, "Can I help you?"

The boy took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you might have seen my brother. His name is Rin. He has black hair and blue eyes and…"

I interrupted. "Hold on… when you say Rin, do you mean Rin Okumura?"

The boy's eyes widened and before he could ask, I set him straight. "No, I don't know where he is now but an hour ago, I had been talking to him. He had seemed ecstatic about his new job and he invited to his place to celebrate. I had just been on my way to meet him." I stopped and the conversation fell into silence. "Has he really disappeared?"

The boy had been silent throughout my explanation but at the sound of my question, he spoke out. "I usually don't know what Rin's thinking. We may be twins but we're the furthest thing from each other. He seemed so happy on the phone… I wonder what happened…" He trailed off and I thought about the situation. In a case like this, I guess my intuition was the best bet. If Rin and I were the same underneath… then I should be able to plot where he would go.

I focused on the boy in front of me. Based off of his own explanation and what Rin had told me earlier, I assumed that this must have been Yukio. Right now, he must have been worried sick about his brother. We needed to find him but where would he go? Wait a sec…

I sighed. Then directing my voice to Yukio, I said, "This could be a stretch but I think I know where Rin might have gone…"

* * *

><p>By the time we reached the park, it was dark, cool and quiet. The moon had come out from behind clouds, casting a luminescent glow over the area. Scanning the playground equipment, I spotted a familiar face. Although I had never seen him in this way. Somehow in the last hour and a half, the world had found a way to screw with Rin Okumura. Pointing him in the right direction, I watched as he sidled up to his brother. For a while, I stood unmoving and I felt that maybe I should go and help him try and cheer up. But somehow, I knew that I wasn't needed here. With that realization in mind, I backed up and left as quickly as I had come. I doubted that they'd notice I was gone.<p>

I wasn't being petty, just stating a fact. When I was in gloomy spirits, I felt better knowing that anyone I knew outside of my family wasn't around to see it. If I went over to him now, it might make him feel worse. I rationalized that train of thought to keep me moving forward, away from the park and back home.

"Mrroww!"

There he was again. That cat. I sighed and bent down to scratch him behind his ears. "How did you even get out of the house?" I muttered, completely exasperated about its behavior. It's like it lived to torment me. I ruffled its white fur and it hissed at me, his yellow eyes flaring angrily. Then as fast as possible, it scratched me and fled down the sidewalk back to the library. Wincing, I brought my hand to the closest light I could find and inspected it. Besides the four vertical lines on my palm, I was relatively fine. Though I guessed I would need some antiseptic treatment if I wanted the scratches to heal.

At the doors of the library, I came up with an idea. I knew how I could cheer up Rin. I could be him a gift – a get-well present. But then again, most of the stores would have been closed at this point in time and besides I didn't really have much money anyway. In that case, I'll have to improvise.

Making my way into the kitchen, I brought out the flour, sugar, and cookie dough. I also found my cookie sheet and cookie cutters. As I rolled the dough, I hummed to myself. Like it or not, Rin was about to get a surprise and if he doesn't smile at the effort I put into them, I will punch him in the stomach like I've been taught. Once he's angry, he can't be sad… Right?

* * *

><p>After a near sleepless night, I invested my time into baking and may I say: I have a whole new respect for house wives now. Before this little endeavor started, I didn't even know how to make ice. And now I was in the kitchen with an apron on, flour all over the floor and walls, and a white cat desperately trying to clean the flour out of its fur. He hissed at me once and stalked away.<p>

Remember his grumpy mood last night, I checked my hand. That night, I had cleaned the scratches and bandaged them. It still hurt like hell but at least it was bearable and as I was baking, the pain became the last thing on my mind. After maybe a couple of botched attempts and burnt cookies, I had made a slightly credible batch that tasted bearable and wasn't too crispy. Success.

Knowing that Uncle Alastair would get on me to clean the mess I made, I scurried to the door and headed out. I didn't want to be in that kitchen when his wrath was invoked. And honestly, I didn't have any more time. All the time I spent teaching myself to bake took up at least the whole day. It was close to afternoon now and if I didn't give him what I'd made soon, I'd chicken out. So, as I took the stairs two at a time, navigated through the maze of novels, threw open the double doors and made my way for the church, I told myself not to run away. To never run away again.

* * *

><p>In hindsight, I probably should have thought it was weird that I was hearing Rin's voice so close. But as I had made my way to the church, I had been going over so many scenarios in my mind on how to approach this. I didn't want Rin to think I pitied him mostly because if I were in his situation, I would tell them to take their pity and shove it. But, I guess I hadn't thought through why I might suddenly give him cookies. What if he got the wrong idea and thought that I liked him? I mean <em>liked<em> him, liked him? Could that really happen? Oh God, that would be so embarrassing. I mean, is it partially true? Yes but still…

"You mean you guys are going to the same elite school as Yukio? Yeah, I can see how that can be a problem."

I stopped in my tracks as the sound of Rin's voice reached my ears. It was coming from that small alcove underneath the bridge. Flattening myself against the wall, I inched forward until I was close enough to see what all the commotion was about. It was Rin, all right. But, he wasn't alone. Shiratori and his nameless lackeys were all there. I stiffened slightly. What was Shiratori up to? What did he want with Rin? Probably payback. But, something felt off. It was the way he held himself. It wasn't so much rich boy wonder as it was demonic resident evil.

Shiratori, for once, seemed to look all business-like. No tricks up his sleeve. Something I still wasn't convinced by especially since I wanted to punch in his smug little face. "You see my point!" He pulled out a wad of cash and I quieted my thoughts. "So consider this hush money. I'll buy your silence. To keep this episode between you and me." He held the money out and though I could only see the back of Rin's head, I notice him relax a good inch.

"Huh," he snorted, "You really threw me a curve there. He made a motion as if to leave and I flattened myself against the wall again. "Keep your money. I won't tell… Ok, I got things to do." His foot prints approached me and I freaked. How was I going to explain what I was doing here? Spying and eavesdropping probably wouldn't be an acceptable answer.

"Oh, my! What is that, bravado?" Shiratori laughs like the bastard he is. "Just take the money like a good boy. Everyone knows you're so poor you can't even get into school without help."

Shiratori was taunting Rin. There was no other way of thinking about it. But it didn't seem like Rin was taking the bait. At least he wasn't until…

"That brother of yours, Yukio, he only got into that school by cramming like hell and winning a scholarship, right? In other words, he's in debt." Rin's look darkened as he turned back to Shiratori. And then the bastard had to take another step forward by saying, "I feel for you. Why don't you use this to help pay for his tuition… Ohhhfff!" That was all Shiratori could say before Rin punched him in the jaw, sending him flying to the ground.

Rin scowled. "You scumbag, you can say whatever you want about me… but you better not diss my brother!"

"… Man, that hurt! I wouldn't push your luck if I were you!" He screamed out that last part and I watched as something horrific happened. A wave of black energy surrounded Shiratori's form. His lackeys grabbed Rin, forcing him down to the dirt. I would have jumped in without a plan as usual if it meant helping a friend. But, I could do nothing but stare transfixed as Shiratori… changed. His hands grew long, sharp claws. His teeth elongated and his jaw stretched. From the sides of his head grew ram horns with tips glowing red, as if they had been bathed in blood. To top off his incredibly foreign look was the addition of a wily, black tail. And though not even one of his lackeys seemed to notice a thing wrong with their leader, I could tell that by the set of his hunched form, Rin could see as well as I did. Whoever Shiratori was, he wasn't human.

The monstrosity went over to the fire and pulled a red-hot pole from the flames. My breathing hitched as I realized what he was going to do. Taking a quick look around, I spotted a wooden board. Picking it up, I realized that it wasn't too heavy but should still be sturdy enough to knock someone out. As the eyes of Shiratori and his friends were fixed on Rin, I sneaked closer to them.

"An eye for an eye… a tooth for a tooth, as they say! I'm going to give you back twice the pain that you caused me!" The look in Shiratori's eyes was manic and insane. I needed to stop this at once. Gathering my courage, I broke from the shadows and brought my weapon down on Shiratori's head.

It snapped in half and in the confusion, no one moved. I was frozen in my tracks and I could tell that Rin was just as surprised. As for Shiratori… as inhumanly fast as possible, his hand grabbed by the throat and lifted me up. I coughed, my lungs screaming in agony as the oxygen was expelled. I grabbed at his hand, struggling against his might. But, already, I could feel my vision fading, turning dark. I closed my eyes, and despaired as I forgot how to open them again. My mind was blank. In the background, I could hear someone yelling my name but I didn't know who. I couldn't… it was just…

Too…

Much.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, princess! We're nearly home, you hear!" I gasped, jerking upright. I heard an 'Offf!' and turned to see Uncle Alastair. He was carrying me down Southern Cross Road towards the library. Walking at his side was Mr. Cat (for lack of a better name).<p>

"Easy there, princess, you could injure one of my lungs." His voice was cheery but even he couldn't hide the caution and care in his eyes. He walked with a purposeful stride and soon we at the doors of the Fortress of Knowledge.

I sifted through my memories and through some strange force of will, happened upon the recollection of the past couple of minutes. Remembering Shiratori and his monstrous form… I shuddered, knowing that Uncle Alastair could fell it through his clothes. Setting me down on a bench, he went off to fetch me a blanket and a cup of hot tea while I wallowed in my cryptic somewhat messed-up mind.

I guess I had to ask the question myself: Did I really see what I'd thought I'd saw? Shiratori turning into some type of demon?

Uncle Alastair came back, draping the blanket over my body and handing me a cup of tea. Once he poured himself a glass, he spoke clearly. "When you calm down enough, I want you to tell me what happened to you. Did that boy on the ground attack you? Where you fighting him or being restrained by him?"

Boy on the ground… Rin? "No," I shouted, causing my uncle to jump, "Rin didn't have anything to do with it. Okay, so that's not totally true. He was the one who was attacked. I was just trying to help him… hold on, did you leave Rin there? Even after you came to get me?"

My uncle pulled at his curls. "That depends. Did this Rin of yours have pale purple hair?"

"Did you say purple?" He nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Who you saw must have been Shiratori. He's that bastard I was telling you about yesterday. Remember?"

He nodded again but the move was abrupt. Like he was only going through the motions. Almost as if he didn't mean it at all. His eyes searched mine intensely and I looked away. Finally, he sighed. "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

I didn't contradict him, mostly because he usually knew when I was lying. It was one of the reasons that I just told the truth, no matter the situation. So, instead, I nodded my head but remained ever silent. I felt him place his hand on my shoulder. "You can tell me anything, you know that, Arianne."

I choked out, "What if you don't understand? What if you can't possibly believe a word that I say? What then?"

Uncle Alastair was quiet as he pondered the question. Finally, he said, "If that were to happen, I give you permission to punch me as hard as you want."

I gasped slightly. Violence wasn't prohibited inside the library so he must have been serious. He looked to me. "Now, go back and explain what happened from beginning to end.

I found myself telling him about everything. How Rin and I had met that morning, getting and losing his job, and the fight. Everything that had happened in the span of the two days. When it came time to tell him about Shiratori's transformation, I rushed through the words, stumbling over them many times and going back to correct myself. Out of the corner of my eye, Mr. Cat licked his pad once before trotting out of the room. When I was finally finished, Uncle Alastair was in shock.

"You know, most of that sounded better in my head. Just forget about it." Feeling a sharp sting in my hand, I checked the bandages to find that they were ripped away at some point during the confrontation. Noting the scratches on the back of my hand, Uncle Alastair eyes widened another fraction. "A Demon Temptaint! But how? When…?" He babbled on and on, me only getting a bit of what he was saying. Finally, he slumped in his chair. "At least it has been treated properly. If not, you could have died."

"Died?" I looked back at the vertical lines and stared up at my uncle skeptically. "They're just scratches, Uncle; I doubt they could have killed me. And what do you mean, a _Demon _Temptaint? What was it supposed to do?"

"That, my dear, is supposed to give you the ability to see demons and from your explanation, it seems that the mark has done its work." The voice was formal, masculine and not Uncle Alastair's. I searched the empty space around us. No one was here. _Had I imagined that?_

Apparently not, for soon after, Uncle Alastair got to his feet, an evident look of fury settling on his features. He shouted into the darkness, "We agreed not to involve her. Laurie, Reshiro, and I knew that as long as Laurie did her job, Arianne wouldn't be pulled into this world. You know that."

"I'm fully aware of your _pact_" the voice said, becoming slightly bemused at the word, as if there was some irony to it, "but if I have decided to return and give Arianne the Sight, then you yourself know why. She is the only one who can do this now. But if you don't wish to put the girl in harm's way, you can try to keep her from her destiny and watch as the world crumbles around you. Your choice."

The voice fell silent and the presence that came with it was gone as well. Uncle Alastair went from angry to resigned. He looked to me once and that was enough to convey all of my feelings. Despite not knowing what he was talking about, obviously that last part had been about me and something else. I needed to know what. So, it didn't surprise me when Uncle Alastair told me what I wanted to hear. The only surprise came from the story itself.

* * *

><p><em>The worlds of human and demon used to be one. Because demons were more primitive, more vicious, they acted as rulers of God's realm; titles they did not deserve but titles that we could not take from them.<em>

_Your ancestor, Tamar Tekuto, would not allow for humankind to live under their rule. It was just as well because all around the world, humans were rallying up, preparing for war. Tamar knew that that the fight was inevitable but also understood that in their current numbers, they would lose as long they had no power to speak of. So, Tamar set a plan in motion. Gaining a group of followers that rallied to hundreds in a short time, he had them all swear an oath to fight with honor for God's holy realm or die trying. Each man agreed and the Oath was set. Finally, Tamar and his four faithful companions invoked a ritual of ancient power. Its energy was so great that it killed all of those whose spiritual ability wasn't strong enough to take the brunt force of it, killing off his four companions in the blink of an eye._

_Tamar was saddened greatly but completed the ritual, allying himself and the rest of his army with the light. Through the power of this ritual, each member of the army gained a special power that gave them strength over Satan's forces. And lead by the first Tamer, mankind had its first victory against the darkness. The wars went on for a long time before Tamar realized that the ritual he had used had another purpose, one that was never documented as successful. If you survive the effects of the ritual a certain number of times, a power can be retrieved from it that can split the two worlds in half._

_Tamar knew that he was the only one who could do this seeing as he survived the first time. He traveled to the other warrior colonies, insistent that they listen to what he had to say. And when all was good and done, they pledged loyalty to him and using his spiritual power, he cast the ritual circle. Again, the circle killed off four but the deaths were of no consequence when the ritual was completed. Just as before, the armies of the North gained one of the five abilities entrusted to them and with that power, they drove back the demons. _

_Tamar did this ritual a number of three more times before he figured that it was enough. Finally, he climbed the greatest mountain of the country and cast one final ritual. A price had to be paid for it to work and he said he'd gladly pay it. When the deal was struck, a veil of Ancient Magic was raised between the two worlds, meant to protect but not to separate as ultimate salvation is only within the heavens. Satan's armies were sent to the deepest darkest pits of a new world, Gehenna. And we, the humans were about to start the reconstruction of our world, Assiah. All because of a Pact of Five._

_Tamar would not have to pay the price until his first born child came into being. From that moment on, he was given a prophecy:_

Only five can protect

But so too can they destroy

Blood of your blood must take strength

To seal evil's might

For all the days of your life

And theirs after you

Until the day when your line dwindles to one

And the seal is unleashed

* * *

><p>My mind was swimming, trying hard not to drown and having little success. "Uh… okay, I feel a bit overloaded right now. Just give me a second." I got to my feet and paced in a circle for a minute trying to wrap my mind around… that. Compared to what I had seen, none of it seemed real. Still, I had asked for the truth. Either I had to accept it or admit to myself that I was crazy. And I knew for a fact that I was not.<p>

Hesitantly, I spoke. "Let me see if I have this right…" I paused to think it through. "There used to be one world but through the forces of Light and the efforts of one of my ancestors, the worlds were split into two: Assiah and Gehenna." I looked to my uncle for confirmation and he nodded.

"But, the method he used to separate the two worlds came with a price. And judging from that prophecy, it has to do with taming five demons." He nodded once again and I continued. "So now all of his offspring have to tame five demons to keep the seal separating the worlds intact."

"Not necessarily. Usually, there is only one guardian of the worlds every other generation. This is mostly due to the fact that the Pact allows for its chosen offspring to wield longevity that should keep them from aging as much as any regular human. Because of this, only every few generations have to deal with this problem. Laurie was the last to have to leave behind her life as a regular human and enter the ranks of Exorcist and now, Arianne, it's your turn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If that isn't good writing, I don't know what is. Though I guess I've seen fanfics way better than mine. Still, the time I invested into this chapter was a lot. So, here's to hoping that soon more of you will review, favorite or follow. Until next time,**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Demon

**Chapter 3: The First Demon**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Due to having a whole day to myself, I was able to complete yet another chapter. This one will further explain a few things while resolving the conflict between Rin and my OC in a way I found quite funny. Plus, you will meet another character who becomes somewhat essential to the story. So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I've heard a lot of over-the-top things in my life but that one takes the cake. Uncle Alastair just stared at me as I sat there all calm, cool and collected. At least that's how I must have seemed on the outside. Inside, there was a hurricane of thoughts pushing me down, a sea of worries drowning me, and an earthquake of doubt ripping through my very being.<p>

I was just a normal girl maybe a couple of hours ago and now I was the last hope for all of humanity. _And all I had to do was become an Exorcist, tame five demons, and perform a ritual that permanently rebuilds the wall between the two worlds. Never mind the fact that I knew nothing of being an Exorcist, taming demons or how to perform this ritual in the first place._ Uncle Alastair wasn't being too helpful either. After his explanation, he had packed me a bag of clothes and essentials before saying, "Laurie always knew that this day would come. And so, she arranged a place for you at True Cross Academy if ever you needed it. You'll never need any more than now. Once I place a call to the director, he will come to pick you up and you'll begin your training."

Snapping out of my trance long enough to catch what he said, I asked the question that had been on my mind since he mentioned it. "If my mother was the guardian, how did the role switch to me? Why is it in my hands now?"

"You'll have to tell her at some point." The voice of thirty minutes ago had come back, this time with a vengeance. "She's smart enough to figure it out on her own so you might as well do it while her open wounds are still fresh, so to speak."

This time, Uncle Alastair nodded. "I guess when it comes down to it; you'll need to know this. Otherwise, understanding will be the least of your worries. Just know that we did everything with the best of intentions. Everything we did – the lies, the subterfuge, all of it – was to protect you."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Laurie… isn't your mother," My world froze over at those words. My chest was tight and tears lined my eyes. I swallowed and when that didn't help, swallowed again. "What?"

"The woman you knew as Mom was Laurie Tekuto, your older sister. She was born sixteen years before you were. The same goes for your father and me. Reshiro was her boyfriend, not her husband and as such I'm not your uncle."

I could feel the tears in my eyes building but I couldn't care less as they split out, trailing lines down my cheeks. "Laurie was my sister? That- That can't be right. If that's true, what happened to my real mother?"

Uncle – no – Alastair's face was grim. "Your mother was just about to give birth to you when demons descended upon them. Reshiro and I fought them off while Laurie watched out for her. Your mother wasn't strong enough to endure after your birth and died that day. It was also the day Laurie tamed her first demon. By that point, she realized that you would share the same fate if she allowed it."

He turned away towards the book shelves, riffling through the books. "So, she hid you away and hid the knowledge of this world away as well. We knew it was not absolute as they were many points in time when your childhood mind allowed you to discern the truth for yourself but in time, you forgot about those memories and your growing mind set barriers around itself as all the minds in the world do."

Finding the book he was looking for, he turned back to me and said, "We knew that if Laurie failed in her quest, then it would be your turn to take her place. The fact that the first demon is here just proves that more."

_First Demon?_

Alastair looked to the darkness of the library once more. "It's time she knew what you really were. Step from the shadows."

For a moment, all was silent. Then, a soft noise reached my ears as the shadows seemed to expel a single body forward. Still, I was slightly confused as Mr. Cat made his appearance and stood in front of me, his expression rather bored. I looked to Alastair, as if wondering if this was all just a joke. "You do realize that this is just a cat? Right?"

The cat made a choking noise and, I kid you not, rolled his eyes at me. I was starting to worry again when Mr. Cat's ears perked up and he hissed in alarm. Alastair rushed past me and opened the doors to stick his head out. Closing them and barring them, he moved to the reception desk and began fiddling with something. "Arianne, back away from the doors. We're being invaded."

Invaded? "By what?"

"Ghouls. Demons that possess the dead. I was so sure that they would have followed the other boy…" He trailed off. "But it seems that when your Sight showed up, so too did your spiritual energy. Because of its massive size and quantity, demons of all sorts will be after you, wishing to claim that energy as their own. And they won't rest until they have done so."

Stepping out from behind the desk, I finally saw what he was fiddling with. I'd only seen things like that in hunting shows and even then they hadn't seemed realistic. But as my newly dubbed "not Uncle Alastair" pulled out his 15 caliber shotgun, it looked real enough. In his belt were a couple of Glock 23's, an ammo pouch, and even five grenades.

My eyes must have widened to the size of dinner plates. "Good Lord, are we going to war?"

Alastair sighed. "This will only do so much damage. The only thing that can stop them now would be him." He gestured to the cat, which was now licking his pads.

"So we just throw him out and he'll take care of them for us?" I asked skeptically. I was hoping he'd say no. Despite this cat's lukewarm reactions to me, I didn't actually wish to throw him out. But, that just might have been my passion/obsession talking.

"Of course not, he has many gifts but as a general rule, he can't use any of them until his master calls out his name. Because you are his new master, it is your job to name him. But, it has to be his true name. Things like Tabby or Whiskers won't work."

THUMP! THUMP! All around us, the sounds of bodies hitting the walls was heard. Alastair gritted his teeth. "Damn, they've surrounded the premises." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a hunched figure in the window. It stared out me with sunken red eyes and I knew it one of _them. _It gave a quick cry and the banging on the doors became more insistent.

CRACK! The windows were breaking. Soon, they would be nothing between the demons and us. Alastair cursed. "Arianne, take this book and get upstairs. As his true master, you should know his name by heart but this," he said, shoving the book into my arms, "is for insurance. Every demon worth naming is mentioned in this book. His name should also be there somewhere. Now, get going. You don't have time to spare."

Crash! The sound itself was far off but it confirmed our fears. They'd made it in. I scurried up the steps, Mr. Cat on my heels. At the top, I turned to look back once at Alastair, the man I had known as uncle for so long. The expression on his face was sad but the grip on his gun was firm and his determination shone through. Even if he died, he wouldn't let them touch me. The only problem I had with that was realizing that if I didn't figure out my powers in time, my uncle's death would be my fault.

* * *

><p>Locking the door behind me, I rushed to all the windows of the apartment, closing the drapes or shades before reinforcing the door's lock with a chair. I know, not like that was going to help. Making my way to the living room, I laid the book out in front of me and opened to a random page. As I flipped through the book, I speed-read the pages, looking for the right name. <em>Alastair said that I should know the name by heart but none of these feel right.<em>

BANG! BANG! Alastair's shotgun went off and I could hear gut-wrenching cries under me. I tried to my hardest to stay there, kneeling on the ground, my nose in a book, but the thought of Alastair down there alone – whether or not being my flesh and blood – do not bode well with me. If I failed, he'd be condemned to death. How could he live with that?

CRACK! The sound of one of the windows caught my attention. Lifting up one of the shades, I caught sight of one of a pair of fluttering wings just before a beak rammed the window again and I jumped back.

Hurrying back to the book, I flipped to the next page and picked up where I left off. But, my fingers were trembling with ferocity. I was afraid. I was afraid of what was happening. Afraid of the way the world was turning. No, that's not right. I was afraid of the world being as it has always been me only just figuring out about it.

I closed my eyes and pulled my hands over my ears and tried to block out the noises of cracking windows, the cries of pain and the insistent mewing of the cat beside me. I blotted it out, choosing to focus on simpler times like my childhood. _This wasn't real. This wasn't real. It can't be… it makes no sense._

_"Arianne…"_

_I opened my eyes to find a woman with long black hair looking to me lovingly. She was short with blue eyes and a peaceful expression. I choked out, "Laurie…"_

_She smiled and walked forward. I couldn't contain myself, running towards her, my thoughts screaming their joy. She's alive. She's alive, they cried._

_I was nearly there when her next words stopped me cold. "Arianne, why are you so dirty? Have you been playing with the stray cats again?"_

_"No, Momma, this time, I saved one of them." This voice had come from a girl standing not that far behind. She was wearing a pair of blue overalls with dirt on its middle and a white T-shirt. Her hair fell down in short, black curls and she seemed to be carrying a small fluff ball in her arms. The girl walked right through me and stood in front of Laurie. _

_Laurie was amused. But, when she saw the object in her hands, recognition flared in her and I gasped._

_Laurie forced the smile back unto her face. "It's such a cute kitty. Are you planning on keeping it?"_

_The girl thought for a moment. Finally, she gave Laurie a bright smile. "Yup, and I already know what I want to name it. She set the kitten down next to her feet and beckoned for Laurie to come closer. Leaning in, she whispered the name into Laurie's ear._

_Her expression went pale but she forced herself to keep smiling. When the girl picked the kitten up again, Laurie asked, "What would you name it that? Why not Whiskers?"_

_"It just feels right, you know?" She gave Laurie a sunny smile and Laurie returned it, despite it being rather forced. _

* * *

><p>I was still shocked as the memory faded and the real world was brought back. Despite the things happening around me, I think I finally understood something. What was happening now wasn't new to me. I had seen it all before when I was a child. That girl had been me. And… I turned to the cat staring apprehensively at me. "You were the cat I rescued that day."<p>

He nodded once, which confirmed everything. I knew this cat's name; it was the one thing from that day that I still remembered.

CRASH! The windows exploded as the Ghouls made their way into the apartment. Grabbing the book and skipping to the 'S' section, I went through the names. Finally, my finger landed on the right one. Looking up, I could see the cat hissing at the approaching demons. _I've only got one shot at this._

Clearing my throat, I called out the words that came to mind. "Keeper of animals, ruler of beasts, heed my call! Thy name is Sirchade!"

Sirchade looked to me with pride before he began to glow. The ghouls backed away from the light and once again I was left in awe. I probably would have sat there forever but something was telling me I wasn't yet done. New words entered my thoughts, telling me to repeat after them. So following my head, I chanted, "Give unto me your boundless strength and unlimited knowledge so that I may smite my enemies."

The glow faded and where a cat had once stood was a white tiger with glowing blue eyes. His fur was striped, his canines were extended, and he looked about ready to rip out some ghoul throats. He growled slightly and the ghouls seemed to grow more panicked with each passing second. Now was the time to finish this.

I delivered the final part of the chant. "Devil's Roar!"

Sirchade roared loud and the sound of a thousand tigers shook the house. Almost as one, the ghouls fell down dead before disintegrating before my eyes. When the last of them had turned to dust, Sirchade fell silent, his form grew smaller, and he turned back into a cat with blue eyes, black paws and white fur. He gave me what passed for an amused look before he slinked away, down the hall and out of sight.

Meanwhile, I was exhausted to the bone. I didn't feel like getting up and assessing the damage but I knew that I had to. Slowly getting to my feet, I stretched and checked the hall. Nothing. No enemies as far as I could see. Opening the apartment door, I set off to find out what happened with Alastair. What I found was horrific. The demons who had heard Sirchade's roar had turned to dust but it seemed that one was still alive and kicking and from what I could tell, that was Alastair he was clawing at.

As I rushed down the steps, I assessed his wounds. He didn't look so good. His clothes were torn and his right arm and leg looked as if they were twisted the wrong way. With his good hand, he was holding the ghoul at bay but it was a losing battle. Searching the area, I found the shot gun, lying on the floor next to the stairs. Taking aim, I shot that demonic puppy. It cried out in agony. Despite how much that sound pained me, I knew there was no other way around it. So, I shot again. And again. I shot at it until it was long dead. I shot at even though I was tired and angry at all of the lies, the secrets. Only when it disintegrated in the wind did I finally lower the weapon and let it drop to the floor.

I wanted to cry but my work was not yet done. Whipping out my phone, I called for an ambulance, saying that a group of thugs attacked my uncle, and ransacked the place. Then with a heavy heart, I sat myself down next to Alastair and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was a good day before they finally let me leave the hospital. Because my injuries weren't as severe, I was in less danger. Uncle Alastair had it worse. He would need to stay in the hospital for a while with the broken arm and leg only being the first reason. He also need 55 stitches and was placed in the emergencty ER. I had waited for hours to get even a small glimmer of news. Finally, the doctors told me that his survival was nothing short of a miracle and that he would be fine in a few months. I sighed in relief. <em>One problem solved.<em> I asked the doctor to tell Alastair where I was going if he awoke before I made it back. Then, I high-tailed it to the monastery as fast as I could. I had to see if Rin and his family were all right.

I went over what Alastair had said before the ghouls had attacked. _"Ghouls. Demons that possess the dead. I was so sure that they would have followed the other boy…"_

If that was the case, then that meant that Rin was in danger as well or at least had been in danger. Recognizing the gates of the church up ahead, I ran in, surprised to find everything in ruins. The gates were bent. The chapel was in tatters and if I wasn't mistaken, I think that was a truck amongst the wreckage. "But how in the world could someone drive a truck all the way into a church and," I inspected the headlights of the vehicle, "what type of wall does _this_ amount of damage?"

"Hey what are you doing here?" I turned to see Yukio in a black suit. His eyes were sad but his face was stern.

"Hey, Yukio, it's Arianne. We met two days ago, remember?" I said hesitantly.

He looked closer and seemed to recognize me. "Arianne? What are you doing here?" Then, he noticed my bandages. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

I waved away his concern. I'm fine. I'm more worried about Rin. And you know…" I gestured at the wreckage and rubble around us, "What all this is about."

Yukio grew sadder. "I was at school when it happened but they say that the driver was drunk when he veered off the road and into the monastery. Father didn't even see it coming. I'm not sure anyone did. And well, one thing led to another and now my father is gone."

My heart constricted and I nearly cried out. Was this my fault as well? Had I involved these two in my new world without even knowing it? Were they my sin to bear for trying to gain friends? If so, then the universe surely hates me. I knew what he was saying didn't match with what I was thinking. But, if Alastair was right, then they probably weren't able to see the demons. They wouldn't have known of the danger. "I'm sorry."

Yukio nodded. I could tell that my apology was one of the last things on his mind. He responded by saying, "Anyway, Rin said he wanted to be alone. So, I would like for you to respect his wishes."

This, if I had to guess, was the polite equivalent of "Leave my brother and me to our grief" but given my own messed-up feelings, I could hardly argue.

* * *

><p>On the way back to the hospital, I ran into Sirchade, who apparently had come after me. As we walked back in silence, I asked a question that I knew needed to be asked. "So, when are you going to get around to talking to me? In the library, it sounded as if you couldn't live without hearing the sound of your voice."<p>

Sirchade snorted and gave me a long look. When he was satisfied, he opened his mouth and answered in a bored tone, "I had to be sure that you could handle everything that had happened so far. You've just been inducted into the world of demons. I'd rather be safe than cautious."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Don't worry, I get it. A couple of hours ago, I might have been screaming if you just started talking to me without warning. And now…" I trailed off, thinking about it.

And now I was the last of the Tekuto line, charged with protecting the veil that separates our two worlds. I knew that I'd get scared and maybe I'd even try to run away but as long as I remember why I'm fighting, I was sure everything would work out in the end. And in the meantime, I needed to learn how to be an Exorcist.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days since the attack. In that time, Sirchade had give n me a refresher course on all things Gehenna so I'd be prepared once I started school at True Cross. Stripping my closet bare, I went through the clothes, looking for proper attire. I grabbed at one of my dresses and was shocked to see that it was the same one I had worn that final night before everything changed. Placing the dress into the bag, I quickly packed as my thoughts hurriedly took me away and I started thinking about him again. Rin. Maybe I could go to see him before I left. But, was that a good idea?<p>

Sure, I wanted to meet up with him and ask him how he was doing but it was my fault that he and his family were attacked in the first place. If I were to show up, the demons would be attracted to his place again and I can't let that happen. I had to be responsible. I had to become an Exorcist. No side trips, no shortcuts.

I had to do what my sister wanted me to do if I ever caught myself in this situation. When I had completely packed, I heard Sirchade's voice call out to me.

"It's time. The car is waiting out front. Are you ready?"

I looked to him. Sirchade, keeper of animals and ruler of beasts, was my familiar. And I guess I was just going to have to get used to that.

* * *

><p>True Cross Academy was a lot more spacious than I thought. Because the campus had been built at the base of a mountain-like city, the view was pretty epic. Though I would love to see the mountain under all that building, I was pressed for time. After changing into my school uniform, Sirchade appeared to give me a run-down of what would happen at the school. "Because of your last minute call, you have appeared at the end of the Orientation Assembly, unfortunately for you. But that puts you in a good situation. Now, you won't have to deal with any regular schooling related things until next week which gives you plenty of time to work on being an Exorcist."<p>

As I pulled my long, black hair back into a braid, I sighed. "I know I agreed to become an Exorcist but if I don't know what's going on at the school, how can I know what is expected of me? Are you supposed to tell me?"

"Why are you asking me? I am only a cat. I have no use for knowledge that will not benefit me in any way." Sirchade bent to lick his paw and I sulked in silence. Once he was done with grooming, he disappeared and reappeared outside of the car. Opening the door, I stepped out and watched as the car drove away.

Sirchade explained before I could stress about my luggage. "The driver shall take your luggage to your room. For now, we best be going. I'm going to be running. So if you don't plan on being late on your first day, I'd suggest you run as well." He ran away at top speed and I had to sprint to keep up with him. When we were a good mile down the road, he slowed to a stop at two streetlights standing side by side.

As I caught my breath, Sirchade mentioned yet another thing I didn't know. "I almost forgot, this," he said pulling a key out of nowhere, "is a very special key. Keep it on your person at all times." Taking the key from him, I turned it over a couple of times.

"What's so special about it?" I asked, slightly perplexed.

Sirchade looked to the streetlights. "On the other side of those lights, there is a door. Insert that key into the lock and you will see."

I did as he suggested. It took me a moment to realize that when he said "other side", he meant under. But, I wasn't going to hold that against him. Measurements must be so strange for a "cat". Inserting the key into the slot, I turned and the door unlocked. Pushing it open, I was shocked to see a long, narrow hall way, extending from both ends. On each side, there was a door. A black door that looked exactly the same as the one next to it and the one across from that.

Sirchade walked through my legs into the hall and I followed. "So, now what? All of these doors look exactly the same."

Sirchade made a noise that sounded suspiciously like sighing. Then, he walked away, his tail beckoning at me to follow. I did, but at a slower pace. Sirchade was quiet for a while before stopping at one of the doors. "The rest of your classmates should be here. I'll leave you now."

"Hold on. You're not coming with me?"

Sirchade shook his head. "There is no need to. The first day probably won't be too taxing. Besides, you only need to reveal your skills only when you have true need of them." And then, as if that explanation explained everything, he trotted away, his tail high in the air and his foot soft and fading. Soon, he was gone.

I sighed. How did Laurie ever deal with that cat? He was basically a fluff ball of attitude. But moving on…

What was on the other side of this door? Other students probably. Still, that didn't do anything to the massive dread welling within me. Well_, I'm already on the threshold, might as well step through…_

So, gathering my courage, I opened the door and stepped through. Hoping to set a good impression, I decide to introduce myself to my classmates but I never got the chance. Because then, my eyes settled on _him_ and hell freezes over. "How?"

Shuffling to _his_ table, I slam my hands down on the table. The sound echoes through the room, catching everyone off guard. I'm breathing deeply. Hyperventilating, probably but I care not. Gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him across the table so that we are face-to-face, I ask what I think is the obvious question. "What. The. Hell. Are you doing here, Rin?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so ends another chapter. Just to help you out, I've decided to give you the correct pronunciation so you can say the demon names right and not have to ask as part of your reviews. So, the first demon that you meet is Sirchade. When you say his name, It's like saying "Sir" as if you're referring to someone and "Shade". The "c" is supposed to make an "s" sound. Just FYI.**

**So that's it for now! If I put in another intense say of writing, I might be able to come out with the next chapter by Friday. But if not, then I will get to it when I get to it. So, please, tell me what you think, favorite it if you want me to continue, and follow if you want to know when I've updated. I gotta go...**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: I will apologize in advance. This chapter is sort of short. And this is for two reasons: One: it was meant to be an intermission between episodes three and four and as far as I was concerned, there was no real reason Arianne could have gone with Yukio and Rin to see Shiemi. Plus, she would have needed a key to get there, which was just another complication. Second: I needed to explain Arianne's demons and her duty a little bit more as well as get here started on her training. Because that was all this chapter was about, it was exceptionally shorter than anything I could write if I stayed on the topic of the original episode. Still, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>If this had been any other day, I would have scolded myself for the scene I was making. But at this point, with Rin's face this close to mine, after believing that I had left him back home, well, I was through being the shy girl. Plus, I was curious. What had happened that night, I still knew nothing about. But, I had taken care of the ghouls so this shouldn't have happened. Oh man, was I doomed to be a failure before I even received my first task as Exorcist?<p>

Rin, of course, was just as confused as the first day we had met. He blinked at me, trying to comprehend what I was doing here. He tried to form the words but no sound came out. And me, I was burning up, too angry to even consider any other possibilities. What had happened to him was my fault. He lost his father because of… my eyes widened and I let him go, stepping back. I was starting to feel my mental shields recompose themselves and I instantly reverted to the shy girl. Breathing deeply, I rushed to the second to last table at the back of the class and sat down, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. A second after, the door opened and in walked our instructor.

Frankly, I shouldn't have been surprised, what with Rin showing up out of the blue and all, but even I had to admit this was bizarre.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Yukio Okumura, a new instructor teaching Anti-Demon Pharmaceuticals."

Rin jumped out of his seat at the same time as I had. "Yukio?" we questioned in unison. Rin looked back to me and I blushed a bright red before taking my seat and trying not to call any more attention to myself.

A girl with long purple hair and circular eyebrows repeated Yukio's greeting politely, followed by the small mousy girl sitting next to her. Rin, however, couldn't get over this fact. Don't get me wrong; I was reeling from this unexpected surprise but at least I had enough self-control to not jump two people in one day. And technically, this was the first time Rin was the one making the outburst, which makes our similarities even more noticeable.

"What the hell, Yukio?"

Yukio still stood in the front the room, as if nothing at all was wrong. "Is there a problem?"

"What do you mean, _is_ there a problem? The question is: What's your problem?" Rin's voice had escalated a bit and I bit my lip to keep from voicing my complaints as well. None of this was making sense…

Yukio looked to the rest of the class, slightly apologetic. "Sorry, although I'm actually the same age as you all, I've been studying exorcism since I was seven and I finished all of my courses two years ago." Directing his gaze mostly at Rin, he added, "So just to be practical, I'd appreciate it if you called me "Teacher" in this class."

Seven? Well, that cleared up a couple of things. Yukio was here because he was already an Exorcist. I can get that off my chest. But, it still doesn't explain Rin. And judging from Rin's expression now, this was the last thing he was expecting as well.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way," Mr. Okumura said, "Is there anyone who still hasn't received a Temptaint?"

The hooded boy behind me raised his hand. Mousy Girl tentatively raised a hand. The final person to comply with the question was a guy sitting on the other end of class. He had a rough exterior as well as a small goatee on his chin. His expression seemed to be permanently stuck on stern and downright scary. His hair was dark brown except for the blond streak that ran down the middle and he had multiple piercings in his ears. Something about him just told me that the two of us were not going to get along.

As Yukio looked around the room at the three hands, he nodded and continued, "In that case, we'll start with the Temptaint Ritual." He opened his briefcase and took out a small vial. "The fact is normally this class isn't used and it's now a den of goblins – a certain type of demon."

Mousy Girl stuttered out, "Oh, is this place safe?"

Yukio smiled. "Perfectly safe. Goblins are a low-level type of demon, only capable of mere mischief so they're perfect for ritual use."

All of a sudden, Rin shot out of his seat. "H-Hey Yukio!"

Yukio's smile dropped and looked down at the contents of his briefcase. "Class is in session. Please sit down."

He goes on as if nothing had happened, explaining that rotten animal blood was sure to attract more goblins. Rin interrupted again but Yukio chose to ignore him as he moved on with the lesson.

Rin had had enough. Jumping from his chair and sliding around his desk, he walked up to Yukio and in an angered voice yelled, "Hold up, I said! Yukio! Come on! Talk to me!"

Yukio was expressionless. "About what?" His tone was clipped and abrupt.

Rin wasn't taking any crap. "Don't play dumb with me!"

The rest of the class was looking on in surprise except for Mr. Unapproachable, whose scowl only deepened.

Yukio sighed. "I see that I have no choice." Turning his words to the rest of us, he politely directed, "Class, as I need to discuss something with Rin Okumura, I must ask you to wait in the hall."

Mr. Unapproachable snorted. "Jeez! That guy is a pain." _Oh, yeah like you're any better._ If I had a backbone, I probably would have said it out loud but there's no need to be making enemies on my first day so I bit my tongue and got up without complaint. As I closed the door, the last glimpse that I caught of the two brothers was Rin in Yukio's face, growling as if he were just about to throttle him.

* * *

><p>After the hallway intermission, we returned to see the room in disarray. Yukio was at his desk, eager to get on with the ritual. And Rin was leaning against one the tables as if he had challenged Yukio to a brawl and had won. Who knows, maybe he had.<p>

After the Cram school classes, I was sent off to look for my dorm. As I searched the campus, I came across Rin, who, again, was too shocked to say a word to me. I felt like saying so many things to him but I didn't know how. After a moment of the two of us looking hesitant, I turned on my heel and walked away.

"Wait, Arianne!" I stopped at the sound of Rin's voice and took a deep breath before turning back.

He stood there, staring intently at me. I squirmed under his gaze, looking away when his eyes sought mine out. Finally, he looked away. "What happened to you that night? After you were knocked out."

I knew exactly what he was talking about and told him everything. "My u-… guardian Alastair carried me home." I explained in greater detail but when I got to the part about my family legacy, I glossed over it, deciding it was better left unknown. "So, basically, the reason I was avoiding you all this time is because…" I trailed off as the tears came to my eyes. I tried again and maintained a firm composure. "I was avoiding you because I believe that it was my spiritual energy that led the ghouls to you. To your father. I'm sorry." I said, my tears threatening to spill over.

Rin looked at me, his face suddenly unreadable. I couldn't stand it anymore. I made as to leave but Rin grabbed my arm in his grip and pulled me back. "This is my fault, Arianne, not yours. Don't every let anyone tell you any different. You aren't to blame for my problems and my mistakes. So quit it with the crying. It's making me uncomfortable."

I rubbed away my tears and dried my eyes. I gave him an amused glance. "So, demons can storm your house but the only thing that makes you uncomfortable is a girl crying in front of you. Can we say, awkward?"

"I'm awkward?" Rin was appalled. "I'm surprised you had the nerve to say that, Ms. All of my Friends are Animals." It was a jab but it seemed quite playful in contrast to what I was used to. So I played along.

"Well, believe it or not, most animals are better at being friendly than humans are. I respect them because of it." I looked thoughtfully at Rin's physique. "However," I said getting closer and peering into his face. Finally, in a grand gesture, I pulled at one of his ears. "I definitely don't remember these being so pointy. You're like an elf out of a fantasy game." An elf rockin' some amazing animalistic features.

Rin slapped my hands away. "Knock it off, that hurts!"

I chuckled. Rin got mad at me for laughing but it was too funny. It was the same way Sirchade had acted before I figured out what he really was. In a way, Rin seemed more animal than human. For most people, that was an insult. But coming from me, that's a pretty big compliment. There were some bumpy spots in our friendship but I think this was a sign that Rin and I would get over them. And for now, that's all I can really ask.

* * *

><p>"Get out of bed, you lazy bum!" Sirchade's annoyed voice mewed that next morning. After making up with Rin, I had found my dorm room and went straight to sleep. Sirchade was being his usual know-it-all self and I was trying to remember my passion for animals so that I wouldn't do something I would regret (like say, strangle him, for example).<p>

"Ugh… five more minutes…" I mumbled, desperate for a little bit more shut-eye.

"No, I forbid it. It may be a weekend and technically your day off, but we have yet to get started on your training." Sirchade said.

"No offense, Sirchade, but any training I need to become an Exorcist, I can receive during class times." I deigned to sit up this time and look the cat demon in the eye.

Sirchade sighed. "Well, no offense to you, but your Exorcist Training is the last thing on my mind. For now, you must learn the names and abilities of the other demons in your possession as well as the trials you must face under my tutelage."

I shook my head to clear away the sleepiness. Seems like I've got two choices: Either I go back to sleep and wait for a day when I'm not physically and mentally tired or I take my chances and learn what being a Guardian of the Worlds is all about. With the first choice, I get my rest and rejuvenation. Still, the second choice seemed like "big picture" stuff and as much as I wanted to become an Exorcist, it might be best to at least have some extra training before I officially start.

I sighed. "Give me five minutes."

* * *

><p>"You're late." Sirchade's tone was clipped.<p>

"How in the world am I late? I said to give me five minutes." I was exasperated with this cat and we hadn't even done anything yet.

"When you say five minutes, I expect five minutes. Not five minutes and ten seconds." Sirchade's voice was stern. He wasn't taking any nonsense. But, then again, neither was I.

"That's ridiculous!" I grumbled. "Besides, time shouldn't mean so much to you, should it? What do you even do during the day that's so important?"

Sirchade huffed. "I... am a cat; that's all you need to know. Now act accordingly and follow me; we're wasting time as it is." He padded away and I had to bite my tongue to keep from spitting out my next insult. _He's so stingy._

Hey, no one said I couldn't say it in my head.

* * *

><p>"Now the first thing you need to know is that to complete the quest your ancestor has set for you, you must tame five demons." Sirchade looked out at the school grounds, sparing me a glance only once. "Because Laurie was your sister, she was therefore, part of the same generation and all of the demons she managed to tame are now yours."<p>

I listened on in rapt attention. Once he got to the explanation, it was a little bit more interesting and I found myself getting even more invested in the predicament I found myself in. Still, it was something I had to learn. Might as well start now. "Alright, how many demons did she collect?"

"Four."

"Four?" I was sort of surprised. Laurie had been so close to completing this on her own. But in the end, she only made it to four, a fact I found unsettling. "Hmm… well okay. I already have an idea about what you can do. But what about the rest of them? What powers do they possess?"

Sirchade licked his paw for a moment as he considered how to answer this. Then, he replied, "Let us start with Haristum: Laurie's second demon. Haristum is a medium-level demon with strong power over pyrotechnics. Whether it be defending against flames or projecting them, if there is a flame nearby, chances are he can control it."

I nodded, keeping my awe brief. I had a feeling I would hear a lot of awe-inspiring things before he was done. "Next, there is Verrine, the only she-demon Laurie was able to capture as well as her third demon. Verrine's power comes from all the knowledge of others and yourself combining to give you strength, courage, and the motivation to achieve all things. Because of this, you could say that Verrine makes it easier for one to make choices."

_Good choices or bad choices?_ I guessed only time would tell. He explained the final one in great detail. "The final demon that Laurie was able to tame before her death is Sustugriel. A high-level demon, he is a wandering fox spirit who has the ability to bring order to all familiar by the side of his master. Plus, it is through his strengths that you will in time come to learn powerful magical spells."

"Hold on, I can use magic?" This was new.

Sirchade shook his head. "You misunderstand. Laurie tamed these demons and earned their trust. The same cannot be said of you. Because they are already tamed, that part has been taken care of. But if you wish to use your familiar's powers in battle, you must first prove yourself worthy of them."

"And how do I do that?"

"How?" Sirchade purred. The 'w' rolled off his tongue and he seemed highly amused. "How you earn their trust will have to something you ask them the moment you meet. For now, you must focus on summoning them. The trust comes later."

"Um… okay." I had changed into a training top and sweat pants. I had already known that my training today would have something to do with some type of athletics. At least, now I knew what. "Which one should I call?"

Sirchade answered, "When all else fails, follow the chronological order and go from there."

I opened my mouth to ask but Sirchade cut me off with a swipe of his tail. "Remember how you called out my name and Sacred Spell despite not knowing what they were? The same applies here. Just say whatever comes to mind. Chances are you'll be right. And if not, that's why we're here. Training."

I sighed and got into position. When I was sure I was ready, I began to rack my brains, trying to figure out the right words. Threading the pieces together shouldn't be hard. I was a Tamer. I had known the words for Sirchade. I should be able to figure this one out as well. But how to start… a phrase came to me in my head and I went from there.

"Ancient demon…" I trailed off and started again, saying what sounded right. "Ancient demon… of the lava pits, come to me in my time of need… and lend me your power." I stopped there, not wanting to call Haristum forward just yet. Turning to Sirchade for confirmation, I was relieved when he nodded. I had seen it right, despite not even knowing the words a minute ago. Now, I just needed to call him to my side. And so I began training.

* * *

><p>Juggling the life of a regular schoolgirl, an Exorcist-in-training, and a Guardian of the Worlds was… hell (and I mean that in every possible respect of the word). As soon as I got up each morning, I got my breakfast and went to regular classes. After the normal school day was over, cram school began and went on well into the night. Once we were dismissed from cram school, Sirchade would come to me and I would follow him to training. For now, he had restricted me to memorizing the Summoning chants. But today was different. Or should I say tonight? Because Sirchade wasn't sure how much time I'd get before my destiny reared its ugly head, he decided it was time for my first summoning.<p>

"To summon Haristum, it will not only take an abundance of spiritual energy, it will also require a few drops of blood deposited on this summoning circle." Sirchade gestured to the summoning circle in the middle of the clearing. His tail was wrapped around the handle of a blade and sometime later, I would have to ask how he even got his paws on it.

Thoughtfully looking over the circle, I asked, "What about when I summoned you that first time? I never needed a circle then."

Sirchade countered by saying, "Technically, you hadn't summoned me. I was already there. But I will concede that you don't really need a summoning circle to summon your tamed demons. Once you reach a certain level, you will be able to summon demons through sheer force of will. But, because you are nowhere near that level, we must use the mundane technique other Tamers are used to. Now…" he held the blade out to me and took it.

Pricking my pinkie finger, I ignored the pain and let a few drops fall unto the circle. Remembering the words I had committed to heart, I began to chant, _"Ancient demon of the lava pits, come to me in my time of need and lend me your power! Show yourself, Haristum!"_

I was expecting nothing. And if not nothing, maybe a spark or a shining light. The summoning circle bursting into flames? That was something I wasn't prepared for.

As the final words had left my lips, a spiral of flames had risen up from out of nowhere and devoured the circle. Snatching my hand back from over it, I watched as the flames grew higher becoming a flame cyclone. It whirled dangerously close to me and I stepped back, suddenly afraid. As soon as I had, the flames dispersed and the circle faded away until nothing was left.

Out of the corner of my eyes, Sirchade was eyeing me. I took a deep breath. "What?"

Sirchade yawned. He licked his paw once before padding away. "Go to bed, Arianne. We'll pick this up later."

I was bewildered. "H-Hold on! We only just started and now you want to call it quits?"

Sirchade padded to a stop before turning to narrow his blue eyes at me. "I will be blunt: This is the first time I have seen a complete novice almost summon a demon on their first try. You may not believe that there is anything wrong with it. But I know better. My training regiment won't test you the way I have it now. So, until I have it right, you are dismissed from all of my classes."

I was thoroughly confused but then he added, "However, because you have little to no training, you are still in some danger. As long as demons can still sense your spiritual presence, they will always come after you. And so I have a present to give you…"

Sirchade closed his eyes and a bright light descended upon the clearing. Something seemed to have appeared in my hand but it was still too bright to make it out. When the light had faded, I finally got a good look at the item in my hand. It was a silver cross necklace. Encrusted with diamonds and a ruby on each end, it was quite the beautiful accessory.

Sirchade interrupted my thoughts. "Though you think that this is an accessory alone, look closer. The cross is one of the sacred symbols of God. It can mean many things but in this case, it offers divine protection to whoever wears it. Plus, if you were to come across a situation where divine protection isn't enough or you wish to protect someone else, all you need to do is stab this in the ground at their feet and it will act as a shield propelling all demonic presences away. Or at least, most."

I placed the cross around my neck and a pleasant feeling descended upon me. It felt like I was receiving a pat on the back from an ocean of feathers.

Sirchade had noticed my relaxed expression and rushed to amend his statement. "Be warned: Because the cross holds so much spiritual energy, it will only be useful enough for one charge. Meaning if you use it to protect someone else, it will drastically drain the energy and soon it won't have enough energy to protect even you. So remember, if you wish to protect someone else, you will only get one chance. After that, the charm is useless."

Sirchade slinked away until his form was swallowed by the shadows and I was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that ends this chapter. Next, The Boy from the Cursed Temple. Something I have been looking forward to for quite some time. You have just been introduced to the demons that Arianne must gain the trust of. FYI, for Haristum and Verrine, their names sound exactly as they are spelled. But the final demon... the way you pronounce his name is (Sa-stu-Gri-EL). Not too confusing really just takes some time to get used to. Please review, favorite, and follow. And so,**

**ArthurDragonpen signing off!**

**P.S: I almost forgot. I would appreciate it if some of you could give me a couple of ideas involving the final demon because I haven't yet thought about it and I'll need him if I want to complete this fanfic. Please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5:The Boy from the Cursed Temple

**Chapter 5: The Boy from the Cursed Temple**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist.**

**A/N: I'll keep this short and brief. Due to my love of this episode, it took me a little bit longer to write it all down. But, I'm finished now. So, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sirchade was disappearing more and more often these days. I've tried practicing my summons on my own but each and every time; Haristum's flames lash out at me, as if he's trying to harm me. I'm not sure how to go about it. It was another couple of days before we were introduced to another female student.<p>

The girl had straight, shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She wore brightly colored kimonos with equally colorful kimono coats and traditional Japanese sandals. Mr. Okumura stood at the front and introduced her to the rest of the class. "This is your new classmate, Shiemi Moriyama."

Shiemi bowed her head and addressed everyone formally. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Taking the seat next to Rin, I started to wonder if they knew each other. Well, actually given how there were enough seats for her to sit anywhere else, I'd be a fool to believe that they didn't know each other. I shook myself from my thoughts and went back to my biggest problem of the moment: Sirchade. Just where did that annoying fur ball get to anyway?

After cram school, I headed to the summoning clearing behind my dorm. After my botched attempt at summoning Haristum had gone wrong the first time, Sirchade had decided to change up my learning regiment. Of course he hadn't mentioned that he would be gone for days on end, leaving me to wonder where he had gone off to. I didn't dwell on it though. I trusted him enough to let him go do his own thing. And while he was doing what he needed to, I would train as hard as I could until I knew that I could summon him without a shadow of a doubt.

I knelt in the dirt and began to trace the circle as Sirchade had once instructed me. When I had finished, I spoke Haristum's summoning words as I had done for the past few days and just like those last few days, flames engulfed the circle pushing me back off of my feet and into the dark. Like a flickering light bulb, the flames dissipated and I was left in a dark clearing with clods of dirt in my hair, on my face and hands, and covering my clothes.

Gritting my teeth, I got to my feet and examined the circle. It had been wiped clean by the flames and though I was thoroughly annoyed, I refused to give up on this. I was going to summon this demon and earn its trust even if it took all night.

Suffice it to say, it did take all night and even after showing my resolve, I didn't make any leeway. Once I realized that I had slept outside all night, I was filthy from head to toe and I only had forty-five minutes to get to class, I took a hasty shower and hardly bothered with my hair, going with the frizzy look and adding in a ponytail. I freshened up as best as I could and left in a run. If I kept having days like this, there would be no way in hell that I could survive all of these classes, become an Exorcist, and save the world.

* * *

><p>"Sorcery mainly comes into effect through a contract with Satan, and the study of its methods and rules have been complied in 'grimoires'." I was doing my best to keep up with the teacher and his somewhat fast pace. I was equipped with pencil in hand and was desperately trying to write it all down.<p>

"Grimoires have a long history with William, the Bishop of Auvergne publishing a pamphlet on demonology as early as the beginning of the 13th century."

I jotted down those notes quickly. I can do this. It's easy to take notes. Just don't fall asleep and you'll be fine.

_Snore! _It wasn't a loud sound but I was drawn to it regardless. It was only Rin as always but this time instead of daydreaming as he had been doing earlier on, now it was just sleeping. I really wondered sometimes. I was tired because of all the things that I had to do. Why the heck was he sleeping with hardly anything on his plate?

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mr. Unapproachable also staring at Rin. Well, it would be more appropriate to say that he was glaring with a vengeance. I frowned and in that moment, he locked eyes with me and I turned away quickly and went back to my notes. _I wasn't being cowardly,_ I told myself, _I'm just trying to avoid a confrontation._

It didn't get much better in Anti-Demon Pharmaceuticals class. We were just getting back our scores from the previous quiz.

"Hey, why are you so sparkly?" I turned my attention to the question Rin asked Shiemi. They may have been having a private conversation and I would have let them have their space. But it was hard to be respectful when I was only a row behind them and therefore part of the conversation as well.

"Because I know I did well!" Shiemi replied back. The smile on her face was contagious and I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling with her.

Rin understood almost immediately, which was a first. "Oh, right. Your family are pharmacists, right?"

She nodded. "Specializing in exorcist-related products. So you could say it's my strong suit…"

"Miss Moriyama." Mr. Okumura called her up and she went to retrieve her paper. Despite myself, I began to smile wistfully. At least she knows what she's good at. Me, I still have a long way to go.

As she talked with Mr. Okumura, the smile melted off her face to be replaced with a frown and disappointment. Looks like I spoke too soon. Mr. Okumura handed Shiemi her paper and went to the next one. "Miss Tekuto."

I got up and made my way to the front of the class. When we stood face-to-face, Mr. Okumura said, "You've done well but that doesn't mean you can't do better. You have much room for improvement." He handed me a paper with the number 75 on the top. Not the best but just enough to pass.

As I made my way back to the desk, Rin was called up. From the body language that I could read and the grade sticking out for all to see, Rin did a worse job than Shiemi.

"Mr. Suguro."

Mr. Unapproachable, or rather Mr. Suguro, stood and went to retrieve his paper. On the way to the front of the class, he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "I couldn't get a 2 even if I tried!"

_Shit! You're about to make things horrible for all of us._ I glared at Suguro, hoping he'd get the message. But, he ignored me completely. "It's because you're fooling around with that girl. You make me sick."

I looked to Shiemi and then back at Suguro. "Hold on, which girl?" I mumbled under my breath. I already knew that I hung out with Rin during school hours and I knew that Shiemi spent her time with Rin when cram school started. So was this guy talking about me, Shiemi, or both of us?

Rin, of course, was against that insult and was now on the warpath, which I had hoped we could avoid. "What did you say, you rooster-head? You're the one who's fooling around!"

Mr. Okumura, tired of his brother's backtalk, replied, "Excellent work, Mr. Suguro!"

And Suguro took that as an opportunity to show everyone his results. My jaw dropped in awe. A 98. That basically means that he only got one wrong.

Rin must have been thinking along the same lines when he shouted, "A 98? How could a guy like you get a 98?"

Suguro smirk left his face to be replaced with his usual dead-set scowl. "Listen, I came to this cram school 'cause I'm serious about earning my exorcist qualification! Everyone else here is studying hard to become exorcists!" Shiemi stiffened slightly and I noted her depressed expression. I frowned in anger. Just who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Someone clueless like you… should just get lost!"

Rin had _had_ enough of this one-sided argument and started to give his two-cents on the matter. "Who do you think you are, rooster-head? You may not believe it, but I'm trying to become an exorcist, too!"

Suguro and Rin were nose-to-nose now. "Seriously? But you're always dozing off in class!"

The two guys who always accompany him walked up to stop the fight. "Calm down, Bon! We're in class!"

In turn with them doing their part, I tried to do the same with Rin, even if I did want to punch that bastard. "Come on, Rin, he's not worth it."

Mr. Okumura helped me pull Rin back while the other two pulled Suguro back. Unfortunately, he wasn't yet finished. "I've never seen you actually pay attention to any classes!"

"I'm an in-the-field type of guy! It's hard for me to be chained to a desk memorizing stuff!" Rin snapped in reply.

We were at a standstill and I didn't know how long I would be able to keep the two apart.

"Mr. Suguro, you're absolutely right. Please tell him off some more."

At those words, Rin wrenched his arms from our shoulder restraints and he turned to his brother in rage. "Yukio? Whose side are you on anyway?"

Yukio had a rather pointed look on his face when he answered. "Let's see, who's do you think?"

Ring! Ring! ... Ring! Ring!

And with that, class was dismissed.

* * *

><p>"What's up with that guy? So he's smart?" Rin asked Yukio.<p>

Because I hadn't anything else to do, I decided to tag along with Rin, Yukio and Shiemi. Right now, we were in the middle of break and Yukio had agreed to answer all the questions that Rin asked. At this point, I was listening in rapt attention when Yukio replied. "Ryuji Suguro? He's quite the prodigy. He's attending this school on a scholarship, same as me."

Yukio crossed his arms. "From what I hear, he's the heir to an honorable and historic temple in Kyoto."

Rin started to sulk. "So he is a little rich kid." I had to stifle a laugh at his expression and waved him away when asked if I was alright.

Yukio smiled up at the two of us. "He's an exceptional student, an accomplished athlete, and he's extremely attentive during class."

I thought about it for a moment before coming to a conclusion that I directed at Rin. "In other words, he's your complete opposite."

Rin snarled. "Shut up!"

Yukio's smile widened even more. "You should follow his example; maybe clone his mind, if possible."

"Clone his mind? That's going a little too far…" Rin muttered in a voice that only I heard.

Yukio turned to Shiemi to ask her a question. "Shiemi, are you getting used to school?"

Shiemi thought about it before answering. "Uh… Not at all yet…"

Yukio gave her a reassuring smile. "Well, I'd say that you look a lot more positive than you did before. You're almost a different person. Try not to get anxious… just do your best."

Shiemi nodded, expressing her thanks. "Thank you, Yuki!"

They smiled at one another for another second or two before Yukio excused himself and went to go teach his next class. As an afterthought, he added, "Don't be late for your P.E. class, you three!"

Then, he was gone and it was just the three of us. Rin and the two girls he 'fools around' with. What should I take that to even mean? I had the feeling that despite whatever misunderstanding there was, that probably wasn't a topic suitable for idle conversation.

"So, which class are you in again?" Rin asked Shiemi. She stared up at him blankly. He amended the statement. "Not cram school, I mean high school."

Shiemi smiled sadly. "I only asked to get into the cram school."

Rin nodded. "Then what about high school?"

Shiemi seemed to hunch her shoulders more. "Well, I'm too shy for that… I barely went to my classes in junior high."

I smiled warmly. "Well, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one who skipped nearly every day. I was so sure that everyone was ahead of me." Trying to ease the tension in her shoulders, I'm delighted when she visibly relaxes. We smile at each other for a moment. But then she frowns again and I wonder what I did wrong.

"I don't really belong at the cram school, do I?"

Rin and I looked at one another and then I regarded Shiemi warily. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, my goal isn't really to become an exorcist… and I'm not smart like Suguro."

Rin frowned as he thought about it. "Well, sure having a brain like that doesn't hurt. But I think the world's better off being filled with different types of people."

"Rin, Arianne?" Shiemi had turned to us. "Do you have any friends?"

I stuttered a bit as I tried to imagine how she happened upon this train of thought. "W-Why are you asking?"

Shiemi got up and closed the distance between us. Taking Rin's hand, which I'm sure Rin was happy about, she muttered, "Well… you see…"

"Well, well! Look at the two of you making out in broad daylight. And you've even got a girl on the side!"

"The HELL we are, damnit!" Rin exploded, turning to face him. I had also stood up. "And what did you just call me?"

Again, he ignored me, which was starting to piss me off. Instead, he kept his eyes level with Rin. "So, which one is your woman? Don't tell me you're dating them both?"

_Dating… Oh God, no!_

Rin growled. "Listen, I told you – you have the wrong idea about us."

Suguro was smirking. "Then what are you? Just friends? Huh?"

Rin lowered his voice, as if in embarrassment. "They're not… my friends."

_Um… Pointy-eared guy with a sword say what?_

Suguro wasn't letting it go. "Huh? I get it now."

Rin was beyond angry. "Like you don't always have your crew hanging around you!" The smirk slipped off Suguro's face, leaving him slightly stunned. But Rin was on a roll now. "Sticking with your own kind… how lame is that?"

We stood in silence for a second until the pink-haired guy burst out laughing. Suguro confronted him. "What are you laughing about, Shima?"

Shima turned towards Suguro, a knowing look on his face. "Well, I was thinking that what he said was true."

Suguro's face was turning all shades of red. "What's the big idea, agreeing with him?"

Rin and Suguro began to have a stare-off and the rest of us decided to stand off to the side and watch from afar.

"When you think about it, they're kind of the same type, aren't they?" Shima commented.

The bald kid also gave us a comment. "Is it a matter of like repels like?"

I frowned. "I don't know. Rin and I are very close when it comes to personality but those two are just on a whole different level."

Looking away from the fight, I turned to the trees and was stunned to see a pair of blue eyes looking out at me. _Sirchade?_

The eyes disappeared so he could have been gone but I needed to know for sure. I turned to Shiemi. "I'm sorry, I need to check something. I'll be right back."

Shiemi was shocked. "But what about P.E? Yuki told us not to be late for class."

"I'll come back in time. Don't worry about it. I just need to do something quickly."

I sprinted away out of the square and into the shadows. _This better not be some wild goose chase, you damn cat._

Sprinting through undergrowth, making my way through the trees, untangling myself from the brambles; I was going to maim that cat once I got my hands on him. Huh… now that I thought about it, this was the first time I wanted an animal dead and I was confused how I could let my annoyance get this far. Though granted, Sirchade wasn't exactly a cat, which made up for it.

After maybe two minutes of weaving my way through the trees, I glimpsed a light up ahead and made my way towards it. It further shocked me when I ran smack-dab into the fountain. The same fountain that Rin, Shiemi, and I were sitting on before he got into that fight with Ryuji. And of course, the cat was nowhere in sight. Was annoying me and leading me in circles part of his job description? If so, he was doing a pretty good job. Planting myself on the fountain, I sighed and looked up at the sky.

Unconsciously, I fingered the silver cross pendant around my neck, a gift from Sirchade. He told me to use it whenever I found myself in danger but to be careful of its use for I could only use it once. Did he give this to me so I could protect myself while he was gone? Or was there a different reason? A method to the madness, so to speak. I was still trying to figure it out and I hate to say that I hadn't gotten too far.

I wanted to lay there for another hour but technically, I was already late for my P.E class. As I ran, I was beginning to wonder how much chewing-out I would get once I got there.

* * *

><p>Mr. Tsubaki really knew how to give a stern lecture. He scolded me on my lateness as well as told me that my punishment would be severe. At one point in time, I looked away to see Shiemi and Izumo (whose name I learned the moment I walked in) running from the Leaper. Shiemi tripped and the Leaper lunged for her.<p>

"Shiemi!" Without a second thought, I wrenched my protection pendant from my neck and prepared to throw it but there was no need. Mr. Tsubaki pulled on one of his many levers and the Leaper was yanked back. Shiemi was safe. Mr. Tsubaki sighed and turned to me. "We'll discuss this more later. Now if you please…" He gestured off towards the other pages and I made my way towards them. Once I was in five feet though, Rin grabbed me and we walked off to the side to talk.

"Did you get in trouble?" He asked. I nodded.

"He told me that I was due for a punishment. But, he never exactly mentioned what it was." My eyes strayed to his shirt and stared at the dirt. Then, I realized he was just about covered from head to toe. But why only on his front?

"Do I even want to know why you're so dirty?"

Rin was about to answer but I held up a hand to silence him. "Although, now that I think about it, it's obvious what happened to you. Starts with Ryuji and ends with Suguro."

Rin snorted, which confirmed my suspicions. "He's really got it out for you huh?"

"Seems that way." He muttered. I ruffled his hair and made my way to the ledge to look down at the Leapers. From what I already knew, they were demons that possessed the bodies of frogs and they were carnivorous and more or less bloodthirsty. But, I guess that was no more so than with Suguro over there. I sighed, fingering the pendant in my hand. It looks like I'm going to have to get this thing fixed since I broke the chain.

"Listen up! The rest of this class will be a study hall!" I whipped my head around to stare at Mr. Tsubaki in shock. _What the…?_

Everyone else was equally shocked. Mr. Tsubaki continued explaining. "Normally, the Leaper is a docile demon but they have the annoying habit of reading people's emotions and attacking. Until I get back, you are not to go down to the field, and you are to stay out of range of the Leaper's chains! Got it! All right, that's it for me! I'm on my way, my cute little kitty!" He ran like hell and disappeared into the shadows

The look on Suguro's face… Quietly, I took out my phone and snapped a tiny pic. Just for something to laugh at later.

Shima walked up to my left. "Did you hear that? He said "my cute little kitty."

Izumo rolled her eyes. "And study hall for a P.E. class?"

Paku was thoughtful on the situation. "Is that even allowed?"

I sighed. "It is now, I guess."

Suguro huffed, his usual scowl in place and his arms crossed over his chest. "What the heck? And he calls himself a teacher? I thought that True Cross Academy was a sacred place of learning where only the highly-motivated gathered." He turned his head to glance at Rin and me. "And the students aren't much better, either!"

Okay, I might not have been the smartest person but it sounded like he just insulted me, which if he kept it in his mind, it would have been fine. But, I'll be damned if I let him diss me without any consequences.

"And what exactly does that mean, you hoodlum?" I growled. Rin was right behind me. "You need to shut the hell up! How do you know we're not motivated?"

"I can tell by the way you act in class!" Suguro was acknowledging both of our presences but it seemed like the brunt of the argument was aimed at Rin.

Shima frowned. "Bon, you're being immature."

Konekomaru begged him to reconsider. "Please stop!"

Suguro turned to his lackeys. "Back off, both of you! Just shut up! If you're telling me that the two of you are motivated, then why don't you prove it?"

I was confused. "Prove it? How?"

Suguro pointed at the Leaper. "With that."

If you can touch it and return without getting attacked, you win! A Leaper will look into your eyes, and try to read your emotions. Fear, anger, grief, jealousy… whatever it sees, you're dead if you waver and look away. Because that's when it'll attack. If you're trying to become a true exorcist, you wouldn't lose control of your emotions over a scrub like that. If the two of you can make it back here in one piece, I'll be glad to acknowledge that you're serious about this. And of course I'll give it a shot too. But, naturally, I'll win!"

"So, what's it gonna be?"

I thought about it for a while. A bit over the top and definitely unorthodox but a clear easy way to figure out if someone was motivated or not. I smiled. Maybe I could test my Tamer ability with this little work-out. With that decided, I consented. "Well, that sounds interesting. Count me in."

Suguro smirked and I rolled my eyes before turning to face Rin. Soon, Rin came to a decision as well. "Sounds like fun! Sure, I'll do it!"

Suguro smiled. Until… "Is that what you'd thought I'd say? Dumbass!"

Rin had rejected the offer which was, in a word, unsurprising. He continued on. "I'm not doing it! And you shouldn't either, Arianne! What if we get killed by accident?" Rin paused and that gave me a moment to think.

Technically, I had already thought of that but besides my Tamer prowess, there was another reason why I was going through with it. I had a feeling that Suguro was going to try, no matter what decisions we made. I'd only make sense to give him a little back-up.

"And besides… I have the same ambition as you. No way am I going to risk my life over something petty like this!"

Suguro was confused but then the confusion gave way to apprehension and he turned to Shima and Konekomaru. "Did you tell him?"

They held up their hands. "Well," they drawled in unison.

Suguro snarled and turned back to Rin. "Ambition, my foot! You're just spooked, that's all!"

Rin was calm when he answered. "Say whatever you want!"

Suguro's face was contorted in rage. "I'm going to do it! You just stand there and watch!" He gestured to me. "You coming?"

I nodded, ignoring Rin's befuddled expression. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Together, we slid down the side and entered the arena. Behind us, I could hear their cries of disbelief and I turned to see Rin, whose face was full of worry. I turned away to catch up with Suguro. When we were five feet away from the Leaper, he stopped and stood motionless. "I'm gonna become a real exorcist… and defeat Satan!"

There was a moment of crisp silence and I think everyone was stunned enough to truly believe him until… a peal of laughter could be heard from behind us and I whipped around to see Izumo.

She was amused, amused by Ryuji's declaration. Paku joined into the laughter, but hers was slightly teasing and not as cold. Izumo tried to breathe. "Did you hear that? He's going to defeat Satan. Seriously?"

I turned back to Ryuji, wanting to comfort him, to tell him to ignore her, but somehow I knew whatever I said would sound false even to my own ears. I was at a loss at what to do. A strange tingling down my spine brought my attention to the Leaper and I noticed the tension in its muscles. My eyes widened and I shouted, "Look out!" right as it roared, surprising Ryuji.

Pushing Ryuji back, I took my pendant and planted it into the dirt in front of me. The Leaper attacked, mouth wide and teeth sharp. A second later, he collided into a solid wall of force. I couldn't see it but I felt it feeding off of my spiritual energy and seeing as though I didn't have a lot to spare, I needed to work fast.

My muscles stiffened as I turned back to Ryuji, who was staring up at me in wonder. "Quickly," I choked out, taking gasping breaths as the barrier began to take its toll. "Get out of here. Climb the ladder and make your way to safety."

Ryuji got to his knees. "I can't leave you here."

Sweat poured down my brow and raising a hand to wipe it away felt like the equivalent of running a marathon. I was starting to tire of even moving. "Please. My barrier won't last for much longer." I chanced a look at the Leaper and was dismayed to see the tiny crack in the shield. The Leaper banged his head against it, each time making the crack bigger. If I had to guess, it had about four more times before I exhausted my energy and we both were eaten alive.

**Slam! **Make that three. I forced a glance at Ryuji. He looked as if he wanted to help but just didn't know how. But I had a suggestion. "You really want to know how to help me?"

He nodded and I demanded, "Then make your way to the ladder and get away. That's all I need you to do. So please…" I was aware that I was begging but I really didn't care. I felt too tired to care. I tuned to face my inevitable doom. "Please, Ryuji… just go."

In the silence that followed, the Leaper rammed the barrier, leaving me with little time. Two more hits and the shield would break. Then we were both done for. Behind me, I could hear him getting up, following my orders like I had hoped he would. And yet, I didn't want him to go. To leave me alone. But it was for the be-

"No."

My breath caught and I struggled to stare back at him. "What?"

He made his way to me. "You protected me even though you didn't have to. So, I'm not going to let you die on your own. I know it's not what you want. But I'm the one who got you into this mess. I need to fix it."

**Slam! **The Leaper rammed the wall again and it felt like he was attacking me personally. I cried out in pain and Ryuji grabbed my hand. He stared at the Leaper as it began its last charge before coming to a decision. Pulling me into an embrace, he turned around and rested me on the ground. I tried to move when I realized what he was about to do but my strength had been drained away. All I could do was watch as the Leaper smashed through the protection of the pendant and lunged for Ryuji's body. I let out a silent scream when all of a sudden; a body fell from the sky and took the brute force of the attack.

A dust cloud enveloped us and I tried to see through the dirt. But soon it cleared and I was able to stare in awe at the sight before me. It was Rin.

It seemed that at the last second, he had jumped into the arena and placed himself in between Ryuji and the Leaper. The Leaper attacked Rin and would have consumed him but for some reason, it saw something in Rin that convinced it to let him go. I staggered to my feet as Rin pet the Leaper. Then in a low voice, he asked, "What do you think you're doing? Are you insane?"

For a moment, I thought that he was talking to me. But, then Rin turned to Ryuji and angrily declared, "Listen up! Here's the deal! I'm the one who's going to defeat Satan. So stay out of my way!"

Ryuji was confused but then that confusion gave way to anger and he began to berate Rin. "You're insane. Man, you could have gotten killed. And don't copy my ambition!"

Rin shrugged his square shoulders. "Huh? I didn't copy you. It was mine first."

"No, it wasn't. I decided I was going to do it before you did."

"When? When did you decide? What year, what month, what day? Hour, minute, second? How many times did the planet spin that day?"

"What are you, a kid?" Ryuji snarled.

"Look who's talking," Rin snapped back.

Meanwhile because they didn't seem to care that I was still trying to keep my footing, I looked on in a cold, distant way. Unfortunately, when the argument got rather silly, I realized that I couldn't keep that expression and started to giggle. It was soft at first but then it grew in strength, catching the attention of both Rin and Ryuji and cutting off their argument as they stared. Personally, I didn't care. Both Ryuji and I survived and now Rin and Ryuji were having a petty argument as if nothing had even happened, which was the best I could hope for at this point. Plus…

Despite not being able to pinpoint his location, I could feel a pair of blue eyes on the back of my neck so it was safe to say my summoning lessons would continue. Dropping to my knees, I reclaimed the pendant. Though it was useless now, it was still mine. I sighed. Hopefully, when Mr. Tsubaki returned, he'd realize that almost losing my life at the hands of a Leaper was punishment enough.

* * *

><p>Coming to class early that next afternoon, I was surprised to find Rin, Shiemi, and Yukio already there. On the desk in front of Rin was a stack of books and he held one of those books in his hands. I walked up to them, took in the sight of all the books and turned to Yukio. "So, am I right in believing that this is a sign of the apocalypse?"<p>

Rin growled out a reply. "How come both you and Yukio believe the world's going to end because I decide to try for once?"

I cross my arms thoughtfully. "You do realize that if I think about that sentence long enough, I could give you plenty of answers, right?"

Rin grumbled and looked back down at his book. Half a second later, he groaned. "This damn hair keeps getting in my eyes!"

Footsteps sound at my left and I turn to look at the new arrival. Ryuji enters the room and walks into the conversation. Rin is anything but thrilled. Frowning, he said, "Look who it is. What, you got some jabs for me, too?"

Ryuji looks like he's thinking over what he's about to say and when he finally does speak, I hold my breath. "Didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday…" He pauses and I cringe inwardly. "Anyway, thanks."

Rin is bewildered. Meanwhile, I relax, happy that it's nothing too serious. _He's actually apologizing? God, I'm in the presence of a miracle._

Ryuji takes it a step further and gifts Rin with a hair curler. "I use this to keep my hair up when I study at night. You can borrow it." Rin takes the item and looks at it. Then with his usual childlike flair, he mumbles loud enough for all of us to hear, "This is creepy, like bad luck creepy."

Ryuji didn't take it well. "What's that supposed to mean? I was just trying to be nice, you weasel!"

Ryuji's pride aside, I decided I deserved something as well. And I knew the perfect thing. Tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention, I pulled him to the side and declared, "Seeing as though Rin wasn't the only one who saved your life, I will be collecting my compensation as well.

He began to protest but I cut him off with a stern look. "You nearly got me killed. This is the least you can do."

When faced with fact, Ryuji slumped down as if I had trapped him in a corner with nowhere to run. He mumbled, "Alright, what's your price?"

I lightly punched his shoulder. "Oh c'mon, it's not like I'm going to bully you to do my homework for me. Quite the opposite, actually. I want you to help me study."

Ryuji looked at me in alarm and I gazed back intently. I was serious about this. Finally, he just asked, "Why?"

I sighed. "Do I really need to spell it out?" I already knew I did and launched into what I had learned. "Mr. Okumura would be a good teacher. Heck, he's already our teacher now. But, he's also an Exorcist; he has enough on his plate as it is. Izumo is really smart but her attitude doesn't make her teacher material. Ryuji, out of everyone, you're the smartest in the class, you're good at keeping yourself relatively calm (_not true at all_) and you have the makings of a great teacher. Need I explain more?"

I knew I was laying the praise on pretty thick but, by the way Ryuji was blushing, I could tell I was getting to him. Finally, he tried to recompose his features and tried for his legendary scowl, which I saw through in a second. "My teaching regiment is strict. If you can't comply with my times and my rules, I'll officially declare that you're done and you need to find another tutor."

I nodded, glad that he had agreed. I was so glad; I actually squealed and hugged him. "You won't regret this, Ryu—I mean, Mr. Suguro! I'll be the greatest student ever!" My smile must have been infectious because it seemed as though he was trying to fight one of his own.

And with that, my life as an Exorcist-in-training truly began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That chapter was fun. Arianne is just beginning her Exorcist journey and give or take a few more days, she'll soon understand how to summon Haristum, which is another good thing. Plus, we're well on the way to Chapter 6, where she will show off her skills as a Tamer, earning a rivalry with Izumo, mostly because she can see through Izumo's real attitude and gaining a freindship with Shiemi. Plus, she's become Ryuji's student, so hilarity and chaos will ensue. Just hope you're ready for it. Anyway... that's all for now. Please review, favorite, and follow if you like what you see.**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Demon? Or Not?

**Chapter 6: A Demon? Or Not?**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: What goes on, people? I will be frank. Originally, I had planned to skip episode six because it was a filler episode. But, then inspiration struck and I got a chapter idea that was so bizarre, even I was shocked and believe it or not, I'm not too sure where I'm going with it. I know how it'll end but I'm not so sure about those events in the middle. Still, it has much to do with the current story and I hope you enjoy the introduction of a new major character. Hope you love this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>My first study session with Ryuji was just around the corner and I honestly couldn't wait. Does that make me weird? The girl, already swamped with regular work, cram school homework, and Guardian duties, is excited to go and study? With Ryuji of all people? Should it be a problem? I didn't know; so far, I was just relieved that I had survived thus far. From what my uncle had told me—so long ago – an infinite amount of demons would be after me until my dying day or until I completed my job as a Guardian. Besides that encounter with the Leaper a couple of days before and my more or less daily practices with Sirchade, I hadn't come into contact with that many demons. In fact, you could say that they've all avoided me.<p>

At the sound of the final cram school bell, I put up my work and stood up. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ryuji regarding me and for some obscure reason, my cheeks flushed red. I pretended to drop my belongings and bent to grab the scattered papers so he wouldn't notice the blush. From above, I heard a sigh.

"Jeez," Ryuji muttered as he got to his knees beside me and helped. "Are you really this clumsy or do you have to work at it?"

My flustered expression seemed to fade away enough so that I was able to look him in the eyes. "I just dropped some notes. It's not that big of a problem."

Ryuji looked me in the eye intently and I had to force myself to stare right back. Finally, he shook his head and handed me the rest of my things. Getting to his feet, he replied, "Since we never established where we were going to study, we'll be starting in the library. I expect you to be there in ten minutes."

He walked off and I was left there, kneeling on the ground. Once there had been excitement that filled me like an air of happiness, ready to explode. Now, all I felt was dread. This study group was an experiment after all. What happened if he didn't want me as a student?

_Stop it._ I scolded myself. You _won't get anything done if you keep worrying. And he won't bother taking you as a student if you don't show up for your first day of studying. Now hop to it. _

Even though I knew I needed to have serious words with my subconscious about my choice of puns, I knew it was ultimately right. Worrying about the future was a problem I could solve once I actually reached it. For now, it was time to meet my new tutor.

* * *

><p>Gesturing over to one of the tables in the middle of the room, Ryuji told me to take a seat and hastily, I sat, also taking out my textbooks as I did so.<p>

But, he held up a hand. "Those won't be necessary. For now, I'm just looking to see how much you know."

Reluctantly, I followed his orders, placing all of my learning utensils in my bag and waiting for the lesson to start.

For the longest time, Ryuji just stared at me, making whatever walls I had set up around myself crumble to dust. I felt fully exposed as if he had searched my body and soul thoroughly to see what he was working with. I tried my hardest not to blush again as I had earlier. In this case, I wasn't sure I would be able to hide it. Finally, Ryuji asked, "How much do you know about Meisters?"

I was slightly baffled. Was that something I should have known in advance? What type of answer should I give him? The truth? But wouldn't the truth make me look like an idiot?

Apparently, Ryuji could read the emotions right off of my face. He ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me…" he paused before saying, "Meister is essentially the most basic qualification for any aspiring Exorcist. The term meister refers to the particular combat skill or skills an Exorcist possesses. While many choose to specialize in only one area of combat, it is possible to obtain a meister in more than one category."

I nodded, partly following. "Okay, so these meisters, they have names right?"

Ryuji nodded. "There are five in all: Knight, Dragoon, Aria, Doctor, and Tamer."

Unintentionally, my eyebrows shot up at the mention of Tamer, a motion that Ryuji caught. "I assume that you've had experience with Tamers then." It wasn't a question.

"My sister was a Tamer. And I'm training to become a Tamer too. It's the only reason I've come to this school." _Well the only reason among so many others._ But the less people who knew of my true identity, the better. It looked like honesty wasn't one of the things on the agenda after all. But I had already figured out that I couldn't be truthful about everything once I started down this path. I could only reach forward any way I knew how.

Ryuji nodded. My reasoning must have made sense to him. "Do you recognize any of the other meisters on the list?"

_Not really_. Instead of saying that, I tried for a tiny fib this time. "Somewhat, I mean, I know what Doctors are. Heck, is there anybody who doesn't? And I have a pretty good idea what Knights do"

Suddenly, Ryuji was staring at me with a newfound interest that was almost intriguing. "Well as long as you have a good idea about some of them, this won't be so hard to teach. Because you haven't mentioned them, I'm guessing that you don't know what Dragoons and Aria are."

I shook my head in compliance and he began his explanation. "To put it simply, Dragoons are meisters who fight with guns."

"Is it just guns?" I asked, thinking back to how Uncle Alastair had pulled out a rifle from behind his desk. Had he been a Dragoon at an earlier time?

"Well," Ryuji mused, "it's not impossible for Dragoons to specialize in all types of long-range weapons. It's only the majority who use guns." He turned his back and paced along the carpet. "The final Meister is one known as Aria. An Aria fights by finding a Demon's "Fatal Verse" and using it effectively."

"What's a Fatal Verse?"

"Fatal Verses are the weak spots that most demons possess. By reciting Holy Scriptures from the Bible, Aria are able to kill certain demons, depending on the verse."

I was stunned. That's a pretty cool power. Thinking back to the origin story Uncle Alastair had told me, I could only assume that the four other powers were the Meisters of legend. I had a question though. "Earlier, did I hear you right when you said that we could learn more than one Meister? Does that mean that it's mandatory?"

Ryuji scratched his head. "Not necessarily. True, it's better if you have more than one skill and it is also true that the more you know, the more you'll be able to accomplish. But the Order will accept you as an Exorcist just as long as you have power in at least one of these areas. So don't overdo it and don't stress yourself out thinking about it."

I took his words to heart and visibly relaxed. The sides of Ryuji's lips turned up as if he were trying not to laugh. I actually would have enjoyed it if he had. I'd never actually heard him laugh before. It was probably a nice melody, a euphonious sound.

"Arianne? Arianne? Are you still listening? Hey!" Snapping out of my quick but obviously interruptive trance, I apologized. Ryuji's scowl was set on his face again and he muttered disapprovingly before turning on his heel. "I'm going to get us some materials to study. Be ready to study once I come back." Then, he disappeared into the stacks just as a shadow would in complete darkness.

* * *

><p>"Look who finally deigned to show up for summoning lessons," Sirchade mewed, his voice slightly angered but his lazy position suggested otherwise.<p>

It had been a good week after my first lesson with Ryuji and since then I hadn't had any time to practice my summoning. Feeling overworked didn't cut it. If there was a way to be physically and emotionally stressed to the breaking point, I wouldn't be surprised if I somehow found my way there in the coming weeks.

"Sorry, Sirchade, I know that I needed to practice but I also need to stay ahead of my studies and I enlisted a tutor to do so."

Sirchade's tail flicked from one side to the other and his voice gave off an air of indifference. "Yes, yes, I know all about the Suguro boy and if he were more of a distraction, I'd be upset. But…" and he did stress _but_, "the fact that he is here makes your job as Guardian all the more easier."

I frowned. "Why do you mean? How does Ryuji have anything to do with me the Guardian?"

Sirchade licked a paw briefly. "Hmm… Alastair must have felt there was a reason not to tell you everything if you do not yet know. And despite how hopelessly unaware you are, I will ignore it for the time being. Now, set up your circle."

I was going to have words with this cat… very peeved-off words but at the moment, I was too tired to argue. I set about creating the summoning circle. Sirchade mewled and walked off to the side so that he could stare at me from afar. Yeah, that was really going to help my concentration. Not like it was really a problem. If my spiritual power was as wasted as my entire being felt, I doubted I would even be able to summon a spark tonight.

Taking my stance at the edge of the circle, I tuned into my surroundings and tried to get into the right mood. I could smell the rich earth beneath my feet; feel the silky embrace of the wind and the watchful eye of the sky watching over me. Though there was no sunlight, the heat of Sirchade's body and my own seemed to swell, wrapping the clearing in a bubble of warmth.

I breathed in the toasty air and felt it gather me close in return. _"Ancient demon of the lava pits, come to me in my time of need and lend me your power! Show yourself, Haristum!"_

As usual, the flames jumped forward and a swirling vortex of heat and fire headed towards me. As always, my muscles stiffened, my expression became pained and I wanted nothing more than to run screaming from the clearing. But something felt different this time around.

The heat was not as scorching, the circle hadn't yet faded and even though the flames were bearing down at me, they moved at a sluggish pace. All around me, the air pulsed with energy that strengthened and renewed me and I was surprised to still be alright.

I may have been tired to the bone but somehow my spiritual power was just as strong as before. Perhaps even stronger. Maybe that was why. I felt as though I was not just using my own power but the power of the world as well. A magic even stronger than my own. And a magic that was willing to help me accomplish my goal.

**Slam! **My attention snapped back to the tornado as it collided with the magic of the clearing. If this had been any other time, I would have backed away, afraid to try and face it head-on. But, I think my power was trying to tell me that the Earth was on my side, that it would fight with me help me learn what I needed to learn. So, I trusted it and poured my soul and every thought into the mix. The flames flared as they struggled against the power, not gaining any headway but also not retreating. _If that's the way you want to play it… _

I began to mumble under my breath, bringing every other lingering thought to life. I wasn't exactly sure why. But, I was undoubtedly certain it would help. Soon, I was shouting.

"I refuse to give up!" I shouted at the vortex, not even caring how loud I was. I would wake up the whole school if that was what it took for this demon to accept me as its new master. "I don't care if you hate me or if you wish Laurie was still here. Honestly, so do I."

Sirchade has padded to my side but my eyes stayed focused on the task. The flames have calmed slightly but not enough. "Laurie was like a mom to me. She took care of me when I was young, was always there when I needed her, was brave and strong and tough. You may be a demon, Haristum, but I know you miss her too."

An ache was growing inside my chest but I tried to disregard it as the flames lessened more and more. I was too close to get distracted now. I spoke earnestly and calmly, urging him to see reason. "Haristum, I know you what you're looking for. You wish for me to prove myself worthy. And I'm trying. Believe me, I am. But, we won't get anywhere the longer you resist." The flames slowed to a halt and before my eyes was a tiny flame that danced in the center of the circle."

Sirchade called out to me. "This is your chance. He has been calmed. Chant his summoning words and call him to your side."

I nodded and took a deep breath. Then…

"You know you're really good at that."

The heat bounced back as the flames exploded into my face, blowing me back and slamming me into the ground. A shriek sounded from within the fire and then nothing. The clearing came back into view, the darkness returned and I was once again feeling like an utter failure.

"On your feet, girl." Sirchade looked down at my fallen figure. "We seemed to have an uninvited guest in our vicinity." He mewed with the upmost formality but somehow, he seemed stressed. From the way his fur puffed up, I knew that our "guest" was piquing his interest. And no regular human could do that.

Getting to my feet in the most dignified way that I could, I took a look at the guy who had appeared behind me and at first glance, came to a quick conclusion.

He wasn't my type. Not to say that he didn't look… um, appealing but there was something off about him. Some type of emotion that I couldn't quite pinpoint in his eyes. But maybe it was also his look that set me off. His hair was the tint of silver, not just the color. It seemed to sparkle in the light, a glorious sight as stunning as moonlight. And his eyes shone purple. Within his pupil, I saw a small dot of color that was hard to make out but then he blinked and it was gone. He wasn't that old, around my age. Not really bulky and muscular but neither was he stocky or gangly. He was an average size and he wore the True Cross Academy uniform so maybe he was just a student here.

Still, Sirchade was spitting at the intruder, I was seriously unsettled, and he didn't seem at all surprised by the talking cat or the demon summoning he had witnessed. That was enough evidence to believe he wasn't some normal person. But if not, what didn't he attend the cram school? I was on guard as a paralyzing thought came to me. _Oh, God could he be…?_

Sirchade had once explained that demons of all shapes and sizes would come after me and all the spiritual power I possessed. He never gave it a set date and I never pestered him about it. The sooner I forgot about it, the sooner I could care about more important _current_ events. Yes, I was scared of the demons but the way that Sirchade had suggested it… it actually seemed like I would be given time to study and train before they tracked me down. Damn, that cat was so deceiving.

And yet…

This boy hadn't done anything to me. I've been glaring him down threateningly and he just stares back with a blank, puzzled face. I didn't get it. Why didn't he attack or… "Excuse me, Miss?"

I jumped out of my skin when he called out to me and interrupted my inner monologue. "Uh, yes?" I asked, glancing down at Sirchade, whose eyes were fixed on the boy before us.

"I was just wondering… how long do you plan on staring at me like that?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you see, you're making such scary faces at me and I was wondering if I had done something wrong when I greeted you." He frowned now and sort of backed away, his face showing fright. Or maybe he was feigning fright?

I didn't know but still his behavior surprised me. Could he really be a demon or was I just jumping to conclusions? The way he acted contrasted with my opinions. I wasn't sure what to make of him.

"Uh, so," I said to make idle conversation, "do you have a name?"

He was silent and stared at me for a while, which started to creep me out. Just as I was about to say "never mind" and change the subject, he answers, "I'm not sure but I think my name is Talis."

"You think… so you don't know?"

He nodded and walked further into the clearing and closer to me, prompting me to back away. Just a step. I felt that I should keep my distance but I didn't sense any hostile intent. Whoever this kid was, harming me wasn't on his agenda.

"That was a demon, wasn't it?" Talis asked. He pointed to the broken marks of the summoning circle. "What you were trying to summon, I mean?"

"I take it you're familiar with demons then?" I wasn't going to answer that question without some proof that he wasn't in league with any enemies I may gain in the future.

He thought about the question for a moment before he answered. "I see them floating around all the time. But every time I ask them to play with me, they all steer clear of me. I've always wondered why. Do they hate me? Did I hate them? Is the world meant to be this way? Was it something I did?"

Playing with a demon wasn't something asked by a person with common sense. His speech was starting to scare me. What was all this about demons steering clear of him? Why would they? Should I give it any real thought or was he just yanking my chain? Honestly, I could not tell.

Talis looked at the charred remains of my circle and understanding flashed within his eyes. I frowned when he bowed. "I'm sorry that I have disturbed you this night. It was wrong of me. I shall leave you now." He turned to walk away but at the last second, he turned back around and added, "I'm not sure what it means but a message came to my mind just now. It said '_We are waiting, Guardian. Just as the worlds have been divided, as the end of ages approaches, the seal will become undone and the final protector shall die at our hands. Your time will end very soon, Arianne.'_"

The message had been enough to derail my train of thought but then he had to go and mention my name, one I seriously don't remember offering. I glanced frightfully at Sirchade who peered up at me. When we both turned back, we were stunned to realize that he was gone. Talis had vanished.

"He was a piece of work," Sirchade mused. "I'm surprised all he did was send a message."

"That's the only thing you're surprised about?" I didn't quite believe that. "Not that he knew my name or knew about demons and the like?"

"Of course, I am a cat. You can't expect me to be so worked up over such trivial matters."

"No disrespect but no way." I told him firmly. "Your fur gave you away. Let me guess, what Talis said about him… his ability to ward away demons… It's not just some lie, is it?"

Sirchade glared at me, upset that I was able to see through him. But, he got over it and answered my question truthfully. "Yes. I'm not sure how much of his story was true but I did feel a special power trying to push me away. In fact, I've felt it for a few weeks now. Every since we came here."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sirchade huffed. "Please, you had enough on your plate. Besides, the feeling was far off. And as long as it stayed away, I didn't have to worry. But, it seems what I mistook for a demon happened to be… something else."

_Something else?_ I swallowed nervously. "Talis seemed sort of human. Is it possible that a demon has possessed him?"

"It didn't feel as though he was possessed. This feeling was unlike anything I had encountered before. But that is not the only reason I think we should be cautious." He turned to the ruined circle. "It's my belief that if Talis hadn't shown up when he did, Haristum's summoning would have been a success. But, once he entered the clearing, the most likely outcome became impossible. We're not dealing with a regular human nor are we dealing with a regular demon. I suggest that you wear your pendant more often."

I sighed. "But I already used it, remember?" _Could it be that he had forgotten? Yes, I could finally usurp him for all the annoyance he causes me._ I couldn't wait for the kicker to come into play and soon, my voice adopted a syrupy, sweet voice. "Don't you remember? I already used it once so now it's useless. Sirchade, you should not forget such things." I said, slightly teasing.

Sirchade was only curt as he sliced my words to pieces. "Of course I would tell you that it could only be used once. Then, you'd be obligated to treasure it more. If I told you there a total of three separate tries, it wouldn't have mattered as much to you and that would have been a problem."

"Huh? Hold on, you said that Laurie had used the first two times." I asked, trying to grab hold of the situation.

Sirchade snorted. "Laurie was given many years to train. Yes, she had the pendant. But, she never needed it. In fact, she went through the trouble of finding the charm because she knew she you would need it if she happened to fail."

And again, my plans are thwarted. But still, my unease of the earlier situation soon faded away to be replaced by faint happiness. Even in death, my sister had thought of me first. I couldn't be more blessed. "Sirchade, thank you."

One of his ears twitched as he raised an eyebrow but he said nothing. Neither did I. He knew what I meant and I knew what I meant. That was more than enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was actually a joy to write. Arianne and Ryuji's first study session. Her own growing spiritual powers. The near successful summoning of Haristum. Introducing the mysterious Talis. It's been eventful. But, now we are going to be entering back into the original storyline once again. And soon I will actually write the chapter that I had promised last chapter. Please tell me what you think. I want to hear from you all! Review, favorite, or follow. And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be happy to answer and lay to rest any confusion you may have. So, as always...**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7: Boot Camp part 1

**Chapter 7: Boot Camp part 1**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: All the sorries in the world won't make up for taking so long. My schedule got really crowded and I just couldn't find time to upload. But, almost every other day I had time, I would at least write a small piece of the story. And now I have finished. Hope the chapter was well worth the wait! Ladies and Gentlemen, Chapter 7!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arianne<strong>

Due to some high and mighty mysterious power at the academy, three of my high school classes have been cut. The official reason was that I was already well-versed in them, a reason I knew was complete crap because I sucked at… well, school. But, if someone wanted to confuse myth with reality, I ain't complaining. In fact, I'm celebrating. Now that my schedule has lightened up, it's also due for some changes as well. I could probably work Sirchade's summoning classes into lunch time. That way, I wouldn't have to go to two tutoring sessions back-to-back at a really late hour. Plus, I could probably set up some much needed sleeping periods during any small intervals. As I worked on the plan all lunch period, I couldn't help believing that things were finally looking up.

* * *

><p>"All right, summer vacation is less than a month and a half away, but before you take the break, you'll take this year's Exwire Authorization Exam." Mr. Okumura looked around the room to make sure that each of us understood. When he looked to me, I nodded dutifully. But, I wasn't faking or lying. I really knew what he was talking about. Thanks to all of the past study sessions with Ryuji, I had learned so much. At least enough to be on par with the majority of the class.<p>

"Be aware," Mr. Okumura warned and I tuned back into the conversation. "Once you're promoted to Exwire, you'll be subjugated to more specialized combat training, so the exam won't be easy to pass. Therefore, next week, we'll hold a week-long boot camp to prepare you for it."

That got everyone's attention. For the most part, Mr. Okumura was just telling us things we had already known. But, this boot camp… a grin settled on my face. This boot camp might actually be fun.

Mr. Okumura passed out some forms. "As the camp isn't mandatory, indicate if you're participating as well as the "meister" or title you'd like to acquire, and turn the form in by Monday."

Meister! Yet another thing that Ryuji taught me weeks in advance. I was going to be one bona-fied Exwire by the time we finished this. I tried to catch Ryuji's eye as I smiled but he was a little preoccupied.

"Hey, what's a meister?" Rin asked.

Ryuji, as usual, couldn't comprehend how he had ever gotten into this school. "You don't know that and you're going to become an Exorcist? Gimmie a break!"

Shima stifled a laugh. "Wow, Rin, you really are clueless, huh?"

Rin was irritated from their teasing and tried reasoning with them. "C'mon some of us in this world have no clue. Take me and Arianne for example."

Oh no, he was **not** using me as an example. Before he was able to go on, I interrupted. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Rin, but I have a pretty firm grasp of what the Meisters are."

Rin whirled to look at me in shock. "Hold on… you know about them?"

I shrug and act nonchalant. "What can I say? I've got a pretty good tutor." I noticed Ryuji's face burn red when I said this but purposely acted as if I hadn't seen.

Meanwhile, Rin was still at a loss. "And you never told me any of this because…?"

Arianne frowned. "We may discuss a lot of topics but how am I supposed to know about the subject you're clueless on if you don't ever _mention_ them?"

Rin's mouth was open in reply but he froze as he started to the sense of my statement. Of course he was saved from having to answer when Konekomaru supplied, "Well, since you don't know, a meister is a technical qualification required to become an exorcist and it's a title given to those proven to be highly skilled."

I picked up the explanation from there. "Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria, and Doctor – there are five titles in all, and as long as you have acquired at least one, you can become an exorcist."

Rin sat beside Konekomaru and Shima as his mind processed the information. "I see… I think I kinda get it."

Ryuji, being Ryuji demanded, "Hey, who said you could sit with us?"

To further spite him, I got up from my perfectly normal sit to go sit beside him. Then, in an innocent manner, I asked, "Did you have anything against sitting next to people? C'mon Ryuji, don't be so up-tight."

The redness in his cheeks flared up again but from embarrassment or anger, I wasn't too sure. But still, it seemed that the conversation had started again without our noticing.

Rin asked Konekomaru a question. "So what are you going to go for?"

"Shima and I are going to try for Aria."

Rin looked at his sheet. "Aria?"

"Aria are meisters that battle by reciting the Bible and sacred scriptures…"

Shima turned to look at Ryuji, picking up where the conversation left off. "And Bon here is all gung-ho, and is going for both Aria and Dragoon."

For once, when Rin was talking to Ryuji, it seemed he had a look of reverence on his face. "Wow, that's our Bon!"

"Do not call me Bon!"

"Come to think of it," Koneko—_you know what, saying his name takes way to long so from now on, I'm going to call him Neko (Cat) from now on._

_So, where was I? Oh, right._

"Come to think of it," Neko mused thoughtfully, "Mr. Okumura has two as well – Doctor and Dragoon."

"Man, Yukio kicks butt."

Rin put on a thoughtful look. "What should I go for? Actually, what's a Dragoon?"

Ryuji slammed his fists down on the desk, no doubt causing a commotion. "For crying out loud! You're such a pain!" He grumbles. "A Dragoon is a meister who fights with firearms! A Knight's a meister who fights with a sword!"

I looked apologetically at Rin. "And that sums up the basics." Well everything except the Tamer and Doctor meisters, but they're pretty self-explanatory. I doubted we'd need to teach Rin what they were for as well.

Shima laughed. "For all of his grumbling, Bon's actually pretty helpful, you know."

"Shut up!"

Rin thought back over the conversation when a thought occurred to him. "Hey, did you say 'sword'?"

Neko nodded – and I squealed in silence at how that nickname reminded me of an actual cat: all sweet and innocent and cute. Which is to say… nothing like Sirchade – and replied, "Yes. Meisters who fight with swords are called Knights."

Rin smiled. "Okay, then I'm going to be a Knight."

I smiled. "Well, good luck. Not everyone has the skills to become a Knight."

Rin looked me over. "And you know this how?"

"Studying."

"So you have no real experience in the field… right?" He dragged his "right" out for long enough that it was fairly easy for me to realize that it had been a dig at my knowledge. But, I took it in stride and agreed.

"You're right. I have no experience in being a Knight. Nor will I ever. It's not exactly a skill of mine." I got up from the table at the sound of the next bell.

"So, do you have any skills worth vouching for?" Rin was persistent, I'll give him that.

I looked back at the amused grin on his face. Obviously, he didn't believe that my knowledge would account for much in a real world setting. And though I wanted to shove my Tamer prowess in his face, I realized it was a subject better left alone. So, instead of losing my cool like I would have done maybe a couple of months ago, I only offered a little smirk over my shoulder and said rather bad-ass, "Stay tuned."

* * *

><p>The moment I walked into my next class, I was handed a strip of paper with a small summoning circle on it. The rest of the class stood in a circle as the teacher took the liberty of actually drawing a circle in the middle. Or should I say a summoning circle. I was listening pointedly to what the teacher said because for once in my life, I was a wiz on the subject. Or at better at it than most.<p>

"All right, I will now summon a demon."

"Whoa!" Rin was in awe at the teacher's confidence and stepped forward to take a closer look. I opened my mouth to issue a warning when…

"Don't step on the drawing!"

Rin jumped back as our teacher continued. "If the Magic Circle is broken, it will lose all effect. Now, to summon a demon, you will need a drop of your own blood and a suitable invocation."

He held a bandaged, bloodied hand over the circle and spoke a few choice words. "Son of Typhoeus and Echidna, comply with my request and show yourself!"

At once, the room grew cold and wind descended upon us, slightly pulling at us, slightly pushing us away. A gray mass appeared from the confines of the circle along with a mist that smelt of burnt hair. The mass grew and took shape and when all was finished, there stood a dog-like Demon with many stitches strewn across its features.

"Is that a Naberius?" Neko asked.

Even Ryuji seemed stunned. "I've never seen one."

Shima sniffed the air. "Smells like sulfur."

Our teacher looked around our small circle. "Few have the ability to summon a demon to use as a Familiar. Not only do you need the immense willpower to tame a demon, but a natural aptitude is also indispensable. I shall now test to see if any of you have this aptitude."

I smiled, knowing exactly where he was going with this.

From his trench coat, our teacher pulled out one of the many summoning circles. "Using the rough sketch of the Magic Circle I passed at when you walked in, place a drop and chant whatever words come to mind."

Time to do this. I got my paper ready and was just about to chant when the words called out to me in my head. _Wait, let them go first._

_Sirchade? _I called out in my mind. _Was that you?_

He hadn't answered but I knew his voice well enough to know I hadn't been hallucinating. For some reason, he wanted me to let them go first. And since he was my mentor, I 'm guessing he saw this as a moment to teach me something. So, I dropped my hands to my side and let someone else go first.

"I humbly appeal to thee, O goddess Inari! I entreat you not to leave my prayers unfulfilled!" Two balls of light flared up, changing their forms constantly until they were the shapes of two white fox spirits. The fox spirits appeared at Kamiki's side and though I was entranced by their appearance, I couldn't quite get over the smug, condescending look on Kamiki's face.

The teacher's facial expression hadn't changed but even I knew he hadn't been expecting this type of experience from a rookie who wasn't even qualified as Exwire yet. "Not one… but two Byakko, white foxes… Splendid, Izumo Kamiki!"

Kamiki's friend, Paku, smiled at her success. "That's amazing, Izumo." Then, she frowned down at her own circle. "I'm not having any luck."

"Well, of course! I'm from a long line of shrine maidens!"

_Yeah and I'm the last member of the first Tamer's family and the savior of the planet but you don't see me bragging._

All around the room, everyone was muttering their assent on how they didn't seem to have this skill. Ryuji chanced a look at me as if to say: _Here's your big chance. Go for it._

I slowly brought up my paper when Shiemi shouted out, "L-Let me try too!"

_Too little, too late, I guess._ Still, following Sirchade's advice, I waited as she put a drop of blood upon the circle and concentrated hard. She spoke no words and for a while, I thought about summoning my own Familiar to guide their attention away from Shiemi's failure when a glowing green light appeared and from the light came a baby Greenman. I had seen them almost every night I had practiced with Sirchade and they were surprisingly harmless as well as unsurprisingly cute.

"That looks like an infant Greenman… Stupendous, Shiemi Moriyama."

Shiemi was flustered. "H-Hello!" The Greenman, in turn, grabbed hold of a lock of her hair and began to steadily climb to the top. Shiemi looked up. "Hey, Ms. Kamiki, I-I-I was able to summon my Familiar too."

Kamiki closed her eyes and replied, "Awesome! It's unbelievably tiny and adorable like a peanut." Even though she was being civil, I could definitely hear undertones of sarcasm and malice, which made me like her less.

But, it seemed that Shiemi wasn't well-versed in sarcasm because she happily said thank you without a second thought.

And me? Well, I think I'd waited long enough.

"Guess it's my turn then," I said, drawing everyone's attention. Kamiki's expression darkened even more and Rin strode forward. "Hold on. You?"

"Just watch, would you?" Placing a drop of blood across the top of the circle, I think on my options. Sirchade and Haristum. Then I realized the answer was stunningly simple. Plus, I hadn't yet mastered Haristum's summoning and I really didn't want to burn down the cram school if that what it came to. Alright then.

"_Keeper of animals, ruler of beasts, heed my call! Thy name is Sirchade!"_

At the last second, I wished for him to show up in another form. I wanted this to be cool and fun but above all else, I wanted to bring out a creature that Kamiki couldn't insult easily. And the form I was thinking of was likely to get a lot of good responses.

The room grew misty and fog shrouded us all. When at last the fog dissipated, there was a scream of terror and a lot of backpedaling as everyone backed away from Sirchade's tiger form. His blue eyes looked up to me before surveying the rest of the room. He noted that besides me, our teacher, Rin, Ryuji and Kamiki didn't seem at all intimidated. I placed my hand on the top of his head and for a moment we stood silently. A Tamer and her Familiar.

Finally, our teacher broke the silence. "Sirchade, the ruler of beasts… Interesting, Arianne Tekuto." Just as before, his facial expression hadn't changed but now there happened to be a new light in his eyes, as if he were regarding me as a… test subject rather than a girl.

Sirchade noticed but said nothing which was alright with me because it seemed that Kamiki had eyes for no one but me and I was happy to oblige in this staring contest. I was so going to win too.

Kamiki smirked. "A tiger? That's interesting. What can she do? I mean, it is a 'she', right?" That dig wasn't meant for me and Sirchade growled out his irritation. _I wonder how that human girl would taste?_ And again with Sirchade's thoughts in my head. What was with that?

The two white foxes must have picked up on Sirchade's thoughts because they stepped protectively in front of their owner and snarled menacingly. Sirchade raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged slightly. I didn't care what he did, so long as he didn't take any lives or destroy the building in the process.

"Sirchade," I commanded, "Roar."

He opened his jaws and let loose a roar so powerful, the room shook. The papers in Kamiki's hand were ripped to shreds in a matter of seconds and her Byakkos disappeared like smoke.

Kamiki's eyes narrowed into tiny slits and I gave a half smile as I placed my hand on top of Sirchade's head, effectively quieting him. Then, I checked the rest of the room. Shiemi was looking back and forth between us, her Greenman friend on her head. Ryuji gave me a look that was one-third speechless, one-third impressed, and one-third something else entirely. Rin was regarding me searchingly, wondering where in the world I had gotten such a powerful Familiar. Of course I wasn't going to divulge that information.

The Naberius in the middle of the circle hadn't seemed to be effected, despite the special ability of the roar that allows it to affect all demons with an animalistic body. It might have been the protection of the Magic Circle or the willpower of our teacher but all in all, I'm glad I hadn't screwed anything up.

Our teacher closed his eye. "It seems we have no shortage of Tamer candidates this year. Now then, the ability to manipulate demons during combat is extremely rare among Exorcists, so Tamers are highly valued. A demon will never obey a master weaker than itself. So if its master lacks confidence, it will turn on them and attack." _Been there, done that._ I couldn't even count how many times Haristum had lashed out at me while I tried to summon him.

"As I mentioned, breaking the Circle will release the Familiar, causing it to vanish. So, if you ever sense danger, tear up the sheet of paper." He brushed away at the circle with the heel of his shoe and the Naberius faded away as if he had never been there in the first place. The bell ran and class was dismissed. As the teacher left, Kamiki, Paku and Shiemi right after him, I realized that no one had moved from their spots.

"Hey, guys, what's wrong? We can all go now." I gestured to the door.

"No offense to you, Arianne, but there is no way I'm getting close to that tiger. What if it tries to eat us?"

I turned to Sirchade, who was busy licking one of his palms to notice the argument. Either that or he noticed the exchange and was secretly pleased that he scared them. Either way, it was my job to make my classmates realize that he wasn't a threat to them or their safety. I bent down to Sirchade's level and whispered in his ear. "Maybe you should go. I'll tear up the paper now."

He snorted and then I remembered. He wasn't like regular familiars. If he wanted to remain in Assiah, he could.

"Fine, if you're going to stay, at least revert back to your cat form." I asked. He huffed and walked out of the room, which I took to mean: _I'll think about it._

"Are you sure letting him roam free is a good idea?" Neko asked me as we watched him walk away.

I shrugged. "Why not? It's exactly what he's been doing for the past few months. You'll be fine. So, anyway, see you later." I walked out of the room, already making a mental list of what I would need for this boot camp.

* * *

><p>Just as I had previously thought, it seemed that no one had wanted to be left out of this field trip so I wasn't too surprised when everyone showed up at the meeting place. In the back of the pack of trainees who had shown up, I noticed Kamiki treating Shiemi like a slave and I seriously wanted to slap her. Shiemi shouldn't have just taken this like it was nothing. But, I couldn't very well go off on Kamiki now. I needed to be discreet and concentrate on the task at hand. Plus, I needed to be level-headed enough to deal with any of her bull-crap excuses.<p>

* * *

><p>"All right, time's up!" Mr. Okumura said, "Turn your papers over and turn them in."<p>

I took a look out the window and realized that the sky was growing dark. It would be night soon.

As the guys complained, the girls remained sophisticated and I was glad to see that we had all done a good job. Yes, I was also complimenting Kamiki. I mean, I can't be angry at her about everything. Plus, she's the perfect rival.

Mr. Okumura turned a deaf ear to everyone's tiredness. "Tomorrow, everyone up by 6 a.m. We'll have an hour before class to go over the answers to this test."

Kamiki got up to go take a bath and Paku and Shiemi went with her. Because I disliked Kamiki and I didn't trust Shiemi's judgment, I decided to tag along. No harm done, right?

"This is it, right?" Paku asked, opening the door and walking in.

"Wow, I've never taken a bath with friends before!" Shiemi's enthusiasm was infectious because I smiled too.

"To be honest, neither have I. I'm looking forward to it though," I said. Shiemi smiled at me and I retuned that smile.

But then Kamiki had to open her big mouth.

"Would you mind waiting?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I don't want you to see me naked. We're friends so try to understand where I'm coming from."

Kamiki turned to leave but, at the last second, demanded, "Instead of waiting the whole time, go buy me some fruit milk. I want to drink it after my bath."

I grabbed a hold of Shiemi's arm and gave a fake smile. "Sure, we'll go do that right now. Come on, Shiemi," I replied trying to sound sincere and not like I wanted to rip Kamiki's head off. It was hard.

The door shut on us and the two of us were left alone in the hall. The smile slipped off my face and I sighed in relief. Now then…

"Shiemi, Arianne, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I've got to go get some fruit milk," was Shiemi's soft reply. She seemed as though she were trying to hide her disappointment. She was doing a horrible job. But, in hindsight, that was a good thing now that Rin was here. Maybe he could help me help her see reason.

She began to walk away and since I still held on to her right arm, she dragged me away with her, not even noticing.

"Hey!" Rin had grabbed her other arm and held firm. "Listen, you… just cut it out!"

"Cut what out?"

"You know what – acting like her errand girl. It's just weird!" Rin snapped in reply.

Shiemi whirled to face Rin and wrenched her arm from his grip. "I'm not her errand girl! I'm helping out my friend!"

Rin's face had a look of disgust or was it anger? "You're not helping her out! Do you seriously believe that? You know you don't!"

Shiemi bowed her head, her voice becoming even softer. "I'm tired of always hiding behind someone else and being rescued. Even I want…" She trailed off and I couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

I glared at Rin. "Lay off her, would you?"

He glared back. "You really think Shiemi should go on being Kamiki's slave?"

"Of course I don't. But, maybe instead of yelling at her, we could be doing something a little more productive." I turned to Shiemi and tried for a smile before realizing that any smile I tried now would exceptionally fake. So I dropped the smile and tried for an empathic look.

"Shiemi, Rin wants what is in your best interest. Yes, you need to break out of this shell you've confined yourself in for years. But, you should also listen to the people who have a little more life experience." I paused. "I know what you're going through but I realized, over time, that a friend that commands you to do things and bosses you around is no friend at all. And even if you hate me for telling the truth, I'll take it. Because I won't allow _my_ friend to go through this on her own."

Shiemi's head raised at the words "my friend" and she probably wondered how I could use the phrase so lightly.

But, really, I wasn't using it lightly. Despite what she may have been thinking, she was my friend and I was never letting Kamiki take advantage of her again.

Shiemi's eyes filled with tears and I pulled her close and let her cry on my shoulder. I smiled then, a genuine smile that let her know it was alright. "C'mon, we can go take a bath later." I began to lead her down the hallway with Rin on our heels. I said it once and now I will say it again. Things were finally looking up. I sent a silent thank you to the universe for letting things get better.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!" A shrill scream echoed down the hall.

Damn you, universe!

I whirled back towards the baths where the scream had come from. Rin had already run off to see what was up, leaving Shiemi and I to go tell Yukio. Almost immediately, Shiemi exclaimed that she wanted to help and ran after him. Because I did not know much of Rin's capabilities and I still didn't fully trust Shiemi's judgment, I was suddenly in a bind. Which way do I go? What do I do? I couldn't be in two places at once. I… am such an idiot.

I called out to the empty hall. "Sirchade, alert Yukio. Now." Yes, he wasn't there. But how did I know for a fact? He could have already done it. So, instead of worrying, I followed the others to the bathroom, mentally preparing myself for the sight that lay ahead.

* * *

><p>First impression: Nightmare. Paku was on the ground, with gory burns that ran down the right side of her face and arms. Kamiki was in her underwear, kneeling next to Paku. Shiemi and her familiar were treating Paku. And Rin? He was currently being choked to death by a ghoul. So, yeah that wasn't good. Taking the first thing that I could find, I brought the broom down on the ghoul's left head. The handle broke and I was thrown back as if nothing had happened. I picked up the remains of the broom and stabbed at it again, knowing that I was hardly making a dent.<p>

I could see Rin reaching for his sword and realized that maybe I could use that to stop the ghoul. If anything, I could probably slice its arms off. Then, it wouldn't be able to choke anyone.

"Arianne! Move!" I acted on reflexes, not even thinking about it. Diving to the side, I watched as two bullets embedded themselves into the ghoul's back and he reared up, climbed the wall, dodged the rest of Mr. Okumura's shots and escaped through the window.

Through all of that, I had been holding my breath in shock. A demon? Here? Was it me? Had they been after me yet again and I got everyone mixed up in it? I thought I could deal with this alone. Obviously not.

Trying not to let the guilt show, I helped Rin up and as usual, he went to argue with his younger brother. Yukio disregarded the topic, instead asking how Paku was. He checked the wounds and commended Shiemi on her quick thinking. I may have been majorly bummed about how my friends kept getting involved in my affairs but even I could manage a little smile for Shiemi who was already coming out of her shell little by little.

* * *

><p>(<strong>From the viewpoint of Igor Neuhaus<strong>)

"So you failed…" He places his hand on one of the heads.

His demon growled. He smiled. "Why do you howl? Wait, are you perhaps laughing at me for having sunk to the level of a demon's dog?" The smile left his face and he turned to a dark corner of the roof. "Come out. I know you're there."

The figure who stepped out had the appearance of a teenage boy. But the look in his purple eyes suggested otherwise.

"Who are you?"

"Talis," he replied simply.

"And what is it that you want, Talis?" Neuhaus demanded, his voice full of malice.

"What I want…" He chuckled to himself. It was the sound of manic laughter. The screeching of tortured crows came to mind when he heard it.

Finally, the boy looked coldly at Neuhaus. "What I want is simple… I merely wish to observe."

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

Watching from a tree, a cat observed the two and their conversation. He immediately recognized the boy Neuhaus spoke to but this boy was not the same as he had been weeks before. Something had changed. If anything, he had become more dangerous.

Still, until he really knew what was going on, he wouldn't say a word to Arianne. For her own safety.

"Well, well, well, this is an interesting development," said Sirchade as he jumped down from the tree and slinked off into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's amazing how much work you can do in a day when you put in your best effort. I skipped a lot of my homework to write this but when a follower askes me to keep up the good work, I can't just do nothing. No matter how busy I am. Which reminds me... shoutout to Momochan77 for her words and reminding me that I haven't yet told the whole story. I'll try to be mindful of all my followers from now on. But please know that I might not be able to update every week anymore. But, I'll at least try not to let it go over two weeks. Please, review, follow, or favorite if you liked what I've done so far. Next update will be soon. **

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8: Boot Camp part 2

**Chapter 8: Boot camp, Part 2: The Revelation**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: Can we say Double Feature? It's barely been a day and here I am uploading yet another chapter. This is just sorry for making you wait so long for the last chapter. But there is another reason. I've got some family matters to deal with. So i will be out of town for all of next weekend. Since i wasn't going to be here, I decided to pull an all-nighter, an all-day-er and get this next chapter done. So, enjoy this next chapter as part of the ****Boot Camp Double Feature! Ladies and Gents, Chapter 8!**

* * *

><p>"Sirchade, I swear, if you poke me one more time, I will throw you out the closest window," I mumbled through the haze of my sleep.<p>

"How droll of you," Sirchade said without a bit of fear. He padded over to my side and scratched me once more. "But if you'll recall, your instructor told you to get up at 6 a.m."

I pulled my head up and glared at the cat. "Yeah, so? My alarm is set to wake me up at 5:20 so I can get ready for the day. If it hasn't rung yet, then I don't need to get up."

"Stubbornness runs in your family, it seems." He made a _tsk-tsk_ sound and I pulled the pillow over my head to muffle any sound. It wasn't working. He was still as loud as ever. Perhaps even louder. Finally, I sat up and threw the pillow at the mangy furball. "Would you shut up? Some people like to get their rest."

Sirchade dodged the pillow easily and sat on a chair across the room. "That's funny. I believed that you were of the equation that looked to get to class on time."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"It is currently 6:05. You slept through your alarm."

My eyes widened and turned towards the alarm clock in dismay. He was right. The one time I ignored him and he was trying to help. Maybe I should lay off the attitude a little bit more. I jumped to my feet and immediately got dressed only stopping to get the necessities. Then, I searched the room for my backpack, which I had stowed away somewhere.

"Damnit, where is my backpack? Can't go anywhere without it." Getting down on my hands and knees, I searched the floor but still was unable to find it. Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.

"Sirchade, could you please tell me what time it is now? I don't want to be anymore late than I already am." Sirchade slinked over to the alarm while I checked a couple of obscure places.

"Right now, it is currently 5:19."

"Oh my god! I'm almost twenty minutes late." My eyes scoured the room and soon found the straps of the bag in a crevice under the bed. I grabbed it and swung it onto my back. "Got it. Now, I've gotta…" I froze as the time came back to me. I stared at Sirchade. "What time did you say it was?"

"I do believe I said it was 5:19." _Beep, beep, beep! _"No, wait, make that 5:20. Looks like your alarm went off on time after all."

"But… you… how?" I was at a loss for words. Clearing my mind, I started over. "I don't understand. I checked the clock myself. I saw it say 6. So how…?"

Sirchade licked his pad. "You saw only what I wanted you to see. By projecting an image into your mind, I was able to briefly fool you into believing that you had overslept. When in reality, you had done nothing of the sort."

I face-palmed myself. Sometimes this cat was too much. "Is this your idea of a joke? Because can I be the first to say, not funny?"

Sirchade yawned and took _my_ place on my bed. "Getting angry won't help. Besides, this was nothing but a test. A test you passed."

I scoffed then. "Right, right, a test. And what, exactly, were you testing? How many times you could annoy me before I threw you out the window?"

"As amusing as that idea is, no. I was testing your mind and its strength. Now that I know how strong you are within your subconscious, it is now time to teach you a new skill."

I wanted to stay mad at him. I really did. But the thought of a new skill was intriguing to say the least. So, I sat down and paid close attention as he explained.

"Recently, you've been hearing my thoughts within your head. Am I right?"

I nod and he continues. "As a Guardian, you can hear the thoughts of the demons that hold allegiance with you. And they, in turn, can give you knowledge and information just by thinking about it. Call it a sixth sense, if you wish. By utilizing this power, you could spread your forces to the farthest corners of the world and still know of their whereabouts as well as whatever they are thinking at the moment. Plus, it allows you to dig within their memories."

Okay, slightly more interested now. "Does it work on others like, say, Yukio or Rin?"

"Unfortunately not." The way he said it made it seem like he was happy I couldn't delve into the minds of others. Of course I had no idea what he was thinking. At least not yet.

I sigh and move over to the room's window. "Hey, Sirchade, I need you to do something. Come here for a sec."

He grumbled a bit before getting up from his comfy position and padding over to me. Jumping up onto the table so that he was at least the height of my waist, he asked, "What is it now?"

I opened the window and took in that morning air. Then, as fast as a viper, I snatched the cat up and threw him out the window. "Have a nice trip down."

Then, I closed and locked the window and set my alarm for fifteen minutes. Then, I got back and bed and took a nap. As I closed my eyes, a smile gripped my face. I should have felt guilty, doing that to a poor animal. But, it seemed that no matter what form he took, Sirchade was always the exception.

* * *

><p>"Just promise you'll keep your mouth shut!" Kamiki's voice drifted from up the steps and as I got closer to the conversation between her and Rin, I guess you could say my interest was peaked. But, in all honesty, after the craziness of yesterday, I couldn't care less. Even still I managed to nonchalantly ask, "Keep his mouth shut about what?"<p>

Both Kamiki and Rin jumped as I came to a stop beside them. Kamiki was red-faced and Rin was surprised.

"Arianne, how long have you been standing there?"

I shrugged. "Just from the point when you said he needed to keep his mouth shut. Kamiki, a word of advice. I know Rin is a bit of a smart aleck but there's no need for you to rude like that. There are easier ways to tell him to shut up."

I should get an award in miscommunication because I was pretty good at purposely doing it. The tension in Kamiki's shoulders was released and she went back to being herself. Even if her personality still annoyed the crap out of me.

"Mind your own business, would you?" Kamiki huffed.

"Will do," I said with a mock salute. Don't get me wrong. I still didn't like this girl and I hated agreeing with her. But that didn't matter. Ain't nobody got time to get in a fight at 6 in the morning. It was just too early for that.

"Good morning!" I nearly jumped three feet in the air when I heard those words but I managed to stifle my fight-or-flight response long enough to realize that it was only Yukio.

After a small greeting from the three of us, we checked on Paku. After giving her some medicine, Yukio deduced that she would be fine as long as she was given three or four days rest. Looks like she'd be spending the rest of boot camp from her bed. Lucky. I wistfully imagined resting in bed for the next four days and it felt like paradise. But then reality creeped up on me again and I realized that both Rin and Yukio were leaving. Being left alone with Sleeping Beauty and Maleficent was not my idea of fun. So I waved good-bye quickly and backtracked from the room, following the brothers as they made their way to school.

For a while, we were silent and the silence was unsettling. Both of them seemed to be reacting to something, as if another demon was close. And being between the two brothers made it so hard to ignore the tension emanating off them. _They might not want to talk to you. You know, secrets that siblings share._

I suspended my disbelief there. I pushed away those thoughts because they were completely ridiculous. We were already studying to become Exorcists who dealt with demons on a daily basis. How many other life-changing secrets could they really have?

I decided to try to make small talk. Starting with our seriously eventful last night. "So what was up with that demon that attacked yesterday?"

Yukio glanced briefly at me. "I'm investigating its entry routes and whereabouts. It was an above-intermediate level Naberius."

Rin glanced over my head at his brother. "Didn't you say this school was protected by demon warding charms?"

"So you actually remember? Very impressive!"

Rin's expression grew irritated. "You're mocking me again…"

I sighed. "If that's true about those demon warding charms, they're not really doing a good job."

Yukio frowned. "Rin is right about the charms… but occasionally that kind of demon slips inside. So we've got to remain vigilant."

I noticed Rin's grim look and decided not to comment. Soon, we were back to how we were before: the three of us making our way down a silent hall.

* * *

><p>Things went from bad to worse later that day and as usual, the cause was none other than Ryuji (not to say Rin doesn't cause problems too but he's been pretty tame for the past few hours so he doesn't count).<p>

I should have stopped Kamiki from calling Ryuji out in class. But, I was kind of daydreaming and not paying much attention. At least not until Kamiki raised her voice.

"Aria are completely defenseless when they are reciting so they have to be protected by their party." Kamiki scoffed, "They're nothing but a burden!" That's about the point when crap really started hitting the fan.

Ryuji smirk turned to a scowl and he shouted out, "What the hell? Are you seriously trashing an aspiring Aria to his face?" Ryuji got up from his chair at the same time as Kamiki and they advanced towards one another. At this point, I realized I should probably stop them.

Jumping up from my seat, I tried reasoning with them. "C'mon, you guys, this fight isn't worth it."

Ryuji turned his anger on me. "She insults me and you say that it isn't worth it." He shakes his head and resumes his advance while I just look on. "Ryuji…" I whispered.

"I'm so scared! Go on, hit me if you want!" Kamiki's condescending look was plastered on her face and it took all of my willpower not to go to war on her now for getting us all into this mess.

"I could never stand you in the first place! Don't make fun of other people's dreams!" He slammed his hand on the desk, cutting off Rin's concentration. But that was one of the last things on my mind.

"Oh…" Kamiki said slowly, "you mean your dream of 'defeating Satan'? What a joke! What else can I do but laugh?"

_Oh, I don't know. Maybe go hide in your room and stay away from Ryuji for however long you can because he will become the ruin of your life._ You know, just a safety precaution.

"Yeah? Then how about you?" Ryuji countered. "What's your purpose in becoming an exorcist, huh? Spill it!"

Kamiki's face went white for a second before clearing, something I might not have caught if I hadn't been looking for a reaction to Ryuji's words. "I've never told anyone else what my purpose is. Since I'm not an attention seeker like you!"

That last little dig pushed Ryuji over the edge and he grabbed a fistful of Kamiki's sweater. She prepared to slap him but at the last second, Rin got in the way and her hand collided with his shoulder. Then Rin got mad and yelled at the both of them. This wasn't going to end well.

"All right, settle down!" We turned to see Yukio's form in the doorway. His eyebrows were twitching as if he were trying to keep his own temper from flaring. "That's enough already."

After taking stock of his expression and how this must have looked, I came to a quick conclusion. Yep, definitely not ending well.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is up with this pickling rock?" Rin yelled at Yukio. "It's getting heavier by the second for crying out loud!"<p>

"It's another low-level demon," Neko said from his kneeled position. "The longer you hold it, the heavier…" He whimpered.

Ryuji shook his head in disgust. "You don't even know what a Bariyon is? You really are pathetic!"

"Don't give me that," Rin snapped back, "It's all because of your fight that we…"

"C'mon, you two!" I yelled, cutting them both off. "Don't you think we've fought enough?"

"This method is known as collective responsibility." Yukio said, quieting all conversation. "The point of this boot camp is not only to 'bolster your academic skills,' but also for you to 'cultivate friendship'."

"I'd rather die than get chummy with these jerks." Kamiki was adamant about this statement and this was reason number 42 why I really didn't like her.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to learn to get along. An exorcist cannot go into battle alone."

Everyone was listening now.

"To maximize each other's skills, compensate for shortcomings, and fight in parties of two or more are basic procedure. In actual combat, such bickering could plunge you into life-or-death situations. Seriously, reflect on that…" He checked the time before saying, "Alright, I'll be gone for about three hours on a minor assignment."

_Three hours? Good Lord! And you expect us to kneel here for that long?_

"However due to the incident with the ghoul yesterday, I'm taking extra precautions and locking all the dorms' entrances, and applying a powerful demon-warding charm."

"Locked?" Ryuji asked, "But then how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"There's no need to leave. I'll be back in three hours. Until then, I want you all to get along and cool off."

He smiled one last time before locking us in the room and going about his business.

_He wants us to feel safe? I would totally feel that if this Bariyon wasn't on my knees, trying to crush me flat. _

"Three hours? That guy is as evil as a demon." Shima was voicing my thoughts exactly.

"I can't take it anymore," Ryuji exclaimed. "Are you and that instructor really related?" I looked over to Rin as well. I mean, I had the evidence to believe they were but the fact was they acted nothing alike, despite being twins.

"H-He's a really good guy… I'm sure he is…" Rin's voice trailed off and personally I couldn't blame him.

Ryuji glanced at Kamiki quickly before looking away. "Anyway, look at this mess we're in, thanks to someone!" It was pretty obvious whom he was referring to.

"Huh? You're the one who grabbed me by the collar." _Not this again._ I quickly tuned out of the conversation since me trying to intervene didn't do much to help anyway. _Thinking like that will get you nowhere, Arianne. Remember that._

I sighed as those thoughts invaded my own. _Sirchade, can't you at least warn me before you invade my mind?_

_So is that to say that your mind is off limits when I have important news to share?_

I glanced over at Ryuji and Kamiki still bickering and realized that this might actually be a nice change of pace. _Fine, what is it?_

_Be prepared. IT is coming._

Huh? Before I had time to ask what that meant, the lights went out and the room grew dark. Panicked voices shouted out and a lot of heavy sounds echoed across the room. Before I did another thing, I placed the Bariyon on my lap down on the ground.

"Is this a blackout?" Kamiki asked as she looked around.

"No, I can see lights outside the window," Shima said pointing them out.

"So this is only happening in our building?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

Shima came to a decision. "I'm going outside."

"Shima, be careful, okay?" Neko asked him.

"Hey, these things give me a thrill." He made his way to the door and opened it a crack. "Like a real life Test of Courage…" He took a look and closed the door.

"Am I seeing things? It's either that or we have a pr…" That's as far as he got before an arm smashed through the window and tried to rip Shima's head off. I cried out, jumped up and pulled him back to our side as the others watched the demon from the other night step over the threshold and into the room.

Crap.

Neko scrambled to his feet in fright. "I thought there was a demon-warding charm in effect?"

At that point, the right head began to swell and from it an explosion of nasty smelling liquid was blasted all over us. Well almost all of us. When the liquid came my way, it hit an invisible barrier and I remembered that I still was carrying my pendant that protected me from demonic aura and stopped the advances of anything demonic in origin.

So I was safe. Everyone else? Not so much.

The other side of the ghoul's head was like a flower. You know, if flowers were bloodthirsty ghouls who hungered for human flesh but I digress. It slowly made its advance and I realized we were backed into a corner. Literally and figuratively.

"Nee, can you bring out some Una-una?"

I knew it was Shiemi talking but I had no time to ask her what she was trying to do when tree roots sprouted from her palms, creating a wide berth between us and the ghoul. The wall of tree roots expanded, leaving no room for the ghoul to slither through. It was quick thinking on Shiemi's part.

"You saved us, Shiemi." Rin walked up to our organic barrier. "Thanks to you…" He froze and looked through the barrier. I made my way to him and looked as well. What I saw was horrifying. The ghoul was splitting up. One side had fallen to the ground while the other had remained impaled. The freed side of the ghoul regenerated his limbs and began attacking our barrier.

"Damn! For supposedly being dead, you're pretty lively!" Rin said.

"Ghouls are way more active at night…" Ryuji said.

"And with no light source of any kind, we have nothing to weaken it." I finished.

"Cough! Cough!" I looked to see Shiemi drop to the floor in a dizzied rush.

"Shiemi? What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling… dizzy." Her eyes were glassy. What was the matter?

Then, all of a sudden, everyone, save for Rin and I, began to cough.

Ryuji pulled at his collar. "Wh-What's going on? I'm burning up all of a sudden."

"What's the matter with you guys?" Rin asked.

"It's because we got sprayed with that ghoul's bodily fluids," Kamiki said once she received a chance to breathe. Doesn't it bother you two at all?"

I didn't feel like this was a time to bring up my pendant. But it did strike a question. If the pendant was what protected me, what was it that protected Rin?

"Once Shiemi loses all strength, this barricade will vanish." Ryuji said. "And if that happens, It's all over."

"Damnit, Yukio, where the hell are you?" Rin messaged his brother one more time before deeming it useless. "All right then…"

Rin made his way to the barrier. I grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

Rin turned back with a reassuring smile on his face. "I'm going to head outside and draw that thing away from here. If I can get it to follow me, you guys find a way to escape."

Ryuji shut down the idea. "Huh? Are you crazy? You're going to get yourself killed. I mean, Arianne, back me up!"

Unfortunately, for him, I was already having an important conversation in the confines of my head.

_He's going to go off on his own whether we try and stop him or not. So I would feel better if you stayed by his side and watched over him for me, Sirchade._

_With all due respect, it's not a good idea. I'm basically leaving you defenseless_.

_With all due respect, I'm not asking your opinion._ I took a deep breath and continued. _I'm ordering you to watch Rin from afar and only come to his aid if he has real need of it. Also, report everything you see back to me so I can make sure of his safety._

There was a tense silence. Finally: _As you wish, Arianne._ His voice left my mind and I was once again back in the conversation only to realize that the room had grown quiet. Too quiet.

"I don't believe that guy…" Ryuji snarled.

"Let's just get out of here." Shima said. He turned to Shiemi. "No need for the barricade any…"

"Hold on," Ryuji and I said in unison. He looked questioningly at me and I nodded. Whatever he had just heard, I had heard it also. We weren't yet done.

"Grooowwwllll!" The left side of the demon… They had already split apart from the beginning. Everything that Rin did was for naught. They tricked us.

As soon as it was able, the left side began to work at the roots just as its other side had done.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." Ryuji said, giving it a lot of thought. "I'm going to take it out with a recital!"

We all turned to him in surprise. "Are you insane?" I asked, "Do you even know where that thing's Fatal Verse is?"

Ryuji looked me in the eye. "No, I don't, but for ghoul-type demons, they're mainly in the Gospel of John. I've already got it all memorized, so if I start reciting now, I should hit it at some point."

"All of it?" Shima was starting to doubt the plan. "But, there's more than twenty chapters!"

"Actually, there are 21." Neko said. He paused for a moment. "It's not much but I've got chapters 1 through 10 memorized. Let me help."

"Great. I'm counting on you, Konekomaru!"

"Just hold on a second!" Kamiki exclaimed. "If you start reciting, it'll focus its attack on you."

"Even still, Ryuji's right," I said, pushing my way into the conversation. "My best friend is busting her butt trying to save us. We don't stand a chance divided. We need to work together." Turning to Ryuji, I gave him my word. "I'm going to protect you."

He nodded and I returned the favor. We were at an agreement.

Shima smiled. He pulled out a K'rik, which was a staff with rings wrapped around the headpiece. "Now, I don't have a single verse memorized, but…"

"Great, you snuck that thing in." Ryuji said.

Shima got into a ready stance. "If push comes to shove, I'll back you up."

"That's reckless!"

Ryuji, Shima, and I stared at Kamiki, who, if I didn't know any better seemed a little scared.

Ryuji snorted. "What's this? You were fired up a moment ago but you're backing down now when it counts? If you're not going to fight, get back!"

"Konekomaru, you start with Chapter 1. I'll start with Chapter 11. Don't get dragged into my part!" Ryuji took his seat on the ground and Neko quickly followed. "Let's go!"

They both started their respective parts and while they recited the book of John, I turned my attention to Sirchade and Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirchade<strong>

That insolent half-demon. To get himself into a situation like this. Though it was true that it wouldn't be a wise decision to unleash his blue flames around the others, due to his arrogant nature, Arianne has sent me after him. And if he ever needs my help, I'm obligated to aid him. I have no free will in the matter.

"The power grid…" The boy's voice was nearby. Slinking around the corner, I noticed him at a panel, trying to work at the controls.

Out of nowhere, a slimy rope wrapped around the boy and threw him into the railing. My claws tensed. Was it now? Should I reveal myself now? No, not just yet.

_Sirchade!_

"Arianne!" I gasped in shock. Not now! Of all the times, it had to be now?

I could feel her spiritual energy building as she opened my mind and looked within. She was me now, looking out my eyes, watching the whole scene in front of us. _Sirchade, save him!_

_Arianne, go back to your own battle. You must not see what happens here. It's for your own good._

_No! I refuse! Sirchade, I… Oh my god…_ I turned back to the scene just in time to witness the ghoul tossing the boy over the railing. The ghoul jumped and descended upon his kneeling form.

_Sirchade!_

"Don't mess with me, damnit!"

Blue flames rose up, effectively cutting off the rest of Arianne's cries. I could already picture her sitting in shock as she looked on at this scene. _Rin… but… how? _For the first time in a while, Arianne was at a loss for words.

"That's right, I just wanted to see those flames. Those blue flames..."

Arianne's breathing hitched when she recognized the voice that just spoke.

Rin was shocked. "So you're the one who…?"

Igor Neuhaus nodded. "Since you're unwilling to use your 'power' in front of others, I took this chance to lure you away. Rin Okumura… Son of Satan!"

I felt Arianne's heart stop if only for a beat. Then, as quickly as they came, her thoughts disappeared from my head. She cut the connection and was keeping me from delving back into her mind.

_This is the reason you didn't need to know, Arianne. You wouldn't be able to deal with a secret of this magnitude._ But of course she was no longer listening.

* * *

><p><strong>Arianne<strong>

Rin Okumura… Son of Satan? That can't be right. Sure, we may not have known each other forever. But… the son of Satan? But now that I thought about it, it explained his different appearance. When we met, his ears hadn't been pointed and his canines hadn't been as sharp. It explained how he was able to get that Leaper to back off before it swallowed us whole. And it explained why he hadn't been affected by the ghoul's bodily fluids. It was because my first best friend was the son of my family's greastest enemy.

"It's no good. It won't be long before the barricade is broken." Shima's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I lifted my eyes to see Shima on his feet, defending against the ghoul. Konekomaru had finished with the first ten chapters and now were eagerly awaiting Ryuji's finish.

"Bon's reciting the last chapter now…" Neko said worriedly.

THUMP! Shiemi hit the floor and at once the barrier disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shiemi!" I cried out but to no avail. The beast was free and its eyes were on no one but Ryuji.

"Hey, you!" Kamiki had started to shake Shiemi's tired form, which at any other point in time; I would have slapped for rough-housing my friend. Unfortunately, I was still dealing with revelations of sorts.

"I-Izumo… Arianne…" Shiemi whispered our names. I whipped my head towards her and rushed to her side.

"Shiemi, just hang on. We'll fix this somehow…" I trailed off.

"You two are acting strange… is everything alright?"

Both Kamiki and I freeze and chance a glance at one another. The look in her eyes was the same as mine: fear. Maybe it was for a different reason but somehow, they made it even more important to remember that look in her eyes. I needed to realize that I wasn't the only one suffering from fear or… knowledge.

_Snap out of it, Arianne._ I scolded myself. _Deal with that when you have the time. You gave your word that you would protect Ryuji. Don't bail on him now. _

Those last few words had the desired effect. My face set in a grim, determined look, I found the sharpest thing close by – a splintered piece of wood – and began to write on the palm of my hand, not even caring how much blood I was drawing. Once the summoning circle had been completed, I wasted no time in calling _him_ forth. "Ancient demon of the lava pits, come to me in my time of need and lend me your power. Show yourself, Haristum!"

Just as all the other times, the flame vortex erupted within the room but because I had written the circle on my flesh, I had appeared within the fire storm. And even as I burned, I refused to yield. "Haristum, come forth!"

The flames swelled, changing form until a large figure was standing behind her. The figure was humanoid, its skin red like flames with muscles like steel and leathery bat wings. With eyes as white as sunlight, I marveled at the sight of my second familiar, Haristum.

Off to the side, Kamiki had summoned and regained control of her familiars and was chanting. Combine our efforts, I had said earlier. Looks like it was now or never. Thinking on the words of Haristum's sacred spell, I cried out, "Light the flame within mind and soul and gift us with unyielding flame. Dwell inside your enemy to keep us safe! Strife Fire!"

In a reversed method, Haristum remolded itself into flames and wrapped itself around the ghoul. Kamiki's fox spirits also attacked and when our two attacks combined, Haristum's flames grew white-hot and stopped the ghoul in its tracks as it struggled against its restraints.

I smiled at Kamiki, who smiled in return. We had imprisoned him.

"GROWL!" I turned when the ghoul had escaped from the flame vortex as if it had been nothing. Haristum faded into flames and then again into smoke that disappeared in a moment's notice. We had failed.

The ghoul grabbed Ryuji by the head and I cried out in despair. "NO!"

Flash! The lights shone bright, catching the ghoul's attention and slowly draining him of strength. Ryuji was still struggling through the last words of the verse. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shima's K'rik near my feet and immediately picked it up and attacked the ghoul's back. I could hear Ryuji finishing.

"I suppose that even… the world itself… could not contain… the books that… SHOULD BE WRITTEN!" He shouted.

The ghoul let out a ghastly wail as its skin was ripped away. A wind ripped it to shreds and as it disappeared, Ryuji was dropped to the floor. I breathed heavily as I dropped down in front of Ryuji. "Ryuji?"

"I-I-I… I'm dead… I'm dead, I'm dead" Ryuji repeated like a mantra. I cried tears of joy that he was alright and without stopping to consider it, I grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace. "You're safe now, Ryuji. You're safe." My soothing voice managed to calm him and he relaxed in my arms.

Kamiki was helping Shiemi up. Some words were exchanged but I don't think that Kamiki was being an ass so I let it go.

Shima, despite rubbing his back, was otherwise unharmed. "Thank goodness! I really thought…" He stopped short when we heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hey!" Rin said as he skidded into the room, "Was there another ghoul that stayed behind here?"

He was met with four astonished looks and my slightly frightened expression. I probably should have done something to hide my expression but how would I ever be able to look at the guy the same way again?

Ryuji got up from his position and rammed into Rin like a bull, knocking him to the ground. "What's wrong with you? Do you want to get killed?"

"Hold on! You're the only one trying to kill me!" Rin rolled out of the way of Ryuji's next attack. Under normal circumstances, I would have found this funny. But nothing was funny about this. The Son of Satan was none other than Rin Okumura. How was I supposed to laugh ever again in my life? A purring caught my ear and seemed to be coming from under one of the desks.

Kneeling down, I could make out Sirchade's form. I kept my mouth shut and thought hard at him. _You knew, didn't you? You knew exactly what Rin was and never told me._

For once, Sirchade didn't look high and mighty. His tail drooped and his eyes would not meet my own. _Arianne, you know full well why I did not. It was the same reason you have not told your friends your secret. You didn't want to involve them in something that wasn't their fault. The same concept goes for Rin. He didn't ask to be the Son of Satan. But, now that he is aware of the fact, he must do all he can to protect his friends, even if it means lying to them. I'm sure you understand._

I really wanted to rant and complain about how unfair he was being. But, then I would be insinuating that he was right and though I knew he was, I'd rather not say it or think it aloud.

I sighed. _Fine, but we are going to have a talk later, buddy._

I tuned back into the scene to see a welcome sight. "What's this?" Mr. Okumura asked the second he walked back into the room.

Rin growled. "Yukio! Where have you been?"

Another Exorcist walked into the room. The fact that it was someone I really wanted to maim made this scene all the more worse. Both Rin and I stiffened considerably.

Rin pointed at Mr. Neuhaus. "You!" we said in unison.

Then, Rin glanced at me and me at him. I tried to look confused but even then, I didn't know if I convinced him. All I did know was that _this_ was going to be hard to explain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Boot Camp arc is almost over and soon not only will Arianne have to keep her secret safe from the others but also Rin's. Sirchade knew of Rin's secret and refused to tell her. Makes you wonder what other secrets he's keeping. Haristum has made his first appearance and is helping to pave the way for the third demon. And the mysterious Talis made an appearance last chapter. What is his game plan? Will we ever figure him out? Not likely. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a blast writing it for you. Please review, follow, or favorite if you liked this one. Hope you enjoyed the Double Feature and I will update soon.  
><strong>

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9: Boot Camp part 3

**Chapter 9: Boot Camp part 3: Forgiveness and Acceptance**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: What is up? The opposite of down... Anywayyyyy, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because it allowed me to delve into Sirchade's psyche a little bit. Plus, my favorite something or other appears and things get rather heated between him and Arianne. But if you want to know what's really going on, I'd suggest reading it and making your own opinion. So please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>(Previously)<em>

_Another Exorcist walked into the room. The fact that it was someone I really wanted to maim made this scene all the more worse. Both Rin and I stiffened considerably._

_Rin pointed at Mr. Neuhaus. "You!" we said in unison._

_Then, Rin glanced at me and I at him. I tried to look confused but even then, I didn't know if I convinced him. All I did know was that this was going to be hard to explain._

* * *

><p>Luckily, I had no explaining to do (if you could call this next part luck). A white-hot pain seared across my flesh and I cried out before dropping like a rock. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ryuji rush towards me. Pulling me into a sitting position, I was stunned to find everyone looking at me strangely.<p>

"Hey, are you alright?" Shima asked.

I nodded weakly and looked down at the point where I felt the most pain. The palm that I had placed my summoning circle on was scorched and blackened considerably. There were quite a few burns and scratches circling my body as well.

After inspecting the damage, I forced a sickly smile. "Just a few cuts and burns. Nothing to worry about."

Rin hadn't turned to see if I was alright, instead staring daggers at Mr. Neuhaus.

"Yukio… that guy's… our enemy…"

SLAM! All of a sudden, two feet collided with the back of Rin's head, sending him careening to the floor. I stared in absolute shock. "Uh… what just happened?"

Struggling to make sense of things, I turned my attention to the figure that descended from the ceiling tile. He was dressed like an impeccable gentleman, wearing all white except for his pink ascot, pink tights and mahogany combat boots.

Rin forced an eye open to see who hit him. "GAH! MEPHISTO?!"

Straightening up, Mephisto flung his cape to the side and began to talk to talk us. "All right, my young pages! Thank you for all your hard work!"

As Ryuji helped me stand, I asked, "Quick question: who is he?"

Ryuji looked up at the man. "The director of True Cross Academy."

My eyebrows skyrocketed. "Really and truly? That guy is the director?"

Mephisto continued on, despite our outbursts, and turned to fix us with a mischievous grin. "Of course I would never allow an upper-level demon to infiltrate this school!" He snapped his finger and the room began to vibrate. I looked at the closest ceiling tile and was almost scared to death when a person with blond hair and goggles fell out. The closet doors opened and Mr. Tsubaki and another one of our teachers exited it. There was even an Exorcist under the floorboards.

Mephisto began giving out orders. "Instructors with Doctor Credentials, kindly tend to the wounded." A number of teachers, Yukio included, came up to us and started treating our cuts and scratches. Yukio had me sit while he nursed my burns.

Ryuji was looking on in confusion and I couldn't quite blame him. Mephisto laughed wholeheartedly. "Surprise! That's right! This boot camp also happened to serve as your Exwire Authorization Exam!"

For a while I was silent, trying to let what that meant sink in. When I finally did, all I had to say was, "_… _Wait, WHAT?"

Rin was bewildered as per usual. Mephisto smirked down at him. "While camp was in session, we tested you thoroughly via strategically placed instructors around the building. I will now read their reports and make the final call on whether you've passed or failed." Pushing up the brim of his hat, Mephisto offered us a farewell. "Please look forward to the announcement of those results!"

* * *

><p>After the most confusing ten minutes of my life were over, we were moved to the sickroom to relax and get better. So much had happened, I wasn't even surprised that we had been up all night and now it was early morning. I sat on a chair by Shiemi's bedside and looked over my friend so worriedly. I hadn't even noticed Rin's closeness or the fact the Sirchade was in my lap and I was absentmindedly stroking his fur.<p>

Of course Rin just had to break the silence by shouting at the top of his lungs, "DAMNIT!" He let out a big sigh and deposited himself on the side Shiemi's bed. "Jeez, who would have thought that was a surprise test?"

Ryuji followed suit, commenting on the newest revelation. "We sure got punked good, huh?"

Shima smiled at our circle. "We should have at least kept the possibility in mind, right?"

I sat back. "I don't know, Shima. I guess when it seems like a real-world situation, the words 'this is a test' usually don't come to mind." I made sure to use air quotes to emphasize what I meant. But, still, he was right. If anything, with a world full of demons, we shouldn't have been surprised at all.

Neko leaned forward, putting his face in his hands. "Oh boy, I wonder if I made it…"

"Hey," Ryuji said, rushing to reassure him, "it's no use worrying about that now."

Neko shook his head slowly. "Oh, you and Shima and Arianne will be just fine. Me, on the other hand… I could barely stand up…"

I went to go brighten his spirit when the least likely person to say something entered the conversation. "I'm sure you guys will be okay," Kamiki said, loud enough for all of us to hear. "Remember how Mr. Okumura kept reminding us, before the exam? An Exwire should have the ability to work well with others in battle. And in those terms, no one failed worse than me." I noticed her cringe while she admitted this and soon I had had enough of all the self-pity that had enveloped the room.

"That's enough, Kamiki!" Her eyes widened when I called her out. "Sure, you didn't exactly work well with us but if our familiar's attacks hadn't hit the ghoul when they had, Ryuji would have been toast."

Kamiki sighed. "You heard the director; none of us were in any real danger."

"You're right, we weren't," I said, concurring with her. "But during that point, we were completely unaware of that fact. Now is not the time to think about what we should have done. It's the time to be proud we did anything at all."

"Arianne is right, you know," Ryuji backed me up. "You weren't bad. Those guys just parked their butts on the sidelines the whole time." We all turned to our resident hooded boy and ventriloquist. "Yo, got anything to say for yourselves? Huh?"

The hooded boy was playing a handheld. "Sweet! I scored a dragon tooth!" He said in an offhanded way. The other one didn't acknowledge our presence, instead letting his strange pink hitchhiker do the talking. "Huh! Shut up, you little brats! What makes you think I'd have anything to say to you?"

Rin was appalled. "They talked! I never knew what to make of those two! And he really rocks at ventriloquism, huh?" His voice had gotten louder with each word and I was about to tell him to watch his volume when Shiemi made a slight whimper and began to rub at her eyes.

Rin looked down at Shiemi's awakened form. "Shoot!"

"I'll say!" I huffed. "Way to go, Rin! Did he wake you up, Shiemi?"

"It's okay, I'm fine now. I feel a lot better!" Rin sat back onto Shiemi's bedside while she rose to a sitting position and I leaned forward to take a good long look at Shiemi. At least she seemed all right. Relaxed and well rested. She looked around to the rest of us. "What are you all talking about?"

"Just the exam," Shima said, his usual grin brightly shining.

"And most of the credit belongs to you, Shiemi!" Neko added.

"You really came through for all of us. You were awesome, Shiemi." I said, bursting with happiness at my friend's success.

"Imagine what might've happened if you hadn't been there…" Ryuji was smiling and it brightened my day. An actual smile from Ryuji was high praise. "We owe you, big time." He bowed his head from his seat.

Shiemi must have still been half asleep because she faced all of our adulation with barely a word. It was only when she thought about it that her eyes opened fully and her face grew red. "N-no, thank you!" She bowed her head back in response.

Ryuji grinned. "I think you're a lock to pass the exam, Shiemi."

Shima let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, because if you don't, they'll have to fail the rest of us!"

Shiemi looked shocked by his declaration but reluctantly smiled anyway. Rin was silent until a thought came to him. "Hey, Arianne, how did you know that Mr. Neuhaus was the one who summoned the ghoul?"

Neko looked at me curiously. "Come to think of it, Arianne was with us the entire time. There was no way she could have been in two places at once. So how did she know?"

My eyes snapped to Rin's but I forced my expression to remain calm. Maybe I could stall for time, come up with a suitable excuse to explain this. But I was seriously drawing a blank. _What to say, what to say?_

"Arianne?" Ryuji's voice called out to me and I seriously thought about telling them the truth. I mean what else could I do? I sighed. All right… here goes nothing. I opened my mouth to start and…

"The reason is quite simple… I simply told her."

Everyone around me jumped at the sound of Sirchade's voice. And they all stared at my cat amazed.

"Did that cat just talk?" Neko asked. Shima nodded. "I'm not too sure. But I think it did."

Rin and Ryuji were transfixed. Kamiki was unappalled but even that she was a Tamer too, that was to be expected. Still…

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait!" I said, waving my hands in front of me and cutting off all conversation. "You mean you can actually hear him?" That comment gained me five strange stares.

Kamiki shrugged. "Well, duh!"

"Duh, nothing! No one else can! I figured it was just a Tamer thing." I said. "Every once in a while, I'd forget that I was around people while we were talking and they would always give me these strange glances as if I were crazy."

"Weird," was all Rin had to say.

"Oh, you have no idea…"

"A-hem…" we all turned back to Sirchade who had miraculously brought the talk right back to him like it was nothing. "The only reason people you walk next on the street can't hear me is because they have yet to receive a Demon's Temptaint. Now, as I was saying, Arianne learned of Neuhaus's involvement through me. I saw the whole fight between Rin and the ghoul.

I had been staring pointedly at Rin and I watched as he stiffened at those words. Setting his jaw, he tried for a normal voice. "So what all did you see?" He glanced up at me. "Did he tell you?"

His tone, though brief, was slightly accusing. I put on my most innocent act. "Nothing much really. He said that you pulled out your sword and used some special technique." _Good luck, Sirchade, I hope you know what you're doing,_ I thought at him. He didn't respond, instead turning to face my friends.

"Tell me, young man, is that sword you carry an heirloom?"

Rin nodded stiffly. Sirchade continued, "Then it is a sword that only you or a member of your family can use. This type of sword is special. I've only seen three of their kind, with this one being the forth. If you can learn better control over its power, you will truly become an Exorcist of great strength."

Rin was shocked. His eyes widened considerably as he thought about something. _He must be coming to the realization that Sirchade was covering for him. I wonder if he suspected me in any way. _Meanwhile, I noticed something in Sirchade's mind. A secret he was doing his best to hide. Checking out of his mind for now, I decided to wait for the right moment.

Ryuji frowned. "Then let's see this blade. I'm curious about its properties."

I nodded. "Yeah, I wanna check it out, too."

Rin grabbed the strap of the sword bag and proceeded to pull it off his shoulder. But before he could go about unzipping it, Sirchade cut in. "That wouldn't be wise."

Again, everyone was quiet as the cat spoke. "The energy in that sword is strong. That power in the hands of someone as inexperienced as Rin could have disastrous effects. The most noticeable being the complete obliteration of everyone within this room." He turned to Rin. "For your own safety, don't open that bag within the presence of others unless you have full mastery over its powers."

The room fell silent at Sirchade's last words and while his explanation made us all the more curious, no one wanted to risk their lives to sneak a glance at Rin's sword. And so the matter was dropped.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the dorm room I was currently staying in for the boot camp, I heard the noise of Sirchade following me into the room. I still hadn't forgotten about my anger and as soon as I closed the door behind him, I laid it on him pretty good.<p>

"So," I asked, my voice cold like ice, "how much catnip wine have you had today?"

"I'm going to feel stupid for answering this but none."

"Oh, so that's the problem," I exclaimed in mock apprehension. "You basically weren't drunk enough to tell me all of this important info such as the guy I like being the Son of Satan or even better that mysterious conversation between Mr. Neuhaus and Talis. Care to comment?"

Silence. Then:

"I don't see why you're so angry. Why would you want me to tell you a secret that would potentially ruin your friend's life? In all honesty, you happen to be in the same situation. Would you like it if I went around spreading all of your secrets?"

"You stupid cat!" I shouted out and Sirchade flinched at the words. "I know that! I've gotten over that bit. That's not even what I'm talking about anymore."

"Then what are you talking about?" Sirchade asked. "Why are you so riled up?"

"You don't trust me, that's what!" I roared and Sirchade was startled into silence. My mind was ladled with fury. "You want me to be this Guardian. You want to me to save the world. You want me to gain _your_ trust. But, what you've failed to realize is that trust is a two-way street. To get some, you've got to give some. And so far, you have not trusted me at all. You didn't trust me to take good care of my sister's pendant. You didn't trust me to handle Talis. You didn't trust that I'd get over Rin's secret and maybe even help him keep it. This whole time, you haven't even tried to take me seriously. And you have the nerve to ask me why I'm so riled up?"

Sirchade's whiskers drooped and I had to try my hardest not to cry as he stared at me with his big blue eyes. He sighed and stared out the window. Finally, he said, "Meet me by the practice area."

He disappeared and I wondered what on Earth he was going to tell me that he couldn't say here.

Upon entering the clearing, Sirchade said, "You are right. I haven't trusted you to be the Guardian. There were times when I made up excuses for why I wouldn't tell you things, whether it was because I felt I was protecting you or keeping you in the dark for your own good. But, I was a fool."

He sat at the center of the clearing and beckoned me to sit in front of him. After a moment's hesitation, I did.

"The truth was even I didn't want you to be the Guardian. I wish Laurie were still here. I want her to still be the Exorcist I'm serving under. And though there are threads of friendship and companionship between us, Arianne, the bonds I held with your sister have always been stronger."

What he said hurt. A lot. But, I had just gotten on him for not telling me the truth. Now that he was doing what I wanted, I need to at least have the courage to hear him out, whatever he may say.

I was silent as Sirchade gathered his thoughts. Finally, he fixed me with a long look. "I know you want the truth but there are still some things that I must leave unsaid. You are not ready. The reason is because too much knowledge was what led to Laurie's death. She knew too much and in turn, signed her own death warrant."

I was silent, horrified by this new development. Laurie died because she knew too much? Knew too much about our mission? What our family has to do? What in the world could that possibly mean?

Sirchade licked a pad. "I know you wish to know more but I need you to be patient. I need you to trust me just a little bit longer. And I need to know that how long you can live without the knowledge that could tear your world to pieces. It's not fair of me to keep more secrets but I let my last master die. I can't let it happen again." His blue eyes looked slightly watery and I gasped. _Was he really crying?_

Abruptly, he got up from his position and slinked off into the woods. "I can't…" His final words were carried by the wind into my own ears and I knew that despite him avoiding part of the question, he still cared about me and though he never truly trusted me, he's always cared.

* * *

><p>It was starting to grow dark out again and I was reminded that I'd nearly been awake for a full two days. If I didn't get any sleep now, I'd mess up my internal clock forever. So, with a heavy heart, I trudged back to the camp, weary and tired. As I walked through the entrance, I took the steps two at a time and struggled to unlock the dorm door and as I fumbled to turn the lock, I was so glad to know that by tomorrow, boot camp would be over and I could return to my regular dorm.<p>

Finally, by some miracle, I was able to fix the lock. Breathing a sigh of relief, I prepared to enter when I felt the chill down my back. The ghostly feeling that I was being watched by something not completely human compelled me to turn around and catch sight of the dark figure standing just down the hall. My breath caught in my throat and my jaw clenched. For a moment, I stood still, staring at the misty figure just ahead. Then, a chuckle reached my ear and through the darkness, I saw one purple eye.

"Talis?" I whispered.

If it was him, he didn't answer. Instead, he disappeared. I quickly weighed my options. Go to sleep or relentlessly chase this guy to the ends of the earth if I had to. The logical thing to do was a no-brainer. _So it's probably a good thing that I'm not a logical person,_ I thought to myself as I gave chase.

Talis's retreating form led me down a series of hallways before finally ending up outside behind the building. As he stopped and turned to face me, I slowed down to catch my breath. What does he want now?

"It's nice to see you yet again, Arianne." Talis greeted me but I said nothing in response. Call it rude all you want; two days without sleep would make anyone grumpy.

"Not even a hello?" He huffed in mock hurt. "When did you get so cold?"

"I don't know." I snapped back. "Probably the same time you became so conniving."

"Hmmm… I'm not sure what you're talking about."

I set my jaw and clenched my fists. "Drop the act… Sirchade saw you meeting with Mr. Neuhaus. He saw you making some plan. The only question I have for you is this: what are you trying to accomplish?"

He countered the question with one of his own. "I don't understand. Have you really forgiven the Son of Satan? The spawn of the most evil demon of the worlds? I can't quite wrap my head around the concept."

"Rin didn't choose to be the Son of Satan. And he only hid it to protect the rest of us. I have no reason not to forgive him. So spar me the lecture."

Talis grinned. "Well, I guess even the Son of Satan can't deter you. That's too bad. It looks like you will face an ending worse than death on the day of prophecy. I could tell you, you know. All of the little things Sirchade neglects to say, to inform you of."

"No thanks," I said, "I actually enjoy my life."

"You really think he won't tell you because your life is on the line?" Talis barked out a harsh laugh. "You really don't know the half of it. He's afraid you'll meet your end too soon."

I froze. "Meet my end?"

"Of course, you fool." His words began to have a serious biting hatefulness to them. "How do you think this is going to work? You'll save your friends and family and somehow manage to keep your life as well? Sorry to burst your bubble but for the Ritual of Sealing to work a final time, the world has to be brought back to how it was in the very beginning. The seal on the two worlds has to be broken and demons have to spill back into this world. Once they have, they will have one objective: to kill you. And you alone. Once you're out of the way, the future of Gehenna is set in stone."

I was terrified but I tried for an angry glare. "You don't get it, do you? You really I'd let the destruction of our world get that far?" I got into an offensive stance. "I'd sooner kill you first."

He may have looked human but he wasn't as he seemed. He was something worse. And for reasons besides my Guardian status, he seemed to know quite a lot about my coming future. But I was willing to bet that the future he spoke of wouldn't happen without a key component (him). Still, I _was_ human. So, I tried for mercy first. "Talis, leave. Go back to Gehenna and stay away from my friends, my family, and me."

A cruel smile curled onto his lips. "And if I refuse?"

"Then you make an enemy of me and that's something I don't think you want to do."

Talis smiled and looked as if he was really thinking about it. Finally, he gave me a mock salute. "As much as I would enjoy your leniency, I think I'd enjoy an old-fashion no-holds barred fight just as much. So I'll leave you alone for now." He turned away from me and walked off. "I hope we meet again on the battlefield. Though, I'm pretty sure you'll see me again and quite soon." Then his form faded into the mist and he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Eins, Zwei, Drei!" Mephisto spread his arms. "Congratulations to you all for being promoted to Exwire!"<p>

"Yes!" I cried, hugging Shiemi. All around us, everyone was celebrating. Neko was nearly in tears. Kamiki was letting loose a deep breath she had kept in for way too long. Ryuji and Shima had high-fived and Rin was smiling from ear to ear. The hooded guy and Ventriloquist boys' expressions never changed but that was a regular thing and, in light of our new status, completely overlooked.

Mephisto got our attention again. "Now then, to celebrate your promotion… I shall treat you to a feast of monja."

Well… that was a lackluster surprise.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and I knew that Sirchade was watching from afar. Things weren't great between us right now. But, sooner or later, we'd get back on track just like we always did. This didn't mean that I had given up on my quest for the truth. For now, it was momentarily postponed. But, like Sirchade's ridiculous story about Rin's blade, I knew that I held a lot of power. And for my own safety and the safety of the others, I would need to master my Tamer abilities before I continued my Guardian duties.

_Laurie, sister, I'm going to make you proud and prove to you I can be the Guardian you were. It'll take time so please have patience. I'll do everything I can in the time I have left._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it. The final chapter in the Boot Camp trilogy. Now on to more serious matters. We will be seeing Arianne's final two demons within the couple of chapters and there will be a solo mission featuring Ryuji and Arianne. Plus, Talis will be up to no good, which is always cause for caution. I will be frank when I say that I have not yet thought of what the next chapter's story will be. Yes, I'm following the anime storyline. But there is almost no reason that Arianne would appear in episode 10. So I might just skip it and go to 11. But enough about that. If you like it, make sure to review, favorite, or follow. Send me some ideas for the fifth demon if you have them. Chances are I might use one of them. So I guess that's it.**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	10. Chapter 10: Tutors, Dinners, and Demons

**Chapter 10: Tutors, Dinners, and Demons, Oh My!**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! The end of school years are hectic. So, anyway, I tried to write out this chapter when i had time and submit as fast as I could. I apologize if the chapter is a little short. Honestly, there were so many ideas running through my head but I needed something that would act as a filler episode to counter episode 10 since there was no convenient way to add Arianne into that story. So hopefully, this meets your expectations. Chapter 10, everyone!**

* * *

><p>"Jeez," I whined, shielding my eyes from the sun, "how hot can it get outside?"<p>

It was another regular day at True Cross Academy and I say that with about as much sarcasm as possible. My normal days usually consisted of fraternizing with demons on a regular basis, learning to summon them, and fighting alongside them. But for once in a very long time, I was doing something so bizarre, even I felt perturbed.

"I just don't get it," I sighed, drawing Ryuji's attention. He looked up from his work and fixed me with a pointed stare. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the intricate puzzle known as math homework. Because it was the only class we shared, I opted for our tutoring sessions to be partly math classes and partly Exorcist courses. In this way, I gained knowledge from both sides of the spectrum and no one would be the wiser.

Of course, Ryuji still had to help me. Otherwise, I'd be completely and totally lost. I thought back to the conversation we had had when I told him we'd be switching focus to math instead of our regular studies. He almost exploded.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NEED HELP WITH YOUR MATH HOMEWORK?" Ryuji shouted out at me. "I thought that the point of me helping you was to help you keep up in cram classes. And now you want me to teach you a completely different subject?"_

_"__So, you do understand what I'm asking," I replied. "That's good; I was so sure I'd have to explain it again."_

_"__You're missing the point," he sighed and sank heavily into a nearby chair. "You want to take more time out of my busy schedule to tutor you on another subject and you want me to do it without any compensation whatsoever."_

_"__Is that a problem? You already do that now."_

_His cheeks reddened and he looked away. "You saved my life. I was repaying a debt. But this isn't the same thing. Unless you have some way of paying me back, take a hike."_

_"__Well, aren't you rude?" I huffed. But, he had a point. Though I still tried to remain respectful to him, I was beginning to rely more and more on Ryuji and it seems I was laboring on the false delusion that he relied on me as well. That's why I never questioned why he didn't just give up on me. But maybe he did have his own reason that I never took into account._

_Damn, I'm being selfish. It's not the first time. It definitely won't be the last. But… I do need to fix this._

_"__I'll take you out tonight," I announced._

_Ryuji stared at me blankly. "You'll do what?"_

_"__Take. You. Out." I said, enunciating every word. "You know, buy you dinner. All of it will be my treat, Ryu."_

_Ryuji sputtered then. "Ryu?" he echoed._

_"__Oh come on, it may be shortened but I still think you should know your own name, Ryu-ji." I smiled brightly._

_Ryuji's face grew redder by the second but I was unaware why. Was it because I was the girl and technically not qualified to pay for the food? Because if that was the reason, he would soon meet my feminist extremist side and that would not be a pretty conversation._

_"__Arianne…" Ryuji's voice was soft, " are you asking… do you want to go out with me?"_

_My eyes widened in shock. Did he really just say that? He wants to go out with me, to date me? My cheeks flushed. Uh… what the hell do I say?_

_Guess politeness is the way to go… "Look, I'm flattered by your offer but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now so maybe we should just forget…"_

_"__Hold up…" Ryuji jumped to his feet and stalked towards me. I backed away slowly. Was he really not going to take no for an answer?_

_"__I'm not asking you out. What gave you that ridiculous idea?"_

_Ridiculous? My blush went away quickly and my expression became stormy. "You said and I quote 'do you want to go out with me?'" I crossed my arms. "How else was I supposed to interpret that?"_

_"__Oh I don't know, as a misunderstanding? I was referring to you asking me to go get dinner. At no time was I trying to ask you out, okay?"_

_My breath caught in my throat. "Is… is that so?" My cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I'm sorry for getting it wrong. My eyes looked towards the doors and wondered if I could sprint away without him somehow catching up and stopping me. I highly doubted that possibility though so I dropped the idea._

_"__Arianne…" There was an undertone of resignation in Ryuji's voice. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry that I hadn't phrased it better. Now, let's forget about it and get started on that math homework."_

_He pulled up a chair and started rifling through his bag for his textbooks. _

_"__So are you agreeing to teach me then?"_

_He tried to scowl but ultimately gave up when he noticed the gloomy look on my face._

_"__Under one condition: whenever you ask me for a math tutoring session, you have to treat me to a meal. And I get to pick what we eat."He held out his hand and I quickly took hold of it._

_"__It's a deal then." We shook on it and though I was happy he had agreed to my proposal, I was hoping that he couldn't feel how fast my heart was beating through our brief contact._

* * *

><p>Once I slowed my breathing, we had gotten to work. He tried to teach me the fundamentals while he finished his own work but I'm starting to get the feeling that he wasn't really trying to help me right now and despite him outwardly looking annoyed, he secretly relished my frustrated outbursts.<p>

And me? I was done. This had been a terrible idea. But, unfortunately, I couldn't back out of it. I needed his help. And he wanted compensation. Sooner or later, he'd get over himself and start helping me out for real and then I'd treat him to a massive feast. But until then…

Picking my bags, I got up and made my way for the door. Before I got there, he called out, "I'll be waiting by your dormitory at eight."

I turned back to reply but he already had his face buried in his next book and I didn't feel like intruding. So, I walked out of the library, out of the school and headed for my clearing. I needed some time to think.

Upon reaching the dorm, I checked the surrounding area to make sure that no one else was around. Then, when I deemed it safe, I walked to a nearby tree, sat between its roots, put my head between my knees and held that position for a hot second. Then, I stretched and relaxed against the cool bark.

In the shade of the magnolia tree, I started to reflect on the… unusual highlights and low points of my life:

Pro: Discovered the worlds of Assiah and Gehenna

Con: Charged with the duty of protecting both

Pro: Unearthed Rin's secret

Con: Trying not to blurt it out to the world is easier said than done

Pro: Made a whole lot of friends

Con: Getting anyone involved in my destiny may lead to their ultimate demise

Pro: I know a little of what's going to happen in the near future

Con: Based on popular vote, I may not live long enough to be there when it happens

And finally…

Pro: I have four demons tamed

Con: None of them trust me. I mean it's possible that Haristum trusts me. But, I haven't exactly been around him long enough to find out. Plus, I still need to find a way to tame a fifth and final demon before the Day of Reckoning, somehow battle my way through the hordes of demons who wish to see me dead and perform a sacred ritual that will permanently separate the two worlds.

Yeah, my life was… complicated.

When I thought about it, laid it out right in front of me, it felt like it was too much to do in so little time. But, honestly? I was so used to the crazy that it wasn't really crazy anymore. And I wonder if that's strange. A couple of months ago, if anyone had told me that I was the last hope for all of humanity, I wouldn't have been able to wrap my mind around the concept. I would have immediately thought it was a prank and walked off without a care in the world. But, here, I don't have that luxury. And now I was being offered a break from the insanity that was my life and I was afraid to even go down that road because it was no longer familiar to me.

"Is it that the road is unfamiliar or that you are unfamiliar to yourself?"

"Both." I said automatically. Then I scowled. Just when I want to be left alone, _he_ shows up. And with that cookie cutter psychology talk to boot.

"Look, cat," I said not even bothering to say his name, "this is a bad time and I'm really not in the mood. Can we pick this conversation up later?"

"No can do. You need guidance and I'm going to give it to you."

My eyes widened in shock when I realized that the voice that had spoken was slightly feminine in tone and was coming from my right. I turned my head to find myself face-to-face with a young woman. She was petite, with mousy brown hair and sea green eyes and a dimpled smile. She wore a simple royal blue dress and no shoes.

"May I sit?" It took a moment before I realized she was talking to me.

"Uh sure…" She gathered up her dress and sat on her knees. Then, with no introduction, she started. "I ask again… is it that the road is unfamiliar or is it just you?"

"Hold on," I said waving my hands to cut her off, "we haven't exactly introduced ourselves yet and I don't even know if…"

"Is the road unfamiliar or is it just you?" She repeats a third time.

"Are you even listening to me?" I yelled at her. She had to be messing with me. Nothing else made sense.

But in turn, she only laughed. The sound was cheery and sweet and not at all the sound of someone mean-spirited. In fact, she sounded almost innocent like a child. Finally, the girl stifled her giggles. "Boy, I've got my work cut out for me, huh? When Sirchade said I'd have a lot to deal with, I never knew I would be able to meet someone so stubborn. You're so much like Laurie, it's almost unfathomable. I swear the two of you could be sisters."

There were a lot of problem phrases in those sentences but if I took the time to analyze each one, I'd never get anywhere. So, I kept it brief. "Laurie and I are sisters. Or she _was_ my sister."

The girl looked at me with something I regarded as either surprised shock or stunned silence before squealing in joy. I covered my ears but was unable to block out the noise. Meanwhile, the girl had stopped to take a breath and between gasps said, "I should have known it. I should have… you two do look quite similar. The same eyes, the stubborn personality," she paused, taking an interest in my face.

"Uh…w-whha?"

That was all I managed to get out before the girl took both her hands, placed them on the edge of my mouth and pulled it open to get a good look inside. "Wow… you even have the same strong teeth. It's been a while since I've seen pearly whites such as those. I almost can't stop geeking out. I'm so happy, I could just… I could just…" she puffed up, all excited. She bounced up and down like she was trying to achieve lift-off and I could just tell another squeal was well on its way.

_Anything but that_, my ears wailed. When she took her deep breath, I placed both my palms over her mouth, effectively cutting her off. Stalling for time, I said, "My answer is both."

She removed my hands and looked at me blankly. "I'm sorry?" _Has she already forgotten what she asked me maybe a minute ago?_

"You asked me if the road was unfamiliar or I was, remember? My answer is both."

"Ah, I see." A change was brought about and I noticed the girl tense slightly. Her eyes, which had been shining like diamonds only moments before, were calm and calculating. She cleared her throat. "If that is the case, then this admission of fear or doubt is normal. In fact, it's part of being human."

"It is?"

"Of course. All humans reach that time where they must come to term with their pasts and realize they can do nothing to change them. And once they have lived through that moment, they know the only thing left to dictate is that of their own future."

I thought about it in silence. "I'm not sure I follow."

"There's not much to follow, Arianne." I flinched slightly at the mention of my name, since we had never introduced each other but the girl seemed not to have noticed. "You have done well so far to be the Guardian your sister wished you to be. But Guardians can't be on duty all the time. They need to learn when to fight but they must also know how to stay their blade. How to relax on a sunny day. Arianne, I know you blame yourself for many things right now. But any mistakes you have made are in the past. Not worth your attention. What matters, right at this moment is the here and now. So you know what I think. You should go on that dinner date of yours with that blond haired dreamboat. It's totally worth it."

She hopped up from her spot on the ground and brushed off the dirt on her bottom. Meanwhile, I was trying to process what she had said (especially the dreamboat part; sure Ryuji was cute but I didn't think of him like that). She knew way too much about me to be a randomly odd passerby. And by the way she dressed; it was obvious she didn't go to school here. So what other options were there? But then a familiar phrase caught my attention and I just had to ask.

"You said my name like it was no big secret even though I never told you what it was. And earlier, you were talking about Sirchade. How do you know us? Where did you hear about us?"

The girl regarded my question thoughtfully. Finally, she came to a conclusion. "No one told me. I've been watching you two, silly." Her innocent child voice had returned and now she was skipping away. When she had nearly skipped around the corner of the dorm building and out of sight, I asked one last question. "Aren't you going to at least tell me who you are?"

She turned back to smile. "Now isn't that rude? You not knowing who I am after all the info I was able to dig up on you. Pooh!" She giggled. "I'll say this as many times as necessary but I doubt you'll need me to repeat after the first time."

I waited.

"My name is Verrine. I'm your third demon." Then, she skipped away, leaving me thoroughly confused.

* * *

><p>"I take it; you've met Verrine, then?" Sirchade was the next to show up unannounced. Fortunately, I was used to him so it didn't have as much of an impact. He padded up to me and curled at the base of my feet. "Wasn't she just fascinating?"<p>

I glanced at the white cat by my feet. "If by that, you mean ditzy, then yes, she was very fascinating."

Sirchade chuckled. His first real laugh in weeks. "Make no mistake. Verrine may seem eccentric and childish but out of the four of us, she's the best strategist."

"She looks fully human. If she hadn't named herself at the end, I would have assumed she was a human the next time I saw her."

Sirchade nodded. "Just like I, she has a true form that she only uses in combat. But she is a demon who has integrated most of her life into the human world. Therefore, she wears that disguise to appear human. And in turn, keep other demons off her tail, so to speak."

"Another thing I don't get; supposedly I have to summon the four of you as your Tamer. So how do I do that when both you and she already have the means to be here of your own accord? Do you two just summon yourselves?"

"This is only happening for two reasons. The first is that Verrine has lived amongst the human race for centuries. She learned enough tricks to take care of herself. The fact that she was tamed by Laurie was an accident at best. The second reason behind this is your own growing power. Normally, this wouldn't have happened so soon but with your growth in understanding and accepting your duties, so too does your power grow and because the four demons and their Tamer are all connected, we have the ability to use a small portion of your power and cross over to this world."

As fascinating as this conversation had become, my mind seemed to go back to Verrine's advice. She had told me to go out with Ryuji if only because it would help me relax. But, I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I was starting to get the feeling that Ryuji would take these next few lessons as opportunities to get a free lunch and all at the expense of teaching me worthless information. Plus, it was a small thing but I was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable around Ryuji. It wasn't like he scared me per se. But every time he was near, whenever he smirked at me or smiled or just gazed at me silently, my heart sped up and my face grew warm as if a fire was igniting within me. I stumbled over my own words, actually tripped down the stairs to avoid him and overall, made a complete fool of myself at least five times a week.

And I was pretty sure he noticed and was torturing me anyway.

"Arianne," Sirchade mewed. "Are you quite all right? You've been staring off into space for some time now."

I shrugged. "Just dealing with a boy. Nothing new."

Sirchade mused over my words. "Yes, I heard earlier. You made a deal that put you in a bad place. Now, you must feed the scoundrel using your own money, correct?"

"I wouldn't really say scoundrel. Ryuji's nothing like that. I guess I just wasn't thinking when I offered to pay for dinner for every math lesson we had." I got up from my position and stretched. "For some reason, it's starting to get harder to be around him. But, for the life of me, I don't know why."

Sirchade eyed me studiously. I frowned. "What?"

"Nothing," Sirchade said with the undertone of a sigh in his voice. "I will say this though; you may have to work past your comfort zone. You do mean to become friends with the boy, don't you?"

"I thought I already was his friend."

"Yes, well, in some ways, you are. In others, you have a long way to go. I believe that Verrine was trying to tell you to take this opportunity as your next step. A step that will benefit both you and him. All you must do is reach out and take it."

I mulled over his words before slyly checking my watch out of the corner of my eye. 6:45. Decision time.

Well, what so I really have to lose? Didn't have that much to begin with anyway. I turned to Sirchade and smiled. "Thanks for the advice. I think I understand now. When you see Verrine, tell her thanks too. I have to get going."

I sprinted inside and upstairs to my dorm. And then, I began to get ready for tonight.

* * *

><p>"Wow… uh, you look… uh…" Ryuji was staring speechlessly at my sleeveless purple blouse complete with a black skirt and tights and black leather combat boots. My blonde hair was pulled back in a braid and my neck was adorned with my cross pendant.<p>

Ryuji was dressed up as well. He wore a navy blue blazer with a simple white T. He wore slightly baggy black jeans with a skull belt buckle and a couple of chains that hung from the belt and blue sneakers to complete the look.

Well, well. "You clean up nice, Ryu," I smiled, making good use of his new nickname and slightly giggling at his stuttering. Ryuji's face flared red and I had to hold in my laughter as he hastily gave a reply. "Uh… y-yeah, you look cute too."

"So let's get going," I grabbed his hand and pulled him away, down the street and into our next adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can't wait for the school year to end! Then writing would be a breeze and I wouldn't leave so many cliffhangers open. Anyway, you're almost at the point where the Romance in this Adventure/Romance takes place. And I will warn you, Arianne will make a couple of big choices that will affect the story in more ways than one. We've got a couple of chapters before her final demon will be summoned. And it looks like she'll also undrego a couple of run-ins with Talis before everything is said and done. But, the biggest question: who will Arianne end up with: Rin or Ryuji? Be warned: this a huge plot point. Depending on my decision, there are three possible outcomes for the end of the story. So if you want to affect the story in any way, just say who you'd like Arianne to end up with in the reviews. Also be sure to favorite and follow. Can't wait to hear from you!**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	11. Chapter 11: Mephisto's Mission

**Chapter 11: Mephisto's Mission**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: Greetings, my fellow writers and esteemed readers. Just finished my next update and it's a doozy. Without spoiling too much, I will be taking a break from the anime storyline but only for this chapter and the next. After these two chapters, the rest will stay within the anime if not for a few chapters that contain minimal backstory. So, there's that warning. Hope you guys enjoy the twists and turns of this particular ride. Ladies and Gents, Chapter 11!**

* * *

><p>"It's been a while since I've heard your voice, Talis," A mature female voice hissed from the darkness. "Refresh my memory; If I recall correctly, it's been at least two, no ten or maybe…"<p>

Talis smirked and sank to one knee in a reverent bow. "If I may, it has been exactly one millennia since our last conversation. I've longed to speak to you, my Lady."

"Still quite the charmer, aren't you?" She giggled. "At least that hasn't changed."

Talis knew she was eyeing his impeccably disgusting human form and questioning his liability. But, so far, it was all going according to plan.

"So tell me, young demon, what brings you to my lair at this hour? What could you want at this time?"

"Isn't it obvious, my Lady? I want nothing more than for the Old World to be restored."

He could not see her face but he could sense her hesitation. "The Old World?" The sarcasm in her voice made up for her weakness, though. "As if that could ever be realized."

"You've been in these caves for a while, Your Excellency. So long in fact, you may be pleased to realize that the Tekuto line has in fact come to an end."

Silence. Then:

"Is what you say true, Talis?"

"Yes, the final Guardian of the Tekuto line has been born and now she must play her part in the Day of Reckoning. That is, if she lives long enough to do so."

"And what is it that you have come to ask of me?" Her voice was rich with malice.

Talis smiled. "Your reputation as the queen of beasts precedes you. To keep the last Guardian from her goal, we must be vigilant in our plans to make her life a living hell."

"Interesting," Talis could not see her face but he knew she had begun to smile. "But if I were to undertake this favor for you, what shall I get in return? Be warned: there isn't much you can say that would catch my attention so speak wisely."

Talis got up from his bow and said in a rather clipped voice, "Do I mention that Sirchade will be there?"

A surprised intake of breath was heard, hastily covered up by a cough. Despite how surprised she might have been, he knew her interest was peaked.

"Oh, I see," She laughed again but this time, the laughter was real. Almost jovial. "My, my, playing a dangerous game, are we? Still, what you've said intrigues me. Come, we have much to discuss."

The sound of steps leading further into the darkness caught his attention and he hurried to catch up.

Another headache invaded his mind and the sound of yelling reached his ears. With no remorse, Talis closed his mind and reinforced the walls governing his mind until the cries were just a slight buzzing in his ear.

_I've done too much to get this far. And remember, you chose to become part of something greater._ Talis laughed to himself and his prisoner. _Don't worry, once my plan is complete, I'll release you from your servitude so that you may marvel in the world I have created. And maybe I'll grant you a merciful death as well._

The voice in his head fell silent and Talis was sure he wouldn't speak again.

_Now_, the demon thought to himself and himself alone, _the real game begins._

* * *

><p><strong>Arianne<strong>

**The setting: True Cross City**

**The characters: The Guardian, The Son of Satan, Shiemi, Ryuji, Yukio, Neko, Shima, Izumo**

**The enemy: All of Gehenna**

**Our chances of winning: Slim**

"Yukio!" I cried, alerting him to an attack.

It was too late. A massive swarm of demons overwhelmed him. He let out a strangled cry before he was lost in the sea of bodies. Red liquid began to flow on the ground and my breathing hitched. A scream was lodged in my throat but I could do nothing but look on as the beasts feasted on my friend's body.

"Arianne!" There was the shout and the shove and soon I was skidding across the ground to safety. I looked up to see Rin, uniform tattered, sword in hand and blue flames ablaze. He was hacking away at the demon who had surprise-attacked me and as I rose to my feet, he nearly had it dispatched. Out of the corner of my eye, all of my demons was in a fight all their own. Sirchade was in his almighty tiger form, biting and clawing through enemies. Haristum and Verrine were using a tag team attack to lessen opposition: Verrine got their attention and Haristum burned them to a crisp. And then there was the final demon. It was a kitsune with black fur and bright red eyes and five tails brightly lit by purple fox fire. As enemies descended upon it, the fox fire expanded, catching two to four enemies at a time before blowing them all apart.

Ryuji was reciting one Fatal Verse after another in an attempt to lessen their forces. The other Exwire were helping as well. But it did no good. Neko was quickly overwhelmed. As was Shima. Izumo lasted for a long while but she was quickly subdued. And then there was Shiemi. She fought valiantly but her familiar was defeated. I tried to get to her, to lead her to safety but she was too far away. Soon, I lost her in the crowd entirely and all that was left was a high-pitched scream that shook me to the bone. _No, please God, no…_

I didn't stop the tears from falling. I couldn't. Rin, Ryuji, and I were all that were left.

"Arianne!" Rin was running towards me and I backtracked to his position. Ryuji broke free of another swarm and made his way towards us.

"Rin!" I cried, tears trailing down my face. "Ryuji!" He shook his head, his eyes wide with grief.

He reached me and hugged me close. "Stay close to me, Arianne, I can't lose you too."

Rin unsheathed his sword as the demons began to advance once more and one by one, my familiars all formed a circle around me, watching as the demons surrounded us.

"Is this what you want, Arianne?"

The only voice that can strike fear into my heart: the boy appeared from the mix of demons and stood in front us. This boy was no normal boy.

The silver haired purple-eyed teen pointed a gun at my head and chuckled slightly. "So, enjoying your future?"

The demons converged on us and all I could do was scream.

* * *

><p>"ARIANNE! WAKE UP!"<p>

I bolted from my bed as if I had been trying to run somewhere. But, then I remembered my dream and my joints stiffened. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. My breathing and heartbeat were erratic and my brain throbbed like hell. Off to the side, Sirchade stood with a concerned look on his usual snarky face.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

I shot him a Look and he gave me a dry smile despite the situation. "Ok, dumb question. Do you want to talk about it?"

I didn't know how to answer. I had forgotten how to answer. But slowly, I found the words. "It was just too much."

"Too much?"

"Too much fear. Anger. Sadness. Despair." I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in my arms, trying to stifle my sobs. "I saw them all. Rin, Ryuji, Shiemi, Neko, Shima. All of them dead in a matter of minutes. All my fault… All my fault." I shivered. "What was that? A dream?"

"Most likely a vision. Of future events." Sirchade mused.

I bit back a gasp and tried to remain calm. "Future events. So… _that's_ my future? To lead all of my friends to their untimely undoing?"

Sirchade sighed. "I said it was a vision, not a prophecy. If that had been the outcome foretold of by past generations, you would have much reason to worry. But, since you are only getting this dream now, it would stand to reason that the person who did this wants nothing more than to scare you."

"Well, they have my congrats. They succeeded."

"This vision you have seen is indeed a possible future but that basically means that if you play your cards right, that future can be changed. Exchanged for something better."

"So how do I do that?" I lifted my head to peer into Sirchade's glowing blue eyes. "Exchange the futures?"

Sirchade shook his head. "I have no answer for you. We can only wait and see."

* * *

><p>I'd only just walked into the room when Mr. Okumura told me that the director had requested my presence in his office. I stared at him blankly for a moment before realizing he was talking about Mephisto. Frowning, I exited the room and made my way to his office. At some point, Sirchade had appeared by my side and padded alongside me. It was quiet with only our footfalls as background noise. But, soon the silence had become unbearable.<p>

"Do you know what this is all about?" I asked him.

"As of the moment, no. Just so we're clear, I'm not sure what Mephisto knows of your secret. But, he is a sly one. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew all of it, including what you are ordained to do. We must be careful right now."

My thoughts were amass right now. Could Mephisto really know my whole destiny? Maybe Sirchade wasn't the only source of information I could ask.

As if reading my mind, Sirchade snorted. "Don't even think about it. Mephisto may not seem it but he is very calculating. If he gives you something you desire, he'll be expecting something of equal worth. And there are only so many things you can give him."

I shut up after that and soon I found myself outside a large pair of wooden double doors. A sign labeled "Director" was placed on top of the doors and inside I could hear the muffled sounds of a conversation taking place.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the smooth wood of the door and the talking ceased. A formal voice said, "Enter."

Taking hold of the knob, I opened the door and walked in.

"Arianne?" Two voices said in unison.

Huh? Rin was standing in the corner, looking at me in shock. Ryuji sat at one of the seats, also a bit surprised. What the…

Mephisto smiled. "And now the three have been brought together… Marvelous! I believe you all are acquainted. Rightly so too. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, let's move on to business."

I frowned, confused by this new revelation but didn't question it. Instead, I took the initiative and took the chair on Ryuji's right. I figured we'd be getting an explanation soon enough. And look how right I was.

"Ever heard of the town Rightridge?" He asked us.

I opened my mouth to reply but he continued along. "Of course not. I wouldn't expect you to. Recently, there have been reports of increased demon activity. But, it is believed that this information is nothing more than rumors. Still, as this town lies under the jurisdiction of the Academy, it is up to me to choose who undertakes this mission. And I have chosen the three of you."

The room was quiet. Then Rin wrenched himself free from his spot on the wall and stalked over to the other side of the desk. Beside me, Ryuji stiffened. Rin seemed beyond angry for some reason.

"What the hell's the big idea? Something about this doesn't sound right."

I stepped in to give my own two cents. "Rin's right. Wouldn't a more advanced squadron of Exorcists be better suited to this task?"

Mephisto smiled. "I have thought about that. But, please remember. Earlier, I said that the reports of demon activity were based on rumor only. We have no real proof. The Exorcists of this department have no time for investigations if there is no substantial proof." He deigned to look at each of us as he went on. "Normally, I wouldn't choose Exwires for a mission such as this one. But, I think we can all agree that of the Exwires we possess, the three of you have the most talent and potential."

At this point, I knew that Mephisto must have been referring to Rin's "Son of Satan" powers and Ryuji's determined dedication. And as for me… perhaps he was hoping that I'd be able to keep the two of them in line. God knows what would happen if they went on this mission alone. All heck would break loose. And then some.

"Just so we are clear, this is a mandatory assignment and is not up for debate." Mephisto got up from his seat and turned to face the window. "Now if you understand that, I suggest you get on with it."

We turned to leave, all of us feeling majorly bewildered, until Mephisto spoke again. "Miss Tekuto, I'd like a word with you." His tone told me that this was not a request.

Rin and Ryuji both looked at me with protective glances. I gave them a smile. "Don't worry. You guys should go and get packed and ready for the trip. This shouldn't take long."

They must not have liked this but in the end, they left, the door clicking shut behind me. Mephisto was still facing the window.

"You wanted to talk, Director?" I asked politely.

"Yes, I did," Mephisto pulled back one of the curtains as he answered. "Is that alright, _Guardian_?"

_So he did know about that_… "I take it that since you're using that title, this is something that has to do with me?"

"You're a smart one. Yes, well, you are right. The information I told both Rin and Ryuji were lies to get them to help you. The real information is that folder on my desk. You're free to take it with you when I dismiss you."

I picked up the folder and leafed through its contents. But, my mind was still on other things. "But why? Why are you dragging them into my conflict?" I whispered. "They could die!"

"And so could you… as Director, it is my job to take care of the Exorcists of my branch but truthfully, none of them will be saved if _you_ die. And because this is a problem you must deal with, I have no choice but to give you proper back-up."

What he said made sense but only slightly. My eyes began to water but I hastily wiped at them. "Well, why not send two First Class Exorcist with me? Then, I'd still go on the job and wouldn't have to involve my friends."

"Impossible… despite what your cat may or may not have told you, those boys are essential to your destiny. It is imperative the three of you go together."

Essential to my destiny? "How are they essential? Tell me right now!"

Mephisto gave me a smug smile. "I have said all I've wished to say. You are dismissed."

I opened my mouth to protest but he fixed me with a glare. "Leave while you have the chance. If you don't, I have a feeling that even Sirchade will be unable to help you."

Was he threatening me? My legs trembled. As calm as I could, I walked to the door, mumbled a polite, "Thank you for your time," and exited the room. Then without a second thought, I ran as soon the door clicked shut.

* * *

><p>We met at the train station and went from there. Because I wasn't expecting to be there long, I had decided to pack an extra change of clothes, my toothbrush, a book or two and some extra snacks.<p>

Rin and Ryuji had similar ideas, with Rin one bag and his sword sling over his shoulder and with Ryuji carrying a bag and a Bible.

Once we were sitting comfortably in our chairs, I eyed their contents more carefully. Of course I was never the stealthy type and soon, Rin noticed me staring. "What?"

I frowned. "Just figured you'd pack more than a weapon."

Rin snorted. "I'll need it, won't I?"

_Not if I can help it, _I thought. To his face, I said, "You heard Mephisto. All of the proof they have is speculation at best. Rumors and not real fact." I reached into my bag and pulled out a folder, handing it to Ryuji.

"What's this?" He asked.

"A file he gave me on our current assignment. In it, you'll find out about what we were sent to do."

Rin eyed me before turning to look out the window. "But, why did he give this to you? Or mention while we were still in the room? What were the two of you talking about anyway?"

I'd already set up a cover story for this line of questioning. "He was giving me some advice for the road."

From the look in his eyes, Rin was thoroughly unconvinced. "Mephisto was being helpful for once? I don't buy it."

"Whether you buy it or not, that's the truth," I lied through my teeth. "For better or worse, he's made me the leader of this team. And it's our job to represent the Academy while we're working on this."

Ryuji thought about my words before coming to a quick decision. "Alright, so what's first on the agenda?"

"Mephisto said that with so much increased demon activity, it's a possibility someone else is pulling the strings. We don't want the culprit to know that the Academy is on to them. So, we're going to have to go into this incognito."

Rin grunts. "Well, this just keeps getting better and better. Anything else?"

I took the folder back from Ryuji and skimmed through the pages until I came across the right page. I pointed to the image in the picture on the top right hand corner. "This is our first place of investigation."

"Is that a hotel?" Rin asked. His brows furrowed as he scrutinized the image.

"According to the file, ever since a couple of weeks ago, there have been strange unexplainable sightings of mysterious creatures and most of the guests have started to get scared out of their minds."

Rin looked at the file thoughtfully. "I think we all know what these mysterious creatures are. The one thing I do not understand is how normal people are able to see them without a Demon's Temptaint."

"Well," I sighed, closing the folder and placing it inside my bag, "I guess that's what we're here for."

* * *

><p>"What? How come Ryuji gets to go and I have to stay?" Rin whined.<p>

I glanced over to him and sighed. Of course he wouldn't be okay with this plan. Especially since it involved him sitting around and doing nothing. Still, I kept my composure cool when I answered. "Before we enter the hotel, we need some answers. Which is why we're doing recon. One of us needs to gather information on the situation and report back." Pulling out a scrap of paper that I had been scribbling on for the majority of the train ride, I handed it to Rin and continued. "I've already calculated everything there is to think about and realized that either of us could have done the recon but it needed to be someone who could take care of themselves and someone who could leave the other two alone without them getting into a meaningless fight. As you can tell, the results became stunningly simple."

Rin was unconvinced. "But, why me? Why do I have to stay behind?"

Alright, enough was enough. I frowned. "I could give you a lot of excuses as to why I don't think you're the one for the job but there really is only one: you tend to go off on your own and do your own thing and basically, I don't trust your judgment and self-control or lack thereof." My tone was so matter of fact that even Rin was stunned into silence.

Quickly, I turned to Ryuji, telling him we'd keep in touch with our cell phones and that he was to call every thirty minutes to check in. He nodded once and then disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p>It had been a total of twenty minutes later and I could still feel Rin glaring at the back of my head but I didn't turn around. Instead, I inspected the area. There were a few shops of interest, as well as a town hall but nothing that looked remotely like a rest stop.<p>

"That was uncalled for."

I glanced at Rin, who was still staring, anger evident in his eyes. "Don't know what you mean…" I knew what he meant. I knew full well.

"What was with all that crap about not trusting my judgment?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. What's with you always going off and doing things on your own?" I snapped back.

"I don't always go off on my own."

"You do when it counts. Where were you during the Exwire Exam?" I asked rhetorically before answering my own question. "Off on your own."

"I did that to help you guys escape. It wasn't some superiority complex or anything like that. I was trying to keep you safe."

Huh? Did he just say…

"Keep me safe? What about everyone else? Shiemi was putting her life on the line and all you were thinking about was me?"

His cheeks burned red. "Y-You know what I meant."

I gave him a thin-lipped smile. "Yeah, I know. Look, I'm not trying to persecute you or anything." I sighed, trying to release all the pent-up tension from within. "It's just that now more than ever, we need to be careful. We aren't under the watchful gaze of the Academy anymore. If one of us gets hurt – in any way – we only have ourselves to blame. So we need to stay vigilant and be on guard. Understand?"

Rin opened his mouth and then closed it, nodding once. I smiled and continued my search for a rest stop until a familiar voice called out to me.

"I bring you news, Arianne."

I had been expecting Sirchade to show up for some time now. It was highly likely he had been doing his own kind of recon. Plus… this might have been my imagination but it seemed he felt obligated to look after Ryuji since it was in my best interest to keep both of my friends safe.

"Sirchade, there you are!" I knelt so that he was at eye level and beamed at him. He simply snorted and looked over my shoulder at Rin, who finally seemed to have noticed the cat.

"Oh, it's that white cat from before… Sir Sun Glade, wasn't it?"

Sir Sun Glade… I had to bite my lip from cracking up right at the spot. Of the entirety of name blunders I could come up with, even I couldn't be that wrong. I tried to stifle my laughter but I doubt it worked since I was laughing in my mind and the two of us were linked telepathically.

He glared at me so hard, I was sure if he turned his gaze towards a mountain, it would split in half. Speaking of which… note to self: get him mad at a later date and see if that actually works.

Finally, he puffed his chest out and addressed Rin drolly. "For your information, young man, my name is Sirchade. Now, be quiet. I wish to speak to my master and I would love to do so without a word out of your mouth."

Rin was ready to protest but Sirchade turned his back on him and padded back to me. I smiled apologetically over Sirchade's head but he was pouting and no longer paying attention. Meanwhile, Sirchade gave me a list of things to look for and areas to check out. And, like I had previously thought, he had checked up on Ryuji's location and assured his safety.

"In conclusion, yes, there has been much demon activity within the town and our next course of action would be to locate their lair or lairs. In this case, it might be the hotel you were planning to visit but it might not be. If I were you, I'd wait until your other friend returns before you try to investigate."

I smiled widely. Just like him to worry about my safety while idly skimming over the subject all together. But, I knew him well enough to know that the more time he spent away from me, the more worried he became. And though I was flattered, I'd taken it upon myself to protect both Rin and Ryuji in this Guardian-related case and make sure they came back unharmed.

"Thanks, Sirchade. I know you want to keep an eye on me but I need you to look after Ryuji. So, please take care of him, alright?"

Sirchade regarded me searchingly, his blue eyes too clouded for me to make out any one emotion. Finally, he sighed and walked off. "I don't like it but at least you said please."

I watched his retreating figure when Rin said, rather nonchalantly, "You know you're not like other Tamers."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

Rin scratched his head. "Well, just that you don't act stuck up or overly confident or treat the rest of us like dirt. You know, that sort of thing."

I frowned. "Um… okay, first just because we have dealt with some bad Tamers in the past does not mean that all Tamers are like that. Second, what in the world is so different about me?"

Rin was being put into a tight corner with no way of escaping the question but I didn't really care. I wanted to know what he meant, if it was an insult or a compliment.

Rin sighed. "It's kind of weird saying this but you seem to be friendlier to your demons than most people would be. I mean, you ask instead of order, have regular conversations and they don't even address you as 'Miss' or 'Master'."

Was that all? Really? I laughed. "Well, it's not a dictatorship. They have lives too. They're intelligent and witty but also very close friends. Sometimes, I feel that the human race could take a leaf out of their books. They're pretty fun to be around." _When Sirchade isn't giving me needless information or trolling me relentlessly._

"Your demons are your friends?" Rin said unconvinced. I could see him biting his lip and somehow, I figured out what the topic of this conversation was really about.

"Of course, there's no reason to discriminate against them, just because they're a different species. And they've had my back more times than I can count. I'd be lost without them." I reminisced about my meeting with Sirchade, Haristum and Verrine. Each of them was eccentric and over the top but they had my best interest at heart and most of the time, I felt that was all that mattered.

"So let's say that hypothetically, you had a friend, who turned out to be a demon, what would you do?" Rin asked his voice soft.

And finally, we've made it to the hypothetical question. "Truthfully, I would be confused. The person who struck me as human for the longest time is a demon and I never knew it. And maybe I might become slightly scared." I could sense Rin stiffening beside me. "But, that wouldn't make me like them any less."

Rin's breath caught and he struggled to adapt his silence into a half-believable cough. "Sounds insane to me."

"Well, maybe I am insane." I paused as I thought about the next few words. "But, if I knew this person as well as I thought I did, then there would be no reason to feel frightened or troubled because I trust them."

I smiled brightly and quickly changed the subject. "But, this is all purely hypothetical and not something I'm expecting to happen anytime soon." I checked my phone for any messages from Ryuji but none had appeared. Odd. Trying to keep the mood light, I asked, "What brought about that particular string of questioning anyway?"

Rin gave me a half smile. "Uh, nothing. Just trying to get a feel for your character, your personality."

"You do realize that there are easier ways to do that, right?"

Rin smirked, as if he were sharing an inside joke with me. "Maybe…"

I rolled my eyes and took out my phone again. Still no messages from Ryuji. I called his number and waited as the dial tone went off. One ring, two rings, three and four. No one picked up. I tried again. I paced my breathing and tried to keep calm but so far, I was only able to look cool as a cucumber.

After the second try, I was starting to get chills down my spine. What was going on? Why wasn't he picking up?

I dialed his number again but was interrupted by another call. A call… that was coming from Ryuji's cell. I sighed with relief before flipping open my cell and proceeding to shout at him. "What the hell, Ryuji? Why didn't you pick up the first time? I was starting to get worried sick. You better have been doing something important or so help me, I will kick your butt into next week."

Rin was standing off to the side, looking bewildered and perhaps quite relieved that he wasn't the object of my anger.

The line on the other end was silent. "What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked him, mentally preparing myself for any half-assed excuse he made.

"I'm sorry; I'm afraid your boy-toy can't come to the phone right now. He's rather busy."

My breathing caught in my throat and I almost dropped my phone. _No, not him. Not here too._

I gulped and tried to stay calm. "Where is he? Talis… Where. Is. He?"

"If I just told you, we'd have no game to play. And I just love to play games. Don't you?" I could just imagine Talis licking his lips in glee and anticipation as he laughed at the scared look on my face.

"Cut the bull crap and tell me where Ryuji is," I hissed into the receiver.

"I think not. It defies the game's rules. You want him so badly, come find him." He laughed a short manic laugh before the line went dead and I was left staring at my phone in dismay.

"Arianne? Hey, what's happened? Are you alright?" Rin came up from behind, worried about me but I waved him away.

I thought back to the words I remembered hearing in my dream: _"Is this what you wanted, Arianne?"_

_No, this wasn't at all what I wanted. But, somehow, without my knowing, the future had snuck up on me. And I'm not sure how to stop it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I'm fully aware that I'm a horrible person to leave the chapter at a cliffhanger like that. But, in all honesty, the chapter was getting rather long and I needed something to lead back into the first part of the chapter anyway. Looks like the mystery woman won't stay hidden for too long. What connection does she have with Sirchade? And how does she know Talis? Speaking of Talis, what's all this about a prisoner in his midst? Well, whatever the case, I guess you'll have to tune in for the next installment to get the rest of the story. Review, favorite and follow if you want to voice your thoughts or tell me what you thought of this update. So until next time...**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	12. Chapter 12: Hostile Takeover

**Chapter 12: Hostile Takeover**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: If all of my Sorry's causted money, all of my followers would be rich by now. Believe me, I wanted to update. But, things had gotten slightly hectic and I had to deal with it. A lot of this chapter will seem really fast-paced and for good reason. But, all in all, if you have questions left over, don't worry. Most, if not all of them, will be answered by next chapter. So without further ado, Chapter 12!**

**P.S. By the way, if you're wondering about the chronological order of this past two chapters, both happen between episodes 11 and 12.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arianne<strong>

"What do you mean, he's gone?" I whispered back to Sirchade as we had a secret meeting in the town hall's women's bathroom. Personally, I was only meeting with him here for two reasons. One: Rin couldn't come in here and if he did for any reason, I could easily label him as a pervert. Second: I could take all the time in the world and Rin wouldn't even blink. But back to the matter at hand…

"Okay…" I said, cutting off his explanation. "Go back to the beginning. What happened?"

Sirchade was padding back and forth but at my command, he forced himself to sit still and recount the tale. "It happened so fast; I'm not even sure I saw it correctly. Ryuji was on his way back from interrogating the people when he just froze. I froze as well; there was a demonic aura present and a strong one at that. It was so strong, it visibly appeared, obscuring my vision and hiding the young man from view."

"I raced to save him and jumped into the miasma. But, before I could even get three feet, I was tackled by a multitude of demons whom held me down. I tried to fight but there were too many. Then, their mastermind appeared. It was a woman with wiry black hair and black eyes. She seemed to be a leader of some sort. Without so much as a pause, she picked up your friend's unconscious form and disappeared." Sirchade replied.

He was lying about something. I knew him well enough to know that. But, I didn't have time to think about it. "So was this all a set-up then?"

Sirchade mulled it over for a moment. "It's quite possible. From the way Ryuji's interviews were going, no one knew anything about the hotel or the information we were given."

I took a deep breath and held it for a minute. Then, I said, "This woman… must know Talis from somewhere. Old friends, maybe?"

Sirchade went quiet and I raised an eyebrow at him. _So that's what this is about. One way or another, Sirchade knew whoever had kidnapped Ryuji. And was purposely not telling me._

I had to think about this. But, I needed time alone to do it. "Sirchade. Go tell Rin to wait a little while longer. After you're done, track this mystery woman down and tell me of her whereabouts. We need to rescue Ryuji as soon as possible."

Sirchade nodded. "All right. I shall do as you ask." He faded from view and I sighed in relief. I waited for another five minutes before letting loose the sob that was in the back of my throat. My tears fell and I sunk to the ground in frustration. I tried for so long to keep from crying but Ryuji getting captured was my fault. I sent him out there when I knew that Rin could take care of himself. And now, his wellbeing was the only thing on my mind. I couldn't even be mad at Sirchade for keeping his secrets.

And then there was Talis… always butting into my life, trying to make everything worse. I knew he wasn't human but he wasn't fully demon either. I mean, I would have rather dealt with him the way I had met him that first time. A little dumb but overall harmless. I frowned as I wiped away my tears. Why had he been like that when we had first met? Had he been more human that demon at that point? Wait… is he a half demon? Like Rin?

I thought about that for a spell. If Talis was indeed a half-demon, does that mean that Rin would one day be like him? Needless to say, this meant that leaving him all alone was definitely not the thing I wanted to do just now. I unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out, my eyes already searching the area for Rin except… the area was empty and Rin was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirchade<strong>

"Alright, Mr. Cat, let me see if I got this straight," the son of Satan asked for the millionth time, "Ryuji's been kidnapped by a band of demons who were actually after me, we need to rescue him, and to do it, we had to leave Arianne vulnerable and susceptible to any attack. I'm not sure how much sense that makes."

I growled in my tiger form, effectively shutting him up. Then, in as calm a voice I could muster, I replied, "It was necessary. You don't realize what a burden it is to keep a secret such as yours." _Though Arianne has kept it pretty well._ "And though she trusts you, I'm not putting my master in danger because of something that only involves you. And as it is, she's safer where she is now."

Rin grumbled a bit after that last remark but I knew he wouldn't change what I had done. As long as Rin believed his friend had been kidnapped because of him, he wouldn't involve Arianne. As long as he played his part, she would stay safe.

"Hey, this miasma you were talking about…" Rin asked from the background.

"What about it?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't trying to figure out the situation again. We'd be here all day if that was the case.

"Is that what's coming out of the ground over there?"

I stopped and whirled to meet his eyes before checking the place where he was pointing. Sure enough, there was an abundant amount of purple smog rising from the surface and billowing in size every moment. For a while, I just stared, unsure on what to do. Then, the smog cleared and I got my first look at a long stone staircase leading down into the earth.

My shoulders tensed, catching the attention of the young man beside me. Sighing, I walked to the edge of the passage. "It seems that we've been summoned."

Rin grimaced. "Well, then let's go. While we're done there, I'll be happy to give our demon friend a piece of my mind."

I set off into the earth with Rin on my heels. Behind us, the miasma rose concealing the entrance. For better or worse, there was no going back.

* * *

><p><strong>Arianne<strong>

Sirchade had done some very suspicious things in the past. But, intentionally leaving me behind while he and Rin go on a mission to rescue Ryuji from a situation that's my fault in the first place? That was low. Plus, he totally blocked off his mind, making it impossible for me to lock onto his location.

I groaned and mentally kicked myself. I'm such a fool. Sirchade and I live to argue. I should have realized that he gave up control over the situation too quickly, too easily. And yet I let myself get mixed up and confused and pretty hopeless instead of losing the damsel in distress act and getting out there. Then, this never would have happened in the first place.

I growled. Better watch out, Sirchade, you have unleashed the beast and **_she_** is angry. You may think you've gotten the best of me but that all changes now. I checked the surrounding area and noticed that it was still deserted. Fortunate but creepy. Where had everyone gone?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Not the right time. Closing my eyes, I concentrated, focusing on the words and called him forth. "Haristum, rise!"

There was a blast of sound and light flooded through my eyelids. When I blinked them open, Haristum was kneeling there, awaiting my orders. Almost like an indentured servant. I'd probably have to work on that but didn't let it bother me now. I cleared my throat and asked a simple question. "Rin's fire. The blue flame. You're sensitive to it, right?"

Haristum was silent as he regarded me with his white hot eyes. Then, slowly, his head tilted at a slight fraction. I took that to mean yes. "Okay, if his flames were concealed, could you find them?"

Haristum looked to the sky as if he were wondering that himself. Then, his fire faded and he was gone.

"Um… a simple 'no' would have sufficed, big guy," I shouted to the now empty air.

"He didn't say no, Arianne," I spun to see Verrine off to the side. "In fact, he said that he hadn't tried using his power like that and if you were asking, he'd be willing to try. But that may not have been the best idea."

I grabbed at my head. "What is with you always appearing out of nowhere? This isn't Field Day, you know. But never mind that, how did you get all of that explanation out of such a lengthy silence? And what do you mean it wasn't a good idea?"

"You must learn to listen to your demons, little girl. Lest you get hurt."

This was a new voice, one that sent chills down my spine. And I thought the only person who could do that was Ryuji. Will wonders never cease?

Verrine turned to look past me. "I was wondering when you'd show your face. You took your time."

I whirled around to see this woman but all I could see was a pair of black eyes floating in miasma. "Verrine, you know this woman?"

Verrine snorted. And the woman laughed. "Know this ridiculous excuse for a demon? Well, we were introduced once. An acquaintance of Sirchade's. I almost forgot how much I hate you."

Verrine was not at all offended. "Oh, believe me, honey, the feeling is mutual. Now, I'd love to stay and chat but I've really got nothing to say to you."

The woman in the miasma huffed before a hand appeared from the mist and swatted it away. The mist scattered and I got my first good look at the woman. She was humanoid with black stringy hair and black eyes, as Sirchade had mentioned. Her skin was pale pink with fiery red scales surrounding her arms, legs and face. Her fingers ended with claws and her feet curled into talons. She wore a crimson red dress that was ripped at the edges and a red tail swatted at the air, producing flames around her. She raised a hand and the miasma appeared once again at her feet. But, this time when it dissipated…

My breath caught and I found myself yelling. "Ryuji!" I tried running to him but Verrine held me in a vice grip.

Ryuji wasn't moving and nothing suggested he was breathing either.

"My, my, gotten emotional, have we?" The women laughed. "You need not worry. The boy still lives."

I dropped to my knees. My face was cold. "But…?" I asked pointedly.

The woman smiled. "But…" He face twisted into a smug grin. Her left foot came up to hover over Ryuji's head and she casually flexed her talons. "I'm still not sure how long he'll stay that way." The threat was obvious and I didn't have the strength to stop her. Not with Sirchade and Haristum gone.

Verrine came to the same conclusion that I had. "You set this up from the very beginning. Capturing Ryuji yourself to lure Sirchade away. Relying on Sirchade's protective nature to leave Arianne out of this and guilt Rin into taking her place. And then waiting for Arianne to send her next best source of protection away before rearing your ugly head. If I weren't so disgusted, I'd almost be impressed."

"Talk is cheap, action decides everything." The woman lowered her talons and stepped away from Ryuji's body. "Tell you what: if you can somehow beat me, grab your friend and escape without being captured, I might let you live. At least until the next time we meet."

I bit my lip. It wasn't a good deal. But, at this point, I had no better options. This was my only choice. But then what about Rin? Sirchade? How could I just abandon them? I sent a silent prayer to the heavens. _Sirchade, wherever you are, I hope you and Rin are having better luck than I am._

* * *

><p><strong>Sirchade<strong>

"Well, you weren't the one I was expecting," Talis looked us over, his lip curled in disgust. "I don't believe I remember inviting you, Son of Satan."

I could sense Rin's stiffness at his title but I stood in front of him, holding him back. "You know what we've come for. Where is the boy, Talis?"

"Oh, trust me. Your friend is in very good hands." Talis took a step forward. "The Queen's actually. I do believe Her Majesty Karau should be having a nice play date with the Guardian as we speak. Once we're done here, I know she'll want to see you. What, with the two of you being past acquaintances and all."

Rin fixed me with a stare that I ignored. "We've been duped. Splitting Arianne and I apart had been your plan from the very beginning."

"Well, not so much a plan as it was fate. Once your Queen entered the scene, I knew it wouldn't take much for you to follow. A servant must always report back to their master, right?"

"Hold on!" Rin got out from behind me and unsheathed his blade. The blue flame ignited around his body and he looked murderously between the two of us. "What do you mean 'your master' and what does this have to do with Arianne?"

I bit my lip. My plan was falling to pieces right in front of me and I was loath to admit that there was nothing I could do to stop it. Unfortunately, Talis took this as an opportunity to speak. "It means what it says. Queen Karau is the queen of beasts and once upon a time, Sirchade here was her right-hand man."

I took a step forward and roared. "Don't you dare spout any more lies! Your words will not help you escape, boy!"

Talis looked on amused. Then, he turned to Rin. "You should know more about the company you keep. For the longest time, Sirchade's queen sent him undercover to be tamed by the Guardians of the Worlds, as it has always been his mission to end their lives before they can fulfill their destiny. He did it once with Arianne's sister and now he's completed the next task. Why, we couldn't have set up this little stunt without him."

Rin was shocked. And with good reason. His sword hand faltered slightly. "This can't be true… Sirchade, you wouldn't betray Arianne or her sister." The unasked question was easy to see: But do you betray her? Leave her to die? Were you playing all of us for fools?

I had had enough of this. With a great cry, my body changed form until I was no longer furry and ferocious. My fur had turned to scales. My body grew large and my fangs glistened with poison. As I changed, I studied the walls. There had to be a way to get out of here. We may have been under the city but if Arianne and the Queen were having a confrontation topside, I needed to be there, to stop this and get Arianne to safety.

Rin was still standing still, watching Talis and I, not sure who to strike. Meanwhile, I stretched my body to its absolute height and hissed at Talis, who only chuckled lightly. "A giant python… how original, Sirchade."

I hissed, "This form should be more than enough to take you down." Then, I struck at him. Talis dodged to the left and ran towards Rin. Rin, who was still trying to get his bearings, decided that Talis was the bigger threat. He slashed his sword in Talis's direction and blue flames lit the cavern and beared down on the boy. Talis merely smirked before jumping over them. A dark aura rose from the ground around us and when it solidified, Rin and I were surrounded by flocks of demons, all in different shapes and sizes but all of them very dangerous.

"Go lightly into this and you'll get burned, Sirchade. I thought you knew that." Talis waved his hand and the hordes of demons attacked. Shrinking to the size of a mild-mannered gorilla, I began to swat at them, moving them into a specific area. When they were all gathered, Rin would ignite them in a blitz of flames that would incinerate them on the spot.

We worked well together but I could tell Rin hadn't forgotten about the information of my past. To him, I was an enemy. And if not that, then no longer an ally. I wonder how long before he turns his blade on me.

Talis had taken a seat outside of the fight, watching from afar. I was just about to confront the bastard when Rin stopped just in front of me. His sword point touched the ground and sent the closest fallen stones alight. Then, he looked at me and a certain emotion in his eyes stopped me cold.

Rin brandished his sword at me. "I'm not sure what's going on but obviously, one of you is lying. So, here's how this goes down. I'll ask you both a question. Depending on your answers, I'll decide whether to kill you or not. This is mandatory." The flames grew in length and I backed away to escape the heat.

It seems like the charade was at an end. Now, I had only one chance to get everything right. Either tell the truth and risk the future or tell a lie and risk the future. Decisions, decisions.

One thing I did know was that the best way I could make up for this mistake was by giving Arianne the help she needs. And only one demon could do that.

* * *

><p><strong>Arianne<strong>

If I had been given the choice between this woman and an entire army, I'd definitely choose the army. Flames were one thing but when this woman could also set fire to the miasma, it made it so much more difficult to know where to step. If that wasn't bad, the longer we took, the more danger Ryuji was in. I could see the flames closing in and knew we didn't have much time to waste. After dodging a few more fireballs, I found myself behind a wrecked car with Verrine by my side. We were both breathing heavily so I could only assume she was having just as hard a time as I was.

"Karau is more of a monster than I had thought possible. Sirchade warned me to never get into a fight with her but I never believed it would be this bad." Verrine scratched her head, lost.

Meanwhile, I had taken a look over the car. For now, the flames seemed to have dimmed slightly, giving Ryuji more time while I thought out a better plan. The last one – grab him and go – had ended in utter failure. In addition to that, there weren't many plans I could put together that would ensure the safety of everyone, including Rin and Sirchade. But, I couldn't wait. If I didn't think something up in the nest minute, I would lose them both and probably doom the world to eternal suffering.

_Listen, Arianne, we don't have much time. _The voice in my head stopped me cold. "Sir…"

_Don't call out. For all intents and purposes, Karau must still believe that we cannot talk mind to mind._

I nodded in concurrence before realizing that he wouldn't be able to see me. Closing my eyes and concentrating, I replied. _Alright, I'll keep quiet. But, Rin? Is he with you? Is he safe?_

_As safe as can be. _I could hear what sounded like bitterness in his tone but I ignored it for the time being. _Right now, he's with Haristum and they are closing in on your location. But, they won't make it in time to help._

My brow began to sweat so I checked the clearing again. Karau's scaly tail whipped flames our way and I barely dodged out of the way.

Finding shelter behind a nearly standing building, I decided to drop the sarcasm and ask him point-blank. _Is there any good news you can give me? A way to beat this psycho would be nice._

He was silent for a moment. Then: _It's time to call out your final demon, Arianne._

I froze in shock. I had been waiting for the moment to do so. But, for some reason, every time I brought up the subject, Sirchade liked to remind me that I wasn't ready to summon such a creature. He always said that with me being the way I was now, the summons would work but not in the way I wanted (I didn't quite understand what that meant but I digress).

_You mean we're trying that? What if I screw up?_ Saying I was afraid was an understatement.

_You won't. Arianne, listen. You don't have the luxury to be scared. Now, you must be brave for Rin and for Ryuji. Their survival depends on you. _The way Sirchade said it – so matter of fact and sincere – I knew it must have been true.

I made up my mind. "Verrine!"

Verrine turned towards me and noted the serious look in my eyes. "If that look's on your face, I'm betting you've got a plan. What do you need?"

"Time. A lot of it."

Verrine tilted her head and thought it through. "A diversion. Well, I have been looking for an excuse to stretch the ol' wings. So, I'll make it work." She stood from her hiding spot and approached Karau.

The queen laughed. "You wish to challenge me? Be warned: your flesh will burn in the fires of my rage."

Verrine snorted. "Can anyone say melodramatic?" The air around her began to glow with golden light. Her image faded and her body became shrouded in fog. When she reappeared, I stared in shock. Gone was the human girl. She still wore the same face but now a pair of mystic black wings had sprouted from her back. Her fingers extended to claws and her eyes glowed gold. She was an angel.

Of course, I didn't have time to gawk. Turning away from the scene, I set about drawing out the Summoning Circle. In my head, Sirchade was giving me small tidbits of information. Once I was finished, I got into position. _Anything else I need to know, Sirchade?_

_For this plan to work, you will need to exhaust all of your energy before Rin finds you. Otherwise, escape won't be an option but rather a last-ditch effort. Now, recite the chant and make her pay._

_With pleasure. _I sighed and took a deep breath. The time was now and the reward was all or nothing. Pricking my finger and letting a drop of my blood fall within the circle's boundaries, I said the incantation. "Awaken, Fox Spirit of the Unholy Night! Protector of magic, thyself shall come forth! Sustugriel!"

My cry caught the attention of Verrine and the queen but I couldn't dwell on that. The world lit up in azure light and I was forced to shield my eyes. When the glare cleared, I chanced a look and witnessed the rise of a majestic creature. Its fur glistened ebony black and eyes shone with the light of a thousand rubies. Five tails rose from behind it and each tail held a small bit of fox fire on the tip. This was the final demon, Sustugriel. Sustugriel looked to me as to say "It's time." I nodded as I felt my power growing. Sirchade and Haristum were close. Verrine had been able to move Ryuji to a safer place so that he wasn't in the firing zone. And now it was time for this battle to end.

I called out my battle cry. "_Control that of my followers! Permit them to submit to my will and stand by my side! Attack as one and show our enemies the true meaning of fear! UNITED BARRAGE!"_

At that final word, the world went silent. I couldn't even hear myself breathe. I could feel a rumbling as if the earth were heeding my call as well. Intense warmth enveloped me and it felt amazing. All around me, my familiars were drawing on their ultimate attacks. A bluish light lit the sky and bathed us all in its glow. Haristum and Rin, most likely. From the west, I could hear the thundering sound of footsteps coming closer. Sirchade. Verrine had rejoined the fight and was also readying her special attack. Sustugriel stood with all five tails engulfed in purple fire. And I stood in the center. I was the conduit, the control. The Guardian of the Worlds. And now our Queen Karau would learn an age-old secret: why it's not a good idea to provoke a Guardian.

As one, they all fired and the area lit up in a great flash. I could hardly see but I could hear a distinct screech, a terrible torturous wailing and I knew that the Queen was done for. The blast kicked a lot of dirt and smoke and I had to close my eyes to keep them clean. When at last the smoke had cleared, I blinked open my eyes and took a look around. Where Karau had been standing only moments before, there was nothing but a wide crater. I couldn't believe it. I mean, I already knew that nothing could survive an attack of that magnitude. But even still…

I breathed heavily, trying to get ahold of myself. There was a rushing sound in my ears and the feeling of something magnificent flowing through my veins. I would have dismissed it as adrenaline earlier but now I wasn't too sure. The feeling was too rich, it was wondrous and mysterious, and it made me feel more alive, if that was possible. But, underneath it, something else was brewing within. I stood there, drinking in the fact that I was still alive, still able to save Ryuji and Rin. I dropped to my knees, overwhelmed with physical as well as emotional tiredness. My eyes lost focus, the world becoming a dreary mix of gray and blues, and the ground rushed up to meet me.

* * *

><p>"Arianne?"<p>

"Hey, I just saw your eyes twitch. Wake up, already!"

"Brother, she's exhausted. The last thing she needs is you yelling at her."

"The battle was yesterday. She should have had enough sleep already. Arianne?"

I groaned. "Five more minutes…"

"No way! I need to talk to you."

If I had the energy to sigh… I groaned again and carefully opened my eyes. A bright flash overtook me and my sight became a blur. As soon as my eyes adjusted, I found myself in a white room I didn't recognize. I seemed to be hooked up to many machines and, to my right stood the Okumura brothers. Yukio was looking worriedly and Rin had a look on his face that said, "Well, it's about time."

I struggled to get into a sitting position and Yukio said, "That's not a good idea. You're still physically and mentally exhausted from summoning all of those demons. You need to get as much rest as possible."

"No arguments there…" I breathed in deeply and was happy to notice that this air was devoid of smoke or smog or miasma. It was clean and fresh. "Getting some rest might be the best course of action but I think that Rin and I have some things to discuss. Yukio, would you mind giving us the room?"

Yukio was quiet, probably wondering what we could possibly want to talk about. But, in the end, he relented. "If anything starts to get fuzzy, don't fight it. Get some rest." He then left the room leaving me alone with Rin.

For a moment, all there was to listen to was complete staggering silence. If I were the same girl I was so long ago, this would have undoubtedly frightened me. But now…

I frowned. "Well, you're the one who was trying to wake me. What's this all about?"

Rin, as always, carried his sword bag on his shoulder. He opened his mouth but then abruptly closed it, gripping the bag's strap in frustration. Finally, he took a few calming breaths before he spoke. With a clear gaze he asked me the one question I had been dreading:

"Arianne, what did that guy mean when he called you the Guardian?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sirchade<strong>

"I don't suppose you called me here for a spot of tea." I huffed at the silver haired boy. If not for how tired I was, I would rip him to pieces, whether Arianne approved or not.

Talis, on the other hand, was smiling as he stepped back, distancing himself from me. "Just wanted to say thank you. You raised hell and helped me achieve my goal. The fact that I was able to call you proves that."

I smiled even though absolutely nothing about this was funny. "So that's what you were after. Karau was only a stepping-stone. You wanted her power – the ability to call beastly allies to your side."

Talis nodded. "During our fight, she gifted it to me with the intent that I'd return it after. But, then you did the unthinkable and destroyed her. So now her power is mine forever. And I'll be sure to put it to good use."

Talis began to walk away and I stared after him. He would have disappeared if I hadn't asked one last question. "Your master plan: was this only the beginning?"

Talis stopped in his tracks and thought it over for a moment. Then, carefully enunciating his words as if he were talking to a toddler, he replied, "This was hardly the beginning. And the worst is yet to come. Heed my Sirchade, Arianne's **execution** will be swift."

And then like all the other times before, I let him walk away. Not because I didn't want to stop him but because with his newfound power, I wouldn't be able to do it alone. Talis was a force to be reckoned with, now more that ever. A demon who needed to be put down. And the longer we waited, the less of a chance we had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Talis is diabolical, ain't he? And so ends another chapter. Rin seems to be interested in Arianne's secret life. How will she respond? The secrets of Sirchade's past have come to light. What will his next move be? Talis is growing more fierce on his way to victory. What other plans do you think he has in store? Sustugriel has been summoned. Who will the final demon be? With so many unanswered questions, you've got to be wondering what will happen next. And the answers will come in due time. Until then, please review, follow, or favorite. You can also private message me and ask any questions if you're confused on anything. **

**Regarding other news, I will be sharing a couple of announcements. Details are in my profile. So, that's all for now. **

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	13. Chapter 13: Carnifex

**Chapter 13: Carnifex**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: In this chapter, questions will be answered, mysteries will begin to unravel and the plot will thicken. Shoutout to Deadly Shinigami for helping figure out how I was going to do this chapter. Couldn't have done it without you. The stage has been set. Ladies and Gents, put your hands together for Chapter 13!**

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

"At last the sword is within my grasp…" Talis smiled. "And all it took was a little incentive.

A little incentive might have been an understatement and he acknowledged the fact. He was learning the full extent of Queen Karau's power and he knew that he could call any beast to his side to do his bidding. When he had at least halfway mastered the ability, he set off for one of the deeper realms of Gehenna, calling all sorts of demons to his side from the completely ravenous to the absolutely sinister.

One after another, they joined his ranks, marching over desolate fields and through blood scattered winds and when they reached the Forbidden Temple, they were forced to enter, as they could not disobey an order from a King of Beasts.

They risked their lives for him, underwent a thousand horrors, and mutilated themselves several times and the result had been victory. There was barely more than a handful of the army he had accumulated a couple of hours before. But that mattered not. His hand was maybe an inch from the sword when he faltered slightly. To the army, it looked like a sign of hesitation and most of them wondered how he could send them through so many challenges and hesitate in the end.

But, then Talis cleared his throat and grasped the sword lifting it from its pedestal and staring at it in awe. He snapped his fingers and a faithful demon came forward. The two shared a telepathic moment before Talis relinquished control of the sword and the demon disappeared with his orders, sword in hand.

Talis glared at his army, daring them to make a comment on his choices. None were stupid enough to make the mistake. Finally, he spoke, "Now comes the real challenge. You say you wish to be part of my army but I take no weaklings. Prove to me you have the power to survive and you will earn a spot in my army. Fail and you will fall, slaughtered. Escape the temple and succeed. Fail and die. It's that simple."

The army probably would have called him on his bluff. But, then he disappeared, reappearing outside the temple, smiling slightly his wickedness.

"Now that that's over with…" The smile slipped from his face and his voice took on a more urgent tone, "I need to hurry. I may never get a second chance again."

Talis set off across the scorched land towards Assiah. And towards his greatest enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Arianne<strong>

Amusement parks… gotta love 'em. Unless the only thing you see all day are golden statues of Mephisto. In which case, you can hate the place like I'm doing right now. Don't get me wrong; amusement parks make life fun. But after the fake mission he sent Rin, Ryuji and I on, I'm having a hard time respecting the guy.

"Oh man, amusement parks after school…" Shima mused loudly, "Where you take girls out on a date…"

Neko asked him, "How did your time do on your last mission, Shima?"

Shima frowned. "I wouldn't call that a mission," He turned to Rin to affirm his point. "Right?"

Rin snorted. "It was a big-ass squid!"

"Hold up!" I said, effectively cutting into the conversation. "A squid? Really?"

Shima sighed. "Yeah, squid."

Shima looked rather gloomy about it so Neko changed the subject. Shifting his glance over to Ryuji and I, he asked, "How about your mission? How did that one go?" His voice seemed to teeter on excitement and worry. Of course I don't blame him. A lot could be inferred upon when two of members are unconscious upon return.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_"__Arianne, what did that guy mean when he called you the Guardian?"_

_In one fluid swipe, my worst fears had been realized. Rin knew. He knew I was the Guardian. I shuddered as I thought about the consequences, what could happen to him now that my secret was out. My voice was barely above a whisper when I asked, "How much do you know?"_

_Rin scratched his head as he recounted. "Not much really. There was a silver-haired guy at the cave I visited who mentioned it. But, after that, we got into a fight and it was sort of hard to think about since we couldn't even escape."_

_My eyes widened considerably. He didn't know much? The gears in my head began to turn. That could work to my advantage. I've got to keep him talking, find out what he knows. I tried to be nonchalant when I asked, "So how did you escape?"_

_Rin gave me a thin-lipped smile. "You can thank your fire demon for that. Somehow, he located us and burned through the miasma blocking our exit. By the way, how'd you know that would work?"_

_Because I didn't want to lie (at least not just yet), I decided to tell a partial truth. "The opponent I was fighting against used her power to set fire to the miasma. Since I remembered that Sirchade was following the miasma, I sent Haristum out to find him with the intent of looking in places with a high abundance of the stuff. The rest was just pure luck." Yep, not going to mention how Haristum was actually following _your_ heat signature, Rin._

_Rin smiled for real this time. "Well lucky or not, you saved us. After your battle, I found both you and Ryuji on the ground, unconscious. So I took you back to True Cross to treat your wounds. Good thing my brother was around or it might have taken longer."_

_I nodded. Yeah, good thing. "Um… how is Ryuji doing?"_

_"__From what Yukio said, he suffered a slight concussion from a blow to the back of his head. The blow might have caused a fair amount of memory loss but for now that's undetermined since he hasn't woken up yet."_

_I sighed in relief. My eyes closed as I thought. Maybe it was finally time to lay this disguise to rest. I knew Rin's secret. Maybe it was time for Rin to know mine. "Rin!"_

_Rin looked up at my outburst. Meanwhile, I squeezed my bed sheets. I was really going to do it. "Rin, being a Guardian isn't the only thing… it means…" I froze but tried again. "I mean, there's something…"_

_I bit my lip and squeezed the sheets tighter. Finally, I sighed. I was going to hate myself for what I was about to do but it had to be done. "Take everything you heard about the Guardian and forget about it."_

_Rin was flustered. "Wait, what?"_

_I fixed him with a glare. "Did I stutter, Okumura? I'm telling you right now that what happens in my life is none of your concern."_

_Rin frowned as he tried to sift through my obvious hostility. "I don't understand."_

_"__Good, in fact it's great that you don't understand, it makes it easier to not explain." I huffed. "Rin, for your own safety, you need to leave. Don't ask me questions, don't put your nose where it doesn't belong and above all else, don't meddle in my affairs. You'll only be asking for trouble."_

_At this point, Rin must have been wondering where his friend had gone. Getting up from his seat near my bed and making his way to the door, he paused to reply, "Even if you drive me away, the truth will get out someday."_

_As his back turned to me, my eyes filled with tears. "Maybe it will," I whispered, my voice cracking, "But if it does, it'll be on my terms, not yours."_

_He said nothing and as quickly as he had come, he left, the door shutting silently behind him. I refused to let the tears in my eyes fall. I may have hurt his feelings but it was all to keep him alive. The more he knew, the more trouble he was in. I did this to protect him._

Sure, you did,_ the voice in my head laughs bitterly, _but if that's really what you wanted, then why do you feel so guilty?

* * *

><p><strong>Arianne<strong>

Suffice it to say, Rin and I weren't really on speaking terms. Add that to the fact Ryuji had no memory of the mission and I was really between a rock and a hard place. As it was, telling them about my exploits was out of the question but calling it a simple mission would have been unconvincing given the results. I wasn't exactly sure how to play this off.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Good news, I didn't have to. Because my friend Shiemi had just showed up. I looked up and down at her. And it seemed that she decided to give the school uniform a chance. Good for her.

The guys seemed to think so too but after a moment of noticing their drooling forms, I realized that her uniform was probably the last thing on their minds. A burning feeling came over me and I frowned at Ryuji, who was smiling happily along with the others. Sure, I'd expected Rin to act like this but Ryuji… Ryuji is mine.

A split second after I thought that, I found myself recoiling. _Where had that thought come from? Ryuji is mine? What's wrong with me? He's not my boyfriend and I'm not some overly attached girlfriend who'll get on him for looking at another girl. I don't think about him like that. I don't…_

"Hey, Arianne, you okay?" Ryuji invaded my personal bubble of privacy and it took all of my strength not to jump back screaming and make a scene. Controlling my breathing, I calmly answered, "W-Why wouldn't it be?"

Ryuji frowned. "Our names were called for the grouping. And it didn't seem like you were paying attention. Plus, your cheeks were getting really red. Were you angry or something?"

I scoffed. "Me? Angry? Right." I gave him my most convincing fake smile. "What was I to get angry about?"

Ryuji nodded. I figured he knew exactly why I was angry and decided that the reason was better left unsaid. Smart boy.

Yukio explained the mission. "Today, we're here at MepphyLand in response to several reports of a ghost pulling pranks and we're having you take over the search. We've sealed off the park for the day so find the ghost in that time. When you've found it, contact either Mr. Tsubaki or myself on our cell phones."

Mr. Tsubaki cleared his throat. "Now then, what is the definition of a ghost?" He asked, by way of a refresher course. "Mrs. Kamiki?"

"Yes, sir. A ghost is a demon who possesses the volatile emissions from the corpse of a human or animal, and is characterized by being influenced by its host's emotions before death." Kamiki responded, word-for-word, like a textbook.

Apparently, Mr. Tsubaki found it fascinating and commended her on her reciting. "Yes, very good."

Neko raised his hand. "Uh… how many ghosts are there exactly?"

Fortunately, Yukio seemed to have the answer to everything. "Well, it's been spotted all aver the park, but it's just one ghost. Outwardly, it appears to be a small boy, and its mischief has been limited to arm pulling and skirt-flipping…"

"What?" Rin asked. "Skirt-flipping?"

Shima was monotone. "Sounds really childish…"

I had to wonder how many times he had wanted to do the same thing to another girl and after five consecutive seconds, realized I didn't want to know.

Yukio nodded. "Nevertheless, we must find it before the pranks escalate and pose real danger."

Ryuji smirked. "If we tackle it with all this manpower, it should be a breeze. Right, Arianne?"

I smiled. "Looks that way." I turned back to Yukio but not before I caught a glimpse of Rin staring me down. I tried my hardest to ignore it but it was easier said than done. Plus, he wasn't exactly in the wrong. I was the one pushing him away.

Yukio looked around our small band of Exwires. "Any other questions?" No one objected. "All right – get to it!"

* * *

><p>Technically, the grouping probably should have been two per group. But since there was an odd number of Exwires, Ryuji, Yamada and I were placed in one group. Unfortunately, I had never once spoken to Yamada, ever. The most I had done was accused him for doing nothing during the boot camp which, if you think about it, isn't the best first impression.<p>

Whether or not he still remembered that, he chose not to mention it or even talk for that matter. So for the most part, it was just Ryuji and I which was fine by me.

As we walked, Ryuji was quiet. Like too quiet. Almost like he was deep in thought.

"Hey, Arianne?"

"Huh?" I stopped and looked his way. "What is it?"

Ryuji looked up at the Ferris Wheel. "I was just wondering… no, never mind."

"Come on," I said, annoyed. "What were you just wondering?"

Ryuji frowned. "You sound annoyed. Didn't know that asking a question would bother you so much."

"I'm bothered because you sound frustrated." I let out a tentative breath. "Let me guess: it has something to do with the mission we took, right?"

Ryuji was silent. Then:

"The mission was a blur. You sent me off to do recon and then nothing. The next thing I remember is waking up in the True Cross Infirmary and seeing you sleeping on the bedside chair. I heard about what happened from Rin."

My breathing caught. Rin wouldn't… "Heard about it?" At this point, my throat was particularly parched.

"How you summoned four demons and relinquished all of your energy to stop a powerful demon that would've killed us both. For me, I never knew any of that. That blow to the back of the head knocked me out. Waking up in that bed and seeing you, I was so happy you were alright. But then, when Rin told me how you had singlehandedly saved my life almost at the cost of your own, all I could think was that it was just like that other time."

I nodded, not needing an explanation. Neither of us was likely to forget the Leaper fiasco that got us acquainted in the first place.

I walked alongside him, keeping a close eye on Yamada to make sure he didn't scurry away. Fortunately, he was too immersed in his game to care. Turning back to the conversation, I observed Ryuji thoroughly. His expression shown through with frustration and loss. But I felt that there was more. I could tell that like Rin, he had suspicions about me. But, none of them had any ill intent.

_Maybe the reason it was so easy to talk to him was because he knew nothing about me_, a voice in my mind suggested.

There was more to it and we both knew that. But for the moment, it was just nice to talk with one another as friends with absolutely nothing barring our way. No battle of wits, no sarcasm, and no secrets. It was a dream I was living and I knew that but if I ever acknowledged the fact, the dream would end, in one way or another. And I wasn't sure if I wanted it to end.

A ringing noise caught our attention and I was surprised when I realized I recognized the ringtone. I dug into my hip pocket and pulled out my cell. My cell which has not seen the light of day since the demon attack during our last mission a week ago. My cell which was last used to talk to a demonic psychopath who was out for blood. My blood. With all of these amazing hints, it's probably pretty easy to guess who's on the receiving end of the call.

Ryuji noticed my reluctance. "Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah, but if you wouldn't mind, can I get a little space? This call is sort of important."

Ryuji smiled warily. "S-Sure." He looked around the area and cursed under his breath. "Guess I'll go see where Yamada ran off to." He turned and sprinted down the road. I watched him go while steadying my breathing. On the final ring, I pressed the 'Talk' button and held the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Arianne, is that you?"

My breath caught and almost immediately, tears welled up. I was in shock, not because I wasn't sure he'd call me but because I was so sure it was Talis. I had been so frightened. But hearing a familiar voice made the fright go away.

"Uncle Alastair, is that you?"

* * *

><p>To say it was merely a talk would be the understatement of the century. I poured my soul out to Uncle Alastair, recounting all of the occurrences I had had over the past five months. In turn, he relayed his story back to me. How I had managed to get him to the hospital and how a team of "Doctors" worked on his wounds extensively. How he had to be placed into intensive care for three months and rehabilitation for the remaining two. Then, he told me about the first thing he had to do.<p>

"It was the most important thing I could ever do in my lifetime after all the shit I was put through. Finding a phone was only part of the problem. The rest was remembering the phone number."

I sighed in relief and slight amusement. "Uncle Alastair, don't tell me you forgot my cell number. It's not that hard, you know."

"Cell number? I'm not talking about your cell. That's an easy one. I'm talking about the number to my favorite ramen delivery store: Instant Noodle."

I choked on my surprise before wondering why I was surprised in the first place. I've been around boys for a majority of months and if there was one thing I learned, it was that boys would eat until their stomachs explode.

"If that's all you called about, can you call back later?" I said, slightly exasperated. "I'm kind of in the middle of a mission right now and I need to concentrate."

"You can concentrate later; this is important." Gone was the light playful, tone in Uncle Alastair's words. They were replaced by a seriousness so moving, I couldn't even begin to describe it. "It would seem you're quite famous. A boy named Yakumo came over earlier. Said that you were in danger. Also said that there was a present waiting for you at the homestead. Whatever that means."

"Can you think of any defining features this boy had?" I looked off into the distance seeing Ryuji a fair measurement away and Yamada even farther. I scanned the perimeter and stopped at a familiar face. One that wasn't fully welcome.

"Yes, the boy was slightly taller than you, with silver hair and purple eyes. Why?"

"Uncle Alastair, if you've got any weapons on you, get them ready. You may be visited by a guest or two. I'll call back soon, alright? Bye." I took the phone from my ear and ended the call. Then, I strode forward towards the boy I was going to maim if he let me get close enough.

For his part, Talis didn't seem all that dangerous. If anything, he looked uncomfortable. Like being here was the last thing he wanted to do. But, I was not letting him get off easy.

"Sirchade!" I called and the white tiger appeared. He growled at Talis and a bead of sweat rolled down his face. I frowned. Wasn't this the part where he called me a bitch and heckled me from afar? Something wasn't right.

_Don't let him take control of your doubt_, Sirchade's voice called out in my mind. _That's what he does. We must strike him now. Before we lose the chance._

Normally, I would have agreed wholeheartedly. But something was amiss. My usual animosity for Talis seemed to have been sidelined for something else. And I wasn't yet sure what it was.

"Wait!" Talis said, holding up his hands. Uneasily, he took a breath. "I'm not here to harm you or your friends, Arianne. I came to warn you. Talis is planning something big. Too big for any one person to stop. If you insist on staying alone in this mission, you may doom the world further. The only way to save our doomed planet is through the power of Carnifex."

There were only few times when Sirchade was surprised and trying to surprise him was more of a chore than was necessary. But, it seemed Talis made a living off of doing so. Sirchade gasped slightly at the mention of that name. "Carnifex?"

Talis was not finished however. "This final message is for you, Sirchade. To protect the Guardian, only one thing is required: trust. And Arianne will not be able to withstand the burden of Carnifex's power if your lack of trust divides you. Past lives must be revealed."

It was then that I realized what was missing from him. Malice. Hate. Demonic energy. It was as if he had reverted back to the form he had when we had first met. A child with untold power but no idea how to use it. But how did this change occur?

I wasn't given much time to think it through. A shrill crash caught my attention and I looked over near the side of the park where I had heard it. All I could see was a trail of smoke leading to the roller coaster on the far side of the park. Turning back to Talis, I was almost stunned to see him gone. Almost. But, I couldn't dwell on it now. Getting on Sirchade's back and telling him to go towards the destruction, I had to wonder: if Talis had been in my sight, who was messing with the park this time?

* * *

><p>"Ryuji!"<p>

I skidded to a stop next to a group of confused Exwires. Mr. Okumura was there trying to diffuse the tension. But, I could tell there was more than a mechanical issue happening around the park. Add that to the fact that Rin, Shiemi, and Yamada were missing from the full group gave me reason to believe that something had just gone down.

Jumping down from Sirchade's side, I made my way to the others. Ryuji seemed relieved that I was alright. Then, I addressed Mr. Okumura. "What in the world is going on?"

Yukio pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose before answering. "As I have just told the others, today's mission is over and now it is time for you to return to your dorms at once."

Then things got weirder.

"Hey, wait, let me go! I can't breathe, dammit!" Rin's voice, which meant…

I looked past Yukio and saw Rin being dragged away by a an older woman with strawberry hair and blonde highlights as well as a curvy body I'd kill for – and I'm not even that girly. She was also wearing Yamada's pants so that said a lot already.

"Is that Yamada?" I asked in confusion. "I thought he was a guy?"

Ryuji watched as Rin was dragged down the road. "I'm not sure if that's Yamada or not but it looks like Okumura got himself into another mess."

I could hardly deny that one.

"Hey, Shiemi, wait!" Kamiki called out to Shiemi, who my eyes would have skated by if I hadn't been paying attention. "What the heck is going on?"

Shiemi was quick to answer though her voice was soft. "I'm not sure either… but it's not Rin's fault."

Yukio had caught up to the woman leading Rin out. They disappeared around the corner and that was that. Trust me, I was beyond curious but I already had my own problems to deal with.

* * *

><p>The walk back to my dorm was quiet and peaceful. Somehow, Ryuji was respecting my wishes and keeping his space. But, that made me think back to Talis's strange words. Should I really be bearing this burden alone? Was I not supposed to?<p>

I grabbed my head in agony. Thinking was too hard. I should just try and get some rest. I opened my door room and headed for my bed but stopped short. It was propped up against the bedside table. It was a sword with a hilt of ivory and a green sheath. Inscribed in the wood of the sheath was a single word.

Kneeling down to inspect it, I thought back to what Uncle Alastair said: _"A boy named Yakumo came over earlier. Said that you were in danger. Also said that there was a present waiting for you at the homestead. Whatever that means."_

I think I finally understood what it meant and as I kneeled down next to the sword in front of me, I was finally able to name the blade.

"This is… Carnifex?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just the start of the revelations. Next chapter line-up: Sirchade will explain the significance of Carnifex, Talis will be back to his tricks (but for how long?), past lives will be brought to light, Arianne and Sirchade will figure out just what Talis is, and perhaps I might even find time for a Ryuji/Arianne moment. But, who really knows besides me? A lot is brewing on the horizon and we're only just beginning. Please review, follow or favorite and tell me what you think. Oh, and tune into the next update of the Pact of Five coming to you, soon.**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**

**P.S. This story has just reached 5,000 views. And I. AM. SPEECHLESS. Or at least I would be if I weren't already working on the next chapter. You guys are the best. And hopefully, my gratitude shows. See you all soon.**


	14. Chapter 14: Trust and the Art

**Chapter 14: Trust and the Secret of Relinquishing part 1**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: What goes on, my friends? Sorry for the long wait but I had to organize my thoughts. Like I mentioned last chapter, we will be getting an explanation for Sirchade's sketchiness as well as what his connection to the Guardians is. So, have some fun this next chapter! Introducing chapter 14! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arianne<strong>

Sirchade and I sat five feet away from the bed, watching the sword from afar. Observing it, I noticed that there were no signs around it saying, "Ultimate Destruction Weapon" or anything like that. But, just being in the same room with it was putting me on edge. The demonic energy this thing was giving off… scary big. I could only guess how long I could keep it in my room before the demons of the world attacked the entire city, looking for the thing.

"They won't attack the city. But you are right. Now that it is in your possession, every demon within a fifty mile radius will know you have it. It puts you in danger but it also gives us an advantage." Sirchade muttered.

"Care to explain a little louder?" I asked. I had barely caught his words.

Sirchade cleared his throat. "For months, demons who have discovered your identity have tried to exploit your weaknesses and kill you. As your familiars, we have been protecting you from these attacks but also making sure you knew nothing of them. It was all so that you could practice in peace." He noticed my look of outrage but only hissed. I closed my mouth mid-shout and forced myself to calm down.

"Now that the sword is here, no demon would dare try to kill you, lest they get on Carnifex's bad side."

Eyebrows furrowed, I asked, "But Carnifex is a sword. Does it really have a bad side? Are there like spikes of the blade or something?"

Sirchade eyed me for a slick moment. When he deduced that I had been completely serious, he chuckled lightly, "I almost forgot what a riot humans are. Asking the stupidest questions."

If he didn't tell me what I needed to know, we would be soon be repeating a method I used during the Boot Camp that involved a window.

Sirchade sighed. "That sword is not Carnifex but rather his means of summoning. By unsheathing the blade, anyone has the power to call Carnifex into this world to do their bidding. Under oath of course."

"But, I don't get it. Why would the demons be scared of Carnifex? At least give me a reason for that." I crossed my arms and stood.

"Carnifex is what most humans have called the Executioner. He is a demon known to punish the unjust." Sirchade recited as if from a history book. "At least that's how he is. But, a long time after the Gate came into being, a large amount of his essence was trapped within that blade. As long as his essence is trapped, his rules regarding to life, whether demonic or otherwise, are all subject to change without notice. He is the one demon who has had a multitude of masters and each with a different set of morals. Because of this, he's become unpredictable. Rabid."

We both looked at the blade, me with curiosity, him with fear. "While it is sheathed, he is of no danger to anyone. But once he is summoned, he will demand something of you. If you give him what he desires, he will gladly help you in any and all of your endeavors. If you fall short, he consumes your soul. And if your soul is consumed, you know what will happen."

I nodded and began to pace the room. "The Apocalypse begins."

Sirchade muttered under his breath. "So what shall we do with it? Do you wish to keep it? Or…"

He trailed off when he noted that I had quit pacing. Turning to face him, I answered calmly, "For now, there's nothing to do. I'll need time to think it over. Besides, we have bigger things to talk about."

Sirchade frowned expectantly, deciding that it was my time to explain.

I took a long breathe, cleared my mind of all hostile ideas and grudges, and then exhaled. When my mind was empty, I brought the new topic to the table: "Talis."

Sirchade's eyes lit so bright, it almost felt like he held blue flames of his own. I could definitely feel the heat. "There is nothing to discuss. He's a psycho who loves mind games and will kill to get what he wants."

"I know."

"Then," Sirchade hissed, his voice clipped, "what is there left to talk about?"

"Sirchade," I exclaimed, "I need you to do me a favor and leave the animosity for later. Seriously. I'm on the verge of a breakthrough and you're not helping. At all."

Sirchade's fur stood on end and I was so sure he was about to attack me when he somehow found a way to flatten his fur and huffed loudly. "It's good that you have found a way to become more invested into this new life of yours, but believe me when I say that trying to think like him will give you a massive headache."

"Please; I'm well past the headache stage. Plus, thinking about psychos trying to destroy the world makes it easier to forget my own personal problems. And I'd take big picture stuff over drama any day."

If Sirchade was impressed, it didn't show. He took a deep breath as I had suggested and gestured for me to continue. I thought about what I was going to say before I spoke.

"Okay, I'm not saying we should trust Talis. You don't trust him and neither do I. And I understand why. But…" I paused as I thought through the phrase I was about to say. "But I think we're overlooking something."

"Overlooking?"

"When we first met him, I could hardly feel demonic energy within him. And yes…" I said to cut him off, "It could have been because I was weaker before that I couldn't sense the energy. Still, when we first met him, there was no guarantee he was demon or not. Which makes me believe he's a little of both."

Sirchade was already shaking his head even before I finished. "I commend you for thinking about it this far but that is not the case. If Talis were a half-demon, he would give off a vibe similar to Rin Okumura."

"Okay, possession then."

Again with the head shaking. "No, the energy… the feeling… it's all wrong. Possession means that the demon took him over completely. He wouldn't have been able to warn us or help us if that were the case. If that's what you think he was doing, then possession is not the cause."

I frowned. The next thought I had was a stretch and I had no idea if it was real. But, there was something in my gut saying that I was on the right track. "Okay, what about a different type of possession? A type where the demon doesn't forcefully take over. A type where the human gives up control themselves. Is that possible?"

Sirchade's eyes grew wide at the thought and he was very silent but that silence told me all I needed to know.

"So," I whispered, "It is real. There is a type of possession out there that…"

"Not possession." Sirchade amended. "This type of ability, among demons, came to power only a year before the Gate was created. They called it the Art of Relinquishing. And if not for your ancestor's quick thinking, it would have been humanity's downfall.

"My ancestor?" I blinked. "You mean, Tamar? Right?"

"The very same. The First of the Line." Sirchade got his to his paws and paced the room just as I had only moments before. Finally, he gestured to the ground. "Sit down, Arianne. It seems it is time to tell you of your heritage."

* * *

><p><strong>Story Time (Told by Sirchade)<strong>

It was a time of great rebellion. The forces of humanity were on the warpath, having heard the stories of the miracle Tamer. Most people believed the story was nothing more than utter rubbish. Some couldn't accept the fact that demons could be killed, much less controlled. But even still the rumors flourished and little by little, humanity took notice.

The story I'm about to tell is about a Tamer and his familiar in an era always believed to be the End. But no one could have predicted that it was only a new beginning.

"Was it really the best idea to try sneaking into the colony? I mean, if they find us, won't they notice our 'we don't belong' aura and lynch us in the streets?" A young girl asked her companion, a boy dressed in dirtied black trousers and a cotton shirt. The boy's hair was midnight black and his eyes were a mysterious shade of gold.

The boy smiled grimly. "We've got no time to question ourselves, Jess. An army's on its way to attack the colony and we have the power to stop it."

Jess sighed in reluctance. "Okay, but where did you get that information? How do you know that, Tamar?"

Tamar smiled and gestured to the sky. "The sky is red today."

"The sky is red every day." Jess replied to the vague answer, rolling her eyes. But, she understood why he did it. To say he got his information from demons aloud would no doubt be disastrous. The armies of man would think he's a spy while the demons would see him for what he really was: the world's First Tamer and the last hope for all of humanity.

She was just thinking through the repercussions of someone finding out their secret when Tamar grabbed her arm and stopped. She dismissed her thoughts to get a handle on the situation just in time to see why Tamar had stopped.

The two of them stood in the center of a large clearing and at the edge, hidden within the darkness, were three pairs of eyes that watched their every move.

Tamar was expressionless for all of two seconds before he broke into a smile and greeted the strangers. "Good day to you! Lovely weather, isn't it?"

The three in the bushes were silent, prompting Tamar to continue. "I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble to point us in the direction of the colony."

"What is your business here?" An older masculine voice called out to them. Just five words. They weren't much but they held a lot of weight if answered correctly.

At this point, Jess's method would have been to try and be as vague as possible, in compliance with keeping their identities hidden. But, she already knew that wasn't really Tamar's style. He would tell the truth; just not the full truth.

"My consort and I," Tamar explained, gesturing to Jess and himself, "have come to perform a ritual that, if done properly, will bring humanity one step closer to winning the war."

That might have been a bit too much truth. Even without the mention of demons, there were no humans who had the amount of power that Tamar possessed. His explanation was basically a confession. When the eyes disappeared from the bushes, it frightened Jess greatly. They might be preparing for an attack. And if they were, sure, Tamar could protect them. But, that type of protection came at the risk of exposure.

All of a sudden, the bushes parted and a young girl made her way into the clearing, her weapon – a crossbow – pointed at the ground. Excitedly, she walked closer, her face lit up in a wonderful smile. "He's here. He's come. Seto, Misaka, didn't I tell he'd show up?"

There was a slight disgruntled noise as the other two made their appearance. Despite the differences in gender, all three of their characteristics were predominantly the same. Each had blackish-purple hair and dark red eyes. They all wore silk white robes with weapons at their hips. The three siblings – as far as Tamar could guess—held an air of regality that would have put Tamar and Jess to shame (if they actually cared about such things).

The oldest of the three, aged 20 by the looks of it, grabbed at his sister and pulled her back to create space between the two groups. He scolded her until her smile disappeared and a pout had formed. Finally, he sighed, pulling his head up to eye the two strangers. For a second, nothing but glances was exchanged.

Finally, the middle oldest girl cleared her throat. "Forgive us for the rudeness; we must be cautious, as you know. The colony doesn't take kindly to… intruders." The way in which she passed seemed to suggest that "intruders" wasn't the word that she had originally had in mind.

Still, Tamar took no offense, only smiling knowingly. "Really? Sounds like there are a few exceptions to that rule." He directed this to the youngest girl.

The girl giggled, the smile back on her face. "Yui Kamiki, at your service. This is my brother, Seto, and my sister, Misaka."

Seto and Misaka obviously didn't like having been named. But, it was too late and frankly, they knew they were wasting time. Seto addressed the pair. "Before we can let you go anywhere, I want you to explain your story from the beginning and pray that I believe you. Because if I don't…" The threat hung in the air. But, it wasn't anything new. So, Tamar told them the tale, everything that happened beforehand all the way to now.

* * *

><p><strong>Within the lair of General Karau <strong>

The general, only a few centuries old herself, was ever happy. Finally, the tool she had trained for many years was ready to earn his keep. Training him for this honor, preparing for their victory. She smiled a malicious smile. The human race would fall at his hand and their commanding leader would make her right hand to his plans. She would be become a queen amongst demons and _he_ would be her sword and her shield. Everything was going according to plan. She called out to the army that had accompanied her on this day, anxious to share the news.

"On this day, we will rise to strike at the force of humanity. We will strip them of whatever power they believe they have and remind them which species is really in charge. That being said, the brunt of the army will cause a distraction by using a full frontal attack. But, that will only be a deception." General Karau laughed at the genius of her plan, deciding that it was time to enclose full details to her army.

"But, one of you will infiltrate the human army and attack from behind. While their armies are fighting, you will lay siege to their lands and burn all to the ground." The general looked gleefully out at the demon forces as they all began to whisper amongst themselves. Just who was she talking about?

"You are my pride, my greatest creation… born to smite my enemies and raised to eradicate the human race… as of now my young child; you are no longer soldier of my forces but rather my right hand knight. Rise and claim your title, Sirchade, Lord of Beasts!"

At the end of this cry, a white tiger rose from the ranks and marched up to meet his mother. The other demons let out great howls of congratulations. But Sirchade wasn't fooled. He knew they were out for blood. Humiliated to be beaten by their brother of fifteen years when most of them were older and wiser. But none voiced this thought, lest invoking their mother's wrath and losing her favor. They merely growled and howled and clawed the earth as if they were happy about this new development.

Soon, Sirchade was at the front of the army, looking over his brethren, his subordinates. It had always been his dream to please his mother and now he was being given the chance to prove he had what it took to serve on the front lines. His lips curled into a smirk. Or should he say the back lines?

He knelt at his mother's talons. "I am honored to undertake this mission. May I perform to the best of your expectations!"

"I'm sure you will." Karau answered. He could hear the love in her words but knew it was muddled by her usual snark. Showing favoritism would do nothing more than dismember her forces and cause infighting amongst themselves. Which was why naming her youngest son as her right hand worked in her favor. Now, his brethren would hold a deep hate for their youngest brother and will unite to become a force to be reckoned with.

Sirchade knew this also. When it came to dominance, it was a force of wills. Survival of the fittest. And he had no intention of being dethroned. Sirchade roared to grab his brothers' attention and once they all quieted, he spit and hissed, "Mother has given us this chance. Why are you still standing around, you spineless lot? Could it be you're not the army feared by twenty thousand legions?"

They howled and hissed, giving off annoyed signals. But, Sirchade cared not. "Tonight, we must strike their forces summoning all of our bloodthirsty might. We must make sure that they know not to cross us and that they cannot and shall never rise to power!"

The army roared in compliance, their sound echoing off the walls of the lair. Sirchade roared with them. It was a battle of wills after all. And Sirchade was not one to be outdone.

* * *

><p><strong>The Colony of the Holy Cross<strong>

Needless to say, Tamar and Jess were allowed entry into the colony. Yui already knew that she would have believed whatever story they told however outlandish it was. Misaka would have looked for the truth in his words and compared it to her own knowledge of the incidents in which they had been involved. She believed they were trustworthy as well. It was Seto who was the hard sell. He took interrogation to a whole level, a level that included:

· Glaring at his captives as if this was their last day on the planet.

· Holding a sword in their faces to instill fear

· Threatening Jess multiple times to instill fear

· Sharpening his sword and miming disemboweling to instill fear

· Reading all body language and comparing it to what they said

· And the most taxing of all, believing that their story was rubbish, attacking Tamar, and forcing him to summon one of his demons, which proved their story was real

All in all, they were in the colony and from what Tamar said, they only had so much time left. The moment they entered, Misaka went to gather the commanding officers and the elder of the town. Seto acted as escort and guided them to the War Hall.

Once seated inside, the waited until Misaka returned with four older men and women. The first to catch the attention of the young Tamer was an older man who looked like the Kamiki siblings – red eyes and blackish-purple hair. But unlike them, he wore a black armored robe and held a katana in his hands. His eyes looked to Tamar and Jess. He nodded a hello, and found a seat.

The next to enter was a young woman with billowing red hair and dazzling blue eyes. Like the other man, she wore a black robe but hers was slightly grungy and as she stepped into the room, Jess caught the whiff of quite a few herbs. Rosemary, thyme, sage, rue. She counted them in her head. She must be a medicine woman. She looked again at her before noticing that Seto was also quite obviously staring, his cheeks pink. Then, he noticed Jess openly gawking at him and he glared at her until she looked away.

The third to make their way into the room was an even younger man than that of the first. He was a young adult, probably around the same age as Seto. He wore chain mail armor and held a lance at his side. His emerald green eyes found Misaka first and then looked away. He parted his black hair and sat in the next available chair.

The last of the four was an older woman, older than them all. The wrinkles of time were evident on her face but so too was the spirit of freedom. Her hair was a blazing mix of red and gray. Her eyes looked from Tamar to Jess, slightly calculating but also very welcoming. She wore a blue dress and held an oak staff. This woman… has probably been around for a long time. She knew freedom and happiness at some point. She made her way to the head of the table and sat. Leaning her staff against the table's edge, she took a deep breath. Finally, she closed her eyes. "I am Elder Cradle. From what Misaka has said, the two of you can grant us the gifts of God?"

We all knew what she was referring to. But still we were surprised when Tamar looked in his pack and pulled out a moderately light book and laid it upon the table. "Seto, Misaka, and Yui all know just what this book is. But, it seems there is still more to explain. So please bear with me. Jess, would you help?"

"Of course." She gave him a light smile.

He nodded and began his explanation. "I don't know too much about this book. Who wrote it, what language it's written in, or even any of its real origins. But there is one thing I do know: this book was brought down from the heavens by an angel."

Everyone's eyes widened at this revelation. Even the Kamiki siblings. Yes, they knew of the book but Tamar had decided that admitting such a thing out in the open was poor judgment and had waited until they were within protected walls.

The Healer's eyes looked from the book to Tamar's protective hand hovering over it. "Angels? So they do exist."

The purple haired man in the corner scoffed. "Like hell they exist. That's nothing more than a story."

The healer turned to glare at the man, who only huffed and turned away. The elder took her cane and called out to them. "Asuka," she asked the man, "don't disregard something before you've heard what has to be said. Ell`oe, I approve of your strong fighting spirit but now is not the time. And Takeru," She gestured to the boy on Seto's right, "have you nothing to say?"

Takeru only nodded and the elder nodded her understanding. Turning to Tamar and Jess, she replied, "You may continue."

Tamar and Jess looked at each other and nodded. Jess answered. "Thank you, Elder. To answer your question, Ell`oe, angels do exist. And to answer yours," this jab was directed towards Asuka, "if demons exist, what can't angels?"

Asuka's face turned red and he rose to speak but Jess cut him off. "Of course, this discussion is past. So let's get on to the real point. The only way to gift the army of the Holy Cross with angelic power is to tame one of the tainted. A demon."

Tamar picked up where she left off, saying it in a bit of a rush. "The ritual for doing so lies in the Book. And with the army that is coming, it seems we'll have the chance to tame one."

That was when Takeru raised his hand. "I have a question. For years, our forces have had the hardest time fighting demons much less killing them. It takes a platoon of at least eleven to kill one. But now you say that an entire army is converging on us as we speak?"

Jess frowned. "Not really. From what we've calculated, they'll strike around nightfall. Still, that leaves little to no time. If we want to survive, we'll need to put our plan in motion soon."

Yui was only slightly following the conversation. "Plan? What type of plan?"

Jess turned to her and explained. "From what we've figured out, there is a massive force coming closer. That force will execute a full frontal attack on the gates. They know that you'll go to defend those gates and will mostly likely use all of your troops to do it. But, that's only part of the plan."

Tamar laced his fingers together. "Based on the speculation of one of my demons, they'll probably send a stealth team in from the back to infiltrate and destroy you."

Asuka looked thoughtful. "Then we shall send a team to stop them."

Tamar and Jess exchanged looks of worry. Jess tried for a reassuring smile that just didn't seem to work in this situation. "Okay, right idea, wrong execution. I'm not saying that your army won't be able to handle what they throw at you. I'm sure you're all very capable. But, you'll need every soldier you have as well as any volunteers you can muster if you stand any chance of winning this fight."

Misaka gasped. "The two of you are planning on taking that mission alone, aren't you?"

Tamar neither confirmed nor denied. But, by this point, it was sort of obvious. Seto was looking at the two of them in shock. "Are you two insane? There's no way you'll live through that type of battle. They'll tear you to pieces."

Takeru concurred. "We should send some warriors with them to protect them. If they're going to be performing this ritual, they'll need time right?"

Elder Cradle was silent. But Jess was not. "Speaking of which… there is something that is required for the ritual to be a success."

The elder blinked. "And that is…?"

"A s-"

"A whole lot of room to work," Tamar hastily said, talking over Jess, who abruptly shut up.

Yui frowned. "What do you mean?"

Tamar regarded her. "The ritual can only be pulled off by the strong of heart. When I enacted this ritual the first time, every single companion of mine, minus Jess, was killed. They weren't strong enough to be present during the ceremony and so they died. Because of this, I'm asking that you please move your residents to the front of the city and far away from the ritual site. It'll be the only way to save them."

The elder looked to the two of them in intrigue. "Is that all?"

Jess and Tamar shared another look. Then in unison, they replied, "Yes, that's all."

The elder looked to the occupants of the table. Then, she sighed. "Asuka, tell your troops to prepare for battle. Ell`oe, go find the other medicine women and have them stock up on herbs. Takeru, assemble your team and set about moving the residents to the front. I shall take care of the rest." All three rose from their chairs and left without so much as a word, as if arguing was no longer an option. Who knew, maybe it wasn't.

The elder turned her eyes towards the siblings. "As for you three… Seto, join the army's ranks. Misaka, the medicine women await. And Yui… you must stay safe amongst the residence."

Yui was already shaking her head. "No, I want to help you all fight."

The elder smiled. "You're too young, child. Maybe one day, you will be accepted into the ranks of the military but for now, do as you're told."

Yui pouted in disappointment but she knew no amount of pouting would change the elder's mind. So, she huffed and ran out. Misaka and Seto gave a quick apology before walking out after her.

Elder Cradle stood and regarded them silently. "I wish you the best of luck with whatever plan you come up with." She gave a thin smile and exited the building.

Tamar let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. At least it went better than the last couple of times. At least they had been willing to listen to reason, even if that reason wasn't very logical.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Jess's voice was barely above a whisper but it carried just fine.

Tamar's eyes darkened. "Don't tell me you enjoy telling people that a sacrifice must be made to stabilize the ritual. We've done it three times before and each time I hated it. To know that their deaths will always be on my conscience is something I will regret for the rest of my life."

Jess was silent as she remembered what she had thought earlier. Tamar tells the truth just not the full truth. She mused, "Without a sacrifice, the ritual will probably fail. So how are you planning to compensate for that?"

"I'll have to give up a big enough amount of my life energy to pull it off."

"No, Tamar, no," Jess stood from her chair and slammed her hands on the table. "There's no way that I'm allowing you to potentially kill yourself for this goal."

"Jess, that's what we've been doing for the past two years. Killing ourselves. And for what? Freedom." His voice blazed with fierce rage but also growing exhaustion. He sagged in his seat tiredly. "If we don't complete the Pact by the end of this year, we'll lose all of the ground we've gained in point blank time. All of God's gifts: gone in a heartbeat."

Jess frowned. The Pact was taking its toll on Tamar. Even a child can see that. And she were being honest, Jess would admit that the Pact had even backed her into a corner. But, they were too close to quit now. And they both knew it. "Fine. You can risk your life but you're an idiot if you think I'm letting you do this alone."

Tamar opened his mouth to object but no sound came out. He had realized, along the way, that he knew better than to try and talk her out of it. Once she made up her mind, she was adamant until the end. "Alright, so that's the new plan."

Jess nodded. "It's a suicide mission but we've had our share. This will work. It has to."

The two sat in gloomy silence as time counted down.

Little did they know, a young purple haired girl was standing outside the door, listening in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! Wow, a lot to take in, huh? Sirchade was actually Queen Karau's son? To tame a demon during this time, a sacrifice must be made? And perhaps the most chilling question is this? How will the Kamiki siblings proceed? And which Kamiki sibling is it? Yui or Misaka? Looks like this flashback of mine will take more than one chapter. Perhaps two or three combined. But don't worry, everything is still going according to plan and soon, the forbidden technique known as the art of relinquishing will be brought to light. Plus, by next chapter, you'll get a look at Tamar's 3 tamed demons. So until then, please review, favorite, or follow and I will see you soon.**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	15. Chapter 15: TrustArt of Relinquishing 2

**Chapter 15: Trust and the Art of Relinquishing part 2**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist. But let's be honest here. Kazue Katō doesn't own any part of this chapter so I think we're even.**

**A/N: What is up, followers of the nations? If you are ready to read the next installment of the Pact of Five, I must first commend you on making it this far. As a special treat to all of my followers, this chapter and the next will both be at least seven thousand words long. So there's more to enjoy. Despite this, I must warn you of the dangers you will face. Including: Suspense, Heartbreak, Epicness, Excitement, and my personal favorite, A Shocking Revelation. But, if you still choose to continue on this path, go forth and face the awesomeness that is this chapter. Ladies and gents, Chapter 15!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jess's P.O.V.<strong>

It wasn't until at least seventy-five percent of the residents had been moved before Tamar finally got to work. He set about creating the ritual site. He dropped his bag to the ground and dug around in it. Pulling out the Book, a stick and two bags of mountain ash, he placed them in order of most importance. He started with the Book, opening it and leafing through its contents. When he found the desired page, he regarded it for a quick second before placing in back inside his bag. Then, with the stick and one hand and the ash in another, he began to draw an omni-purpose Demon Circle.

Jess was in awe as Tamar worked with the stick, drawing zig-zags and intricate lines of beauty as well as aesthetic shapes within the circle. It was almost like watching an artist paint a masterpiece. But most of the time, that image wasn't the thing that caught Jess's eye.

"Hey, Tamar? I've got a question. The instructions for the ritual are written in the Book, right?"

Tamar nodded and went back to drawing. "I'm not sure I get the question."

Jess sighed. "I wasn't finished, idiot. I was going to ask how you could read it. Earlier during the war council meeting with the elder, you said that it was written in the language of the angels. If that's the case, how do you get any information out of it at all?"

Tamar thought about the question for a quick second before answering. "It's not so much reading as it is skimming really. But I will tell you this: to read that Book, certain strenuous conditions must be met."

Jess frowned. Again with the vague explanations. "Strenuous conditions?" She questioned him in her no-nonsense tone.

Tamar laughed, his voice devoid of any actual joy. "One fine example is a major battle between the forces of Human and Demon. When the powers of good, evil and human nature come into play, the Book gives those who are pure of heart permission to read through its pages. Of course it's their responsibility to stop reading when it's time to do so."

"Is reading that book really a bad thing?" Jess took a step forward and reached for the book.

"It's not so much bad as it is angelic. Something that wasn't made for mortal eyes. I've only been able to read two pages of this book but I feel that's more than enough. Anymore and I'd go brain-dead. It has that much power and more."

Suddenly, Jess no longer wanted to touch the book, much less be a foot near it. She wanted to get rid of it or lock it away. That showed how much it frightened her that Tamar held on to such a powerful object. An object that could frankly kill him at any moment of its choosing.

Turning away, she focused on the horizon and the setting sun. "It'll be dark soon. The demon forces will strike then, right?"

Tamar slowed his work to stare at the horizon as well. "Yeah, that's right. Or that's what Amon told me. Despite that, this is still a patchwork plan. So many things can go wrong before nightfall. And time is a luxury we no longer have."

Jess grimaced at the reminder but knew he was right. With the sun descending in the distance and the Colony of the Holy Cross preparing for war, it wasn't an exaggeration to say that time had run out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirchade's P.O.V.<strong>

Racing through the plains with no supervision, Sirchade leaped over cliffs and bounded across the land as if it was his property. As if he were king of all, not just the beasts. As he made his way towards his target, he kept track of timing. Knowing the main force would attack soon, he paced himself and relaxed his mind. As he thought about it, it would have been better if he had brought along a platoon of three or four back-ups in the case of something going wrong.

But as fast as he came up with the idea, he shook it away and growled at his own impotence. It was already sound knowledge that none of his brothers had any feelings for him other than envy and scorn. Even if he had asked for assistance, they would have found a way to undermine his authority, made it seem as though the plan was all his fault and his burden to bear.

No, being alone as a solo operative was better. He could do as he pleased with no one telling what to do or how it had to be done. No one was watching, no one was prying. He was absolutely and totally free and if this were the life of a knight, then he would do his best to make sure things stayed this way. As the sun dipped beneath the horizon and the world grew dark, he heard the cries of his brethren as they began the attack. And once the enemy's forces were focused entirely on them, he would finally move in.

* * *

><p><strong>Seto's P.O.V.<strong>

Seto looked out at the army closing in. If he had to guess, their numbers were higher than he could count. True, the numbers within the colony reached the high thousands. But, as for the people who could actually fight, the people who had any semblance with strategy, hand-eye coordination, weapon control, and formations – those numbers were few. Big enough to call themselves an army. But small enough to be crushed underneath the heels of an even larger one. Still, they had known this was the case for many years. The colony had never had many soldiers but what they lacked in numbers, they made up with heart. Despite their disadvantages, they had never lost a fight against the enemy. They fought as if their lives depended on it, knowing full well that if they lost, they'd lose everything. Not just their lives but their families, their friends, anything they held dear.

He frowned. He wasn't afraid of the force that was coming. He was afraid of the outcome unknown to him. From what that Tamar kid had mentioned, this force wasn't even the main problem. An enemy would blindside them from the back and obliterate them all. Sure, he said he would stop them but trusting outsiders was never Seto's style. The only reason he was going back to keep them out of the colony was the threat of the ritual and the power it pertained. It killed all those who were weak of heart. Normally, it wasn't his place to believe such nonsense but he read the emotions on Tamar's face when he shared this information. He had seen one of Tamar's demons when it was summoned. Deep in his heart, he knew that this was no joke.

"Seto," Asuka said, coming to stand beside him. Seto looked up at his older brother and saw the grim determination on his face. Asuka regarded him out of the corner of his eye before he asked, "Are there any weaknesses in their formation that we can exploit?"

Seto studied the approaching army and organized his thoughts. After only a moment's deliberation, he replied, "Their forces are massive but they are only a decoy. If I had to guess, they will play with us however long they have to until their real leader attacks from the back. That leader will probably send some kind of signal. And after said signal, they will overwhelm us with all the force and animosity they can muster. But as for now," He paused and looked at his brother, "The pawns will go first."

At the same time he had said that, the first line of the enemy army broke ranks and advanced while the remainder skidded to a stop as if they intended to wait it out. The line then converged to become ten neat orderly ranks of at least a thousand soldiers.

Asuka narrowed his eyes. "So they intend to play with us and tire us out. Once they've defeated us in spirit, they destroy us in mind and body. We become prey to serve their own vicious urges."

Seto scoffed in disapproval. "Well, not in this lifetime…"

"…Or the next," Asuka finished. Pulling his sword from its scabbard, he faced his army let out a battle cry. The effect was instantaneous. At once, they hefted their weapons in the air and saluted. "For the Holy Cross, we shall not lose!"

And as one, they leaped into battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamar's P.O.V.<strong>

"They've started," Tamar mused. Both he and Jess could hear the sounds of battle in the distance. Which meant that their own confrontation was not too far off. Jess stared off into the darkness, crossbow in hand, while Tamar began to gather his power. It was time to call forth his demons. Everything around him, all sound was extinguished. The air grew warm and began to envelop them in a blanket of power. White light lit the perimeter, making it easier to see their surroundings and see the glowing blue eyes getting ever so closer.

Tamar was unaware of them but Jess had seen them and had her crossbow set to attack. "Tamar, hate to be a bother, but they're almost here."

A growl called out to them and the sound of footsteps became apparent. The beast was closing distance fast. Jess shivered despite the warmth in the air. She clenched her teeth as the distance between them dwindled quickly. "Tamar!"

The beast ran into the light and Jess fired without pause, firing one arrow after another to slow his progress. It dodged left and right, still advancing. It was only when the white-haired beast was a few feet away that Jess heard Tamar cry out, "I call to thee, O brother of Cerberus, guardian of the gates of Hades! Hear my call and aid me in my warring hour! Orthrus, come!"

The beast skidded to a halt as the light grew too bright to see out of. Jess shielded her eyes, knowing it was futile. Despite that, it shone through, effectively blinding her. When the light had faded away, she found herself behind Orthrus, Tamar's first demon.

Orthrus was a twenty foot black-haired demon dog with two heads. Like his older brother Cerberus, its basic power was to protect. With Tamar as his master, that meant that he would protect all that he held dear and one of those things was Jess. Orthrus turned one head back to look at Jess. With the other, he asked, "Are you alright, Lady Jess?"

Jess smiled. There he went again, always calling her Lady. For all intents and purposes, she was just Jess. Even still, she missed this big tuft of fur and if it hadn't been for him, she'd be demon chow by now. "I'm fine, Orthrus. It's nice to see you after so long."

Orthrus gave what could only be described as a slobbery grin. "Glad to see you well." He turned his other head back to the beast, who was eyeing him warily. "Is this it then? Our next comrade?"

The beast heard this comment and spat. "Comrade? I am your doom, you worthless trash! How dare you call yourself a demon, betray your kind, and work for this scum!" He hissed in rage.

Jess muttered to Orthrus under her breath. "He must really hate tamed demons. They're a disappointment to him, I guess."

Orthrus narrowed his eyes, all four of them. "If this disappoints him, I'd love to see his reaction to the others. Might perk up my day." He howled once and charged into battle.

The tiger stood his ground and waited while Orthrus approached. When he was within a foot, he dodged to the left of his first attack and swiped at his back leg. Orthrus bounded forward and spun around to meet his target head on. While he worked to keep the tiger's attention, Jess reloaded her arrows. When she had them ready to fire, she sprinted to the left, hoping to lead the beast away from Tamar.

Like she had hoped, her movement had caught the tiger's eye and he lunged towards her, murder in his eyes. Fortunately, his attack was intercepted by one of Orthrus's heads and the other grabbed him by the side and threw him. At the last second, the tiger regained its bearings and landed lightly on its feet, ready to attack once more. Damn cat instincts.

The tiger laughed. "Is that the best you can do?" He asked, gesturing to his side. Jess watched in horror as the wounds healed up and his white and black striped pelt shine as sleek as it had been before. He was as good as new. "Don't tell me this is all you've got? You'll bore me to death."

"Well, I hate to disappoint." Jess whirled to see Tamar, gritting his teeth as he called out to the heavens a second time. "Seal of Obedience, now be undone! Come to my side, he who commands 30 legions, Seeker of Knowledge, Archer of Kings! Now, Barbatos, become my blade!"

Unlike last time, no light flared up suddenly. Instead, the ground quaked and a skeletal hand broke free from the dirt. The earth rumbled as another hand broke free. Soon, a skull came loose from the earth as well as other bones. The bones trembled and vibrated, knitting themselves together until a skeletal warrior rose to greet them. He groaned at them, first at Tamar and then at Jess.

But, once his eyes… er, eye sockets locked onto the tiger, a silver sword appeared from the air around him as well as a bow and a quiver of arrows. Suiting up and sheathing the blade, he drew his bow and arrow, aimed and fired with quick precision. The tiger only had a second before the arrow plunged itself deep into its thigh. He roared in pain and Orthrus flinched for some reason.

Jess noticed and asked him, "Are you alright?"

Orthrus gave her a reassuring nod. "I'm fine. Thanks for worrying. It's just that… his roar. It has some sort of effect on me. Makes me want to shy away from him."

Another growl alerted her to the tiger's presence. "How dare you wound me! Me, the great Sirchade, King of Beasts!" He gripped the arrow with his teeth and pulled it free.

Tamar frowned. "Hey, Great Sirchade, hope you don't mind another gate crasher." He took a deep breath and shouted out the last summoning chant. "Supreme deity of the ancient sands, walk upon this earth once more and bring with you the flames of power of which all life flourishes! Have your fires blaze a new path! Show thyself, Amon!"

From the sky came a great tornado of flames which lit up the area almost as much as Orthrus summoning had done. Jess was pretty sure that the flames could be seen from the battlefield. But, she smiled as the flames dissipated and a blue-furred wolf with a serpent's tail had appeared. Its eyes as black as the night sky, he padded forward until he was facing the tiger now known as Sirchade. "So you're the right-hand of General Karau's forces that I've heard so much about."

Sirchade growled. "So sorry," he said in mock regret. "It seems I know nothing about you."

Amon scoffed at his arrogance. "If you knew something, I'd be surprised to say the least." He glanced to Tamar, who had dropped to his knees in exhaustion at summoning all of his demons at once. "Don't rest just yet, Tamar. There's still much work to do."

Jess got into a defensive stance, her crossbow at the ready. "Then, let's get to it."

* * *

><p><strong>Misaka's P.O.V.<strong>

"We've got another one injured!" Takeru yelled as he brought in another bloodied soldier. Misaka turned from her other patient and rushed to him. "Put him on that bed over there." She gestured to the far right. Takeru followed her wishes, laying him gently on the bed. Assessing the soldier's wounds, she set about making a bandage to stop the bleeding. Once she had carefully disinfected the wound and wrapped it, she made a herbal remedy to put him to sleep. Sure, he was out of the woods but that didn't mean that going back to the battlefield was a bright idea.

She wiped the sweat from her brow and thanked Takeru. "Get back out there. We've still got a lot of work to do. And by the sounds of the battle, we've just gotten started."

Takeru studied her. "Didn't know you enjoyed your job so much."

Misaka frowned bitterly. "Well between you and me, I wish I didn't have to do this job so often. The less people get hurt, the happier I'll be."

"Please help!" Another cry from yet another person. "Misaka, he's hurt badly." This time Elder Cradle had come, with a young man limp on her shoulder. She laid him on a bed in another part of the medicine hut and Misaka quickly went to their side. As she assessed the damage, her face scrunched in frustration. If it were only wounds and remedies, she could take of it. But this person was beyond her expertise. The only person capable of treating her would probably be Ell`oe. "I don't have the knowledge to help him. But, stay put. I'll get Ell`oe. She should know what to do."

She ran from the hut and continued down the street. Ell`oe was an on-field medicine woman. She ventured around the colony as a whole to treat patients. The only way that the elder could have missed her was if she had been taking care of another patient in an obscure place. The elder's eyes would have skated over her. So she ran until she found herself in the square. The square was the center of the colony and fell under the jurisdiction of the back of the colony. The place Tamar had warned them to avoid. There, she found her and another on-field medicine woman tending to an injured man.

"Ell`oe!" Misaka called out, grabbing her attention. Ell`oe excused herself, got to her feet and closed the distance between them, meeting her halfway.

"Misaka," she asked as soon as she within earshot. "What's happened?"

Misaka was bent over, catching her breath. "Elder brought in… extreme case… past my expertise… need your help… hurry. Almost no time left." She replied between gasps.

Ell`oe righted Misaka and told her calmly. "Breathe, Misaka, breathe."

Misaka took a few calming breaths, closing her eyes as she did so. Once she opened them, she said, "We're running out of time. Will you come?"

Ell`oe nodded and began to jog towards the medicine hut. Misaka was just about to follow when the sky flared bright red. A tornado of what looked like flames came down and lit up her surroundings. In fact, her surroundings lit up so well, she caught sight of something she never thought she would see.

"Misaka? Are you coming?" Misaka turned to see Ell`oe, frowning at her still form.

Misaka lied. "I think I can see another injured person over there. I'll treat them and catch up to you later."

Ell`oe looked over to where she had pointed but the tornado of light had faded, making it impossible to see anything distinguishable. Ell`oe shook her head and answered, "I'll leave it to you then." And like the wind, she was gone.

Misaka waited a full ten seconds before she sneaked her way around the other medicine woman and ran off towards the forbidden point of town with only one question in mind: what in the world was Yui planning to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Sirchade's P.O.V<strong>

Despite this unfortunate set-back, Sirchade had to admit that it was almost fun battling this three demons and the two humans. He sprang forward, raking his claws down Orthrus's side. He reveled in how anguished Orthrus sounded. He moved in for the kill but was abruptly interrupted by a flame cyclone attack from Amon.

He step-sided the attack and swiped at the wolf hybrid. Amon shied away and tried for another flame attack but this time Sirchade was ready. Charging forward, he knocked Amon over and dug his claws into Amon's exposed belly.

Out of the corner of his eye, both the skeletal man and the girl unleashed their arrows at him and he was forced to retreat to avoid injury.

Orthrus was back on his paws and was moving to face him once more. Amon had also gotten back up and stood to Orthrus's right. Barbatos put away his quiver and drew his sword; walking up to Orthrus's left. The girl had gone back to speak with the boy at the edge of the fight.

Sirchade frowned. Something was odd about this formation. And that boy… over Orthrus's shoulder, he could see the boy leafing through the pages of a weathered old book, as if a battle between species was a time for reading. Wait, was he mocking him? Saying that he wasn't even worth his full attention? He growled low in his throat as his anger grew in size. It wasn't for a while that he realized that his anger was making him grow in size as well. His white-black fur grew shaggier, his blue eyes blazed like blue flames, and his teeth elongated. He could feel a roar growing within. The signal for the troops. Once the roar caught their ears, the war would be over. And they'd win by sheer force.

So, he gathered his strength, letting the rumble in his throat grow louder and louder. He was close to letting it fly when he saw it. Or was forced to see it. Either way, once he saw the shining light that surrounded him, he couldn't look away and the roar died without ever being uttered. He noted that, once the circular barrier had lit up, all the other demons placed themselves in a triangle around it. What in Satan's name was going on?

It was then that the boy in front of him began to chant.

* * *

><p><strong>Yui's P.O.V.<strong>

Sneaking through the undergrowth, Yui had caught a glimpse of a bright light up ahead. Venturing closer, she stumbled upon a sight that astonished her. There within the back of the colony, was a white tiger demon, furiously attacking a circular cage made of light and failing to get through. Around him were more demons. A two headed dog, a skeleton man, and a wolf with a very interesting tail stood around the circle, as if they were a last defense.

Yui scanned the clearing until she found them. Both Tamar and Jess were standing back, away from the obstruction. Jess was glancing warily at the tiger demon but Tamar seemed to be reading from the Book and with every word he said, the clearing seemed to glow even brighter.

"A sacrifice is needed to make the ritual work." She reminded herself. She remembered that Tamar had said he'd use his own life force to compensate for that. But if he did so, the ritual had a 50-50 fail rate. It was a risk he was willing to take. But not a risk Yui was willing to accept.

She took a deep breath as she reviewed her plan. Tamar and Jess didn't want to take any more lives so she'd remain hidden while they performed it. When it was time for the sacrifice, she would give herself up willingly. Her death was assured but the colony's victory would be well earned.

Somewhere along the lines of thinking this plan through, Yui realized that she had no regrets. If this was her destiny, she'd gladly fulfill the role she was given.

"Yui… my… head. Gah!" The familiar voice followed by a thud made Yui whirl around. She found Misaka curled up at her feet, clutching her head and moaning.

"Misaka! What are you doing here?" Yui got on her knees, placing her sister's head in her lap.

"You're not… supposed to be here… unngh!"

Yui bit her lip. "_You're_ not supposed to be here. I need to do this alone."

"We need to go back to the others. I'm not letting you die on some suicide mission." Misaka cleared her throat and closed her eyes.

Yui shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry but you can't stop me." Laying Misaka aside, she got up. As an afterthought, she added, "Just promise me you'll stay safe."

There was silence and when she turned to look back at her sister, she found her asleep. She smiled one more time and bent down to give her one last hug. But, as soon as they touched, Yui froze. Misaka's warmth… she was cold. She checked her heartbeat. Dull. Her pulse was next to nothing.

"Misaka!" No reply.

"Misaka! Come on! Wake up!" Misaka's eyes fluttered but stayed closed.

She screamed then. She hardly heard herself over the roar of the ritual taking place but she didn't care. "This isn't funny, Misaka! MISAKA!"

It was only when she failed to answer the fourth time that Yui allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamar's P.O.V.<strong>

"Oh, hear me, God of the Heavens," Tamar called out and looked to the sky. His hands gripped the Book tightly. With Jess at his side and all of his demons lending a hand, he chanted through the lines one after another.

_I call thee to receive your blessing_

_Show mercy to that of your once faithful servant_

_So that he may do your bidding once again._

_Now bind us in holy light_

_Combine us heart and soul_

_Give our kind the power to survive _

_The power known as the Pact of Five_

Sirchade yowled as invisible tethers tied him to Tamar. Everything that Sirchade felt, Tamar could now feel. Confusion, rage, doubt… every tidbit of his emotions was clear to him now. The light that surrounded Sirchade changed him into light and he vanished from sight. With final thoughts, Tamar called out, "As it is said, three have become four. Our goal has been brought closer. The Lord is pleased."

It was quiet for a full three seconds before an explosion at the battle site lit up the night. Jess turned to see another explosion of light and was able to get a quick glimpse of the battle before it went dark.

"The army…" Jess said, "They've gained the gifts of God. The powers of the knight, the dragoon, the aria and the doctors."

Tamar breathed a sigh of relief. "Everything except the Tamer status which is stuck in my possession until I complete the Pact."

Jess turned to Tamar's demons, thanking them for a job well done. Orthrus bowed both heads respectfully before dismissing himself. Barbatos groaned as he always did and Jess took it to mean "You're welcome." Then his bony body broke apart and scattered into dust. Amon smirked. "It was my honor, Lady Jess."

Jess smiled good-naturedly. Even when she told them once, they still called her Lady Jess. But whereas Orthrus did it with a tone of reverence, Amon was always teasing and knew she hated her nickname. "Goodbye, Amon."

Amon burst into flames and disappeared from sight. Soon, the two were alone to revel in their thoughts. But not for long. Jess took a few calming breaths and grabbed Tamar, pulling him towards the darkness and onto the next destination.

"Jess," Tamar said tiredly, "can't we just rest here?"

"No, we can't," Jess replied, matter-of-factly. "We've only got a year left to complete the Pact. And in that time, we need to tame another demon, gain the trust of at least four of those tamed demons, and invoke the Pact. To do that, it involves meeting up with another colony, a final ritual that doesn't involve human sacrifice, and one last battle between the forces of angelically powered humans, demonic devils, and everything in between."

Tamar sighed. "I get it; with all of that on our agenda, there's no time to rest. But what about them?" He asked, gesturing back to the village. From the few explosions he caught, the colony was getting the hang of their newfound abilities and making a comeback, driving the enemy forces back.

Jess shook her head. "They'll be fine. But, we need to go."

Tamar was undecided but just as Jess promised to follow him wherever, so too did he promise to follow her when she believed herself to be right. "Okay." He held out his hand and she gripped it close. And soon, the two vanished within the cover of night.

* * *

><p><strong>General Karau's P.O.V.<strong>

To say that her perfect plan was shambles would have been all too true. When he had been born, Sirchade was subjected to cruelty the likes of which none of her sons had ever seen. It had been necessary to toughen him, to give him confidence. But also to make him see the cruelty within the world, to know how much of that cruelty made him what he was. She had exiled him, sent to live in confinement and solitude. It had been her plan for him to return and when she asked why, he said he didn't mind solitary but a soldier was nothing without a commander. She smiled at his answer and gave him a second chance.

She remembered that day almost as if it were yesterday.

She had taken Sirchade to an isolated village to prove his loyalty and his value. Turning to look at her son, she asked, "You believe that I have need of you? And I disagree. But your answer to my question intrigued me. So I shall give you one chance. Just one to prove yourself."

Sirchade knelt in front of her. "What is it that you wish, General?" Not Mother but General. Already off to a great start.

She knelt as well and proceeded to whisper in his ear. "Storm the village and destroy them all on your own. Bring me the head of the elder and I shall welcome you back into my army with open arms."

Sirchade's eyes narrowed. But he never flinched. "Done."

He sprinted away, towards the target and his next meal.

Queen Karau felt nothing but pride at how vicious he had become. He was a true son of hers. But now as she looked upon the results of the battle, she could only believe that he was meant to be her downfall. That she spent so many years to train a failure and the fault lied with her alone.

The way in which this battle had gone would be heard in many gossip circles. The other generals would hear about it. She would be demoted and perhaps even killed for her failure in this war.

"Yes, well if I were to go strictly by the book, you would be killed."

Karau's eyes widened as her breathing hitched. "Admiral Azi Dahaka." She turned and without making eye contact, dropped to her knees in subservience.

He hissed loudly. "You know, you're one of the greater generals. Which is why I'm so disappointed. You know the penalty for defeat."

Karau shivered. "Death."

"Yes, yes, you're quite aware of the penalty. But before I make my verdict, I wish to know how such a successful operation became a blunder. Look to me and answer truthfully."

Karau looked up into the face of her commanding admiral. He was humanoid with purple scales covering his body and golden eyes. He wore mythic armor that protected against angelic power and was decorated with the many hands/tentacles of failed generals. Which is to say that there were quite a few. His mouth was lined with razor sharp elongated teeth and both his hands and feet grew claws. Finally, his spiky tail snaked around and stroked Karau's face, cutting her once.

She took a deep breath. "The Tamer. God's servant. He caught and… tamed my right-hand. When that happened, the enemy army gained God's gifts and drove us back. My son Sirchade, gone in a second." She gritted her teeth in frustration.

Azi Dahaka was silent as she seethed in rage. Finally, he hissed and hissed. For a moment, Karau wondered if he were coughing or choking. But then, she heard it. A chuckle. The admiral was laughing.

Azi Dahaka chuckled with glee. "Finally, a vantage point I can exploit. The tamed demon is your son, yes?"

Karau could only nod as she was still quite confused. Azi Dahaka lost his grin for a moment. "General Karau, rise." She did and he continued. "Through the approval of yours truly, I am promoting you."

Karau steeped back in shock. Death by claw, burning in hell, dismemberment, disemboweling; those were things she was expecting. Getting rewarded for failure was new. "My Lord, whatever do you mean?"

Azi turned away from her. "I'm resigning as Lord of Satan's forces and promoting you to the position as my proxy. From now on, you shall be Queen Karau and it will be up to you to lead all of the forces of our great King."

Karau wasn't one to believe things so easily but the demon known as Azi Dahaka was no kidder. Everything he did was for a reason. "But, what of you, my Lord?"

"Does it matter?" He answered. "I only ask one thing of you, Karau: make the Tamer suffer."

Then, as fast as he had come, he was gone, leaving Karau with a prominent title and a plan guaranteed to destroy the Tamer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirchade's P.O.V.<strong>

One minute he was within a brightly shining circle, the next minute, there was… nothing? All he heard was his own breathing and all he saw was layer upon layer of darkness. But despite all this, the only question he asked himself was: where did it all go wrong?

Everything had been under control. Sure, there were difficulties due to the unexpected power of that boy before. But, then there was that final flash of light and once it dimmed, he had found himself in this void space, unable to escape. But why? Mother's plan had been flawless and he was the best of her children. Technically speaking, this outcome, this failure wasn't part of his vocabulary.

And yet here he was, alone, uneasy, without any form of comfort to be found. He was slightly on edge and this annoyed him since he had never been on edge before. Well, not really. He thought back to that test Mother had sent him on, exiling him and forcing him to survive on his own. Any other demon would have huddled up, confused and disoriented. But all that Sirchade had felt at that time was edginess. Not because he was exiled but rather because what it entailed. Technicalities aside, he was free. Free to do what he pleased. Run away and never return. Make a name for himself out in the Great Beyond. Rule over his own army. The possibilities had been endless. But, instead he chose to return to his creator as her obedient little killer.

He dipped his head as he reveled in his solitude if only for a minute. "What happens now?"

"I had hoped you had already planned out your next move but as always, you come off to be a big disappointment."

Sirchade froze. That voice… Mother?

Karau paused. "Oh, were you not expecting to hear from me? Well, that does make sense. Getting captured and tamed by a demon was a low blow, you know. If only you had told me this was your plan from the very beginning, I wouldn't have looked bad in front of the boss."

Sirchade frowned. What the…? "General, I don't understand. What are you talking about? How are we even speaking to one another?"

Karau sighed and started from the beginning. " To answer your second question, my power over beasts allows me to talk to my children no matter where they happen to be. As for your first, our esteemed admiral Azi Dahaka has promoted me to his former spot. I am now a queen among demons. The commanding admiral of the demon forces. And it was all thanks to your plan."

"My plan?" Sirchade echoed in surprise.

"Becoming the Tamer's familiar… it was so daring and no one thought of it but you." Her voice was excited, gleeful. "None of my sons have the guts to do what you just did. You truly are my right hand."

Sirchade was frozen in shock. He had NEVER planned anything like this but somehow, his mother had gotten it into her mind that this was all going according to his plan to destroy the Tamer.

"My son… is something wrong?"

He coughed and tried for a haughty tone. "Wrong? Nothing at all. Seems like nothing gets past you, Mother. Unfortunately, I haven't thought too far ahead yet. And there's still more work to be done."

His mother was silent before a malicious cackle rang through his ears. "My, my, you are just like me aren't you?"

Sirchade had no time to answer before she continued. "Well, no point bemoaning that fact now. Come along, my child, we have much to discuss."

* * *

><p><strong>Yui's P.O.V.<strong>

The battle had been won at the point in time when God's gifts rained down from the heavens and endowed the army with their holy light. All of a sudden, it was as if the arms of the soldiers were being guided by the angels. Men with sword skills were suddenly masters at the technique. Soldiers who excelled in long ranged projectile weapons became perfect shots almost instantly. Even those who didn't have a particular skill gained some sort of power.

In the end, the demon army had been driven back and the forces of the Holy Cross had reigned supreme. Due to the new healing ability of the medicine women, no one lost their lives on the battlefield. But, there did happen to be one causality. And only a young girl by the name of Yui Kamiki knew how it happened. But for reasons unknown, she had shut herself away refusing to talk to anyone, not even her two brothers, Seto and Asuka.

It had been three days since that fateful night. Three days since Yui made a choice. Three days since her world was pulled from right underneath her. Three days since she had killed her own sister.

She had no desire to eat or drink and certainly possessed no desire to sleep. For when she did, all she would see were images of Misaka, grabbing at her, clawing at her, yelling, "It should have been you" over and over in her mind. She clutched her head and tried to escape the visions but they wouldn't let up. Her grief had burst from her and there was no stopping the reaction that followed. Tears coursed down her cheeks. She howled a low guttural howling noise that made her cry even more. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly as her body contorted in pain and regret and she wished more than ever that it had been her.

"I do believe there is a third option." Yui's eyes snapped open and she choked on her own sob. When, at last, she quit coughing, she turned to see a young man standing in the doorway. The man was around the age of Seto, with purple hair like hers and golden eyes that reminded her of the Tamer's.

If common sense had been kicking in at that point, she would have screamed for her older brothers. But, his last comment had interested her immensely. "A third option?"

The man smiled. "Of course, the option in which you both live. That option is still possible, you know. Misaka's not dead. Yet, of course."

Yui's eyes widened in shock. "My sister's alive? How?"

The man chuckled. "The ritual that the Tamer used is experimental at best. But what he doesn't understand is that when the ritual calls for a sacrifice, it is only symbolic. Yes, the sacrifice will occur but if done incorrectly, all people condemned to death by the sacrifice are brought back to life."

Yui hopped out of her bed, suddenly excited. "You're not tricking me?" She could see the sincere look on his face and almost cried tears of joy. Closing her eyes, she tried to picture it. "I'd give up everything to achieve that. My sister, back with us. Safe and sound."

The man paused before smiling once again. But this smile was different. In fact, it almost felt sinister. "You'd give anything? Quite a dangerous thing to say. I might actually take you up on that offer."

"Offer?" She opened her eyes and turned to face the strange man. "I didn't offer…"

* * *

><p><strong>A Fiendish snake's P.O.V.<strong>

A bloodcurdling scream shattered the peace and as one the entire colony rushed to the room of Yui Kamiki. But instead of finding the girl, all they found were signs of a scuffle. No bloodstains or mutilations of any sort. Both Seto and Asuka scoured the place for clues.

After investigating the scene, the brothers were able to figure out two things. One, there had been more than one person in the room before the scream. And two: although there were signs of a scuffle or a kidnapping, the clues suggested that Yui walked out of the house of her own free will. But, now all the brothers could do now is ask why.

Elsewhere…

The girl was bloodied and scratched up in many places. But then again the host had never cared for such things. He was a warrior. He had been in more battles than she could count. But then the girl paused and started to chuckle. "I say I've been in many battles but truth be told, this body knows little of the world."

She curled her fingers through her hair and tossed it to the side and smiled. "Still, I have big plans for you, Yui Kamiki. You will be my secret weapon in this war."

In her head, he could hear the sounds of his trapped prisoner, begging for her body back. But, this body was now his and this war would soon come to a close.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was a thing. Sirchade has been tamed? But it seems he's still in cahoots with Queen Karau. How will they proceed? Yui has been imprisoned by the forbidden technique known as the art of Relinquishing? What is her purpose in this war? And speaking of purposes, who is Azi Dahaka? And what plans are up his sleeves? We'll soon find out when the next and final chapter of the (fandubbed) Flashback arc comes to pass. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I sure did when I wrote it. Please review, follow or favorite to tell me what you think. And I'll be sure to try and end this arc on a good note. So until then...**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	16. Chapter 16: Flashback ArcA Final Choice

**Chapter 16: A Final Choice**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to one of the longest Pact of Five chapters I've ever written in my entire life. This chapter will do its best to answer most of your questions but I will warn you. Like most of my chapters, it will reveal some things and shroud others in mystery. The story itself may feel a bit fast-paced at times but that was just because there was a lot to write and not a lot of time to write it all. Rest assured, this is the final Flashback Arc chapter and will delve deeply into the relationship of Tamar and Sirchade like never before. Hope you're ready to experience it! And now introducing Chapter 16!**

* * *

><p><strong>Several days later…<strong>

**Tamar's P.O.V.**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jess asked him for the third time. "To bring Sirchade out? He'll try to kill you." She reminded him flatly.

Tamar rolled his eyes, gesturing over to Barbatos. "Yeah, but not like that's anything new. Besides, it's been a week since I actually tamed him. I'm going to have to bring him out at some point. And his first time should **not**," He stressed the word "not" to get the point across, "be during a battle."

Jess bit her lip but sighed in defeat. Just as she was, once Tamar set his mind to something, he was going to do it, no matter what. He checked their defenses. Orthrus was ready to die for us if necessary. She told him that was nice but not to try doing so. Barbatos grunted in compliance to Orthrus's words of worship and Jess could do nothing but nervously laugh. In her opinion, the two of them were kind of like heretics. Not that this was bad but Tamar isn't expecting to be worshipped for his services. He'd rather be the shadow everyone knows about but can't be seen without looking at the light first.

Tamar seemed to be looking at every possible scenario before he let Sirchade out but then he paused, a perplexed look on his face. His expression cleared and soon he was calling to the heavens. "Keeper of animals, Ruler of beasts, heed my call! Thy name is Sirchade! Give onto me your boundless strength and unlimited knowledge so that I may smite my enemies!"

The clearing lit up in white light and the tiger form of Sirchade appeared as he had before he was had been tamed. It was almost as if he hadn't moved from the spot since. Tamar glanced at Sirchade silently, his head tilted to one side.

Sirchade stared back, the fire evident in his eyes. Orthrus, Barbatos and Amon were standing close warily, and Jess had her weapon pointed at Sirchade in case he tried anything funny.

Sirchade growled at all the tension in the air but Tamar… laughed. He took one look at everyone's stiff forms and just laughed. "You guys are really raring to go, aren't ya?"

Jess frowned. This was not the time to be careless. But it seemed that Tamar wasn't done.

He gestured to the three other demons and Jess. "He can't harm me nor can he harm any of you. It's in the contract. And as for you," he said, turning to the tiger, "If you've already heard what I said, then you already know the situation. Nothing you do can harm us. Any plan you concoct will never reach the light of day. So now that we've cleared all that up, who wants breakfast?"

At once, the tension disappeared in a heartbeat and both Amon and Orthrus agreed to being hungry. Jess was less sure but decided not to voice her doubts just yet. Barbatos made a sound similar to a sigh and disintegrated to dust. Yeah, he wasn't much of a breakfast person (no stomach). Sirchade eyed them hatefully. But instead of, say, unsheathing his claws and laying waste to them, he changed form, becoming a small albino rabbit and hopping away.

"Are you sure it's okay to let him roam?" Jess asked him from behind.

"It's not like he can go far. Don't worry; I'm still keeping a leash on him. I'm just instilling a little freedom as well." Tamar smiled at Sirchade's retreating form.

As for Sirchade, there was a rustle in the grass up ahead. Sirchade stopped and cocked his head to the side as if listening with those ears of his. Then out of nowhere, the grass split apart and lo and behold, another rabbit entered the clearing. They stared at one another for a split second before the brown rabbit hopped closer to Sirchade. They began to hop around like old friends and through this strange occurrence, Tamar could feel Sirchade's happiness and excitement over this new overwhelming sense of freedom he now possessed. But, he also sensed hunger and was not surprised by what happened next.

As fast as a viper, Sirchade returned to his normal tiger form, sunk his teeth into the rabbit's neck and ripped it to shreds. Then, he sat to enjoy his meal.

Jess was horrified by that turn of events but Tamar was more or less unsurprised. If he couldn't kill them, then Sirchade would take his anger out on something else. It made the most sense. But Jess didn't seem to see that.

Tamar smiled. "Ain't he adorable?"

Jess sighed. "I think you've got a few screws loose if you think that's adorable. He's obviously blood thirsty."

Tamar frowned. "I don't agree."

"He just ripped a rabbit to shreds. How can you not? I mean, I'm all for seeing past your demon's faults but this might be one demon you can't handle."

Tamar thought long and hard before he said, "I suppose we can compromise."

Jess was confused. "Compromise? About what?"

Tamar made a weird pose as he pointed to the sky. "Simple. You don't like me calling him adorable and I don't like you calling him bloodthirsty. So from now on, we'll can him adora-bloodthristy."

Jess seemed ready to pull out her hair. "What difference does that make?"

She began to yell at him some more but all he offered was a somewhat sunny smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirchade's P.O.V.<strong>

Sirchade couldn't help but notice the irritable manner of the girl as she struggled to speak with her partner. His new "master".

But, there was no way in hell that he'd ever think that way about him. He was an enemy. Nothing more, nothing less.

If anything, he was rather odd. Sirchade knew not what this was but for the life of him, it didn't seem like this boy had little to no ill intent against him. Plus, he was pretty sure the boy was now defending him from his mate, a fact that just proved how strange he was.

At that moment, he seemed to choke on something and the girl ran off to get him some water. Licking his lips, Sirchade got to his paws and sidled up to the boy. He seemed too relaxed, despite the predatory gaze that Sirchade was giving him. It sort of irked him.

"Are you alright?" Sirchade jumped when the boy addressed him. "You've been staring at me for quite some time, y'know?"

Sirchade froze. He had been staring? He coughed. "I'm fine. Nothing for you to worry about." He huffed and walked off. But before he could get three feet, the boy called out to him.

"Well, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. You are my friend after all."

Sirchade paused, this time dumbfounded by his naïveté. "Since when are we friends?"

The boy smiled knowingly. Getting up from his seat, he happily replied, "I believe that's for me to know and you to figure out." Then, he walked away in search of his mate. Sirchade didn't understand how this boy could be so nonchalant. Especially given that time was running out for him and his cause.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"__Now that you are the Tamer's lackey, you can use the relationship to your advantage and led him into a trap." Queen Karau sneered as Sirchade listened intently._

_"__What type of trap?" He asked._

_"__What don't you leave those details to me? For now, do your best to win his trust. When everything is set, I shall talk with you again and we will finish this." The queen exited his mind and Sirchade sat in silence as he thought._

_"__I am the Ruler of beasts and the Keeper of animals. I am Queen Karau's son and her right hand. I am now the Tamer's lackey. His demon to use and dispose of." Sirchade huffed in confusion. "Yet all I want is to be free. But why do I want that? What is fueling that desire?"_

* * *

><p>Even now, Sirchade had to wonder how he came to think that way and why it had been so important to him. He was a soldier, nothing more, nothing less. His job was to kill and conquer, not to think and daydream. He had been born for a purpose, not yet fulfilled and he be damned if he ever let it end. He was Queen Karau's right hand and that was never going to change.<p>

"Tamar!" The cry of the boy's mate caught their attention and they both turned to see her sprinting towards them in a frightful manner. The smile on Tamar's face dwindled to nothing and he ran towards her, meeting her halfway.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

The girl – Jess, as Tamar called her – was bent over as she tried to catch her breath. "Down by the river, there was a group of hunters being assaulted by a platoon of demons. Orthrus and Barbatos are fighting them off but more demons just keep showing up. We need help."

Without a word of complaint, Tamar nodded and then turned to Sirchade, still slightly confused by this turn of events. "This is a good lesson; now you'll see why being the Tamar is hard work." Then he followed Jess to the battle scene.

For a moment, Sirchade did nothing but stare at their retreating figures. It was another couple of seconds before he realized that the last thing that Tamar had said sounded like something along the line of a challenge. Sirchade began to smile a toothy grin. "I'm not one to be outdone." Then, he raced away after his new comrades.

* * *

><p>The scene he walked into once he caught sight of the river could only be referred to as pandemonium. Skidding to a stop on the left side of Tamar, Sirchade observed the battle from afar. Orthrus was fulfilling his job as protector and leading the hunters away from the scene unharmed. Jess was with him, shooting at any demons that dared to get close. Barbatos was in the thick of the battle, slashing through enemies and watching with grim satisfaction as their bodies disintegrated. And Amon? Amon was in the center of the scene, looking up at Tamar for approval.<p>

Sirchade watched the boy questioningly. Just what was he about to do? Sirchade hadn't been waiting long before Tamar nodded his head. Amon looked to his enemies in the vicinity and relaxed. Taking a deep breath, he burst into flames and expanded his being. The demon forces had no time to escape as the explosion bathed them in satanic fire. Their howls hurt Sirchade's ears and he withered in pain while trying to keep a lid on all of that emotion. "What the hell is that?"

Tamar looked to the cat. "Wicked Vortex. It targets all those I consider enemies and protects those allied with the angelic forces of our world. It's a quick fire technique that should only be used as a last resort since performing it requires time to build up the amount of energy needed to use it." He looked towards the edge of the riverbed.

Sirchade followed his gaze and realized he was right. The attack had washed over every being in the area but Jess, Orthrus, Barbatos, and the few remaining hunters were all still well. Only the enemy platoon had suffered. Sirchade growled. The way Tamar had made it sound, he had been expecting something different. But this was the same type of slaughter that he was used to on the battlefield. The type of slaughter that had made him hate humans in the first place. Nothing they did was different. It was all a ruse.

"… Unfortunately, we're not in the clear just yet." Amon's voice brought Sirchade out of his thoughts and he pulled himself back into the conversation.

"How so?" Tamar asked.

"Another platoon is on its way here. Unless we can defeat them in one fellow swoop. They'll just keep coming. There will be no end to their forces and we'll be overwhelmed." Amon mused over this point of view.

Jess was frantic. "It's only been a few days since the Battle at Holy Cross. I doubt any of us have the power to keep fighting forever. It might be best if we run for it."

Tamar frowned as he weighed their options. Orthrus and Barbatos waited for his consent but Sirchade was thinking. He turned to Amon. "Do you know what species of demons they are? If they're beasts or not?"

The clearing was silent and Sirchade realized that this was the first time he had spoken to them willingly with no ill intent in mind. Jess was tongue-tied, Orthrus as well but Tamar only stared with an intuitive look on his face. Amon smiled. "I'm not positive but I believe there are many beasts within this platoon as well as a few animalistic demons."

Sirchade thought back to his mother's words. His mission was to earn their trust. "So be it." He sniffed the air and searched the area. After a moment, he caught the scent of the army heading this way. And they were close too. Sprinting away, he heard Tamar call out to him and Jess swear under her breath but he paid them no mind.

Jumping across cracks and fissures, running through puddles and streams, he relished in his brief but much needed freedom. What he was about to do was unforgivable but everything he did was for his mission. Bursting free of the forest and skidding to the stop at the edge of a clearing, he looked into the eyes of the platoon he had sought out.

They warily looked back at him, for they already knew who he was. And they already knew what he was going to do.

Growling low in his throat, he bit back all his protest and roared. The effect was spontaneous. The army exploded. But instead of fire or burns, the explosion came from within. At the sound the roar, every one of the demons heard these words: Disappear into Oblivion.

Sirchade's roar had two forms. The first was commanding and could be used whenever he felt like it. It made his comrades flinch with the power it showed but only scared his enemies into turning tail and running. The other roar was different, spurred into action through the use of rage and outright frustration. This roar was meant to kill, decimate, raze. Nothing could stop it and once it was invoked, all of his enemies were done for. Their bodies destroyed, their essences spread so thin that they never rise again. And today was no exception. Howls of pain and miser reached his ears but he refused to yield.

One by one, they each exploded, their blood and guts littering the clearing and disappearing almost instantly. It was only when there was one demon left that Sirchade stopped. He called down to that demon. "Listen and listen well, this area is my territory. Send another platoon and they'll be met with the same result. I'm letting you go now and I suggest you do as I ask before I make you my chew toy."

The small demon squealed in fear as he ran away as fast its little stubby legs could carry it. Soon it was nothing but a smudge in the distance.

"What have you done?" Sirchade whirled to see Tamar but something was off about him. His golden eyes seemed to have dulled considerably and now harbored a steely quality and his face void of all emotion.

Physically, Tamar looked harmless. However, there was something that unnerved Sirchade about the boy's eyes.

"Defeated the demons in true Tamer fashion," Sirchade replied. He couldn't help answering back sarcastically as he watched Tamar closely. He was killing them off as if they were a plague. He had no right to judge.

"What does that mean?" Tamar said coolly; his voice had dropped an octave, and gained an edge into it. There was no obvious anger or sadness in his low voice; it was as if he was merely stating a fact. Walking close until they were face-to-face, he asked Sirchade. "What in the world do you think I'm fighting for?"

Sirchade was never one to be speechless. But as he stared at this boy in front of him, he realized that he was very put-off by that look in his eye. Not only did it surprise him, it scared him.

There was no warning when Tamar took his fist and struck Sirchade in the head. Sirchade growled in anger and pain, his face scrunched up in fury. He roared at Tamar but the boy was unaffected. "You're thinking about it all wrong. You believe that the Tamer is for the people and tasked with annihilating the demons. But that's not the case."

Sirchade was adamant. "Really? Sure didn't look that way when you decided to deep-fry my brethren." He growled accusingly.

Tamar sighed. "You don't pay attention, do you? Wicked Vortex isn't that type of attack. It burns away the bodies but leaves the essence behind. The essence then returns to Gehenna, where it will reform, becoming the demon I had previously destroyed. Do you get it now?"

Sirchade did get it. Despite the rumors that the Tamer killed his kind without mercy, he actually acted as a savior to both sides, reducing the enemy forces by sending their essences back to Gehenna and giving all Exorcists similar powers to do the same. Humans weren't killing his race but instead returning them to their homeland. Tamar and his group were different.

And instead of gaining his trust, Sirchade created an even bigger wedge between them. Tamar's eyes still held little emotion as he turned away. "Before you start accusing me of wrongdoings, make sure you have all the facts."

He walked away and Jess followed him, eyeing Sirchade with no pity. All around him, Tamar's demons gave him a withering glance and walked off, leaving him all alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamar's P.O.V.<strong>

That night, Jess, Orthrus, Barbatos, Amon, and Tamar sat around the fire as they enjoyed the stew Jess had made. But to say that Tamar was enjoying himself was almost like saying that he and Sirchade were the best of friends. And though he'd like that exaggeration to be a truth, at the moment, they were nowhere near that stage.

He looked down at his stew. He knew why he had said those things. He needed Sirchade to understand that he and his team were not trying to win this war for one side but for both. Destroying the demons had never been his intent nor was making humans the dominant species. Everything he did was for the good of both sides. But he knew he had screwed up.

He watched Sirchade's tense form in the shadow of a tall tree. His back was facing them as he pretended to sleep. When Tamar had berated Sirchade, he had tried to be professional about it, even going so far as to hide his own emotions behind a shield of expressionless calm. But even then, if Sirchade had listened closely, he could have detected the hurt tone underneath the exterior uncaring one. Sirchade's words had hurt him immensely.

Tamar's emotions had gotten the best of him and in a blind rage, he had berated Sirchade mercilessly and that hadn't been fair. Tamar sighed. Taking a pack of mutton chops out of his bag, he stood and walked over to Sirchade. Jess had risen as well but sat back down when Tamar shook his head.

Approaching Sirchade, he wasn't surprised when the big cat called out. "Get any closer and I'll rip you apart, contract or not."

Tamar almost cracked a smile but even then, he knew it wouldn't do anything to lighten the moody scene. So, he slowed to a stop and took a seat a good five feet away. "You need to eat, Sirchade."

"I don't need to do anything." Sirchade's voice was clipped. "Except tell you to shut the hell up."

"Rude, aren't we?" Tamar frowned. He looked around as he thought about something to say. When he opened his mouth to speak, Sirchade interrupted. "I don't understand you. Or your race. You're all a mystery to me. You fight against immeasurable odds to send demons back from whence they came but in doing so, you sacrifice humans lives almost every day. Why?"

Tamar smiled a sad smile. "To instill hope. I don't want the colonies to know that demons can't be killed when they use their new powers. Otherwise, they'll all become powerless. Their spirits will break from the betrayal of that information."

Sirchade's breathing slowed and Tamar knew he was thinking about the implications of that. Tamar waited. Finally, Sirchade turned to regard him. "If you're not after the destruction of all demons, what's your real goal? What are you trying to do?"

"Make a Gate between the two worlds. A gate that separates our worlds from one another. A gate that will last until the time it is no longer needed." Tamar looked up at the constellations of the night sky.

"When will it no longer be needed?"

"When the world can accept demons for what they really are." Tamar smiled sadly. "We may have had different mothers, you and I, but we were both born. We were created by the same God. Once people realize and believe that, the Gate will have served its purpose. That's my dream."

Sirchade snorted. "Sounds impossible."

"Most things do. But, impossible just a word that someone made up. Our worlds can live in peace. But, we won't know until we try." Tamar dropped the bag of mutton chops by his feet. "Get something to eat and get some rest. We've got a long couple of weeks ahead of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Sirchade's P.O.V.<strong>

It became routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, walk for a couple dozen miles until the sun dipped in the distance, set up camp, eat dinner, sleep, and do it all over again in the morning. Despite the relatively tight schedule, Sirchade didn't complain, not even once. He did his best to become an asset to their team. When asked to do something, he growled at them but only out of instinct. In the end, he did the job and handled it quite expertly.

Tamar seemed to smile just a little bit more these days as he watched the cat work. Jess was still as cold as ever but no longer voiced her opinion aloud. At least never to Sirchade's face. Which was fine by him since none of them could hear him calling them all idiots in his mind. He smiled to himself. Preparations for the plan were nearly complete. By tomorrow, the Tamer would be dead and he would be the hero who killed him.

Sirchade would have laughed at this all too easy victory. But, some other emotion made him freeze in place as his smile disappeared to be replaced by a thin frown. What's wrong with me, he thought. I'm getting rid of the Tamer once and for all. But, why aren't I… happy about it?

Sirchade's eyes bulged. Was he really not happy with the plan? He shook his head and cleared his thoughts. Of course he was. He was just nervous is all.

_Nervous? How about guilty?_

Sirchade tensed as he heard his subconscious call out to him. A growl rumbled in his throat as he did his best to ignore it but the voice was as loud as ever. _Look at yourself. Wanting freedom and willing to do anything for it. But, once you have it, all you want is to be accepted back into slavery and solitude._

Sirchade gritted his teeth but forced himself to remain silent. Remain calm. "I can't blow my cover," he reminded himself.

_And another thing… why the hell can't you blow your cover? Why are you still working for Karau? She's done nothing but bully you since the day you were born, deceive you and turn your brethren against you. You really believe she deserves your loyalty?_

Sirchade couldn't help but growl low in his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, Sirchade noticed Tamar walking up to him, a concerned look in his eyes. "Hey, is something wrong?"

Sirchade forced himself to be calm, allowing his fur to fall flat. Then, he huffed as if that were a stupid question. "Of course I'm alright. Why do humans ask such stupid questions?"

Tamar sighed. "Well, I'm always here if you need anything or you ever want to talk."

He slowly began to turn and walk away but a question from the tiger had him whirling back in surprise.

"What did you just say?" Tamar asked, not trying to get his hopes up.

"Are you deaf now too?" Sirchade scoffed. "I said, let's go for a walk."

Tamar was quiet as we stared at one another. As Tamar's golden eyes washed over him, Sirchade shifted left and right on his paws as he anxiously awaited Tamar's answer.

"Alright, sure." Tamar broke out into a huge grin. "Let's go."

He began to walk off but Sirchade called out to him. "Aren't you forgetting something? You're leaving that girl completely defenseless."

Tamar thought about it for a moment before summoning Amon and Orthrus to protect her until they returned. Neither demon wanted to leave their master alone with Sirchade but they had no choice. And almost as if it had been planned, the two walked from the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamar's P.O.V.<strong>

They walked in silence for the first four minutes. Then, in the next ten, they glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. For both of them, this was one conversation each side was dreading.

Tamar was sweating in fear. Sirchade had asked to walk and talk but so far, there had been no conversation. For a moment, Tamar contemplated heading back to the campsite to escape the awkwardness but was stopped when Sirchade cleared his throat.

"I need to know, why are you so nice to me?" His blue eyes were like sapphire wells, glowing brightly in the light of the setting sun. "I mean, despite that one time where I got the wrong idea, you haven't once doubted me like the others. And I want to know why."

Tamar froze to ponder this for a moment. While it was true that I'm was overly nice, it wasn't true that I don't doubt you because I do." He replied. But he hastily amended, "But, I think that's always true of friends who meet for the first time. Doubt is just part of the process."

Sirchade turned to face the boy behind him, his expression perplexed. "What did you just call me?"

"What, you mean friend? Why, what about it?"

"Uh… nothing," He turned and started walking again. "I've just never heard the term before."

Tamar smiled. "Well, around here, a friend is someone you laugh with, cry with, depend on. They help you through rough times and always stay by your side. And if you're in trouble, they'll do their best to help you get out of it. Kind of like family."

The tiger stayed quiet and for another long while, they walked in silence. Then: "My family never acted that way. It was always a competition to impress Mother. Backstabbing, orchestrated attacks and betrayal were normal for us. The world was out to get us so there was no reason to ever get attached with anyone else. If push came to shove, we probably would have sacrificed each other to escape a slaughter. I've heard of the things you speak of but there was never a word for it. The closest word I had ever heard was 'weak'".

Tamar caught up to the tiger until they were side by side, walking along a narrow path. The path widened and soon they found themselves in a large clearing. Tamar had been thinking over what he had been going to say and knew the time had come to say it. "Well, when you travel around with friends, both old and new, many opportunities are open to you. But, it's also up to you to go out and grab at those possibilities yourself. I can't be the one who does it for you. It has to be your choice."

Sirchade nodded and Tamar smiled before noting the position of the sun in the sky and the ever darkening horizon. "It's getting late. Let's go back."

"Right."

Tamar felt so happy. For once, it felt as if his words had gotten through to the big cat. Soon, the trust they were trying to cultivate would be as strong as all of his other demons. Provided there weren't any setbacks anyway.

A miniscule sound caught his ears and Tamar paused to listen. It was melodic but also very malicious and just sounded wrong for some odd reason. "Sirchade, do you hear that?"

He turned to his animal familiar only to see the look of evenly surprised shock and recognition on the cat's face. He whispered loud enough for Tamar to hear. "No. Not now. It wasn't supposed to be now."

Tamar was about to ask what he meant when purple miasma drifted into the clearing, quickly surrounding them and suppressing Tamar's ability to call his demons to his side. From the miasma sprouted all types of monstrosities. First, all Tamar saw were red eyes. Red, malevolent, hate-filled eyes. Then came the arms or legs or perhaps even tendrils or tentacles. There were monsters with a multitude of hair as well ones with grasping tendrils that hung from their bodies. There were monsters with multiple eyes, monsters that were as sharp as knives, with claws, teeth and quills made to kill. There were monsters that floated and monsters that flew. But, the worse part was that there seemed to be no end to their numbers. And soon, both Tamar and Sirchade were side-by-side, warily watching the demons from all sides.

And then Tamar heard it, the noise that had gotten his attention in the first place. And he felt sick when he realized exactly what it had been. Laughter. Bittersweet laughter. And the laughing woman in question pushed her way to the edge of the group and eyed Tamar hatefully.

Sirchade sucked in a quick breath as she looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Well done, Sirchade, just like we planned, yes?"

Tamar heard what she said and tried to remain stoic about it. But, there was almost no use. The sadness was rolling off him in waves, alerting them all to the realization of Sirchade's betrayal. And they all laughed at him, mocking his naïveté. To think the Tamer was outdone by a tiger. Their disgrace of a brother.

Tamar expression, while strained, was calm. "Can I take that to mean that you're General Karau? Sirchade's mother?"

"I was. Now I am Queen of the Demon Armies and with this final blow, I will be known as Vanquisher of Humanity's Hope."

Sirchade seemed to hang his head in shame but Tamar couldn't be bothered with that. If they were cutting off his connection with his other demons, then that must have meant… his eyes widened and his heart raced. Jess…

Karau seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Your mate will die first."

Sirchade's head snapped up and jumped in front of Tamar to address his mother. "No! It was only supposed to be him! Leave her out of this!"

The demon circle went quiet at his words and almost immediately, Sirchade discovered his mistake too late. He looked up in fear at his mother, who was eyeing him in anger. She raised her fist as if to strike him but at the last second, she caught herself.

She pointed a claw to Tamar and told her children. "Rough him up but make sure he's still alive."

The circle descended on him and soon, all Tamar could feel was nothing but pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirchade's P.O.V.<strong>

Sirchade stood frozen as his brethren converged on Tamar, who stood fearless as he allowed himself to be bitten and clawed at. He cried out several times and each one struck Sirchade in his heart. The pain that Tamar felt physically was emotionally tearing Sirchade to shreds. When he had pictured this day, he had depicted nothing but absolute triumph in his mind. But, as he stood there now, watching this evil, he couldn't help the shame that erupted within him.

Tamar didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve any of this.

Karau cracked a smile and laughed sinisterly. After a moment, she snapped her fingers and the demon circle froze, backing away from Tamar. Sirchade cried in dismay. His clothes were in tatters and stained crimson by his blood. There were claw marks all the way down his face and bite marks lining his arms and legs. There was a deep gash in his shoulder that was gushing little blood but was still hard to look at. Sirchade leapt to his side, sniffing him over but not sure what to do. Karau crouched down and took Tamar's face into her hands before scratching him. Tamar cried out and Sirchade couldn't help but feel a spark of rage at this.

"It will all be over soon, Tamer. There's just one thing left to do." She frowned as she pondered. "Now what was it? I think it was… Oh yes, how could I forget?" She got to her feet and smiled sweetly at Tamar. Then, as fast as a viper, she backhanded Sirchade sending him flying. Tamar watched in agonized shock. Sirchade tried and failed to get to his feet and in that moment of failure, Karau picked him up by the neck and threw him once more. This time, Sirchade landed face-first. Before he had time to even try and get up, Karau was there, grabbing his head and slamming it back into the ground. "YOU DARE ARGUE WITH ME?"

He tried to speak but she continued to slam his head against the ground. "YOU!" Slam! "WILL!" Slam! "LEARN!" Slam! "YOUR!" Slam! "PLACE!"

She lifted him and threw him even further. This time, Sirchade didn't try and get up. Karau's horrific mask of rage twisted into chilling disgust. "You're a disgrace to your kind! A defector and a weakling! In the new world, there won't be any room for the likes of you." She smiled a sick smile. "But look on the bright side; at least you can die knowing you sold out the only person who used to trust you."

She lunged forward and grabbed his throat, laughing as she began to squeeze it tighter. He coughed and hacked but could do nothing to stop her. All was lost.

_"__O, hear me, Lord of the Heavens…"_ Tamar's voice called out in the clearing, stopping Karau in place. She loosened her grip as she turned to stare at the boy. Tamar had somehow gotten to his feet while the army's attention had been on Sirchade's beating and now seemed to be chanting.

_"__I call to thee to ask your forgiveness…"_

_"__Show mercy to that of your faithful servant…" _

_"__So that he shall live free once more…"_

Karau's eyes narrowed into slits. "What are you doing, filth?"

Tamar didn't answer. Instead, he shouted, _"Sirchade, Lord of Beasts! Hear me now! Your contract is at an end!"_

Suddenly, golden light surrounded Sirchade's form and Queen Karau stood transfixed as the light grew even brighter with each word.

Tamar looked to Sirchade then and smiled a sad smile. _"Now, bonds of holy light, Break!"_

The golden light exploded, engulfing the clearing and swallowing the army whole. Shrieks and wails could be heard but none were as loud as the queen's. She howled to the night sky, her body bursting into flames before she unfurled her wings. She took flight like a comet streaking across the sky and then she was gone. Soon, the light faded and Sirchade was able to get a good look at the scene. But, what he saw wasn't what he expected. Mountains of ash surrounded Tamar and him. The light that he had released had incinerated an entire army in ten seconds. Sirchade could only look around in awe and bewilderment as he tried to understand what Tamar had done.

Wait… Tamar! Sirchade bounded to his friend's side and used a paw to nudge him softly.

The boy moaned in pain, opening one eye and focusing on Sirchade. "For now, that's about the best that I can do. You should get going now. Escape while you have the chance." He groaned in pain and panted heavily as he caught his breath.

Sirchade frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Tamar laughed his voice raspy and hoarse. "Don't you remember what I said? The contract has ended. You're free from the Pact. Free to do whatever you wish."

Sirchade regarded Tamar's injured form before looking away in shame. "You trusted me and I betrayed you. Yet, you're still being nice to me. Why? I'm untrustworthy, remember?"

Tamar laughed again. "I actually wasn't going to tell you but when the Tamer forms a bond with a demon, it's not just a physical bond but also a mental one. I already knew."

Sirchade gaped at the boy. "You knew what I was planning? And you let it happen?" He growled out his frustration. "Why in the hell would you do that, you idiot?"

Tamar smiled. "Because I trust you. I still trust you."

Sirchade froze, the disbelief clear on his face. "You still trust me after all of this?"

"Of course I do. We are friends after all."

Sirchade was confused but he couldn't stop the grin that grabbed him and held on. Despite their desperate situation, he was happy to have made a friend like Tamar. Even still…

Sirchade placed a paw under Tamar's body lifting him up until he was face down on his back. "What are you doing?" A groggy Tamar mumbled.

Sirchade grit his teeth and headed back to the campsite. "Getting you back to Jess. You're my first friend and I'll be damned if I let you die. Besides," I smiled slightly, "I do believe we still have a world to save."

Tamar grinned before losing consciousness and Sirchade adjusted to the silence as he raced across the terrain towards the camp and towards the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Arianne<strong>

"Hold on! What happens next? You haven't told me the rest!" I said in disappointment. It was an understatement to say I had been engrossed in the story a little too much.

Sirchade pointedly scoffed. "What do you think happened? You're standing here today, aren't you?"

"I know that. But you didn't give me any details about Tamar's final demon and you only gave me snippets of information about the Art of Relinquishing."

Sirchade sighed. "Then, let me tell you something you might not have known. For the Pact to be completed, everything must be as it was that first time."

Arianne pouted. "But I already know that. I remember Talis told me that once."

"Which makes what I'm about to say even more frustrating," Sirchade added. I closed my mouth and listened closely. What he said struck fear into my heart. "What do you just say?" I whispered.

"I said when Tamar first saved the world; he had to destroy both the mastermind, Azi Dahaka, and his innocent prisoner, Yui Kamiki. The only way Talis would know the information he knows was if he had been there. And only one demon could have known what he knew. The most important of them all."

I drew a sharp breath. "Then that means…Talis is Azi Dahaka…"

Sirchade nodded. "And his true host is in the vicinity as we speak…"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

The sun was setting on the horizon as the young girl walked back to her dorm. Being an Exorcist was tough work but it was worth it. It would always be worth it. A slight chill ran down her back and on an impulse, the girl turned around and scanned the area. _I'm being stupid,_ she realized. _Like anyone would be dumb enought to sneak up on me._

Sighing, she continued on her way to visit her best friend, completely unaware of the presence watching her from afar.

Talis smiled from the shadows. "Well, if it isn't Izumo Kamiki… what a nice surprise!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And thus the Flashback Arc has ended. We dug deep into Sirchade's past so what does that mean for his future? Arianne is now pleasantly informed about Talis's dastardly plan and Izumo is now in great danger. How will Arianne proceed? And don't think I've forgotten about the sword of Carnifex! It's going to become a major plot point by the next couple of chapters. In fact, lots of things are going to change soon and I can't wait to type them up and update them. Please review, follow and favorite to tell me what you think and I hope to see you later.**

**Announcement Time!**

**Unfortunately, I do have one piece of bad news. I'm headed to college early for a summer program. Usually, that wouldn't be a problem. But without a personal laptop, writing becomes a lot harder. Now, I'm not saying I won't get one of my own. I just don't know when it will be. So hopefully, you can be patient while I work on that problem and I hope to get the next chapter to you in a week or two.**

**So, as always,**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	17. Chapter 17: A Fun Camping Trip

**Chapter 17: A Fun Camping Trip**

**Disclamer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: Saying sorry now would be appropriate but it's probably not enough. Leaving the story for three whole weeks while I was off at college was probably harrowing for all of you guys waiting for it. While I'm pleased to say that the wait is over, how should I compensate for my crimes? Well, I will admit, most of the plot twists in this next chapter are sure to catch your eye but it's still not enough. So this is what I'll do: I'm going to work hard and try to get the next two chapters out within the next week. Then, we'll be back on track and as an added bonus, I will get that new laptop so that when I do go off to college for good, I won't have to run around to do what I need to do. How does that sound? If you guys are alright with that, then it's time to get this show on the road. Fans of all nations, I present the first chapter of the Carnifex Arc, Chapter 17!**

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

**Arianne**

I was standing on the edge of a dark hillside, shrouded in fog. The air around me felt heavy as if there was something sucking the life out of the area. I tried making my way to the bottom but a low gust of wind pushed me back and though I persisted, I could not get through. So, after a while of senselessly fighting the wind, I relented and struggled up the long-winding hill. It was until I was at the top that I got a good look at the situation.

And I gasped.

A man lay still at the crest of the hill. Rushing to his side, I studied his features. He was still, his skin a sickly pale shade. His hair was greasy black and shone in fair contrast of the dark scene. He was dressed in an extra-large tunic, form-fitting leather trousers, a thick black leather belt with a startling skull design, high heeled stiletto boots with multiple straps down the side and metal heels. His fists were adorned in iron gauntlets. Though he was thin, there was the bulging form of muscle beneath his exotic if not unassuming black clothes. But the thing that caught my attention the most was the addition of a silver cross on a chain around his neck, a cross very similar to mine as of width and design.

Frowning, I crouched low to the ground to get a better look at it.

Snatch! I was pulled down as the man's hands gripped me tight. I cried out in pain and watched as his hands grew claws that cut deep into my wrist, drawing blood. He opened his eyes and I almost cried out in horror. His sockets were black. His ominous green pupils seemed to float in the middle like any regular person. But the whites of his eyes had been replaced by a stiffening, soul-stealing darkness and she seemed less coherent the more she gazed into them.

He opened his mouth and spoke with the voice of a thousand men, all magnified to match the sound of infinite blaring trumpets. "You shall give me what I desire… or the world shall fall."

I wanted to scream, to cry out in protest and force him to release me but I was losing consciousness fast.

His eyes seemed to burn with emerald fire as he smiled. "Pray you have the strength to go on for the battle will be tiring. Know this… Guardian. Only through my power can you hope to save those close to you. GIVE ME WHAT I DESIRE AND THEY SHALL LIVE!"

My knees buckled, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>This time when I woke from my disturbing dream, I didn't shake and cower in fear. Nor did I ask Sirchade to comfort me. Instead, I looked to the sword I had placed on my bedside table. The sword of Carnifex didn't look dangerous. It was only when you opened it that it became a problem. Carnifex would be summoned and ask something of me. If I didn't give him what he desired, my days of living were over. And it was partially because of that that I refused to do anything more than touch the blade.<p>

But, somehow, it seemed that Sirchade had forgotten about the sword's function to invade my dreams and goad me in my sleep. I would have a talk with him about that but for now, it wasn't the time to bother him. There was too much going on, what with Rin discovering bits of my secret, learning of my ancestor and Sirchade's past, learning that Talis was Azi Dahaka and Izumo was Talis's true host. And let's not forget the pesky problem of having to kill them both as part of the Pact. Personally, I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to take her life. Yes, Izumo and I were on mutual hate terms but that didn't mean I seriously wanted her dead.

And then Ryuji… I sighed, not even wanting to think about what happened between us. Otherwise I'd never get back to sleep.

I sighed, deciding that I needed to rest for the road ahead. Tomorrow was a big day and I'd be a fool to try and waste it sleeping the day away. And with that mediocre motivation, I tucked myself in and hoped with all of my heart for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

I walked through the campus, free and unburdened. Finally, first semester is over and I am free at last. My shoulder ached and I sighed. _Well, almost_, I thought as I shifted the sword bag into a more comfortable position. For better or worse, I realized that leaving Carnifex's sword at the dorm was out of the question. Not only would it have been out of my sight but anyone could have stolen it or used it accidently if they assumed it was a regular blade.

Sure, that didn't make a whole lot of sense given they'd have to break into my room first. But, despite that, it just felt safer to have it with me.

"Yo, Arianne!"

I froze and turned to see Shima and Neko waving at me and beckoning me closer. I paused when I noticed both boys I had been avoiding for the past week were also here. But whereas I was avoiding Rin for protection reasons, I was avoiding Ryuji because… I closed my eyes and thought back to the final day we talked.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"__There's no way in hell that I'm killing Izumo! No way, no how! She may be a jackass but I'm only after Talis. And why does she have to get involved anyway?" I shouted._

_Sirchade regarded me patiently as he waited for my outburst to settle down. "She is involved because her ancestor was involved. Nothing more, nothing less. And though I'd love to continue with the intriguing conversation we're having, I believe there's a boy who wishes to speak with you."_

_I frowned, fully meaning to ask what he meant when there was a knock on the door. I crossed the room and opened the door to see Ryuji, shifting from one foot to the other. "Arianne…"_

_"__Ryuji, what's up?" I asked casually. He shrugged. "Just wandered if you wanted to go for a walk. Clear your mind and all."_

_I sighed. I was about to shoot down the offer when I remembered what Verrine had told me once before. I need to learn when to realize that I needed to take a break from my crazy life and live it like any normal girl would. Refusing to go on a walk with a guy that potentially did nothing wrong would be a crime._

_I nodded. "Sure, why not?"_

_Ryuji froze. "Really?"_

_"__Well, why not? Let me get changed." Closing the door, I changed into sweatpants. Then, I left my room, pulling Ryuji along. "And away we go!"_

_For a moment, we paced ourselves in quiet. The sun was setting on the horizon and it was quickly getting dark. Chancing a look at Ryuji, I was surprised to see that his face looked… red. I frowned._

_"__Um… are you okay?" I asked._

_Ryuji noticed me staring and turned away. "Uh… fine."_

_There was an awkward silence afterwards as he looked away, embarrassed. Meanwhile, I was confused. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"_

_Ryuji stiffened and slowed to a halt. I stopped as well and waited for his reply. Finally, he coughed and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I was just wondering if you were alright."_

_I gave him a blank stare; he elaborated further. "What happened at the amusement park…" He paused and slowly, I understood._

_"__Yeah, Rin getting carried away was a bit of a shocker and by an undisguised Yamada no less…" _

_I was cut off when Ryuji sighed. "Not that part… I was talking about that phone call you had gotten. You seemed on edge while you picked it up. I was worried."_

_I looked over at him, shocked that he had been referring to my little freak-out upon hearing from my uncle. Which reminded me, I needed to call him and give him the A-okay. "Oh, that… well, it was just a tiny misunderstanding. Nothing to worry about."_

_Ryuji smiled. "I'm glad. Seeing you in pain… I never want to see that again." My face heated up and I knew it was bright red. If it weren't sunset, I would be really embarrassed right now. Seeing a quick pit stop ahead, I hurried forward._

_Stopping on one of the many bridges that lined the academy, I silently watched the sun make its descent. Ryuji stood to the right of me, the light of the sun reflecting out his eyes. Almost as if he sensed it, he glanced my way and our eyes locked. I wanted to look away but could find no way to break the gaze without seeming suspicious. As I stared into his intense eyes, I lost myself. It was almost as if he knew everything there was to know about me. Something about this made me happy but I didn't know why._

_It was Ryuji who did it; I had decided this later, since it felt like it just happened. But after hours and hours of replaying the scene in my mind, I came to the conclusion that Ryuji _must_ have done it, because suddenly, __**I**__ was the one pinned against the railing, and it was Ryuji's lips against mine, rather than the other way around._

_Almost immediately, I froze in shock, standing stock-still. Ryuji didn't seem to notice as he pulled me closer. Somehow, I knew what was going on but my mind was too muddled to quite grasp what it meant. One thing I did get, though, was the fact that Ryuji was kissing me. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it. _

_My body relaxed and my eyes closed in pleasure. Our kisses were long, both of us only taking a breath when necessary before diving back in. All of my doubts and worries had vanished in the blink of an eye. I no longer cared who had started it, what my mission was, or even what Ryuji had going through his mind at this point. All I could focus on was his lips on mine, his hands around my waist and my hands digging into his spiky hair and… _

_My eyes snapped open and with an immeasurable amount of strength, I pushed Ryuji away, effectively throwing him off balance and separating us._

_Ryuji landed on the ground, surprised and slightly dazed. But, he shook it off and rose to his feet. But, his eyes had adverted to the side and he refused to look at me. The air was filled with tension and I could almost feel myself drowning but nothing seemed able to stop it. And as a final insult, I turned tail and ran. Back to my dorm. All the way to the baths. Turning all the showers up to their maximum high, I buried my face into a towel and shrieked for five minutes._

* * *

><p><strong>(End Flashback)<strong>

I broke free from my memories to see Rin regarding me silently. I glanced over to Ryuji and noticed him pointedly looking the other way. I sighed in frustration. _One boy who ignored me and another who believes he has to keep an eye on me. And both are doing this for the wrong reasons. How much more proportionally messed-up can my life get?_

Thankfully, neither Izumo, Shima, nor Neko noticed and while we said our goodbyes to Paku (who was going home for the semester break), I thought through everything one more time.

1. Rin was after my secret, a fact I found alarming and slightly unsettling

2. Ryuji had kissed me and I had kissed him back and it was absolutely magnificent and beautiful and I was so sure the birds were singing when it happened but… right well moving on.

3. Izumo, at some point in time between tomorrow and later, would be possessed by Talis

4. I still needed to make a pact with Carnifex to evenly match the amount of power Talis possess

5. Talis is likely to attack at any point in time, presumably when my guard is down

6. The Day of Reckoning was fast approaching and time was of the essence.

Sirchade and the other demons understood the whole of this list. **I** was still stuck on number two.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts away. Despite how much I may have wanted a relationship with him, I couldn't allow it. No matter what I did, Izumo would be dragged into my problems. If I got any closer with Ryuji, he would be too. Add that to the fact that Rin was also trying to figure me out and it spelled a recipe for disaster. No, better for us to remain just friends.

"Hey, Arianne!"

I pulled out of my thoughts to see Shima, staring at me concerned. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

Utilizing my lying skills that I've had to cultivate over the months, I just wearily smiled, "Just spacing out. The finals were exhausting."

Shima smiled big then and proceeded to say to Ryuji, "See, I'm not the only one who thought those tests were hard. Hah!"

I smiled as he danced around. _Only you, Shima, only you._

* * *

><p><em>Somehow<em>, I thought, _I knew this would happen_.

Our class was standing by the monorail with giant bags as Mr. Okumura explained to us our next mission. Apparently, it was a test designed to see if we were prepared for actual missions. Normally that would feel like an insult, given my own escapades, but I hardly cared at this point. _Besides,_ I thought, glancing quickly from Rin to Ryuji, _I've got bigger problems to deal with._

About an hour later, the monorail let us off near a path leading into the woods. Packing up our packs, we ventured in. Along the way, I tried thinking up a couple of scenarios in case Talis decided to make an appearance. Okay, so I might have been being paranoid but Talis had a knack of making me that way. A shrill shriek filled the air and I whirled around. _Was it Talis? Had he attacked Shiemi?_

The answer: Neither. Shima was shrieking like a banshee as he sprayed his body with bug spray. If I weren't so on edge, I would've laughed. Damn, this was a camping trip, for God's sake. I needed to relax. If Talis came, I'd face him head-on, like I had done so many other times. With renewed confidence, we continued on the journey. By the time we reached the campsite, everyone was exhausted, sweaty, and ready to take a nice long nap. But…

Mr. Okumura began to issue orders. "We'll set up the camp here. The boys will assist me in pitching the tents and building the fire. The girls will be under Mrs. Kirigakure's supervision, drawing a Magic circle around the camp perimeter, and preparing dinner." With a manly shrug, he shook free his jacket and in an authorative voice, he said, "All right, let's get started."

Drawing the Magic circle was easy, especially since all the girls happened to be Tamers who dealt with Magic circles on a regular. As I traced in my side, I gauged Izumo while she wasn't looking. Even if Talis caused no trouble today, he would still come for her and I'd have to be ready when he did.

"You three done drawing?" I turned to Mrs. Kirigakure as she played with her handheld. I sighed. Different person, same old tricks. I decided to ignore her as I headed to the dinner site. I doubted the others had any experience with cooking. Granted, if I were any other person, I wouldn't have experience either. But, when you've lived with a librarian for the whole of your life, a librarian who only knew how to cook up livid bowls of food poisoning, you learned to either wise up or starve. Thankfully, I was the former.

I began looking through the ingredients before concluding that we had everything needed to make rice curry. I quickly told Shiemi and Izumo the plan before I got to work cutting carrots. Izumo followed my lead, but Shiemi was rather awestruck by a box of rice. Unfortunately, I had no idea why and before I could ask, Izumo let out a small gasp of shock. Izumo had cut herself and was now sucking on the wound. Hmm, I might need a little more help.

"Oh man, I can't take it anymore! Give me that!" Rin walked up and held out his hand. Reluctantly, Izumo relinquished the knife to him and he moved into the kitchen area. For a small second, his eyes regarded me as I cut the carrots at breakneck pace before a grin broke out. "You keep it up with the carrots and potatoes. I'll take care of the curry."

I mock-saluted, "Aye-aye, Captain!" Getting back to work, we set about making dinner. Within another hour, we all sat around the fire to enjoy the meal we prepared. Of course, I wasn't eating yet. I wanted to see how they liked it (if they liked it).

Ryuji's reaction was the first I'd seen. His face scrunched up in what I could only define as awestruck surprise. "This is amazing! Seriously…" I grinned at his expression and turned to watch the others.

Shima was almost as dumbfounded. "Dang, Arianne, you'd make a fine bride for any family, the way this food tastes!" I giggled before trying it out myself and let me tell you, it was perfection on Earth. But, if I had to guess, it had less to do with me and more to do with Rin. Rin, thankfully, was lost in his own thoughts, which gave him no time to question me. And for once in my life, I was able to eat in peace.

Once the meal was over, Mr. Okumura gathered us for the field drill. "All right, I'll explain the drill you're about to undergo."

Shura smiled offhandedly. "It's a test of courage! A test of courage!" A beer can was in her hand so it wasn't hard to guess how this happened.

Ryuji jumped up. "Hold on! Isn't she supposed to be eighteen? If so, she's a minor!"

Yukio frowned. "Eighteen? You're mistaken. This year, she'll be turning twenty-si…"

PING! Was the sound Shura's can made when it connected with the back of Yukio's head. The look he gave her next could kill if inclined.

Clenching his teeth, Yukio growled, "Hey! Do your job!"

At the last second, Yukio caught and composed himself, which was too bad. I had my camera set to take a picture and everything. I was just about to take a picture so I could laugh at it later. Well, too little, too late, I guess.

He cleared his throat and began again. "Back to the mission… we're going to have you light some lanterns that are somewhere in this forest. The lanterns are located somewhere within 500 meters of this base. Whoever manages to keep a lantern lit and return to base within the next three days will be eligible for actual combat missions."

We all stiffened at that. This was the important stuff. The process that decided our futures. We couldn't mess this up. I made calculations in my mind. But I stopped short when Yukio made the next announcement.

"However, there are only three lanterns. In short, there are only three available spots." We all froze upon receiving this new info. He went on to explain the contents of our shoulder bags and finished with, "By maximizing your respective strengths, you'll find the shortcut to success!"

After this, we each grabbed a pack and prepared for the mission. I noticed that Shura had dragged Rin off to the side and was speaking with him in hushed tones. When he returned, all the positive energy that Rin had been exerting had vanished to be replaced with uncertainty.

"Hey, Rin, what's wrong?" I asked.

Ryuji walked up behind me and smirked. "What's this? You nervous?"

Rin glared. "What's you say?"

I frowned. "Ryuji, this isn't the time for that…"

"Like hell it is," Ryuji snorted, interrupting me mid-speak. "The thing to do in this situation is to think only of yourself."

Kamiki turned away from us. "No matter how you look at it, there are only three slots. That's actually a relief."

"Hold on! You guys can't really be thinking of doing this alone!" I asked, bewildered.

Ryuji shrugged. "Of course, why not? You heard Mr. Okumura, there are only three spots. Only three of us are going to make the cut. So why would we waste our time going in groups?"

"Don't you remember what Mr. Okumura said during the Exwire Exam?" I cried. "Exorcists can't go into battle alone! There's no way he'd say something like that only to pit us against each other the next time around. It doesn't make sense."

Ryuji and Kamiki just stared at me and suddenly, I felt cold inside. Ryuji wasn't going to take my side. I lost all my confidence then and I felt my mental shields lock into place after so long. Immediately, I shook my head, re-checked all of my items and set off into the woods. If that was the way we were doing things, then so be it.

* * *

><p>Only ten minutes in and already, I was a blood-sucking moth buffet. I called forth Haristum and he, in turn, surrounded me in a fiery aura that scared the moths away but also made me the brightest thing in the area. I quickly checked my inventory, making sure my aura was protecting everything. Once I was done, I made haste as I ran through the woods, in search of one of the lanterns. If I were being honest, I didn't exactly care if I was one of the three who managed to light the lanterns and bring them back. I only felt concern for my friends.<p>

Snap! The sound of a twig snapping caught my eye and immediately, I got into a defensive stance. If it was a demon, I'd blast him with flames and make my escape. The bush rustled as the footfalls got closer. And then a figure burst from the bushes. I ordered Haristum's flames to envelop the foe and at once they swarmed to apprehend it. The clearing lit bright and I cried out. "Haristum, back!"

The result ended with Ryuji on his back and red demon flames surrounding him entirely. Thankfully, I had stopped them within an inch of his life. Sighing in relief, I pulled the flames back and dismissed Haristum.

Once I had composed myself, I gave Ryuji a scathing look and went on my way.

"Arianne, wait!" He jumped to his feet and gripped my arm.

"Let go of me!" I whirled to punch him but he caught my other arm and held me close. I glared at him with unbridled anger but the look he gave me was one of sorrow. The expression momentarily caught me off-guard, causing me to relax and him to sigh.

"Let me speak, Arianne."

I bit back the retort I was about to use since this was getting us nowhere and just nodded as I waited for him to continue.

Ryuji released my arms and I stepped back twice to put space between us. Then, he looked into my eyes and said, "I didn't know what to do. We're all trying to be exorcists. So, I shouldn't let my feelings get in the way of our mission."

I snapped at him. "I'm not letting my feelings get in the way. I'm doing things the way I was taught to do them. Yukio made it pretty clear. Exorcists are better in numbers. I just thought that you of all people would realize that."

Ryuji flinched at the accusation in my words and lowered his head. Immediately, I felt guilty. Not everyone had the same priorities as I did. And he sure as heck wasn't dealing with everything I was. That must have been it: I was taking all of my anger out on him and he did not deserve that.

I grabbed at the straps of my shoulder pack. "Look, I'm sorry about all of this. I haven't been fair to you and I should make it up to you later…" I babbled away, wondering what the heck I was even talking about anymore.

But, then I stopped mid-sentence because my lips were now attached to Ryuji's and he wasn't letting go. Like that time a week before, I relaxed and joined in. But, unlike last time, I was done pushing him away. Winding my hands around this boy in front of me, I kiss him as if I'm dying. When we break away, he rests his head on my forehead and we pant heavily. When at last I untangle myself from him, I ask the obvious question. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

Ryuji looked me straight in the eyes and nodded. "Ever since the Leaper fiasco, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. And then when we went on that other mission, you saved me again. At every turn, you've helped me even when you didn't have to. And I started having… I began to have feelings for you." His face was bright red as he mumbled that last bit.

I bit my lip before walking forward and placing a hand on his cool chest. "Then I guess I'm not alone."

Ryuji's eyes widened hesitantly, but at the last second, he caught a glimpse of something. I followed his gaze to see a blue light off in the distance. Hold on… **blue light?**

I had made a grab for Ryuji but he was already gone, in pursuit of the light. Gritting my teeth, I followed after him, all the while repeating the word "Shit!" over and over.

* * *

><p>Since Ryuji was faster than me, I didn't hear the conversation until I heard Ryuji warn, "Hey, turn off the light already. It's what's attracting the moths."<p>

By the time I had made it into the clearing, I took a good look at the situation and hurried to Shiemi's side. "How is she?"

Rin looked over her form. "She's fine. Just unconscious, I think."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

At those soft words, Shiemi mumbled and forced herself into a kneeling position. "Arianne? Rin?" Then, in a gasp of realization, she pulled out two strips of paper and began to cry. I saw what looked to be a ripped summon circle and automatically understood.

"You lost Nee, didn't you?" I asked sadly. She only cried. I smiled then and proceeded to pull out my own summon circle. Fortunately for me, I didn't need the presence of a summon circle to call a demon forward. At least, not after the first summoning. "Here, you can have this one. It's one of my extras."

Shiemi took the paper from my hand and smiled. "Thank you, Arianne."

I dismissed it with a shrug. "Don't mention it."

The bushes rustled behind us and a figure leaped out. Rin grabbed his practice sword and sliced at the figure but there was enough light for the figure to defend himself and land a couple of feet from where we stood. Ryuji, always the brave one, took a step forward and pulled the figure up by the scruff of his shirt. "Shima!"

Shima took a look at everyone and then at Ryuji. "Bon! What's everyone doing hanging out here?"

Ryuji glared. "I'd like to ask the same of you. And turn that light off, dammit!"

With a flick of the switch, we were cast in the dark once again. Shima stowed away the flashlight in his pack and proceeded to explain. "Well, you see, my whole body got wrapped up in a horde of moths and I have no idea what happened next

Ryuji shook his head. "As usual, huh?"

A slight jingle caught my attention and I watched as Shima and Ryuji both reached for their phones. "It's Konekomaru."

They read the messages and gasped. "He's found the lantern but… 'I can't do this alone.' He's asking for help."

* * *

><p>Now that I was looking at the lantern, I was starting to see how impossible this looked. Shima seemed to understand as well. "You sure weren't joking… no way can you lug this thing back alone."<p>

I turned to Ryuji for confirmation. "If I'm not mistaken, that's a Peg Lantern, right?"

Ryuji nodded and explained for the others. "During the night, it waits for someone to come light it and once it's lit, it begins to move, consuming anything living to use as fuel." He stared pointedly at Shiemi and me. "It especially likes females."

I took up the explanation from there. "It's the type of demon that stops either when it runs out of fuel or when day breaks.

Neko mused over the predicament we suddenly found ourselves in. "Once I saw it, it hit me that we must have misinterpreted the purpose of the drill."

I shook my head. "Not me. I knew exactly what was expected of us from the get-go." I looked over my shoulder at Ryuji. "That being said, I do believe an 'I'm sorry' is in order."

Ryuji ran his fingers through his hair. Then, he deeply bowed his head and apologized. When he looked back up, our eyes met and I reminded of the kiss we had just shared not too long ago. My face went red and I turned away to hide it. "It's fine. No hard feelings. Forgive and forget, as I always say." The others were regarding me oddly so I changed the script. "So, Ne- Konekomaru, got any ideas about how to move this thing?"

Being a shy person, I was sure Neko didn't like being put on the spot. Even still, he replied, "I did think up a formation for the six of us to carry this lantern."

He gave us a quick and tidy rundown. Bon would continuously recite scriptures to keep the lantern from awakening while it was lit. Shiemi was in charge of the lantern's food supply and would help to feed it the moths that would swarm around the light. Neko and Shima would guard Shiemi from the flood of demon moths that would eventually show up. Due to his innate strength, it was Rin's job was to pull the carriage back to the campsite. And me? What was I doing?

"Oh!" Neko exclaimed after I asked the question. "Your job is of equal importance. You'll act as sentry and go ahead of us. If you run into any obstacles, it's your job to warn us about them as well as find your way around them so we can use the same route."

I thought it through and came to a decision. "Doable, simple, and right up my alley. Better get going now. If there are any problems, I'll send one of my demons to warn you."

Ryuji, who had been about to start chanting, suddenly rushed forward and clasped my hands, "Hey, uh… be careful out there, okay?"

I gave him a radiant grin and a small peck on the cheek. "Of course." Then, with a final wave to everyone, I was off, sprinting into the woods.

Sprinting through the forest would probably have been fun if I weren't on assignment right now. I looked at every bump in the road, every path through the woods, and made decisive guesses. Still, leading the others away from danger had sort of become my job a couple of months back so, in comparison to that, this was a cake-walk.

At least until I got to the bridge. This was for two reasons. The first being that jumping into a pool of sludge and moth larva wasn't my idea of fun and I was pretty sure the others wouldn't think so either. The second was because of a familiar presence I was wishing I wouldn't have to feel today. My fists clenched and unclenched at that moment. "Of all the days…"

I didn't have time to complain though. My friends were coming. If I didn't think of something quick, Talis would use them to get to me. I couldn't let that happen. But, I can't leave. The others would notice my absence. What to do? If only I could somehow get them to believe I was still with them…

I gasped. "Sirchade!"

Sirchade's presence wrapped around me and I looked over to see my friend sidling up to me from the shadows. "What is it you need?"

"You're a shape-shifter right?"

Sirchade nodded. "Yes, I was born with the capabilities to shift into any form that I need. Why?"

I grinned. "How are you impersonating humans?"

* * *

><p><em>They're here<em>, Sirchade's voice chimed into my head, _right now, we're figuring out a way across the obstacle._

_Thank you, _I replied, _make sure that you and Verrine keep me posted. And lead the others back to camp before you meet back up with me._

_As you wish. Are you sure you can handle him alone? _Concern dripped from his words but that was inevitable.

_I'll be fine and so will you. Just do your thing and I'll see you soon._

_You better. _I could feel the smile in his words.

Then, my mind quieted and I focused on the road ahead. At this point, I was super happy that Sirchade had the ability to shape-shift and into humans, no less. If a similar occurrence ever happened, it would be wise to use this tactic again. But, I couldn't think too much about that now.

I could already tell that every step I took led me even closer to my archenemy. And as one could probably tell, this was no happy reunion. Still, like everything in my life, it was something that needed to happen.

I made my way into a tiny clearing and it was at this point when I could feel his presence the most. In a clear, calm voice, I called out, "Talis? Come on out! I'm ready!"

The bushes rustled and my eyes zeroed in on that movement. Then, an enormous crowd of moths exploded from their hiding spot, closing distance between us. Placing a hand out in front of me, I shouted out a name. "Haristum!" The spot in front of me lit up in bright red flames, effectively incinerating all of the moths. The fire remolded itself until Haristum stood between those bushes and me.

Talis walked out and clapped all mock-surprised. "Oh, nice shot, I knew you could dodge it. Maybe I should try out that same method on your friends."

My blood ran cold. "You wouldn't dare?"

Talis gave me a malicious grin. "You know me well enough to know that I would. Now, what type of demon should I send after them? A ghoul? Or maybe a hellhound? What say you?"

I glared at him in pure hatred. "I say burn! Haristum! Sustugriel!"

The arrival of Sustugriel would make my day. Together, the two had enough firepower to decimate a good quarter of the forest. I watched as the purple light enveloped the clearing and waited for the glow to fade. But, once it did, I was greeted with another shock. A big one.

Sustugriel was correctly summoned, wasn't he? He had to have been, right? So, how did this…?

Talis took one look at Sustugriel and laughed his ass off. "This is your mighty fox demon?"

I wanted to say no but the feeling I was getting off of the fox was the same. This was Sustugriel. But, somehow, instead of an awe-inspiring black kitsune, I was greeted by a two foot tall golden, blue-eyed fox spirit. Sustugriel had regressed into a baby fox.

I stared at him in horror. How in the world had I done this?

Talis was still off laughing in his corner. Finally, he snorted and walked back into the conversation. "That little kid couldn't hurt a Greenman. Much less a hellhound. Oh, by the way, that's exactly what I'm sending after your friends." I heard a rustle in the bushes to my right and then silence.

Immediately, I sent Sirchade a warning. _Talis sent a hellhound to apprehend the others. Lose them at the camp and make sure it doesn't get any closer._

Talis just smiled. "Of course if you're going to call for back-up, I might as well call for some of my own."

"Like hell you will," I snarled. "Like I'd let you."

Talis shook his head. "My power is leagues above yours now. This is no longer fun. Better to end it." He snapped his fingers and at once, multitudes of demons flooded into the clearing, surrounding me on all sides. He turned and began to walk away. With each step he took, the demons closed in on me, forcing me back.

Even while doing calculations in my head, I realized that Haristum couldn't take them all on. Not alone. Sirchade and Verrine were protecting my friends. Sustugriel was now a baby and therefore, useless in a fight. Which left…

Almost instinctively, I pulled the sword bag from my shoulders and proceeded to unzip it. The demon army froze and I could tell that all of them, even Talis, could feel the presence of Carnifex.

"I'm sure you know what this is and I'm sure you know what it can do." I threatened.

Talis turned back around, his expression carefully concealed. "Yeah, and?"

I grinned grimly. "Your words don't fool me. I know that when you gave this sword to me, you weren't in control. The boy you're controlling was. Does the name Yakumo ring any bells?"

Talis was quiet and I continued, "He gifted me with the sword because he knew that with its power, I could rival your own." My brow began to drip with sweat. "I didn't think I'd have to use it so suddenly, but it looks as if I have no choice."

Talis's face broke out in rage. "Stop her!"

The demons shook off their hesitation and charged forward, each of them reaching to tear her to bits.

Grabbing the sheathe in one hand and placing my hand on the handle, I muttered, "Too late."

In one fluid motion, I pulled the sword from its sheathe and held it out in front of me. But, before I could get even the slightest glimpse, the clearing shone bright in green light, stopping all of the demons in their tracks. The world was bathed in light and though I looked to see past it all, it seemed as though I was losing my vision. Soon, there was nothing but green light and then the world went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

Talis looked on in slight interest. The power of Carnifex… such a power should have never existed. But here it stood, between him and victory. He could hear the cries of victory from the imprisoned boy within him, shouting out final cries of defiance.

It was only when the Guardian's body was enveloped in green light and her eyes went black that he finally sighed. Then, tuning back into the boy's mind, he said, "Good, she's in the Zone of Carnifex now. She can't hear us anymore."

The boy's shouts took on a more confused tone and Talis chuckled slightly. "Really, Yakumo, did you honestly believe I lost hold of your form by accident? That I would allow you to give Carnifex away without some sort of plan in place?"

The boy inside of his mind went quiet in fear. Talis laughed. "So now you finally see at the point when the Guardian cannot. Everything – your measly escape, the sword's new owner, her desperate attempt to save her friends— all of it is going according to plan."

Talis looked upon the Guardian's still form. "So, Guardian, let's see how far your luck goes against the Executioner! I'm sure it'll be a treat!"

He laughed and laughed. And then in a quiet voice, he whispered, "And so ends the age of the Guardian."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think it's these 7,000 word chapters that are the hardest to write. There's only so much you can fit into one chapter before the brain explodes. And now, there seem to be a lot of firecrackers among the duds. Carnifex has been summoned. What happens next? Sustugriel has regressed into an infant form. What forces are at work there? Sirchade and Verrine are protecting the others. How long can they keep up the charade? The big reveal is around the corner and you'll have to stay tuned as Chapter 18 is written up. Please review, follow, or favorite to tell me what you think? Now, I can't promise anything but I'm hoping to have it finished by Saturday night or Sunday morning. If not those times, then Monday.**

**So without further ado, **

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	18. Chapter 18: And So Ends One Journey

**Chapter 18: And So Ends One Journey… **

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: I told you I'd get this to you on Monday. Now for a show of hands, how many of you doubted me? Either way, I gave my word so here it is. I will warn you that some parts of the chapter will feel quite slow while others will be fast-paced but all of it is important. And hopefully, you'll enjoy! Chapter 18, everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sirchade<strong>

Fortunately for Arianne, I was able to successfully transform myself to look and talk as she does. With Verrine's help, we made quick work of the obstacles obscuring the path and as sentry, I ran ahead to make sure Arianne's friends were out of danger. Upon receiving the warning pertaining to the hellhound, I told Verrine to lead them down a different path, one that would enable me to morph from this form with no interruptions.

Losing the shift, I grew relaxed as white striped fur covered the whole of my body and my blue eyes shone like sapphire flames once more. I could transform into anything I wanted, given my ability. But, I was never excessive. Hellhounds were frighteningly bloodthirsty creatures who feasted on the hearts of men and devoured their souls. Next to me, they were child's play.

A howl interrupted my thoughts. My body stiffened as the smell of putrid, rotting flesh came to my attention. I rumbled low in my chest, the vibrations building up. Red eyes glared at me from the dark but I calmly looked on, awaiting it. Stepping into the clearing, I was able to get a good look at the thing. It ranged from seven to ten feet tall. It smelled as though it showered in the stench of dumpsters five times a week and its red eyes burned as they watched me with arrogance. I sighed. _So, he wasn't serious._

Taking one step forward, I let loose one of my great roars, watching with grim satisfaction as the hellhound's body exploded into nothing. Then, walking over to the excess essence that survived the attack, I muttered, "Next time, don't be my opponent."

It should have been a sweet victory but it only brought things into perspective. Talis was trying to bait me back to the scene. But, I have to do as Arianne asked and lead the others to safety. Then, when they are among friends, I'll return to Arianne's side, Verrine in tow.

All of a sudden, a bout of dizziness surrounded me and I slid against the side of a tree while trying to get my bearings. _Weird,_ I mused, _I haven't done anything stressful enough to merit this type of reaction._

The rustling of a few bushes close by alerted me to someone fast approaching. I got ready to roar once more but upon inspection, I visibly relaxed and sighed. The figure crashed through the bushes and rushed over to me. "Sirchade!"

"Verrine, how are the others?"

She looked towards the campsite. "I led them back safely. But maybe a second after, I began to feel weaker. I was rushing back to see if you were alright."

I frowned. A weakness… "How do you feel? Are you hurt in any way?"

Verrine raised a hand to her head. "Hurt? No, I just feel slightly dizzy and…" He grabbed her head and grunted.

I padded forward, intent on helping when suddenly, Verrine let out a terrible scream. Her body spasmed multiple times and I stood there, shocked to the core. Her eyes searched mine in a look of pure terror before her form shimmered once and exploded into millions of light fragments. For a full second, I could do nothing but watch. But, as I watched the fragments of light disappear one at a time, I realized that this was no time for dawdling. Something was happening and I was sure that Arianne and Talis were in the thick of it. The only question now was what had happened to Verrine and how long would it be before it happened to him?

* * *

><p><strong>Arianne<strong>

Just like the last time it happened, I found myself on a dark hillside, shrouded in fog. The difference this time around, though, was that everything in my being told me that I was actually there. It was no dream this time around. But, to make sure, I bent down and scooped up some dirt. It was gritty and caught under my fingernails. Wiping away the dirt, I trekked up the remainder of the hill and made my way to the top. As before, there was a figure awaiting me. But, unlike last time, the figure was bound in chains from head to toe.

Cautiously, I made my way towards the towering figure. About halfway there, I heard a voice in my head. _Come closer, Guardian. There is much to discuss._

I frowned and stopped a few feet away from his chains. "Are you him, then? Carnifex?"

The man looked down at me with his black-green eyes and tilted his head to one side. _My, this is the first time I've been asked to identify myself as Carnifex within my own Zone._

I looked around in confusion. Zone? Unless "Zone" referred to a small hill in the middle of fog in the middle of nowhere, I'm not exactly sure what he was talking about. Still, that wasn't the problem. Composing myself as much as I could, I said, "I've come to seek a contract with you, Carnifex."

_I know why you have come. Most do not unsheathe my sword for anything but the power it may bring. But, are you prepared to face the consequences of your plight?_

I nodded once. I felt my voice would fail me if I placed too much faith in it. So, I stood silently as Carnifex regarded me.

_As you wish. We shall commence. Now give me what I desire._

"Whoa! That's it? I don't get like a hint or something?" I almost cried in dismay. He wasn't going to sabotage me on purpose or something, was he?

_Sharp as a knife, aren't you? You are correct, though. You will be allowed to ask two questions. If you cannot figure out what it is I require by that time, then your soul is forfeit and mine to consume. Do you agree to these demands?_

I swallowed but my throat was dry. Almost like instinct, I searched the area for Sirchade but I knew he wasn't here. For once in my life, I was truly alone and if I did or said the wrong thing, it could be the end of everything. Despite this…

"I… agree to these terms." I was terrified but it was time to be brave. It was time to do what needed to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirchade<strong>

"Sirchade," Talis drawled, "so nice of you to join us." He gestured to his guests. "We're just enjoying the scenery."

I huffed and caught my breath. Even running at full speed, I was too late. The scene that captivated my vision now was too horrible. Sustugriel was in his infant form, basically making him unhelpful in any fight. But then again, Sirchade should have remembered to warn Arianne about this particular predicament. But that was beside the point. Haristum floated in the air, unsure of what to do since Arianne was no longer telling him.

As for Arianne herself… I was sure I'd been imagining it when I first entered the clearing but now I was sure. At the center of the army stood a green crystal. The crystal was exquisitely cut and precisely polished. Within it was the figure of a young woman with long black hair and blue eyes. Above her head, she held a sword bathed in an emerald glow and the sword pulsed in power, holding me at bay.

"Quite the spectacle, is it not?" Talis said, sidling up next to me. Growling, I swiped at him but he easily dodged it. "Now that's not nice and you know it. I was only making idle conversation."

"I'd rather be struck dead by Satan himself than listen to a word you say," I snarled. "Why haven't you attacked my comrades or my mistress yet?"

Talis gave me a sidelong glance. "Oh, I'd love to. But, if I did, I might anger Carnifex." He cast his eyes over his army. "The circle in which your comrades are in is Carnifex's domain. Only those aligned with Arianne are allowed within its borders. And quite frankly, there's no reason for me to attack. They will be done in soon enough."

I padded into the circle and turned to face him. "If you believe that Arianne can't handle it, you've got another think coming. She will gain Carnifex's favor."

Talis smiled smugly. "I have no doubt in my mind that she will. But will it be in time?"

Something about the way he said that struck a raw chord with me. "What are you talking about?"

"So even you hadn't realized it?" Talis snorted. "Didn't you ever think it odd that I had suddenly lost control over my host body? That Yakumo was able to bring free and deliver the sword to Arianne? I let him go on purpose. I led him to believe that only the sword has enough power to match my own."

My eyes narrowed. "But that was no lie."

"No, I suppose not. But, it was important for him to believe that with every fiber of his being. So, when he handed over the sword to the Guardian, she would believe it as well."

"I still don't see how this helps you. If anything, it looks like you're sabotaging yourself." I smirked. Has he finally lost his senses?

"Oh, ye of little faith," Talis sighed, parting his silver hair and looking at Arianne's crystallized form intently. "Still can't see the full picture, can you? Perhaps this will make more sense." He pointed to something behind me and I whirled around just in time to hear a pitiful wailing. The golden furred blue-eyed fox cub that was Sustugriel seemed to fade away. I bounded towards him but was too late. In all of a second, he burst into a thousand fragments that were scattered in the wind. I couldn't speak, could not think. I felt like I was at the end of my rope. Only a couple of minutes before, Verrine had undergone the same process. But just what was this sorcery?

"As per his contract, Carnifex will not feast on the soul of the one who summoned him until he is given a wrong answer. But, because he is a beast that requires generous amounts of energy, he will feed on her spiritual energy. Eventually, she'll be drained of strength but her life force will remain intact. However," he paused and fixed me with a sadistic grin, "his contract does not extend to you. As your energy is tied to Arianne's, once it is swallowed completely, you demons will cease to exist. This is the only method that can successfully dispatch your kind."

"My kind?" I tried to decipher his words, figuring that they had another meaning. Wait, he couldn't mean…

Talis saw the dreading look in my eyes and proceeded to mock me. "And finally he sees the answer. Yes, you old furball, when the four of you cease to exist, the Pact becomes null and void. The Day of Reckoning will come early and the Gate shall be called forth for good. This is truly the end of the Age of the Guardian. And you're just in time to see it."

* * *

><p><strong>Arianne<strong>

"How did your essence get trapped within that sword?"

Carnifex raised an eyebrow. _How shall this help you figure out what I desire?_

"It might and it might not. Right now, I'm relying on a gamble. But, I assure you, everything I ask is important." I wasn't really sure if this would help but I felt I needed to know him as an old friend would if I were to complete this trial.

_Very well. My name is Carnifex, King of Purgatory, Ferrier and Keeper of the souls of the afterlife. Even when the world was plagued by the demon menace, I took no sides as it was not my place. My only job was to send souls on to the afterlife and return the essence of slain demons to the depths of Gehenna._

I listened with rapt attention. I needed to catch every word, assess and question everything. The world depended on it.

_Many times, I was asked by the demon armies to join their cause. Join our ranks, they said. Cut the regeneration process in half. Become a hero among beasts. But, I would not. To abandon my post and let the dead run free would be unnatural. It would go against the laws of nature itself. Though I would gladly give my post up for an army of many, my pride made it too great. I believed it best not to get caught up in their affairs._

_Once the Gate was made, the realm of Assiah was cleaned out. Only the few with little presence could survive in the human world then. But, as I took no part in the war, I was the loophole in their plan. The Gate had no power to expel me from your world and so I retook my mantle of Keeper and spent the rest of my freedom doing the job I had always done. _

_It would be decades later before a group of priests would have the idea that a demon sword would have the power to control me. I believed their plan to be convoluted and so did nothing to stop them. But, they were cunning. It was on the Day of Reckoning for a previous Guardian that they bound my essence to the sainted steel. As it was on a holy day that I was bound, so will it be that on that holy day, I can be freed. But only by a Guardian hand can this occur._

_After that night, my sword would go through the hands of many, all of them promising me many vibrant things. Wealth, Power, Knowledge, Status, Renown. All of these things I was given. But for every few who could wield me, there were millions who had no chance and died horrible deaths. The last death that was caused by the blade you now wield was because of a broken promise. The boy decided to promise me freedom but was not able to deliver and so, the blade took his soul and locked it away within its confines._

_And now here we stand, with one more question to be asked and a promise to be made._

He quieted after his last words and I figured he was finished. I took a moment to piece through everything he told me. From what he gave me, it sounds as though the freedom he was promised was never received because only a Guardian can free him and only on the Day of Reckoning, no less. The chains that bound him to this hill seemed to tell the same tale. But…

I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else he desired above all things. I took a deep breath when I realized I had not breathed for a long while. But, as soon as I did, a sharp pain wracked my brain, causing me deep discomfort. _I must be thinking too hard, _I thought as I cleared my thoughts.

Even still, I felt I was on the right track. So, with that concept in mind, I asked my second and final question. "How does it feel to carry the burden of the afterlife?"

Carnifex's eyes closed. We stood there for I don't know how long until he finally spoke. _It was a position I wished I had a choice in. It is not easy to hold the burden of two worlds alone. It felt stifling, like there was so much I could do but my job would not allow me to do it. Almost as if I am a prisoner of fate. Locked in a role I could only hope to play, to accomplish._

I could feel the anguish in his words. It was hard to believe that he was the demon feared by all of Gehenna but I needed to focus. I had asked my two questions. As if he had heard my thoughts, Carnifex's voice washed over me, louder, deeper, and more magnificent than before.

_The time for questions is at an end. Now, Guardian, what is it that you may gift me with that I do not already have? What do you have the power to give me that shall grant you my loyalty?_

I had to think this through, slowly. I had an idea; I just don't know if it's right. But, it looks as though my time was up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirchade<strong>

My strength had been draining away little by little. I was doing all I could to stay solid, to not be consumed. But, a demon could only stretch its energy so thin before it finds itself in a situation that even it can't escape from. Just moments before, Haristum had been consumed and now the full brunt of Carnifex's power had entombed me. Soon, I lost the ability to even stand. Shaking from emotional and physical tiredness, I dropped to my knees and then to my side.

I could feel my physical form becoming less and less as well as Talis's greedy stare on my broken down form. "It's almost time now. Can you feel it?" He glanced upwards towards the sky. I followed his gaze to see a spiraling of clouds. The portal from which the Gate would appear was forming above us.

I clenched my teeth and tried for another snarl but could not manage one. My mind was melting from the mental strain of stretching my power so thin. I could no longer keep this up. I glanced over towards Arianne's stature form, still enclosed in crystal, before closing my eyes in shame.

As I felt the last of my essence being swallowed, I thought my last words. _I'm sorry, Laurie, I couldn't protect your sister from this fate. Just as I could not protect you._

…..

…..

…...

_"__King of Purgatory…"_

…_What?_ There was a voice on the wind. Soft and melodic but loud and forceful. I felt as though I knew it. But, also it felt as though this was our first meeting. As if I had never met this side of her before. I paused in my deduction as the wind brought another phrase to my ears. I strained to catch them.

"Ferrier and Keeper of the souls of the afterlife…"

As I listened, my mind became less muddled and I seemed to remember a little more. The girl was calling out, trying to summon him. Trying to summon… Carnifex. At the mention of that name, all of my memories came flooding back and the shock of it all snapped me out of my daze. With a roar of surprise, my eyes shot open and I surged to my feet. Just in time to witness a spectacular sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Arianne<strong>

"King of Purgatory… Ferrier and Keeper of the souls of the afterlife, hear my prayer and open your eyes to what I desire…"

There was a cracking noise but I didn't let that stop me as I shouted to the heavens the last lines of the chant. "Share with me your burden, your strength! I CALL UPON THEE CARNIFEX!"

Repositioning the sword so that the point was now facing the ground, I plunged the blade into the earth. For a split second, all was quiet. Then…

The ground exploded and a mountain of darkness rose from its depths. The shadows remolded themselves until I could see a small gleam of green light penetrate the dark shell. Cracks began to appear along its surface, growing larger with time. The light grew even brighter and soon even I was forced to look away. There was a massive cracking noise and then silence. The clearing still shone with green light but all was quiet. I chanced a look around and realized that the crowd of demons that I had been fighting earlier was frozen in shock. Even Talis couldn't quite believe this. Even I had to admit his appearance in the real world by far trumped his look while in the Zone.

Standing at the full height of 6' 11", his image exhumed presence. Though his skin equated to a sickly pale color, and his long hair was greasy and black, he was dressed in an extra-large tunic, form-fitting leather trousers, a thick black leather belt with a startling skull design, high heeled stiletto boots with multiple straps down the side and metal heels. His fists were adorned in iron gauntlets. Unlike the way I had seen him in my dream, the bottom half of his face was covered by an intimidating skull mask made of real bone. His ominous green eyes raked over the army with a look of contempt before extending his palm. Glancing over to me as if asking for confirmation, I nodded once.

"By the order of my new mistress," he called out, his hand glowing brightly, "Die!"

The crowd had time to take a final breath before streaks of light from the sky flew like homing beacons, embedding themselves into the enemy at light speed. Explosions of light wrecked the area and I flinched as horrific wailing reached my ears. At a side glance, I could watch as their bodies disintegrated and their essence was swallowed by the earth. Then, the light faded and my knees buckled. At the last second, I was caught before hitting the ground. I turned to see Verrine, smiling gently at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Haristum and Sustugriel. "I knew you could do it," Verrine whispered softly into my ear. Her smooth voice made me want to go to sleep. I smiled gratefully but righted myself and got to my feet. There were still things to be done and quite frankly, I could feel the hostility in the air. Something was happening. The others were up against a different threat and I'd be damned if I stayed here and slept while my friends were fighting.

Wobbling over to Sirchade's side, I placed a hand on his flank, my eyes asking the obvious question. He chuckled. "I'm alright. A good bit of running is nothing compared to the thrashing I just received."

I smiled before turning to Carnifex. He was still staring around the clearing, as if he were still guarding me. "Carnifex, what's wrong?"

Carnifex looked down at me with a certain consideration before voicing his discomfort. "The mastermind escaped my attack. It's very likely he's still out there. I'm sorry, Master."

Despite my growing disappointment, I wasn't at all shocked. Talis was one of those characters that you could not kill, no matter what. It was almost as if the Pact would protect him until the Day of Reckoning came to pass. Of course, there'd be time to deal with that later. So while I was thinking about it, I snapped at Carnifex.

"Now listen here," I replied, my voice stern, "I'm not your master. I promised to be your friend, nothing more. So all of that 'Master' nonsense has to go." I smiled then. "We're friends now, Carnifex. So call me Arianne."

Carnifex turned his eyes towards the sky once more. "As you wish, Arianne." Then, his form shimmered and dissolved, becoming fragments of light that were absorbed back within the sword.

The sword glowed lime green before losing its shine. Then, with a sigh, I pulled the sword from the dirt and sheathed it. I looked to each of my demons and they all nodded. Then, as one, Haristum, Verrine, and Sustugriel also dissolved and I was left alone with Sirchade.

* * *

><p>Sirchade ran at top speed as I explained what had happened while I had been in Carnifex's zone. He listened intently until I was finished. Then, he shared what had happened to the others while I had been away. It wasn't easy to hear that I had been seconds away from dooming the planet but Sirchade assured me that my sacrifice was not in vain. Not only was I able to stop the Gate from opening (just in time, I might add) but I was also able to befriend Carnifex and gain the power he kept hidden. "If anything," Sirchade had said, "it was a job well done."<p>

We had already checked the camp but it was empty. No one had been around. I had tried calling Ryuji or Rin but neither was picking up. We were now checking the surrounding area but we still had little to no luck. With each idea I came up with being shot down, I could only fear for my friends even more. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the brightening sky. "It's already morning and we still have not found them."

Sirchade skidded to a halt. "Morning? You're mistaken. It's only half past two. It's not bright enough to be morning."

I frowned and pointed towards the bright blue sky. "So if that's not sunrise over there then…" My heart stopped as I decided to think it through. Something bright enough to light up the night sky. Something blue…

"Sirchade, follow the blue light. I'm sure it's Rin." And though I did not want to admit it, the others might have been there as well. Sirchade poured on the speed and we raced towards the scene with hopes abound.

* * *

><p>The scene I bounded into dashed all of my hopes and made it very hard to keep a straight face. Rin was in his demon form, the blue flames absorbing him fully. He was beaten and battered but otherwise okay. Yet, something in his eyes seemed off, as if he wasn't all the way there. The majority of the group was standing only a few feet away. I could see the shocked looks of Ryuji and the others as they regarded Rin with barely disguised fear and confusion.<p>

Yukio and Miss Kirigakure stood at the front of the group but both of them had their weapons pulled and were standing in a way that symbolized a defensive position. In other words, they were defending the others against him. But why?

I was given too much time to ponder it when Rin let out a low, guttural cry and launched himself at them. Gasping, I cried, "Sirchade!"

Understanding what I was going for, he roared, effectively catching everyone's attention and causing this new Rin to assess us as the biggest threat.

But now what? I groaned as I realized I hadn't really thought this through. The crazed Rin growled at me and automatically, I slid from Sirchade's back and faced him. Unzipping the sword bag, I was wondering if I needed to call upon Carnifex once more and noted that I probably did not have enough energy to do so.

"Rin!"

My eyes widened and I cried, "Shiemi, no!" But, she ignored me and closed the distance between them until she pulled him into a tight hug.

I had started forward but stopped in awe as Rin froze. Shiemi was crying into his shirt as she talked him down. "It's alright… It's going to be alright."

Very slowly, his form relaxed and the flames surrounding his form disappeared. Knees buckling, he and Shiemi slid to the ground and I sighed in relief before running to their side. But, of course, there was still something left to do.

"Ah, so blue."

I slid to a halt to pinpoint the voice that just spoke out. Following the eyes of everyone else, I began to see a figure standing at the top of a tower not too far from where we stood.

"It's just like that night, wouldn't you say?" The figure turned to look at us and gave us an arrogant smile. "Good morning, everyone! I am Arthur Auguste Angel. A Senior First Class Exorcist with the Vatican Headquarters."

Izumo repeated his name and Miss Kirigakure remarked upon it. "He was just named to the post of current Paladin."

The Paladin glanced down at Shura in a slight distaste. "And I'm also your direct supervisor, Shura. So, what is your explanation for this? Wasn't it your mission to investigate and report on the conspiracy and cover-up by the late Shiro Fujimoto and the Japanese Branch Preceptor, Mephisto Pheles?"

Shura lowered her head but not out of shame. "Yeah, but I'm not the only spy you've got stashed away here, am I?"

Angel seemed to take that answer but quickly countered with. "Still, you had another crucial task to carry out as well…" He turned to the unconscious form of Rin, supported only by Shiemi. "If you could confirm that their plot was Satan-related, you had the go-ahead to eliminate it immediately?"

Both Yukio and Shura tensed at this but Angel didn't seem to care and proceeded to berate her further. "Shura, does this blue flame-spewing beast not strike you as being a Satan-related entity?"

"Such piercing insight, as always! Am I right?" The voice of Mephisto was not easily forgotten as it seemed that every important figure in my life needed to make some appearance today. He strided forward until he stood in front of us, addressing Angel directly.

Angel, unfortunately, was not amused. "Mephisto…"

Mephisto gave another one of his vindictive smiles. "It's been a long time, Angel. I hear that you've recently been appointed to the rank of Paladin. I offer you my most heartfelt congratulations!"

"So you've finally shown your tail. Reports of your treachery have reached the ears of the Grigori. This incident will prove it without a doubt."

Mephisto, ever the trickster, remained as calm as ever. "Actually, I haven't shown my tail. Quite rude of you to accuse a gentleman of such a thing!"

Angel snorted. "Never mind…" Pulling his sword from its sheathe, he called down to us, "By order of the Supreme Advisors of the Order of the True Cross, the Grigori…"

"I shall execute the spawn of Satan!" I whirled to see Angel holding Rin by the back of his collar with Angel's blade touching Rin's neck.

Shura wasted no time, attacking the Paladin and forcing him back. The others looked on in awe the battle raged. So while he was distracted, Shiemi crept forward towards Rin. Out of nowhere, two exorcists appeared, the points of their blades crossed over Rin's neck.

That was the last straw for me. "Sirchade! Haristum!" Sirchade bounded out from behind me, attacking the two Exorcists and throwing them a considerable distance away and I jumped in front of Rin just as Haristum set fire to the ground around us, separating Rin and I from the others. "You're not taking Rin!"

Everyone froze, regarding me warily. Everyone except Mephisto and Angel, who never seemed to be fazed by anything.

Angel took a few steps forward but stopped within a few feet of the circle. Then, he addressed Mephisto again. "I've received an order from the Grigori, Mephisto Pheles. They are holding a disciplinary hearing against the Preceptor of the Japan Branch."

Mephisto smiled, saying that he was looking forward to it. Angel then told Shura that she was coming along. Then he eyed me, taking note of my bruised and battered form. "As for you…"

Whatever he was about to say, I didn't hear it. At the last second, my vision turned foggy and a sharp pain erupted in my mind. I grabbed at my head, the barrier of flames dropping. It wasn't long before I could no longer hear and could only watch as the ground rushed up to meet me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, that was a rush. Still a lot of things to go. Arianne had befriended Carnifex. How will this help her in later situations? Rin's secret is out. Should Arianne spill her secret too? Amaimon is about to attack Rin again. What will happen next? Within the latest update or so, more big reveals will occur and Arianne will have to deal with the harrowing results. So hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next. Please review, favorite, and follow and I will see you soon.**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	19. Chapter 19: As Lies Unravel

**Chapter 19: …As Lies Unravel…**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist. But he is about to be the proud owner of a laptop before he goes off to college. **

**A/N: Success! In more ways than one anyway. Hello, esteemed readers, how have you been? If you have read the disclaimer, then you know that the laptop quest I had set up maybe a month ago has finally come to a close. And all I had to do in the meantime was write a couple of chapters, visit my grandparents, have a house party, and spill a few of Arianne's secrets in this next update. It was actually kind of fun. Chapter 19, everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arianne<strong>

The first thing I felt was an intense wetness against my cheek. I groaned and struggled to open my eyes. The sight I saw once I had wasn't what I had been expecting. A small fox cub sat on my lap, its dark blue eyes regarding me worriedly. At the moment I sat up, it jumped to its paws and nuzzled my hand. I frowned, not because of this strange occurrence. There was no doubt in my mind that this fox was none other than Sustugriel. But, like the last time he had been summoned, his appearance seemed to have changed. The Sustugriel I remembered summoning yesterday had been a golden furred blue-eyed fox demon. But this one was a dark brown color and its eyes resembled sapphires that seemed to glow with an unearthly quality. I wasn't given much time to think about it when I noticed that he wasn't the only one in the room.

Yukio was sitting on the edge of my bed, a solemn expression in his eyes. Silently, my eyes swept across the room, locating Shiemi, Ryuji, Izumo, Takara, and Shima. Neko sat in the bed next to me and I studied the cast on his arm. The room was silent as I did so. Finally, I cleared my throat and asked the question that weighed the heaviest on my mind: "I had assumed that Rin would be the one next to me in the next bed over. So, how come he's not here?"

I frowned as they all exchanged knowing glances before shifting their attention back to me. Yukio spoke to me gently. "Arianne, how much do you remember about what happened a couple of hours ago?"

I frowned at this round of questioning. What did I remember? Then, I racked my brain as I realized that parts of my memory did seem a bit off. Closing my eyes, I sifted through them, voicing the things I did (excluding all Guardian things, of course).

"I led the others back to the camp… got caught up fighting a few upper level demons in the woods… then I doubled back to your location… and…" I paused, "I witnessed a shining light?"

Then I shook my head. The image was fuzzy in my mind but it was there, no doubt. "No, it wasn't a light. It was… blue. Blue flames." My breathing hitched at this new revelation and suddenly, all of the memories of that night came back in a sudden rush and I turned to Yukio, an aghast expression on my face.

For his part, Yukio lowered his eyes once he saw my expression and did his best to remain calm. "My brother… Rin Okumura… fifteen years ago, he was born. The child of Satan and a human mother. And he has inherited the power of Satan's blue flames."

Everyone gasped in shock at this. Even though they had seen it yesterday, I bet that most of them were hoping it had been a trick of the light or something. But, it wasn't and Yukio and I knew this all too well. It was after a moment of uncomfortable silence that Neko spoke up. "Um… if I remember correctly, you're Rin's twin brother, aren't you?"

"But I didn't inherit the power," replies Yukio, rather matter-of-factly. "Every day, I undergo an examination. But, strangely enough, I'm just a normal human being."

I took that in quietly. Honestly, after finding out about Rin, I hadn't once thought that Yukio might have had the same power. But, strangely, I felt relieved that there was only one son of Satan. If this event had involved two sons of Satan, we'd be alone, staring at each other awkwardly while a trial happening at the other end of the world was taking place.

Yukio sighed and then pulled forward Rin's sword. "This sword, the Koma Sword, was what Mephisto used to lock Rin's power away so that he could live life as a regular human. But eventually, it could no longer contain his sealed power and it was about three months ago that he awoke to it."

Even I was a bit shocked by that one. "Hold on! Three months ago? But that was around the time that Rin and I met."

Yukio nodded smoothly and leveled his eyes with mine. "You met him before the change. Until that moment, Rin himself had grown up without knowing who he was."

"What's going to happen to Rin?" Shiemi asked, her face beyond worried. Honestly, I couldn't blame her. This was one secret I didn't want getting out but it was to no avail.

Yukio turned to her. "Depending on the outcome of the hearing, execution is one possibility."

"Execution?" Shiemi and I cried in unison.

Yukio avoided everyone's eyes. "Once he's consumed by his power, my brother will transform completely into a demon. And if that happens, he'll never be able to live a normal life in this world."

Shiemi worried expression grew worse. "Yuki… Yuki, are you saying you don't care if Rin dies?"

"I never said that!" Yukio snapped back, causing Shiemi to flinch and shy away from him. "I don't want… I don't want Rin to suffer anymore, either! No matter how much he may want to, he can't live life as a human anymore." He clenched his teeth and looked down at the sword. "Now that the sword is cracked…" He didn't finish but turns out he didn't have to.

Ryuji, who had been just as silent as everyone else, suddenly spoke up. "Kurikara is cracked?"

Yukio went from grieving to inquisitive at the mention of 'Kurikara'. "What did you just say? How did you know that this sword was called Kurikara? I've only referred to it as the Koma Sword."

Ryuji looked away for a slight moment before sighing. "Kurikara… I've heard that way back when, that sword was one of the treasures of my temple."

And just like that we had a goal. One look at Yukio and I could tell that there was a plan forming in his mind.

Shima turned to Ryuji. "Bon, you think that if we brought it to the Yoshikunis, they might be able to do something?"

"Yoshikuni?" I voiced. Let's face it: I was sort of lost, in terms of explanations.

Ryuji, luckily, supplied one for us. "That's the family of sword smiths who forged Kurikara. There's still someone carrying on the legacy."

Shiemi looked up then. "If we take it there, will they be able to fix it?"

Ryuji frowned. "Well, I don't know about that…"

"Ridiculous…"

I whirled in surprise at the sound of Neko's voice. But that wasn't really what surprised me. It was what he said next that did it.

"Ridiculous! What are you all thinking? Aren't you terrified? What do you mean, fix the sword? Why on earth… why on earth should we do a thing like that?"

Shiemi replied, "Because Rin is…" But almost as quickly, she was cut off.

"He's the son of Satan!"

Yukio stood up and I was at a loss over what to do. "I understand how you feel. But, I'm asking for your help." He bowed his head. "If there's any way to save my brother…"

Shiemi also got to her feet and bowed her head. "Please!"

Ryuji seemed undecided as to actually help. Even when Izumo offered her support to the plan, he hardly budged. It was then that I noticed that he was eyeing me uncertainly. I realized that he must have valued my opinion above everyone else's. It made me feel warm inside but now was not the time for that. I opened my mouth to speak but abruptly closed it.

Ryuji and the others had been in the dark about this but I had not. I had known exactly who Rin was and what would happen. For me to get the deciding vote in the matter… it wasn't right. Not without coming clean about a few things beforehand.

Neko seemed to notice me struggling to decide when he asked me, "You can't possibly be thinking of helping, can you? Aren't you scared out of your mind?"

I sighed in resignation. It was now or never. "I've never once been scared of Rin. Not when I met him, not once I learned his secret and not even now."

Neko didn't give up. "How can you stay so calm about all of this?"

"Because I knew," I replied simply. Elaborating further in a calm, clear voice, I answered, "I've known who and what Rin was since the Exwire Exam. And for all of that time, I've kept it secret."

You might have been able to drop a bomb in the room and it still wouldn't have done much to compensate for the silence that engulfed the room. Everyone (except for Takara) stared at me wide-eyed. I'll admit that my confession was tough to swallow. But, none of them seemed to doubt that it was the truth.

I felt the betrayal in Ryuji's eyes before I saw them. The hurt in his gaze tore at me, tearing into me heavily like guilt-ridden bullets. I looked away in shame before shaking my head slightly. At this point, feeling sorry for myself was selfish. We still needed to save Rin. Raising my head determinedly, I spoke up. "We don't have time for this. You said the Yoshikuni can help us so let's go." I got out from under my blankets and proceeded to stand. But, it seems I wasn't fully recovered.

A rush of dizziness enveloped me and I stumbled into the nearest wall. Right when my head was about to hit, a hand reached out and grabbed me, yanking me back into its arms. I had hoped it would be Ryuji; of course, right now that was wishful thinking.

Yukio placed me on the bed and wrapped me in my covers. "You're still too weak from whatever ordeal you went through last night. You need to stay here and rest. We'll take care of things." From the way he said it, it sounded as though things had already been decided. How that had happened, I didn't know. But, Yukio was insistent that I stay, rest, and regain my strength. I argued but, in the end, even I saw the logic of his statement. Sitting back into a more comfortable position, I watched as Yukio, Shiemi, Shima, and Izumo walked out. Ryuji looked at me once before following the others out. Then the door closed leaving Neko and me with Takara.

* * *

><p>We had been sitting in silence for the majority of an hour after Ryuji and the others left. For their part, both Neko and Takara were pointedly not looking in my direction, which was fine by me. Besides, I needed time to think. I feigned a yawn and turned so that my back was facing Neko once I laid down. Then, I closed my eyes and concentrated on my telepathy. <em>Sirchade? Sirchade, are you there?<em>

There was a full minute of silence before he answered back. _Arianne? Is something the matter?_

_Other than an unraveling of lies? _I smiled wanly before it slipped from my features to be replaced with a grim frown. _I guess I just wanted to talk to someone who isn't staring at me accusingly right now._

There was no real proof of that last statement but as far as I knew, they must have been thinking about my earlier confession. It wasn't like there was much else to think about. Plus… _Plus, I think there are a couple of things I need to be enlightened about._

Sirchade was quiet for a moment before he sighed. _You may ask me whatever you wish. I'll see if I can answer._

I wanted to nod my head or acknowledge his reply physically but that would have alerted Neko or Takara so instead, I plunged into my questions. _Assuming that you're not here, I take that to mean that you're on patrol? And probably with Verrine, right?_

_How did you guess?_

I let loose a sigh that I disguised as an exhale. Taking a deep breath for good measure, I resumed our telepathic meeting. _To patrol a city, only two demons are needed. The first is for locating the enemy and the second is for cornering and/or fighting him if they refuse to cooperate. You were looking for Talis, correct?_

I could hear a brief whimsical chuckle before he answered. _Indeed, you do have a sharp mind. As for your last question, yes. We were searching the city for Talis. But, it seems as though any traces of his existence within the city has vanished. I decided to bring Verrine with me for support, leaving Haristum and Sustugriel to protect you while we were away._

I frowned. And there was another thing I was drawing a blank on. Haristum I understood but Sustugriel? Speaking of which… _When I woke up, there was wetness on my cheek. I knew that it was Sustugriel. But, he didn't look the same. I decided not to bring it up to the others before I talked to you about it. So I guess what I'm asking is: what's going on with him? How come he's been reduced to an infant? And how come he's changed yet again?_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Do you remember what I had told you so many weeks ago when you asked me why you couldn't summon Sustugriel?_

I thought back. _I believe you said that it was because I wouldn't be able to summon him in the way that I wanted. If this is what you meant, then how come I was able to summon him when Queen Karau had me surrounded?_

_You already knew the chant to call him but I asked you to wait for my instructions. The reason I asked was because I was using my own power as King of Beasts to override Sustugriel's balance of power. I basically forced him into his mature form so that you would have a fighting chance. _He sighed. _Unfortunately, doing such a thing once prohibits me from doing it again. At least now that you have activated the Trials of Trust._

My thoughts slowed as I reassessed those words. _Trials of Trust? What are those?_

_The trials are the five tests you must accomplish to get Sustugriel to trust you completely._

Five tests of trusts? I had to admit, part of me was intrigued. These trials would help my demons and I form greater bonds. But, the other part was asking if we could do this later since I was head over heels with problems to deal with. I studied Sustugriel's noticeable change. _So does his change have something to do with the trials then?_

_Yes, it does. In his infant form, Sustugriel will appear as a five tailed fox demon. His fur will appear gold and his eyes will burn bright blue. But, once the first task has been completed, he will undergo a metamorphosis as his fur becomes brown and his eyes dark blue. This is not the only change. While in his first stage, Sustugriel is nothing more than a fox demon with little to no skill and minimal experience in the field. But, after every task you complete, he gains knowledge over one spell and each spell will ultimately make you stronger._

So he goes from being completely useless to a badass if I can complete the Trials? Gotta admit, I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. _What trial did I complete and what spell did I gain?_

Sirchade paused as he considered what to say. Then he resumed his thoughts. _If I had to guess the trial you completed had to do with risking everything to protect those you hold dear. You proved that you will give it all up as long as it guarantees the safety of others. It is due to your beliefs that the first spell was realized: the spell of Travel._

_Travel?_

_The spell of Travel is very clear cut. It allows the user to go wherever they wish. Almost like teleportation. But, the difference is that you can only go where you have gone before or to a place that holds some relative importance to you. _Sirchade said nonchalantly.

An idea started to take root in my mind. I wasn't going to get my hopes up. I repeated this like a mantra. But, despite that, it wouldn't hurt to ask. _Sooo… could this object of importance be, say, a person?_

Sirchade was quiet as he thought it over. Finally, he replied. _It's possible. But, only if that person was of an unusual importance to you. Best friends or lovers in this respect. _

_That's all I need to know. _Rising from my mock-sleeping position, I got out of the bed and made my way to my sword. Throughout all this, I could feel the stares of Takara and Neko, but there was no time to explain. Strapping the sword to my back, I motioned to Sustugriel.

"Sustugriel!" I called out. The brown fox jumped into my arms and Neko gasped in shock.

"Was that fox demon here before?"

I paid the question no mind, figuring that I'd have time later. Instead, I turned my attention to the fox cub and whispered in his ear. "We've only got one shot at this so I'm counting on you."

Sustugriel nodded as if he understood so I continued my previous thoughts. "Not sure if this is right…" I trailed off and started again. "Travel! Vatican Headquarters! Take me to Rin!"

Sustugriel's eyes went red and bright light lit the room. I closed my eyes and let the energy engulf me. A bout of dizziness caught me in its web and I felt sick. But, I wasn't going down again. I had fainted enough today already. It was time to stand tall. At least that's what I thought before I was slammed right into a wall of fur.

"Mmmphh!" I pushed away and coughed, spitting up cat hair. "Sirchade?"

The cat, in question, stared at me with a look of annoyance. "What were you trying to accomplish? Using Travel takes practice and skill. At your skill level, you could have accidently transported yourself to the North Pole and froze to death." His words were scathing and I visibly flinched.

"So does that mean that the spell didn't work?" I asked sullenly.

"Oh, the spell worked all right. Unfortunately, we may be in a bit more of a pickle than I previously thought,"

My head popped at that and I immediately got to my feet to figure out my surroundings and get my bearings. But, it seemed that the most I could figure was that I was in a long brownstone corridor. In each direction was a hallway of black and from here I didn't know which way to go.

I frowned. What now?

BOOM! BOOM!

Multiple explosive sounds seemed to emanate down the hall and I turned to Sirchade. "If it's a fight, then it might be Rin. Climbing onto his back, I kneed Sirchade in the right direction and together, we set off.

* * *

><p>At a certain point, we entered a hallway filled with debris. No bodies as of yet. But, that didn't mean I could let me guard down. As we raced to the fight, I asked Sirchade. "What do you make of all this?"<p>

Sirchade skidded to a stop and surveyed the wreckage. His eyes narrowed before he took off again at a faster pace. "All of these damages were caused by a behemoth but the one who controls it is the real problem."

"Talis, then?"

"No, not him. The one controlling it is known as Amaimon, Prince of Gehenna and ruler of Earth. We've come at a rather impromptu time. Amaimon will show no mercy as he makes his way to Rin if he hasn't gotten there already."

I was silent at that last statement. Going down another corridor, the hallways evened out and we entered into a grander corridor. The destruction of the area was more forthright and now I was starting to see bodies littering the ground. If I hadn't been in such a rush, I would have checked to see if they were still breathing. But, there was no time. Racing into a circular room, Sirchade swiftly changed direction, darting to the left to avoid gunfire.

Right in front of us, there was a towering figure with its back turned to us. The figure was giant, its features made of rugged stone. As we raced around to the front, I could hear the cackling of laughter. Tearing my eyes away from him for a split second, my eyes locked on Rin. His form seemed to be trapped within some sort of crystal that was keeping him from waking. I wanted to help him but didn't have the time. At that moment, the golem slammed a palm into the floor, destroying the place and disrupting the magic circle that kept the crystal afloat. As it crashed down and Rin hit the floor, Mephisto shouted out to the surrounding crowd. "Now then, the polls will be closing soon. Please decide now – yea or nay."

"You bastard!" Arthur exclaimed as he held his strained arm. "Did you respond to the summons knowing that this would happen? Knowing full well that the son of Satan would draw in another demon?"

Mephisto smirked. "Whatever are you talking about? Instead of overanalyzing the situation, shouldn't you be securing the safety of the Grigori?"

"I have come to settle things once and for all, Rin Okumura!" Amaimon's hand reached for Rin but damned if I'd ever let it get that far.

Sirchade raced forward and I grabbed the collar of Rin's shirt, pulling him out of harm's way. Balancing Rin precariously behind me, I turned back to Amaimon, who was staring at me with a look of manic hatred. I grit my teeth, realizing that I'd lost the element of surprise.

Sirchade bounded away, as we figured out strategy. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see some Exorcist looking at me in wonder but like all things, time was of the essence and they were wasting it.

After a second, I made the mistake of looking back just in time to see Amaimon slam his fists into the ground, creating a shockwave that uprooted the ground. The floor had gone out from under Sirchade and he slipped, throwing us off. I slammed into the ground and choked in pain. I hadn't noticed how much pain I was in, given everything else that had happened. But, now that I did know… I wasn't going to get slammed into any floors anytime soon.

Amaimon laughed when we hit the floor. Then he called out. "I'd appreciate it if you sat tight for now. I promise that I'll kill each and every one of you, one at a time." I assumed he was talking to the Grigori when one of them answered. "Lord Pheles! I don't care what methods you employ… Exterminate that demon at once!"

Rising to my feet, I faced Amaimon again. No way was he getting to Rin. Not without getting past me first.

"Okumura!"

I gasped, whirling to see a face I hadn't been expecting to show up. Ryuji regarded me with shock but didn't step down as he called the unconscious Rin out again. "How long are you planning to sleep? Wake the hell up!"

Noting the sword in his hand, I quickly made my way to Rin's side in the confusion. So they were able to fix it. Once Rin was close behind me, I turned and eyed Amaimon warily, daring him to make a move. I knew he would. But, none of us were prepared when he lunged for Ryuji instead.

"Give me that sword!" Amaimon yelled, his hand reaching over to crush Ryuji. Sidestepping the attack, Ryuji threw the sword. "Shima!"

Shima appeared and grabbed it. "What! Don't throw it to me!" Right as Amaimon's attention shifted to Shima, Kurikara had left his hands and Izumo now held it. I knew that sooner or later, Amaimon's attention would turn to Rin and me. But before that happened, he would focus on the sword. So, what could I do to help them while also still keeping Rin protected? How… I gasped, pausing in my inner monologue to reach into my pocket. Out came my pendant. The protection pendant I had gotten from Sirchade. The pendant I hardly ever used. I'd only ever used it once to protect Ryuji. Now it was time to protect another.

Gripping the pendant in my grip, I ran towards the battle. Right at the point that I had made my decision, Izumo managed to pass the sword to Yukio, who was now racing towards us. But, if I knew anything, it was that Amaimon wouldn't miss again. He would crush Yukio with force of his fist and take the sword. Even if Amaimon missed and hit the ground nearby, the shockwave of force would throw Yukio off balance, giving the Amaimon the edge he needed.

I grimly smiled. I didn't like what I was about to do because there was no guarantee I'd survive it if it goes badly. _But_, I thought right as I reached Yukio and pushed him forward and away from the blast area, _we're Exorcists. We don't have the luxury to think about safety._

Planting my pendant into the ground only a moment before Amaimon's fist hit, a shield of immense power blocked the attack, keeping it restrained for a slight second. The residual energy that rolled off the shield had knocked Yukio off his feet. I was worried at first but it seems that my plan went off without a hitch as Yukio skidded across the ground, landing only a few feet away from Rin. Thank goodness…

CRACK! I turned my attention to the failing shield just as another giant crack wracked its surface. I grit my teeth in frustration. Was I surprised? No. I had known that if I did this, there was a chance that the shield would break and I'd still get caught in the brunt of the attack. But, now that I was here, there was no way around it. Another crack appeared and my body cried out in agony from the physical strain the shield was putting on me. But, like everything, it was all going according to plan. Staring up into Amaimon's hateful glare, I forced a smirk unto my face.

"You've lost…" I muttered through clenched teeth.

Amaimon frowned and opened his mouth to speak. He never made it.

Snnchk! A sword protruded out of Amaimon's stomach and I looked up in shock, even though I _had_ been expecting it. Fortunately, I was greeted with a sight that made feel safer already and I dropped the shield in relief. Rin had awoken, stabbing Amaimon at the last second and saving all of our lives in the process. Both the golem and Amaimon went up in blue flames and I sighed. Forcing my eyesight to stay straight, I relaxed my guard. _It's finally over._

Once the last of the blue flames dissipated, Rin sheathed his sword and collapsed in exhaustion. Noting my own exhaustion, a nap sounded pretty good around now. I probably would have passed out on the floor right then if not for an image I caught that had my blood boiling in rage.

Angel had risen from his corner and was now holding his sword perhaps an inch over Rin's neck. I heard the shouts of protest from the others but none of them registered to me. Instead, all I felt was an innate over protectiveness that was making me see red. In that moment, I didn't know how it happened. But, with strength I didn't possessing, I found myself head butting Angel right in the face, causing him to stumble back. Getting between him and Rin, I whispered, "I thought I made myself clear the first time." Glaring at him angrily, I shouted, "You're not hurting Rin!"

Angel growled and raised his sword in a high arc. "Move, girl!" He barked before bringing the sword down in a straight slash.

SLAM! The sword stopped mid-swing, colliding with a hand. Angel looked up at the newcomer and was shocked to see Carnifex glaring down at him menacingly. Ripping Arthur's sword from his grip, he proceed to throw it clear across the room. Angel turned to snap at me but backed up when Sirchade let out a roar of warning. Then, as if it had been choreographed, Verrine, Haristum, and even the mature form of Sustugriel made their appearance. The room was silent, staring at our spectacle. But, I refused to look back. Angel needed to be taught a lesson and nothing would distract me from that.

"Desist, Angel!"

Both Angel and I looked up in surprised shock when one of the Grigori deemed the fight over. Angel began to protest strenuously but the woman held up one hand, effectively cutting off and forcing him into angry silence. Then, the woman looked to me.

"Now then, young lady, there is something I wish to ask of you."

I took a deep breath and waited for the question.

"Are you or are you not the Guardian of the Worlds?"

I looked at her calmly. Was it odd that I wasn't freaking out about this? She had just asked me something that I'd kept hidden for the span of three months and I hadn't even broken a sweat. I sighed. _The lies have to stop_, I told myself.

So, holding my head high, I addressed the matter head-on. "Yes, my name is Arianne Tekuto and I am the last Guardian of the Worlds."

If I was expecting the Grigori to be surprised, I was sorely mistaken. Their expressions were rather nonchalant as if I had said something even less important like, "The sky is dark."

Still, I could hear the cries of shock from varying Exorcists that lined the rooms. It seemed that the phrase "Guardian of the Worlds" was well known with the higher-ups. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as my friends tried to figure out just what was going on and what my confession entailed. But, I wasn't given too much time to dwell on that when the Grigori raised the hands and the room fell into silence. The woman who had addressed me before turned back to me and asked, "One final question: Is Rin Okumura – son of Satan – your Consort?"

Consort? It was good that my poker face was already in place because the title "Consort" had little to no meaning to me. In fact, I wasn't sure how I should answer. But, then I remembered something from language class. When I had looked the word companion up in a thesaurus, the word that was most similar happened to be consort. So they were asking if we were friends? Easy question.

"Yes," I called out. "Let it be understood now that Rin is my Consort and I will not allow you to harm him."

The Grigori eyed each other through their long hoods and I stood in wait of their decision. Finally, the Grigori on the far left spoke. "Due to the sound reasoning of the Guardian, we have decreed to accept Lord Pheles's wager."

Then, the man in the middle picked up where the other had left off. "Whether he'll become the savior of Assiah or a demonic king of destruction… For now, we have no choice but to wait and see."

They voted in favor of Rin living, I thought in shock. Even with my input, I was so sure that they were going to disregard it all and kill him. Saying that I was scared probably wouldn't cut it. So when they decided to agree to Mephisto's plan, I nearly jumped for joy. I probably would have if I had any energy left in my system.

I feel the stares at the back of my head and know that it is Ryuji and the others and though I wished they were watching me for another reason, I knew exactly why they were acting this way. But, for now, I let it go. To save Rin, all lies had to be unraveled. The truth about who I was had to be brought to light and for the first time, I understood why. Smiling as I watched Rin's sleeping form, something in me decides to repeat over and over: _And a new journey begins…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To think I'm made it to the Consort Arc. Aaaaaaannnnnddddd all it took was nineteen chapters beforehand. Typical. Anywho... The secret is out and every Exorcist knows Arianne's secret identity as well as Rin's. What problems will this present for their future? Speaking of revealed identities, Rin has been introduced as the Consort. But just what ****_is_**** the Consort (Not sure if you noticed but I did mention it in one of the earlier chapters. See if you can find out where)? Talis disappeared last chapter but don't think he's done with his tricks. As lies are unraveled and new choices arise, Arianne must do all that she can to save the world from a horrific fate. But, soon she will have to ask herself the question; which is more important: the boy she loves or the world she's tasked to protect? Don't worry; all questions shall be answered in due time. Please review, follow and favorite to tell me what you think of the new development and I'll see you soon.**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	20. Chapter 20: And a New Journey Begins

**Chapter 20: …And a New Journey Begins.**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: This chapter is both late and not late. Why? Well, between multiple days of chemistry labs, math classes at eight in the morning, marching band practices, sizzling football games that are mandatory, over the top lectures, tests and quizzes, insomniac nights, and a new story I've been writing that's going to make an appearance very soon, time just happened to not be on my side. The only reason I was actually able to finish this one was because it was already half way done. But in the end I managed to finish it. So as always hope you enjoy! Without further ado, Chapter 20!**

* * *

><p>When I awoke the next morning, the events of the night before hadn't yet sunk in. But, after stumbling out of bed and laying witness to all of the scratches and healed wounds that lined my body, it all came rushing back in a frenzy.<p>

Sitting on my bed for the allotted time of fifteen minutes, I went over everything that had happened in the last two days and boy, was there a lot. The good, the bad and the unimaginable were massive boats of information that threatened to drown me in their sea of knowledge. Fortunately, I was able to stay afloat as I reviewed everything. Somehow, Rin's secret had gotten out. And all it had taken was that one secret to be revealed before the rest were exposed.

A terrible thought enveloped me and I gasped. "Ryuji… Ryuji knows."

That one statement was enough to destroy my confidence completely. I know that I had decided to do this. I had decided to tell the truth and face the consequences. But, now that I was at the threshold, I was shying away. Some great hero I am, right?

But of course it wasn't just Ryuji that had me in such a state. The entire Exorcist community must know about it by now. I had liked to think that I had been ready when I had told the Grigori who I was. But now that I was given the moment to explore my actions, it became too clear that my "big confession" was nothing more than an effective spur of the moment decision.

"That being said," I mused, finally pushing the consequences to the back of my mind and moving on, "what had that woman meant when she referred to Rin as my Consort?" I frowned in disgust. "Is it really a sin to say that he's my friend?"

"If that's the majority of what you got out of that encounter, then I fear for the world." Sirchade materialized on my bedside table. As an afterthought, he added, "Then again, I haven't told you everything and now that events have escalated, I can no longer keep it concealed."

I had just been ready to send a snide remark back when all of a sudden, he faded out for a split second. Frowning, I made my way over to him. By the time we were five feet apart, he shifted into a solid enough form. Still, I was worried. "Are you alright? You've never done that before. Phase in and out, I mean."

Sirchade licked a paw and rubbed it over one ear. "I'll be fine. This is only temporary. But, let's not change the subject." His blue eyes found mine and we shared an intense gaze. "You wish to know more about the Consort, yes?"

I nodded, dropping onto my bed. The look in his eyes was making me uncomfortable, almost as if he knew I wasn't going to like what he had to say. Sirchade cleared his throat. "For the longest time, you've held this burden alone."

I was shaking my head long before he finished. "I've never been truly alone. You and Verrine and Haristum – heck even Sustugriel – have all taken care of me at one point or another. And it weren't for your support through these last three months, I don't think I could have taken on the mantle of Guardian."

Sirchade nodded without missing a beat. "True. Without demons by their side, the Guardian is nothing more than a regular Tamer. As per the Pact, it is our job to accompany you but the Consort has no such obligation. Furthermore, they hold specifically different roles. Roles that none of us," he gestured to himself, "can take on or accomplish."

"What type of role do they hold?" Intrigued didn't even cover how I felt right now.

Sirchade padded away, jumping down to the ground and moving to the center of the room. "The consort acts as the anchor to the human realm."

I frowned in confusion. "Anchor?"

Sirchade paused to collect his thoughts. "Question: when I told you of the first Tamer's adventures, do you remember the girl that had accompanied him?"

_Jess? Hold on_… "So Jess was Tamar's Consort?" I thought it through for another minute. "I just figured that he knew that being the Guardian would be super lonely and had wanted someone along for the ride."

Sirchade sighed. "Well among other things, that is another role that the Consort plays. To provide companionship to the Guardian. But, their main job is to keep the angelic and demonic power Guardians possess in perfect balance. The longer a Guardian goes without a Consort, the more dangerous that Guardian is to others and themselves."

I've been doing this for a good three months and he's only just warning me? Something about that logic didn't add up. "And it took you this long to tell me that I was going to become a ticking time bomb. What type of familiar are you?"

Sirchade's fur bristled. "I'm the type of familiar who knows who you are and how you react to certain situations. You're awkward and clumsy unintentionally but you'll throw yourself in front of a bus if it helps someone else. You're always thinking of the good of others before yourself and whenever you're faced with two horrible choices, you always go for the proverbial 'third option' you make up on the fly."

My anger melted to be replaced by thinly disguised embarrassment. I was hoping my blush wasn't noticeable but luck wasn't on my side. Sirchade regarded my pink cheeks with a bemused grin before composing himself. "Unfortunately, it was because of how you are that I didn't tell you. If I had told you up front that Consort was just another term for boyfriend, you would have started hyperventilating on the spot." He paused when he noticed my shell-shocked look.

"Did you just say…" I trailed off and bit my lip. "You said boyfriend… umm…" I tried to take a few calming breaths but in the end, I was up and about, pacing left and right. I could feel Sirchade watching me from afar as he waited for me to get over it. But...

Sirchade sighed. "You should be more composed about this as the Guardian…"

"I should be more composed? When I signed up for this gig, I was expecting to keep people out of my private life. I berated Rin for trying to learn about my life and I openly lied to Ryuji for three months to keep his suspicions away. And now you're telling me that all along I would have needed the help of one of them?" If this were any other tidbit of knowledge, I wouldn't have complained. Generally, Sirchade did what he did so that I was always safe. Keeping information from me to protect me was one thing. Blatantly keeping important info from me, though, was a problem.

"True, it is partly my fault. I didn't reiterate that you would need the help of another and once I realized the flaw in my plan, I took matters into my own hands to force results."

"What are you talking about?" Then I remembered. The day when Rin, Ryuji and I went on that fake mission. Right after Ryuji had gone missing, Sirchade and Rin had disappeared as well. Though they were gone I knew that Sirchade wouldn't have told Rin about anything that happened. But Talis had been under no regulations. He could have spilled my entire secret without breaking a sweat. "When you left me that day, you knew that Talis would bring up my Guardian duties. You knew that Rin would be instantly curious and that if he _survived_ the encounter, he'd ask me about it later." I said almost accusingly.

Sirchade only nodded once. "Do you remember the day you and Rin met for the second time? It was that day when I figured out who Rin was. Upon regarding your budding friendship, I realized that a bond between the two of you would be strong and perhaps even more powerful than any other Guardian before you. It was then that my plan came into being. To have you claim him as your Consort."

"And I finally have," I muttered, thinking back to the previous night when I announced to the Grigori that Rin was my Consort. "Guess that means your plan worked without a hitch, huh?" My voice held an undercurrent of bitterness and irritation but that was nothing new. When things took a turn for the worst, I often lashed out in frustration.

It was around this point in the conversation that Sirchade's tail drooped and he looked away in guilt. "Well, yes… and no."

I turned my weary eyes to meet his. "Yes and no? I claimed him as my Consort. I went out in front of the entire Vatican and threatened that if they touched him, I would kill them. How does that call for a 'yes and no' answer?"

"Your mind may have convinced you that Rin is your Consort but your heart cares for another."

My breathing hitched and I dropped to my knees. I knew who he meant right then and might I say that this was totally unfair. "Ryuji is my real Consort, isn't he?"

"Yes and no."

…I wanted to bash my head in with a brick. "Would you stop giving me only half an answer? What do you even mean when you say that?" I cried out.

"The Consort isn't foretold of like the Guardian is. That means they can be just about anyone. But the Consort is usually one who holds an emotional attachment to you. Rin is your best friend. Ryuji is the boy you've given your heart to. Therefore, they are both eligible for the role. Unfortunately, due to your decision to name Rin as your Consort, Ryuji can never know about his position."

I moved to protest but Sirchade hissed at me. "Let me finish." He padded up to me until we were only a few feet away. "Despite your testimony, Angel will probably still have you and Rin watched. His spies are here to eradicate the son of Satan and anything that allows them to pull it off discreetly without destroying the world would only help them. If you were to tell Ryuji of his involvement as Consort candidate, Angel would deem it necessary to kill Rin off, as he would no longer be an asset."

I had forgotten about them. Supposedly, the Paladin had hidden spies in the school watching our every moves. So far, we had no idea who to trust with our secrets so speaking them in public could have major consequences. I gave it more thought before coming to a horrifying idea. "Can they hear us right now?"

"No." Sirchade's form flickered again and he almost faded out once more. But, then he shook himself once and returned to his solid form. "The other demons and I have been using our telepathic power to keep the conversation under wraps. That's the reason as to why I'm fading in and out. Right now, your room is the only place on campus that no one but you and whoever you deem trustworthy can enter."

"So it's a safe zone?" I was interested in that concept and a plan began to take form in my head. If I was able to maneuver it so that Ryuji was forced into my room, I could talk to him uninterrupted and tell him the full truth. Of course it all depended on if he even wanted to talk to me but I digress. A random thought came to me and I checked my bed side clock. Fifteen minutes until class time. Which meant no more time to chat. Sighing, I patted the dust off of my skirt and made my way to the door. "We'll pick up this conversation later, okay? I don't want to be late for the first class of the day."

Sirchade was silent as I turned around but the moment my hand grasped the knob, he gave a small warning. "Try not to use your abilities for today or it will drain you."

I frowned and thought about asking him what he meant. But his presence disappeared, leaving me in an empty room with only my nerves and rapidly beating heart to keep me company.

* * *

><p>Every step felt like it had taken another hour. As I closed in on the classroom, I began to hyperventilate. I'd never been alone before. Laurie and Reshiro had always watched over me and when they hadn't been around, Alastair took on the role of caretaker. Even after he was injured and sent to the hospital, Sirchade had mentored me, telling me what I should do or when I needed to take care of something. But for the first time in forever, I was truly and utterly alone and somehow knowing that my actions created this situation made it all the more worse.<p>

"Arianne?"

I snapped out of my thoughts in time to see Rin hurrying over to me. He had a nonchalant grin on his face and his bright blue eyes looked almost playful in this light. But, I knew he was just as stressed. The set in his shoulders and the tension in his limbs could attest to that.

Forcing myself to imitate Rin's expression, I tried for a small smile and was surprised at how easy and natural it felt. Probably because I was actually happy to see him.

"Rin, how are you this morning?" I said and his smile widened.

"Slightly better… Uh… and you? After what you went through, you must be tired." He asked sympathetically.

_Yukio must have filled him in_, I thought as I searched for an answer. Personally, I was still partially swamped from the last fight with Amaimon but if I stayed in the dorm, I would lose any resolve I had and facing the others would be impossible for me to accomplish. I finally settled with, "We've both been through a lot."

Then, taking our time, we walked down the corridor, playing catch up. He asked me questions about my duties as a Guardian and depending on what the question was, I'd answer as truthfully as possible. Then, he'd answer a few of the questions I had stuck on my mind for some time though those questions were few and far between. It felt so good to talk to someone who understood the struggle of trying to be normal. It didn't matter if the situations didn't quite match up or whether he was the spawn of Satan or not. The only thing that mattered was that after three months of thinking it beforehand, we could confirm that the two of us were the same.

Sirchade chose him to be my Consort for just this reason. I should at least give him a chance. My head scolded my heart and it glumly agreed. I found myself smiling even though nothing was funny as of late.

"Hey, Arianne! You okay? You've been smiling at nothing for a while now." I jumped from the sound of Rin's voice as he whispered into my ear. Trying to breathe normally, I gave him an overly cheery smile and forced a laugh. "Everything's fine and look!" I pointed to a door down the hall. "We made it to the classroom. So let's get going." I started towards the door, with Rin following closely behind. Right at the door, I hesitated (big shocker there!) and was unable to hide the fear that showed up on my face.

Rin regarded me quietly before taking the knob himself and whispering, "I'll enter first. Wait a couple of seconds and then enter afterwards."

I looked to him and he nodded once before entering and closing the door behind him. I took the necessary seconds needed to calm my heart. Then, with composed emotions, I entered and called out in greeting. "Good morning!"

The room grew quiet as I closed the door behind me. Turning back to them, I tried for a smile and relaxed as it graced my features, ridding me of my forced calm.

The other Exwires were alternately looking between the two of us. Only Shiemi and Shima called in greeting which was better than nothing.

Rin tried to make small talk. "Man, when I got to our usual classroom, it was empty, so I almost freaked out." He took a fleeting look around the room and made the connection. "Eh? So we're exterminating Coal Tars? Hmmph! They love dumping these annoying jobs on us students, don't they?"

I jumped into the conversation. "Exterminating, huh? Sounds fun! Got any washcloths for us?"

Shima was a little jumpy when he answered but that was to be expected. "I don't know… you see any extras over there?"

Neko turned to the trash bin. "I'm going to take out the garbage," he said rather offhandedly.

Rin stepped forward. "Oh, okay, I'll give you a hand."

Neko looked away. "I-I can do it myself!"

I frowned. "Konekomaru, you're still injured. Until your arm heals, it might be better if you…" I was cut off by Izumo who decided to speak out on what we all knew was true.

"He's afraid of you. Both of you." My jaw dropped and I turned to stare at her in confusion.

She elaborated further. Turning to Rin, she replied, "Because you are the son of a demon. You're the son of Satan, who in a single night, slaughtered exorcists from all over the world. We don't know when you'll expose your true nature and go on a rampage." The way she said was so matter of fact that even Rin was speechless. His cheerful expression was gone to be replaced by resigned acceptance.

"As for you," Izumo replied, turning to me, "You are the final Guardian of the Worlds. While we don't know much about your role, we do know it's a higher-up position and we know that if you fail at whatever it is you're supposed to do, you could doom us all. In a way, he's scared of the two of you for the same exact reasons."

_Yes, thank you for mentioning that I held the world's salvation in the palms of my hands. I feel so much better now_. Despite the sarcastic tone my thoughts were taking, I knew Izumo wasn't trying to be mean. She was merely stating the facts. It had been the same when Yukio had explained his and his brother's origins. Even then, she hadn't been mean but rather bluntly accepting.

Rin grimaced when he heard what Izumo had to say about me. Turning away from us, he took his fist and smashed it into the nearest wall. The force of the punch loosened one of the bolts on the pipe just above Shiemi, breaking it open and releasing a flood of Coal Tars from the ceiling.

"Shiemi, Izumo!" I shouted out. The Coal Tars began to spread out, covering the room with spores. Throwing a hand over my mouth, I watched as Rin jumped onto the table and made his way towards Shiemi, his flames bursting out from him. My eyes widened in fear. _He wouldn't…_

The flames flew forward, incinerating the demons but cloaking Shiemi in blue. She let out a shriek and I rushed forward to help. But someone else got there first.

Ryuji's hand yanked Rin back, forcing him to turn around. "Back off! What are you doing? Are you trying to burn her alive?"

I frowned. "Ryuji, stop!" Forcing myself in between them, I calmly stated, "He was just trying to help."

Ryuji's seemed to get even angrier now that I was defending Rin and he turned his cold eyes on me. "Help? Those blue flames can kill people." I flinched at the bitterness in his words. "My grandfather, Shima's older brother, Konekomaru's mom and dad… they were all murdered by Satan – his father!"

Both Rin and I were speechless. I had already known that Ryuji had lost family but to think that it was Satan who had killed them… heck, even I'd probably have issues with him if that were that case. Still…

"I'm not sure what the Vatican decided to do with you but we have no intention of being friends with you! If you ever dare hurt one of my friends, I swear I'll kill you as mercilessly as I can!"

"I said, that's enough!" That was the final straw. Not taking too much stock in what I was about to do, I grabbed the collar of Ryuji's shirt and pushed him back. But, when my hands glowed iridescent green and a powerful force sent him flying back, I froze in shock. How… I examined my hands as the glow faded._ That… that was Carnifex's power. But why is it manifesting now?_

I guess that "the why" could wait because now everyone else was looking at me in fear. Even Rin was looking at me, but with concern rather than fear.

Ryuji's face was a mask of anger as he pulled himself to his feet. I tried to apologize but the words wouldn't come. Rin pushed in front of me, as an attempt to move their attention away from me. "Listen! I'm not like Satan. You've got to believe in me!" He stared at Ryuji in desperation as he tried to get his point across.

For a moment they stood like that, neither one of them backing down.

"Enough!" We all whirled to see Yukio standing in the doorway, his stern face as calm as ever. "Okumura, Tekuto, the two of you will be starting a new curriculum starting today so please come with me. The rest of you, continue with the task at hand." Gripping Rin in a vice lock, he pulled him off the tables and out of the room. Not wanting to be left alone with everyone else, I followed after them, wondering if my life would ever be okay again.

* * *

><p>As we walked in silence, I tried to slow my breathing. For some reason, I was being pulled out of my classes to take a new curriculum. A curriculum on what, you ask? Damned if I know. In fact, in the five minutes that we've been walking, neither Yukio nor Rin has said a word and silences such as this one make me highly uncomfortable.<p>

"The curriculum you will be facing is highly important per what Mephisto keeps saying." Yukio's quiet voice echoes down the long hallways and my eyes snap to his. He cleared his throat. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you if that's alright." He gazed at me and I shrugged in compliance. I had a pretty good idea where this was going.

"What did you mean when you called Rin the Consort? What does that entail?"

I sighed. Now both of them were gazing at me interest and with an intensity. Speeding up so that I was a few steps in front of them, I said, "It's a long story."

Yukio was adamant. "We've got time."

My hands clenched into fists and I did my best to remain calm. "Alright, alright…" I bit my lip before forcing myself to speak. "It all started the day after we met…"

Then I told them everything. The Guardian's origin story, their mission and role in the world, the demons I've tamed and the demons I've befriended. By the time I started to explain about the Consort, we had already made it to our destination.

Leaving out the more personal things Sirchade had told me this morning, I reiterated the rest of the news. "Because I've chosen you as my Consort, you're basically immune to the Grigori's law. Unfortunately, there are still spies left in the school. If they are given evidence that you as being the Consort, they will do everything in their power to kill you and risk the world while doing it." That was a lie. Since I hadn't chosen one or the other, even if Rin died, there'd always be Ryuji. But, if I was going to keep Rin safe, he had to believe that he was important. More important than being the spawn of Satan.

The two brothers shared a glance before Yukio directed Rin over to a batting cage. I walked up to Yukio. So should I get into the batting cage as well?"

Yukio shook his head. "Your instructor hasn't arrived yet. Wait at the table until they get here."

"Uh… Right. Okay. I'll just sit." I took a seat at the table and toned out everything else. Don't know when it happened but once I laid my head on the cool metal of the table, I crashed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Up and at 'em, Sleeping Beauty," A familiar voice said into my ear. Yawning slightly, I blinked my eyes and stretched. "Oh, Ms. Kirigakure, you're my instructor?"<p>

Ms. Kirigakure set her bag on the tabletop and scratched her head. "Instructor? That's a pretty strong word, kid. And for now, just call me Shura, okay?"

"Right, Ms.… uh, Shura, I'll be sure to remember that."

Shura gave me a small smile before turning to Yukio. "I'm going to start with her first if that's alright. I should be back soon."

Yukio nodded and with that, Shura led me out of the room. When she opened the door on the other side of the hallway, I figured that's where she'd be training me. But, as I took in the sight of the bed in the corner, the desk near the window and the picture frame of a woman with warm blue eyes and hair as dark as mine, I realized that we were in my room. My room which was halfway across the campus.

I whirled to face her. "How…?"

Shura, in response, held up a golden key. "With this transport key, I can go just about anywhere I want. Most of the time though, it has to be a place that I've already been before. But, if I have a companion then I can also go wherever they have gone."

"So you used my memories?" I asked. Setting myself down on my bed, I watched her warily. She wasn't someone I feared but still I shouldn't let my guard down. "Well whatever, that's not what is important. What's this new curriculum I'm taking?"

Shura points to the sword strapped to my back. "You've only unlocked a small portion of Carnifex's power. But it is because of this that Carnifex's power is growing. Most Tamers don't have the power to control him alone. So through the use of other demons coupled with their own life energy, they are able to keep his power contained and under wraps. But, the Guardian needs to operate under a different method. Because you are not a Master Tamer as of yet, Carnifex's excess energy can still overpower and destroy you if left unchecked. I assume Sirchade told you about the Trials of Trust already?"

Wait a sec… my eyes narrowed. "I've never told anyone about the trials so how do you know of them? And another thing, deciding to talk in my room wasn't just some random choice. You knew that this was the only safe place we could talk. But, why do you know so much?"

Shura glanced at me for a split second before averting her eyes. "Let's just say Alastair and I were close friends."

I left it at that. Uncle Alastair knew of Laurie's Guardian status so it only made sense that he may have had close friends who knew as well.

"So as I was saying earlier, with every trial that you complete, you gain more of Sustugriel's trust. And once you have completed the trials, you will have gained all of it. But, that is not enough. Only the combined trust of your four demons, your full Guardian power and the Consort's added energy is enough to keep Carnifex's power at bay. This is your final course and it is the most important class you will undertake. So don't fail." Shura turned and exited my room, leaving me on the bed, staring at the spot where she once stood, totally at a loss for words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this is where this chapter will end. At least for now. Carnifex's power has increased and Arianne must complete the Trials of Trust if she wishes to survive. But what are the other trials? What new horrors will she face on the way to gaining Sustugriel's trust? Talis has disappeared and no one knows why. But, is this a good thing or a bad thing? The role of Consort seems to be more important than ever. But who will play that role? Rin, Son of Satan or Ryuji, aspiring Exorcist? I guess you'll find out sooner or later. I 'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. But, I shall make no promises. So as always... Please review, follow or favorite and I will see you soon.**

**ArthurDragonpen... Oh hold up, one last thing.**

**Do I have any die-hard Yu Yu Hakusho fans out there? If so, the wait is nearly over. By the next update, the first chapter of my new fanfic will also be out and about so be sure to check it out! That is all. So like I was previously saying...**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	21. Chapter 21: Blind Faith

**Chapter 21: Blind Faith**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist. Shocking, ain't it?**

**A/N: I'll have plenty of time to apologize later. For now, might as well get what you came here for in the first place. Ladies and Gents, Chapter 21!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arianne<strong>

After a pitiful night's sleep, I got up for another day of class before realizing that I had been given the special curriculum, which basically changed my whole schedule. Instead of learning about Demon Pharmaceuticals with everyone else, I would be sitting in my room alone, trying to figure out how to control Carnifex's innate power.

Plus, I was still in the middle of Sustugriel's trials. If I could complete the Trials of Trust, I will have gained Sustugriel's full trust and complete mastery over his power, putting me one step closer to becoming a full Guardian. But, the problem was that I didn't know what the trials were or how to accomplish them. And if that's not bad, then try this one on for size: I could be in a trial right now and I wouldn't even know it. Why? Because as part of the trials, Sustugriel has shrunk into his infant form and therefore, does not yet understand my words. He knows his name, knows of the trials I have accomplished and the power he yields, but everything else is a blank.

To make matters worse, my boy problems just escalated. Before all of this mess happened, I used to use my Guardian duties to escape from my boy troubles. But it's a dark time when you realize that Guardian duties and boy problems go hand and hand these days. There's no more running away, avoiding the problem, or putting it off until later. Everything I do now will be watched, whether I like it or not. And I'll have to deal with it.

Sighing, I got to my feet and get ready. "Nice pep talk, me." Pulling out the cram school key, I inserted it into my closet door and twisted the knob. Entering the hall, I picked a direction and went from there. Technically, though I was no longer taking classes with the others, I couldn't very well hide in my room all day. Angel's spies would definitely be suspicious if I were hidden from their vision all the time.

Sighing, I picked up the pace and tried to keep an open mind. _I'll go find an empty room to practice in._

"Dammit! Why can't I make this work?" I flinched as I recognized Rin's familiar voice. Picking up the pace, I hurried over to where I heard Rin. Soon enough, I was able to make out his form and skidded to a stop only a few feet behind him. The last step I made echoed down the hall, alerting Rin to my presence. For a while, we just stared at one another. Him at me, me at him. Then, my gaze shifted downward towards the melted puddles of wax and an unlit candle off to the side and I think I finally got it.

I sighed. "So tough day at the office?" I tried for a smile.

Rin grimaced and turned back to his candles. He was silent for a moment. "No more than usual. So…What's your curriculum?"

I frowned and dropped to my knees. "My curriculum? What do you mean?"

Rin regarded me closely before he looked away once more. "You don't have to lie to me. Not anymore. I mean, I am your Consort, aren't I?"

Looks like Rin has gotten better at reading me. Turning a bright red, I rushed to explained, stumbling over my words.

"Of course you are, it's just…" I trailed off at that. Despite the fact that this was a clean slate for me, a chance for me to be the Guardian without all the lies and deceptions, it wasn't easy knowing that both Ryuji and Rin had the power to help me. All it came down to was choosing one of them but in hindsight, that was easier said than done. The choice I make could have multiple repercussions. And to be honest, I didn't want to hurt either of them.

Still, I needed to be straight with him. If not about everything, then at least about the stuff that really matters. "It's just that I'm sorry for dragging you into my problems."

Rin frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I discovered your secret early on but instead of telling you or confiding in you about my secret, I made everything worse. I kept silent and let our friendship dwindle until there was nearly nothing left. And then, to make matters worse, I claimed you as my Consort. If I hadn't done that… If I hadn't" I sniffed. It suddenly came to my attention that tears were falling from my cheeks but I did nothing to wipe them away. I knew I was right. Rin may have been lying but if I had been upfront about all this…maybe, just maybe…

"Stop."

Rin's voice quelled my growing fear and I turned to see him gazing at me intently. Raising a finger, he pressed it against the cheek where my tear fell. Tracing the trail back to the beginning, he wiped the tear away. I froze from his touch and shivered. Rin's blue eyes seemed as though they were staring into her soul. They quite possibly could have been.

"I never understood you. The day we met, when you tried to fight off Shiratori, I thought you were dumb for thinking you could handle it yourself. And then we met again at True Cross. And though the shy timid girl I had known was still there, I could feel an undercurrent of pain and loss as well. I knew then that something had happened. But, I didn't know what or how to help you. It frustrated me. Then, the day with the Leaper. You decided to follow Ryuji and face the Leaper."

He shivered and grabbed my hand, visibly shaken. "When it charged you and you immediately pushed Ryuji out of the way, I was afraid you were going to die. That thought tore at me and I couldn't help but be scared for you. But, when you erected a barrier that kept the demon at bay, I could tell you'd changed. You weren't that helpless girl who needed protection anymore. You were an Exorcist-in-training and I needed to start believing it." He chuckled and the hand that had grabbed mine moved up to brush my hair back so he could look at my face fully.

"But, no matter how many times I reminded myself of that fact, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Thinking of how I could protect you, keep you safe. I…" He broke off his train of thought and stared into my eyes longingly.

When he leaned forward and kissed me, I didn't stop him. When the sounds of about a million firecrackers went off and enveloped me, I didn't stop him. When his hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer, I didn't stop him. It was only when he pulled away panting slightly that I nearly pulled him back.

But, then, my memories resurfaced and I remembered where we were and what exactly we happened to be doing. Blushing profusely, I jumped to my feet and paced back and forth. I could feel Rin's flame blue eyes observing me quietly. Finally, I settled down and asked a question I had been wondering. "How long?"

Rin stared at me, trying to gauge my reaction. "Since the day we met. I wasn't sure what it was. But on that day, when you introduced yourself, I felt as though you were exactly who I was looking for. I hadn't been looking for anyone but when I found you, I couldn't forget you."

His words shocked me immensely. _He couldn't forget me? Hold on… _

"That time in the market, when we met up again, you still knew who I was, didn't you? So you were faking it to make it seem as though you had forgotten. Why?"

Rin scratched his head. "I wonder about that myself. We were two fourteen year olds with similar credentials who meet on a random winter morning. What were the odds that we'd meet again within the next few hours? Slim to none. I guess I felt shocked, like… almost as if the universe was trying to tell me something."

Rin looked back at the last unlit candle. "But, given our situation, I think I finally understand what it was trying to tell me."

I sighed. "Yeah, I don't think the universe can be any more obvious." Personally, I wasn't sure what he had experienced that day, whether it had been real feelings or fabricated ones made by a duty we shared. All I knew was that I needed to help him through this task he set for himself. Effective immediately.

Turning back to him with a new, improved and (for the most part) encouraging smile, I turned his attention back towards the candle. "Since you're so adamant about being the Consort, I won't stop you. But, if you can't control your flames, things will get worse before they get better." Heck, they might just skip better and go horribly wrong.

Placing his final candle in front of him, I backed up a step or two. "Now close your eyes and just concentrate. Imagine the flame and how you want it to look. Think about the shape and size and once you've got an idea about how it looks, place it on the wick."

Rin grumbled but closed his eyes regardless. He took a couple of calming breathes before focusing all his attention on the wick. Watching tentatively, I noticed as the wick went from black to a dark brown. Scooting closer as to get a better look, I watched in amazement as the brown color was quickly replaced with red and sparks began to fly. Of course, at that moment, it all went south.

The blue flames burst forward and I jerked backwards, the flame just barely grazing my hair. Breathing deeply and trying not to think about how close I came to being burned alive, I regarded Rin as he dropped his head into his hands. "Damn, does this mean that I don't have any talent after all?"

I moved to reassure him when the sound of footsteps reached my ears and Rin was alerted to someone approaching from behind him. When the figure came into view, we sort of just stared at one another for a couple of minutes. Finally, Izumo sighed. "So how long are you two planning to at me like idiots?"

Normally, both Rin and I would have taken offense to Izumo's tactless comment but it was a little hard to when you remembered that she was the only one of our friends who wasn't throwing death threats our way (Save for Shiemi, who just didn't want to be in the same room with us).

So Rin answered almost immediately. "No reason. Anyway, what are you doing here this early in the morning?"

I get to my feet and face her. "Did you also have extracurricular classes to attend?" I highly doubted it but it was always nice to have pleasant conversations every once in a while.

Izumo shook her head. "I forgot my pencil case, so I came back for it, that's all."

Rin nodded, seeming to understand the situation. Izumo surveyed the scene, focusing on the candles before saying, "What kind of training is that?"

"Oh, I'm supposed to light just two out of these three candles. But I'm not getting anywhere."

Izumo looked to me for a split second and somehow, we came to a silent agreement. She then turned to Rin and addressed him alone. "Do you remember that time when Paku got attacked by a ghoul?"

_During the Exwire Exam_… Rin nodded. "Oh, you mean during boot camp?"

Izumo closed her eyes. "That day… because of my inner doubts, my familiars refused to obey me." She turned to the melted wax on the ground. "It's the same with your flames, don't you think? As long as you're not afraid, I'm sure they'll respond to you."

It seemed that Rin was taking Izumo's words to heart. "That makes sense… but hey, how come?"

"Huh?"

"Why would you go out of your way to tell me something like that? I mean, aren't you scared of me?"

Izumo and I exchanged another glance but it only lasted for a second before she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. I guess you didn't know this but… it's not unusual for demons and humans to be related by blood." _That bit of information was news_. "As a matter of fact, it's pretty common among Exorcists." _As was that._

"Whoa, for real?" Rin and I said in surprised unison. Then, we glanced at one another out of the corner of our eyes. All it took was one look between us before we burst out laughing. I had a feeling that unison outbursts were going to become a thing with us.

Izumo sighed as we chuckled. "Honestly, that's nothing but common knowledge. So there's no real need to stress about your bloodlines. If people want to make a big deal out of it, then let them, that's all… you have… to do…" She trailed off and stared at Rin who was staring at her with reverence and adoration. She, then, turned to me, as if she believed I could get him to stop but froze when she noticed that I was also giving her a look. One of mild respect.

_But, as always…_

Rin shouted in joy. "Eyebrows! You're a nice person after all!"

_…__Rin found a way to ruin the moment._

To say that Izumo was offended was quite easily an understatement. "What do you mean, 'Eyebrows'? Don't pin any weird nicknames on me. I happen to have a proper name—Izumo Kamiki."

Rin smiled. "Thanks, Izumo. You've got me all fired up now."

Noting the distinguishable pink that Izumo's cheeks had changed to, I watched as she turned away and said, "Don't get the wrong idea! It's not like I came to give you a pep talk or anything."

I smiled off to the side of them. So, in the long haul, not everyone hated or feared Rin. And half demons happened to be a common occurrence. That knowledge could make certain encounters go by smoother and without need of a fight. Looks like things were looking up.

A slight breeze caught my hair and it blew in the wind, making it hard for me to see through it. Once I had managed to wrestle it into a comfortable ponytail, I froze, asking myself and the others a question that probably needed to be asked: "If we're in the middle of an endless hallway that could stretch for miles, where's the wind coming from?"

The other seemed to understand my question and uneasily began looking around.

Rin gripped his sword and got to his feet. Instinctively, I called forth Sustugriel right as Izumo called her familiars forward. She looked off into the darkening corridors and we followed her gaze. "Watch out… there's something there."

Out of the darkness, a black dart shot towards us. With lightning quick reflexes, Rin swatted it away from us, turning his attention back to the creature in the dark. "Who are you?"

For a second, all was silent. But, then two brilliant red eyes appeared and I knew we were in for a heck of a fight.

* * *

><p>The shadow launched itself at the greatest threat – Rin. In retaliation, Rin jabbed out at the shadow with his sword, being careful to keep it sheathed. In the moment of collision, the demon was forced backwards and landed about twenty feet from us.<p>

"You foul demon," It muttered under its breath. "Leave this world right now!"

I frowned at that. A demon calling another demon foul? That was a new one. But I didn't have time to think that one through. At this point in time, I was at my weakest. Even with Sustugriel helping, I couldn't attack it. All I can do at the moment is keep ahead of its attacks.

When it proceeded to attack us again, I was ready. Taking hold of both Kamiki and Rin, I shouted, "Sustugriel! Travel!"

The fox spirit glowed and I felt the change take place. I was so sure that I could transport us out of the corridor and into the arms of more experienced Exorcists. But, when we reappeared, it turned out that we were only a few yards from where we had previously stood. Confused as I was, the move had done what I had desired, effectively throwing the bird demon off our trail if only for a couple of seconds and giving us the time needed to prepare a proper counter attack. Kamiki's familiars launched themselves at the demon who subsequently dodged their advances. When he was a foot in the air, he launched a volley of silver tipped darts, which I recognized as razor sharp feathers. Rin blocked as many as he could with his sword as I scrabbled to think up another plan.

But the demon didn't give me the chance. Flying at Rin, he made as to tackle him and I was just about ready to push him out of the way when a white blur protected us from the attack, pushing the bird's attack off track, narrowly missing us by inches. When the blur slowed, I could see Izumo protectors watching the demon with rapt attention, daring it to make another step.

"Izumo!" Rin shouted but she cut him off just as quick. "Don't just stand there!" She turned to me. "You too, we need to take this demon out. Call out your tiger."

I had just been about to tell her exactly why I couldn't do just that when the demon wailed, calling forth a hurricane of wind to stop us. Immediately, I braced myself to withstand it but the force radiating from it was too much. And it showed. Within a second of withstanding the wind, Izumo's summoning circles were ripped to shreds, dispelling them and Rin was thrown backwards into a classroom.

The demon rushed past us, desperate to attack Rin again. Gritting my teeth, I jumped up and let the wind carry me towards my target. When I was close enough, I unstrapped the sword from my shoulder and, without unsheathing it, used it as a hammer, striking the bird on its head to try and disorient it. He whipped a wing back and I was blown into the nearest wall. My vision dazed, I watched as he struggled with Rin.

"Rin!" I cried out, making my way to my feet. I had been about to jump into the fray when bullet holes pierced the demon's shadowy shell and it dropped Rin. Then, with the flexibility of a snake, it dodged the remaining bullets and retreated through the nearest window. For a moment, the room was silent. But, when I noticed the scratch on the side of Rin's face, I rushed forward. Kneeling next to him, I examined the cut and proceeded to check him for more. With each passing minute and no sign of any other injury, my mind was put at ease… giving me enough time to wonder if this incident was an accident of chance or a deliberate attack from an enemy that I thought had disappeared.

* * *

><p>After the ordeal, Rin, Izumo and I were volunteered for cleaning duty. If not for the fact that we did indirectly cause the mess, I probably would have objected. But, I didn't; the main reason being that I needed a quiet environment to go over what had just happened. Rin had just been attacked. And yes, it was just Rin. The demon bird hadn't attacked Izumo or me, instead focusing his attacks mainly on the half demon. It sort of reminded me of the boot camp with one major difference: it didn't feel like Mephisto's work. In fact, it felt so dirty and sneaky that I was almost sure it wasn't his work. But given the source…<p>

"What's going on?" Shima's voice sounded and I turned to see him, Ryuji, and Shiemi entering. Shima was shocked at the wreckage. "What are you doing?"

Without missing a beat, Kamiki said, "I'd like to ask the same of you!" She continued to sweep as the others filed into the room.

Rin was busily picking up the remaining scraps of the podium that had been destroyed in the fight. "What about you guys? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Ryuji answered. "Didn't you get the email?"

I frowned. "Email?" With a quick glance to Rin and Izumo, we all pulled out our phones to read the message that had been sent to us. But before we could even open the message screen, a voice sounded behind us, effectively surprising everyone. "I have issued an emergency summons, calling on all exorcists in the region." Mephisto walked in with Yukio by his side.

I frowned. Exorcists, I could understand, but us? Shima was thinking along the same lines. "We're only Exwires, you know…"

Mephisto grabbed the brim of his hat and adjusted it slightly. "Which only goes to show how dire our situation is."

Yukio nodded. "The demon that has infiltrated is called a Gufu, or Tornado. Normally, the school is protected by Lord Pheles's powerful barrier, blocking the demons of intermediated rank or above."

I snorted. "A barrier that blocks demons out? Where have I heard that one before?" I whispered darkly.

Rin shot me a warning glance before turning back to his brother. I decided to shut up for his sake. Mephisto had been going over the possibilities of how the Gufu had gotten in but the only one I heard was: "…Someone in the academy who led the demon in."

Ryuji was calm as he asked. "Who would do that and why?" I was intrigued as well but by another factor that I wasn't going to bring up just yet.

Mephisto shrugged his shoulders as he answered. "Who knows? That I cannot tell you. I have asked the other instructors to investigate the Gufu's whereabouts. I would like you Exwires to conduct an overall inspection of the barrier."

"Yes, sir." We all said in unison. Yes, even me. Sure, I didn't like him. But if this demon was after Rin, I might as well cooperate.

After receiving a clipboard and a designation, everyone filed out of the room until only Rin, Yukio, and I were left. I frowned. "Hey, Yukio, you forgot to give Rin and me a clipboard."

Yukio pushed at his glasses before giving us a calm glance. "I purposely didn't present you with one." He turned to his brother. "Rin, you're to stay behind and continue your training. The same goes for you, Arianne."

Without even exchanging a quick glance, the two of us shouted, "Whaaaaaattt?"

Typical. Just typical.

* * *

><p>Taking a seat in the clearing where I usually did my demon summoning, I sighed deeply.<p>

"I know Yukio told me to continue my training," I mumbled glumly, "but how do you complete something with no set date or time limit?"

The trials would happen when they happen. I couldn't control them. I didn't even know what they were until after I completed one. Plus, I wasn't as strong as I usually am. The trials test my decisions and what I would do, making it impossible for anyone other than Sustugriel (And Carnifex since he is stronger than the fox) to be present while I'm undergoing them. So, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't call on Sirchade, Haristum, or Haristum for help or advice. I was on my own.

"Beeee!" A shrill noise cut me off guard and I spun to see a fox cub staring up at me with dark blue eyes.

I quickly scooped him up. "Hey, Sustugriel. You gave me quite a scare. Why didn't you tell me you were around?"

He made another high-pitched squeak before snuggling in my arms. Then, I remembered. "Oh, that's right. As per the rules, you've been shrunk down to your infant form. This is was probably before you learned how." Even still, I smiled. One of the brighter sides of this dilemma was that a cute fox cub followed me around all day. It sort of reminded me of Sirchade but it was better. At least Sustugriel didn't make sarcastic comments wherever he went.

Rubbing his fur and scratching behind his ear, I took a few calming breaths and looked at the clouds. I didn't know what to do or what my next move was. But, I had to believe that all things would be revealed in time. Patience was the key. Thinking back to what Mephisto said, I wondered aloud. "Is it possible that someone on the inside led him in? I already know for a fact that Talis enters and leaves the city on a regular." I quickly dismissed the thought. Talis wasn't in the city. If he had been, I would have sensed it a long time ago and gone to correct the situation. But, if it hadn't been Talis and it wasn't Mephisto (The tally for that is still up in the air though) then who helped the Gufu get in and what was the goal? Though the moment I asked myself the question, I quickly understood. Rin. The demon had wanted to kill Rin. Whether it was to get to me personally or just destroy because he could, I realized that it was Rin the bird demon was after. Alright, so how do I go about… I gasped.

At once, my eyes snapped open and I got to my feet. Startled by my sudden changed in mood, Sustugriel asked what was wrong (I'm assuming since I can't speak Fox).

"It feels like a demon's presence is nearby." I didn't even consider Talis as I raced towards the dreadful aura that had caught my attention.

* * *

><p>Rounding the building, I came to a stop at a storage closet I remembered passing by a couple of times on the way to school. The demon was in here? Getting ready, I tentatively placed a hand on the door. After a quick breath and without giving myself any time to think it through, I thrust the door open and looked around. Nothing.<p>

Absolutely nothing.

I frowned. Why would my senses lead me to an empty closet? Hold on… I quickly shut the door and pulled out my cram school key, inserting it into the look and twisting. If I was right… this wasn't going to be a pleasant experience.

Opening the door, I walked in and was immediately bombarded with everything. Konekomaru was on the floor, his eyes wide with fright. Rin was a couple of feet away, his blue flames ablaze and a weird but not at all cold look in his eyes. Ryuji was shouting at Rin and he was shouting back. Shima was kneeling next to Neko as he tried to calm him down and Yukio was trying to do the same thing with Rin on the other side. But, it wasn't working. So, when he pulled out his gun, I figured enough was enough.

Taking a deep breath, I shouted, "What in the hell is going on?"

Startled, both Rin and Ryuji took a step back as I got in between them. Regarding Rin silently, I could tell there were no bruises or anything to suggest why Rin was going berserk like this. So… what was making him act up now?

I turned to Ryuji, who was looking at me coldly. "Now explain what the heck is going on."

Ryuji snorted. "Tch, why don't you ask your boyfriend? I'm sure he'll explain it."

Rin was busy arguing with Yukio to notice that last statement. "Why are you aiming that gun at me? If you're going to shoot," he growled pointing past me to Konekomaru, "that's your target!" Almost at once, the anger on his face disappeared to be replaced with confusion. Frowning, I studied Konekomaru for a split second before turning back to Rin with a look of concern. Was he, maybe, seeing things?

Shima got up and tried to calm the situation. "Everyone, just chill! Okay? Let's put our weapons away for now."

I sighed. "Finally, a voice of reason. Shima's right. We all need to just calm down so that we can get to the bottom of this."

First, Rin dropped his guard then the others reluctantly followed his lead. I took a deep breath to calm my rapidly beating heart before turning to Konekomaru. We probably needed to check up on him and make sure that everything was alright. I walked towards him but was immediately stopped by a firm grip on my shoulder. "What are you doing?" Ryuji asked, still with that cold tone.

I did my best to remain calm as I answered. "I'm taking Konekomaru back to the infirmary. We need to check and make sure he's not hurt anywhere."

Ryuji frowned before he shook his head. "I'll do it. I don't need your help."

Harsh but I was starting to get used to it. Knock, knock. Mr. Unapproachable was back and it made me want to punch him. Well, punch him more than usual. Grabbing his arm and lifting it, I turned to him with steely eyes and with about as much snark as I could muster, I snapped, "I don't care if you don't need my help. I don't care if you're angry that I decided to keep Rin's secret. And as of this moment, I don't care that I lied to you about it. You wanna know why? Because right now, one of my friends needs help and you're being too much of a douchebag to care." My eyes drilled into his like lasers and I was almost satisfied when he looked away. Almost. "I don't need your permission. So tough nuts. Either you help out or you shut up." I dropped his hand and pushed past him.

After a moment, he pushed past me on my way to Konekomaru's side. But, otherwise, he didn't try stopping me, which could only be counted as a good sign.

"BACK OFF, DAMMIT!" Almost before I could even tell, a blast of blue flame was heading our way. Even before I had thought it through, I had pushed Ryuji out of the way and had been preparing to jump out of the way too when, all of a sudden, I remembered Neko still sitting on the floor. At once, I reached up for the protection pendant around my neck only to find it missing. My eyes bulged in dismay as the flames closed in.

The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. Shima was dumbfounded as he stared at me. Yukio was reaching out for me even though he was too far away. Ryuji was yelling at me and I could almost hear an undercurrent of fear in his voice. I heard a sharp gasp coming from behind me and I knew it was Konekomaru. But, the weirdest sound of all was a deep laughter that emanated off the walls.

Then, it all sped up again, way too fast for me to process. The world went white. I gave a silent cry of agony as the force of the flame threw me backwards. I didn't have time to feel the impact. I couldn't think or breathe. Everything hurt. The light faded and I was able to make out shapes and bright colors before I was permanently shrouded in darkness.

* * *

><p>I was so disoriented when I woke up. The first thing I saw as soon as I awoke was Ryuji sitting at my bedside casually looking down at me. I almost snorted in laughter but immediately regretted the decision after a sharp pain went through my entire body and I moaned. But, soon, the moan morphed into a tired croak. "Of course I would dream of Ryuji being here. Never mind the fact that he hates my guts." I wheezed.<p>

Dream Ryuji raised his eyebrows at me as I laughed. Just like the real Ryuji. Judging me before I had a chance to explain. Which reminds me… Ignoring the pain of lifting my arm, I punched Dream Ryuji straight in the jaw. "And that's for being a bastard for the past couple of days."

"Shit, Arianne!" Ryuji grabbed at his jaw and glared at me. "This isn't a dream, idiot. I'm actually here!"

I blinked, my eyes focusing after he uttered his words. Pursing my lips, I tried for an apology. But, all I said was: "Given how you've been acting, you kind of deserve that one."

Ryuji grumbled. "Can't believe I was worried about you. If you're still as snarky as before, you're fine."

I smiled, even though that gesture alone hurt. "Glad you see it my way." I sat up and took a look around. Coincidences upon coincidences, I found myself in the same hospital room as last time with the same room buddy as before. Konekomaru was turned on his side, silent. He might have been sleeping but I didn't think so.

Dropping the smile, I gave Ryuji a serious look. "How did I survive?"

There was no way around a simplistic question like that so Ryuji told it to me straight. "I'm not too sure but I think I saw a bright green light wrap around you a split second before the flames hit you. It looked like the same energy you used to stop me yesterday…" He trailed off when he realized that was a taboo subject between us and I'd rather not talk about that.

"Carnifex…"

Ryuji frowned. "What?"

"He must have stopped the flames from emitting any physical damage." I tried to stretch and was greeted with pain. I moaned and whispered, "Let me rephrase: my friend Carnifex protected me from the physical damage but couldn't stop it completely, opting to allow me to only feel the pain. Wise choice, maybe, but it hurts like hell."

Ryuji nodded before he got up. "Well, anyway, you should get soon rest. I'm going to head back to my dorm." Packing his things, he made his way towards the door.

I wanted to say something, ask him if he wanted to talk some more or something but I kept my mouth closed.

There was a rustling next to me and I turned to see Konekomaru sitting straight up. "Konekomaru? You alright?"

He looked terrified, his eyes staring off into space. He was repeated the word "no" over and over again so softly that if I hadn't been straining to hear it, I would've mistaken it for a part of my imagination. I frowned, and called out to him again. "Konekomaru, are you alright? Is there a problem?"

Ryuji, for his part, had turned around and was now starting to make his way towards us. Turning back to reassure Konekomaru, I caught it. The sound of words whispered on the wind. A deep soothing voice: _"You don't want to lose them, do you? Your precious friends? Now then, it's time to accept me!"_

The laughter from the hallway… squinting my eyes, I focused on the boy across from me until I was able to make out a figure sitting near Konekomaru's head. A figure like a bird… like the bird from this morning.

Not even giving it a thought, I got to my feet in a rush and tackled Ryuji to the ground right as a sharp wind whipped through the room and Konekomaru let out a scream of horror. The shadows outside darkened considerably and at once, Konekomaru's body was wrapped in such shadows. It was the demon, the Gufu. The demon let out a screeching cry before flying through the window and into the night.

"Konekomaru!" I looked on in terror. Konekomaru was the Gufu. He was going after Rin. And as long as the Gufu held Konekomaru hostage, we couldn't defeat it. Not the way we wanted to. "Ryuji!"

Without a word, Ryuji picked me up and carried me back to my bed. Then, as soon as I was tucked in, he said, "Stay," and sprinted from the room.

I could hear his footfalls as he sprinted down the stairs. When I was sure he was gone, I sighed. "Like hell I'm staying here. I'll do what I want. Not because I have to but because I need to." I was already calling up Sustugriel in my mind. I had a friend to save.

* * *

><p>Because Sustugriel's Travel ability was random, I was prepared to end up in a fight. Just didn't know where exactly I was going to be. Teleporting straight into a windstorm, I grabbed onto the first thing I saw, which happened to be Ryuji's hair.<p>

"Ahh!? Arianne?" He shouted in disbelief. "I told you to sit tight. You need your rest."

"Yeah, your concern was greatly appreciated," I said, eyeing the Gufu carefully. "But, you should know by now that I don't take orders from anyone other than my superiors. You know, if they don't get on my nerves first. So that's already two strikes against you." He tried yelling at me but I cut him off just as quickly. "Much as I love this growing conversation, what do we do?"

Ryuji glanced at Sustugriel. "If we kept him occupied, you think you could grab Okumura from his grip?"

"Yeah, I can do that!" I turned to Sustugriel for confirmation but froze when I noticed a look in his eyes that I hadn't seen yet. It was one of inquisition. He was watching me closely, watching and waiting to see what I'd do. The air grew cold around me as I gained a new awareness.

"Hold up a second, moron," Ryuji started. This must have been the distraction. "Take a good look. Just look at yourself! We can't even tell which one of you is the demon!"

Ryuji glanced sideways at me but froze when he noticed my solemn expression. "What are you doing? Go get Okumura already."

"…No." I finally understood. "I need to have faith that Konekomaru will do the right thing on his own."

A flash of light lit the clearing and I turned, unsurprised, as Rin's flames illuminated the stormy clearing. Rin was quiet but somehow, I could still hear him over all the noise the wind was making. "Konekomaru, there's nothing I can do about your being scared of me… But you know what? Why the hell would you lean on that bastard's power? You're supposed to be leaning on Suguro and Shima and all of your friends' power, aren't you?"

Konekomaru stood there for a long time as he contemplated Rin's words before he finally backed away. His expression grew even more shameful as he finally lost the will to keep fighting. Normally, this would be around the moment that I'd start celebrating but nothing was said and done yet.

"Damn you!" The Gufu wailed in disgust. Unfurling his wings, he kicked off the ground rose into the sky with Neko still in his grasp. He growled at Neko. "I won't let you escape! You belong to me!"

Rin pulled Kirikara free from its sheathe and prepared to strike.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Yukio demanded.

"You know what I'm going to do! I'm going—"

"We're going to save him," I said running to Rin's side. He looked at me for a split second and nodded once. Then, turning to Neko, he shouted, "Come on! Konekomaru! Believe in me! Jump!"

Konekomaru clenched his teeth before jumping free of the Gufu's grip. At that moment, I Traveled until I was at Neko's side. Grabbing his hand, I teleported back to the ground just in time to watch Rin slice through the demon's hide. The Gufu let out a scream before his essence dispersed like air, leaving us alone in the dark. Laying Konekomaru down gently and giving him a small smile, I rushed over to Rin's side so that I could give Ryuji and Shima some much needed time with him.

Rin was gasping in pain but was too stubborn to show just how badly he was hurt. "It's not… a big deal."

"Okay," I sighed, "I'll start believing you when you don't have three holes in your chest."

He gave me a small grin and I sighed. Honestly…

I was cut off by the sniffling. "…Rin."

Yukio, Rin, and I turned around to see Neko lying there. His face was scrunched up and tears covered his face. "…Sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered.

No words were spoken but I think, given the circumstances, no words were needed.

* * *

><p>After carrying us back to our room in the True Cross General Hospital, I went straight to sleep. But, to say the day was over would have been an exaggeration. Because who else would I come across in my dream but Sirchade, who was sitting patiently as he waited for my arrival.<p>

I took one look at him before sitting down next to him. For a moment, we stayed quiet, just enjoying the feeling of each other's company. But, reality always had a way of coming back to the surface and soon, I was no longer able to ignore the question I wanted to ask. "This isn't a permanent stay, is it?"

Sirchade's ear dropped. "Unfortunately not. As per the Trials, Verrine, Haristum, and I are not allowed to interfere unless Sustugriel allows it. By meeting you here, in your dreams, I am able to bend the rules. Bend them but not break them."

"Aren't I lucky?" I gave him a wry grin that left my lips almost as quickly as it came. "I completed another trial, right. That's why you're here." It wasn't a question.

Sirchade licked one of his pads and rubbed against his ear. "Always the smart one. Yes, you managed to complete the Trial of Faith."

I nodded, closing my eyes and stretching a little bit. "I figured. The way things were going, it didn't seem like there was enough time for a trial to take place. But, when I saw Sustugriel's eyes, I realized _and _remembered that the trials don't have set dates or times. They can happen whenever and however they want to. I just have to be smart enough to recognize the signs."

"And you did. Now that the second trial has been accomplished, it's time for you to fulfill the third." Sirchade reminded me.

"I will. In time. But for now, I think I've earned a couple of hours of sleep. Today has been long." I thought back to everything that had happened. If this was only the second trial, how crazy dangerous would the third trial be? I shuddered at the thought.

Sirchade, always being on the same wavelength as me, quickly understood and smirked. "Well, I hope this has taught you a lesson. You may be the Guardian but right now, you're nothing more than a normal, dismal, boring, and slightly suicidal Exwire with little to no power and demons you can hardly control. Remember, it's a good learning experience. And be careful not to take anything for granted."

I would have been madder at him for saying all of that dismal, boring stuff about me earlier if not for that last statement. Of course how he could go from being teasing to breathtakingly serious in half a second was beyond me.

* * *

><p>I imagine that the morning sun was bright, the birds were chirping and I was ready to greet the new day with a smile on my face. Only one of those things actually happened. The birds sure as hell know how to wake someone up.<p>

Even when I tried desperately to go back to sleep, they just kept chirping and chirping. Finally, I accepted the fact that I was never getting back to sleep and decided to at least greet the new day. Stretching for a split second, I opened my eyes to find Neko's bed empty and all of his belongings gone. There was a small piece of paper on the desk by his bed. Frowning, I made my way over to it and read the words. Eyes widening slightly, I tossed the paper back down on the desk and quickly got dressed. Then, I was sprinting out of the room, through the hallway, down the stairs and out the door. I ran and ran and ran, searching the area for that bald head of his.

It had been at least fourty minutes since I discovered his note. And in that time, I still hadn't found him. Was I already too late?

"Yo!" A voice said rather loudly. Wait, was that Rin? I looked around but he wasn't here. Maybe around the corner then? I jogged around the block and found him. But, even better, it looked like Rin had found Neko. Thank goodness. I was still in time. "Rin! Konekomaru!" I sprinted up to them waving all the way. Rin waved back but Konekomaru was silent.

As soon as I was close enough, I bent down to catch my breath. "Konekomaru, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Once I got my pulse to slow down, I looked him in the eye? "Where do you think you're going?"

Rin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I was wondering where you were headed with that humongous bag."

"Konekomaru was frowning as he answered. "Why do you care where I'm going? It has nothing to do with you, Arianne. Or you, Rin."

At once, Rin's nice face was gone and he was looking at Konekomaru with a slightly pissed expression. Neko's eyes averted to the side as he gripped his bag. "I was all alone in the world, and the Head Monk took me in and raised me like I was his own. I've always wanted to pay him back as soon as possible, so I came to this academy with Bon. But I'm such a scaredy-cat… I'm totally useless. That's why I'm quitting. I'm only going to be in everyone's way if I stay here!"

His reasoning was understandable but I just didn't agree with him.

"Hey, what did you just say?"

Neko mumbled it again. "That I'll just be in everyone's way…"

Rin snapped. "No, I mean before that…"

"I'm a scaredy-cat…"

"Even before that!" Rin demanded.

Neko was so surprised by this turn of events that he couldn't help but look at Rin. "Huh? What?"

"You said it had nothing to do with me, didn't you?" Rin reminded him. Neko's face went white as did mine. The desire to falm-palm myself was high. _Seriously, that's the only thing he caught out of everything Neko said?_

"Don't ever say it has nothing to do with me. At the very least, I… think of you as my friend. I'd be sad to see one of friends go, ya know?" He gave Neko one of his signature smiles and I smiled too. Oh, Rin… you'll never change, will you?

Unfortunately, Neko wasn't thinking along the same lines. "You're lying! You're just sugarcoating things. I tried to kill you, you know! And I might do it again if I'm possessed by a demon. Can you still think of me as your friend?" He cried out.

"But you believed in me, remember? So I'm going to believe in you, too. Isn't that what friends are for?" Rin gave us another one of his goofy grins and I took the reins from there. "Konekomaru, trust is a two-way street. To get some, you have to give some but you also have to believe that trust is possible. In a way, I think that's what faith is all about. Believing through thick and thin that the situation will get better with time."

Konekomaru smiled a small smile before turning to Rin. "It's just like Bon said. You really don't have anything, do you, Rin?"

For the first time in a while, Rin frowned. "Man, that's rude! Come on, I do have… Money? Nope. Talent… none of that either. Umm…"

Just watching him try and figure out what he was good at was funny. So funny that I just had to burst out laughing there. Konekomaru and I shared a chuckle or two before a voice shouted out to us. "Konekomaru!"

We turned to see Ryuji, Shiemi, Shima, and Izumo on the other side of the road. They must have gone to our room, seen the note, and rushed to apprehend Neko before he left just as I had done. Ryuji was breathing heavily but otherwise, he was fine. "So this is where you've been!"

Shima followed right after him. "We looked all over for you, Koneko!"

Konekomaru smiled a bit brighter as he closed the distance between us. "Bon! Guys!"

Rin, however… "Hey! Don't just swoop in here and take the spotlight for yourselves!"

Shiemi was confused. "Why are you angry?"

Ryuji just turned away. "Ignore him. Stupidity is contagious!"

Rin was growling now. "Who are you calling stupid?"

Walking up to him, Shima deposited Neko's bag in his hands. "You're still recovering, Koneko. Have Rin carry your luggage for you."

"Hey, why me?"

Izumo sighed. "You're his friend, aren't you? That's the least you could do!"

I put a hand on his shoulder and shook my head. "Just let it go, Rin. Just let it go. This is one argument you're not winning."

Rin looked crestfallen but relented. "Fine, guess there's no way out of it, then.

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

**Mephisto's Office**

Mephisto was out that morning, leaving his green hamster alone to its own devices. The hamster already knew the drill. For better or worse, he needed to stay in this form so that no one would know that he survived Rin Okumura's final attack and was now living comfortably in his brother's office. Still, it was quite a struggle to stay in this room with nothing to occupy his time.

"Would you care for a distraction, then?"

A boy appeared in the room, almost out of nowhere. His silver hair glistened in the light and his purple eyes were cold and dark. Though the hamster had never seen the boy before, there was a familiarity to him that was almost interesting. It was as though they had met once before.

"As such, you want entertainment and I want a distraction eradicated. This will be good work for you since you've been bored for so long. And I assure you this distraction will be worth it. As I recall, you met her once before. Does the term Guardian of the Worlds ring a bell?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And just like that we are back on! It's been a while, huh? About a month, if I'm remembering it correctly. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was actually a pain to write this chapter since awkward confrontations make me squirm. But, it had to be done and I'm glad I'm past it. The group has welcomed Rin and Arianne back into it. Arianne has completed the Trial of Faith, making her stronger and earning another one of Sustugriel's spells. I'll mention it next chapter. Speaking of which, next up is Chapter 22: The Proverbial Ordinary Day. IT's definitely going to be fun. Some plot twists are in the works. The characters are in for some more surprises along the way and many backstories will be revealed. If not next chapter then, soon. Make sure to follow, favorite, or review. I can't promise the next chapter will come out quite so quickly but with Thanksgiving just around the corner, it's likely that they will. So sorry for the long wait. Hope to see you soon!**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**

**P.S. If you haven't already looked at the first chapter of my new story, Yu Yu Hakusho: Legacy Unleashed, please do. The chapter asks a question at the end that dictates how the next chapter will go. Please and thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22: An Ordinary Day Sort of

**Chapter 22: An Ordinary Day… Sort Of**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist. Only any OCs that manage to appear.**

**A/N: Salutations to all Exorcists in the area! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for the three month long hiatus. I was dealing with financial problems and generally unhelpful people, forcing me to put my writing on hold while I fixed things. But, all that is over now. ArthurDragonpen has died and risen once again from the ashes. And with me, I bring a surprise. My first ever Valentine Special. Starting today, I'll be updating the Pact of Five for the first time in three months. But, to make the deal even sweeter, I'll be putting up another chapter later this week. So be sure to tune in and enjoy Chapter 22!**

* * *

><p>Awakening to the loud blaring of my alarm clock, I quickly hit the off button and got dressed as quietly as I can. Once I'm dressed in my usual workout clothes, I called Sustugriel to my side and made my way to my training clearing.<p>

Eyes closed in concentration; I tried to find my center. I know, it sounds odd. But, there was a reason behind everything that I had to do. Just because Sirchade wasn't around didn't mean that I could neglect my Guardian studies. And part of those studies had to with morning and afternoon training. Since I no longer had the ability to call my other demons to my side, practice was really interesting today.

Breathing deeply, I relaxed myself. Then, I opened my eyes and began to work. Calling out to Sustugriel, I said, "Alright Sustugriel, just like we practiced. Hellfire!"

Purple balls of fire lit at his feet and he raised them high in the sky. On my command then. "Commence training!" At the same moment in time, I sprinted towards the fox cub. The cub cried and the flames lit the sky before streaking towards me in a blur. When three were within five feet, I dodged to the left to avoid the first and slid to avoid the other two. I get to my feet just in time to see two fireballs bearing down on me. Without a second to spare, I jumped back and out of the way. More fireballs headed my way, prompting me to rethink my plan of charging ahead.

Ducking under another flame, I ran until I could find some cover. Since it was a clearing, there wasn't much cover to be had anyway, forcing me to think on my feet. As another volley of fireballs made their way towards me, I seriously thought about calling Carnifex but that was what I was training for: strengthening myself and Sustugriel to the point where we didn't need the others to protect ourselves. Instead of unsheathing the sword, though, I used the nearly indestructible sheathe to my advantage and slashed through the fireballs when they were only a foot away.

With a smile on my face, I sprint forward once more. Nothing was going to stop me from getting to my target. Sustugriel, though, had other plans. Taking the power of all of his remaining fireballs, he merged them into one giant fireball and sent it my way. That's not something I can slash.

"Oh, God…"

* * *

><p>Needless to say, it was a very long morning. Despite the fact that I couldn't summon the other demons, they were still charged with protecting me. Which was why I came through the fire unscathed, save for a few burns. But, that hadn't been what I was trying to do.<p>

Sustugriel's trials were going to come at random. And when they did, I needed to be prepared for whatever happened. Because of said trials, any help from the other demons was strictly forbidden. I had been hoping that I could condition myself to the point where I didn't need help from the others. But, it looked like I still had a long way to go. Truthfully, I could still call on Sustugriel and Carnifex. But, Carnifex was the reason I was doing all of this training in the first place. I thought back to what Shura told me some time ago:

_"__You've only unlocked a small portion of Carnifex's power. But it is because of this that Carnifex's power is growing. Most Tamers don't have the power to control him alone. So through the use of other demons coupled with their own life energy, they are able to keep his power contained and under wraps. But, the Guardian needs to operate under a different method. Because you are not a Master Tamer as of yet, Carnifex's excess energy can still overpower and destroy you if left unchecked."_

I groaned. That's right. If left unchecked, Carnifex's energy could destroy me. So until I completed the Trials, I wouldn't be able to call on him.

"Hey, Arianne!"

I was startled at of my thoughts by Shima, who seemed uber excited for some reason. "Uh, yes?"

"What date is your birthday?"

Weird thing to ask but I guess there was no harm in answering. "December 21."

Shima proceeded to write it down in his notebook while I proceeded to have second thoughts about what was going on.

"Blood type?"

"…Type O."

"Ah, I see." He began to mutter other things and I frowned. I turned to Rin and mouthed, _What's happening?_

Rin just shrugged and looked back at Shima, who decided to yell loudly, "And I have your results!"

With eyes squeezed tightly, he told me, "Arianne, you're an optimist who always has faith in a better tomorrow. You are passionate about protecting those close to you and if the situation arises, then you would easily give all that you are to help others."

"Uhh… well, I," I stuttered to find the right words. But Shima was no longer paying attention to me. Instead, he high tailed it to Shiemi and started to ask her the same questions. Flustered, she answered them. Meanwhile, my mind started to come back from the shock. Whatever Shima was doing, he hadn't really been off the mark. Sirchade had told me just as much. Or at least he had mentioned how selfless I could be sometimes. So, Shima's prediction was kind of just a repeat of that.

By the time that I had pulled out of my own thoughts, I was just in time to hear Izumo's prediction. And if I hadn't heard truer words…

Izumo, though, was less than impressed. "What was that?" She said with an almost disgusted look on her face.

Shima smiled. "Astological sign, blood type, Four Pillars Astrology." He pointed at his head when he said, "The fortune-telling part is all in here."

Izumo shook her head. "Why don't you channel those memorization skills into your studies?"

Shima gave her a wink. "Yeah, that's what you say. But, you know you're interested."

Izumo gave him a look. "I'm out of here!" Packing her bag, she exited stage right.

Shima looked baleful. "You are one cold woman, Izumo."

I stared after her. "I'm not sure that was her being cold. Looked more like polite indifference to me." Or at least as polite as Izumo ever got.

"Hey, tell my fortune, too!" Rin ran up, obviously excited.

Shima shook his head. "Not happening. It doesn't work for guys."

Gee, I wonder why…

Rin pouted. "Why not?"

Shima gave him a smug grin. "I can only tell girls' fortunes."

The silence that followed would have been funny. But, I was slightly creeped out. So, it wasn't. But then he said, "With boys, I can't get in the zone."

Rin began to hang off the side of Shima, shouting into his ear. "Aw come on, my birthday is…"

Shima, unrelenting, said, "I told you, it's not happening!"

Meanwhile, I was trying my hardest not to laugh. And failing miserably. Sneaking a glance off to the side, I noticed Ryuji looking thoughtful. Trying to act nonchalant, I asked him, "Hey, you alright?"

Ryuji just looked at them. "I wonder how a son of Satan is born?"

Neko was just as interested in that topic but couldn't come up with an answer. "Who knows?"

"Blue fiery pits of Gehenna?" I joked and both boys turned to me with astonished looks. I laughed at their confusion. "Just a joke, guys. I'm about as clueless as you are."

"OH!"

Shiemi's cry drew everyone's attention. I frowned. "Shiemi, is something wrong?"

Shiemi was looking at the board but turned to face us once I had spoken. "Kamiki's birthday is coming up!"

I looked towards the board. It read, September 27. About three weeks after our battle with the Gufu. Izumo's birthday was on October 11. I wonder where Shiemi was going with this.

"So, anyway, we're going to throw Izumo a surprise birthday party!" Shiemi said in her usual flustered way. But there was a hint of determination that I didn't mind seeing in her. It made her seem less naïve. It was a good look for her.

Ryuji was, so to speak, completely against the idea. "Why do we have to celebrate that girl's birthday?"

I snorted. "This is just because you don't like her, isn't it? Quit whining and pay attention!" I snapped at him. He huffed and focused on Shiemi once more. If I were being honest, I didn't like Izumo either. But I was, at least, willing to give this birthday party idea some thought.

Shiemi nodded her thanks and I mouthed, _Get on with it before you lose his attention again._

She turned back to the board. "All right, then, I'd like to start assigning tasks."

Shiemi was just about to write something when she froze. In a stiff manner, she turned back to us. "What are you supposed to do at a birthday party again?"

Remember that comment about how she looked less naïve? Forget it, forget I ever said it.

"Give presents…" Rin stated, counting the things off on his fingers, "And cake!"

Shima thought about it too. "Get snacks and refreshments…"

And Neko finished with, "Decorate the room and stuff…"

Shiemi nodded in agreement to their ideas. "A present…What can we get her that she'll be sure she'll like?"

Rin immediately replied. "Meat, probably! Barbecue, sukiyaki, and roast beef!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not just talking about you here?"

Shima sighed. "Those are just the things you want to eat."

Rin's smile grew. "Or how about an oven-roasted turkey? That'll make it seem like a real party. Not that I've ever seen one in my life before…"

Neko muttered. "Rin, the whole menu is out of control now."

I sighed and massaged my temples. The whole conversation was going out of control. In fact, just a second ago, Shiemi had been talking about edible flowers. How in the world had we gotten on that topic?

I was about to clap my hands to get everyone's attention but Ryuji happened to beat me to the punch.

"You guys, enough of this crap!" The look on his face could've scared a Son of Satan and boy, did it. I could almost picture Rin peeing his pants. Off-topic, moving on…

Ryuji pointed at each of them. "Shima will be in charge of the present! That means research—make sure you get it by Sunday!"

Shima, the most informal of all of us, actually saluted. "Gotcha!"

"Okumura will be in charge of the cake. No buying it either – you're going to bake it!"

Rin's face lit up in excitement. "Sure thing! I've made sweets before but sure!"

Ryuji looked thoughtfully at our party and then stopped on Neko. "Konekomaru will be in charge of shopping and will also serve as Okumura's advisor."

Konekomaru was visibly appalled by that one but Ryuji didn't wait to figure out what his outburst was about. "Shiemi and I will decorate the room together! And Arianne can jo-…"

"Help Rin and Konekomaru with the cake!" I blurted out. Ryuji looked at me questioningly. Though I couldn't help but notice the hurt look in his eyes, I decided not to notice and shrugged. "Rin already said he'd never made a cake before. But, I actually have. I can stop things from becoming a total catastrophe." Truthfully, that was a lie. I sucked at baking. I thought back to the slightly inedible cookies I had made for Rin almost three months ago. Yeah, that had been a disaster. But, at least I had never actually delivered them.

I only volunteered my services because I hadn't wanted to be alone with Ryuji. Well, Shiemi would accompany us but if he wanted to talk to me alone, I had no doubt in my mind that Shiemi would vacate the area if he asked. Even still…

The reasoning I offered made sense and Ryuji had no choice to oblige. Of course, the other reason for doing it this way was to keep Konekomaru company. He didn't seem as though he wanted to be alone with Rin just yet. Whether from fear or guilt, I guess I'll find out later. I sidled up to Konekomaru. "Come on, Neko." I grabbed hold of his arm and Rin's before leading them away from the room and to the library for research.

* * *

><p>Personally, it was my fault she noticed us. I had accidently gotten in her way with a ton of cookbooks in my hand. We had already found the one we needed. I was just checking these out to experiment with later. Right when I had put the books down, I seemed to remember that I had passed the one person who didn't need to know about all of this. So without even an explanation, I took the cake decoration cookbook from Rin's hands and said, "Don't question it. Just run." I sprinted for cover and, after a second, heard the others doing the same.<p>

After distancing myself from the library, I pulled out my cell and called Rin and then Konekomaru. We agreed to meet in the kitchen in Rin's dorm, which would be private enough since only Rin and Yukio lived there.

We got to work making the cake. As Rin got to work adding two eggs into the bowl, I began weighing the butter and measuring the milk. Stopping in my work for a split second, I noticed Neko acting oddly. I let Rin take over as I stared at Neko. He was looking at the cookbook, but I could tell he wasn't reading the instructions. I didn't want to interrupt his musings but we did need the next set of instructions.

"So what do I need to do next?" Thank God for Rin. Or perhaps, it was the other way around. At least he wasn't able to sense awkward situations.

Neko made a show of looking at the cookbook. "Um… sift the flour as you add it to the rest of the ingredients. I'll do that!"

He hurried away before coming back with the sifter to add the flour in with the rest of the ingredients. Rin praised him on his work and Neko humbly shook it off, saying it was easy to learn by watching.

At least this time, Neko tried to make pleasant conversation. "What about you, Okumura? It didn't look like it was your first time baking sweets."

I nodded along with that thought. "Yeah, it almost feels like you're in your comfort zone no matter what you're cooking."

Rin looked off to the side as he thought about it himself. "I guess. I only grew up around guys, and they all sucked at cooking, so I had no choice but to do it myself."

"Hmm…" Thinking back to the many disastrous attempts at a well cooked meal that Uncle Alastair prepared, I felt I could relate. At the very least, it made sense.

"Here you go!" Neko said, relinquishing the bowl back to Rin and I. I went to work mixing it in while Rin and Neko looked on.

"Yeah but…" Rin said, his eyes glazed in thought, "the thing about cooking is that it's a lot more fun when you are doing it for someone else."

Neko smiled a bit more this time. "That's true."

At the same moment, I replied, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Rin smiled warmly and cheered. "Alright, guys, let's bake up the ultimate cake!"

"Right!" Neko and I said in unison.

No matter what happened, I was sure this was going to be the most spectacular cake I have ever made in my life.

* * *

><p>As we stared up in awe at the cake, I could tell that the others were just as overwhelmed as I was. But, there was also an undercurrent of distress that flew over Rin's head completely.<p>

The cake was a masterpiece, quadruple-deckered with white frosting and strawberries. Rin had even designed ginger bread men and stuck them on. To complete the look, a tiny but adorably cute Santa figurine stood at the top, staring down at us all.

Rin's grin was huge. He held himself with high regard as he remained oblivious to the growing despair in the room. "This is just a prototype, okay? Anyway, just look at what I managed to whip up!"

Ryuji growled, effectively catching everyone else's attention. "Wrong, wrong, way wrong!"

Rin looked around, confused. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Ryuji scowled in frustration. "Can't you tell?" Then he turned on Konekomaru. "C'mon Konekomaru, how could you let this happen on your watch?"

Neko had his eyes averted to the side and was looking anywhere other than where Ryuji. "I only looked away for a split second but when I turned back…" He trailed off, muttering in shame.

Rin was still confused but decided to confront Ryuji about what he said. "Hey, don't bully Konekomaru! What's wrong with it, anyway? I'd call it a smashing success."

Shima looked bleakly at the cake we made. "You've made a mistake."

Ryuji, then, turned on me. "What about you, Miss Cake Decorator? What's your excuse for letting this happen?"

I frowned. Alright, that's it. "Dude, what's your damage? You asked us to make you a birthday cake and we did."

Almost exactly at the same time, Yukio had replied, "What's the problem, everyone? It looks like a perfectly splendid birthday cake to me."

The resulting faces that Ryuji and the others made would have been perfect for a Christmas card but given how they were staring at us with those faces, it didn't feel like an appropriate time to take a picture.

After finding the cookbook, Ukobach flipped to the page that showcased the birthday cakes and proceeded to show us what was wrong. Hanging my arm over Rin's shoulders, I looked at the description in awe. So that was how a birthday cake looked.

Rin and Yukio were equally stunned. Rin looked at the picture and then at me. "So birthday cakes and Christmas cakes are totally different, huh?"

Yukio nodded. "It's our moment of truth after fifteen years, isn't it, Rin?"

I shrugged. "Guess you can learn something new every day. Who knew?"

Ryuji face palmed himself before addressing the others. "Now what the heck are we supposed to do with this thing?"

At the mention of the cake, I gave it some thought. "I've got an idea on how we can get rid of it but, for now, we need to focus on something even more urgent."

This caught everyone's attention and they waited to hear what I had to say.

I took a deep breath. "Izumo. She's pretty inquisitive. It's a surprise she hasn't figured us out yet. We need to be more vigilant."

Shima nodded, understanding my reason. "I get what you mean. Paku stopped me earlier and told me that Izumo had been asking about what I was meeting with her for."

Shiemi's head drooped slightly as she thought back. "She caught us right as we were making the decorations."

Neko scratched his chin. "If it wasn't for you alerting us to her presence, Arianne, she would have caught us too."

I grasped on to what he said. "That's my point. Izumo's already pretty smart. What's to stop her from figuring all of this out on her own?"

The others gave each other questioning glances before Ryuji asked the obvious question. "What are you getting at, Arianne?"

"Simple. I'll switch jobs. Konekomaru will stay with Rin to keep things on track. And I'll provide recon for everyone, keeping tabs on Izumo and keeping her away from all of you. That way, you can prepare the party in peace."

They all thought about it carefully. Finally, Rin said, "Well, Arianne is the sneakiest of us. She could do this job no problem."

Shima smiled. "It would be helpful if we knew where Izumo was going to be so we could avoid her."

Ryuji looked around until his eyes ventured over to mine. For a split second, I felt something there but as quickly as it had come, the look disappeared and he sighed. "Arianne, you sure you can do this job?"

I smiled. "I kept my secret from all of you for three whole months. How hard can looking after one girl for a couple of days be?"

* * *

><p>The answer: Hard. Very hard. Izumo was quite the detective. While Rin and Konekomaru worked away in the safety of his dorm kitchen and Shiemi and Ryuji (plus Takara) worked on the decorations in the cram school, Shima went to meet with Paku to pick out a gift.<p>

Watching over the proceedings without being seen, I kept my eye on Shima while he waited for Paku to show up. Meanwhile, I sent Sustugriel off to keep a close watch on Izumo's movements. I wasn't entirely sure that she'd show up, given how unpredictable she really was. But, I knew that Paku was one of the only people that Izumo really cared for. And if she's noticed that Paku is hiding things from her, she'd most likely try to find out what.

From my hiding spot, I gave the street a thorough glance, making sure that Izumo wasn't stalking somewhere close by.

"BEEEEEEEE!"

The shrill shriek from right behind me had me jumping a foot in the air.

Whirling around in surprise, I hurriedly looked right and left in an attempt to find the culprit. It was only when I looked down that I sighed in relief and then sighed again in annoyance. I gave Sustugriel a pointed glare while he looked up at me innocently. Shaking my head, I turned to look back at the scene but one nudge from Sustugriel had me turning back to him.

"What's up, kid?" I said, frowning at him. At this point in time, he didn't speak my language. But, whenever he was stressed, puzzled, or frightened, I could pick up on those feelings. No words necessary.

As he looked up at me, his eyes glowed with power. I knew what that meant. He wanted to show me something and needed to do it now. I still didn't know what was so important about this situation. But, Sustugriel never did anything without a reason, whether an infant or not.

Taking one last look at the street where Shima stood, I turned back to the fox cub. "Okay, make it quick."

* * *

><p>After the light faded, I blinked my eyes slowly, squinting a bit. Soon, I was able to distinguish my location enough to know that I was in one of the back alleys of the city of True Cross. It was dark, dank and disgusting but, hey that's life.<p>

"Why'd you bring me here?"

In response, Sustugriel bounded up to an object in the middle of the alley. I took a few steps forward to get a better look. "Is that a cell phone? Wait…"

Upon further inspection, I gasped. Patting down my pockets, my eyes widened in shock. "That's my cell phone!? What in the world was it doing here?"

I must have dropped it at some point while I had been tailing Shima. Good thing that Sustugriel had noticed otherwise this recon mission would have been over before it had begun. Kneeling down, I picked up the fox cub and planted a swift kiss on his forehead. "Thanks for watching out for me, buddy."

Setting him down, I made my way over to my phone, Sustugriel by my side. Bending down to pick it up, I almost didn't notice the chill that went through me at that precise moment. I paused, my eyes focused closely on the phone as it laid there quietly. At that moment, I wasn't too sure what I had been feeling. Worry? Restraint? No, it wasn't either of those. Hesitation… yes, that was it. But, why? My eyes scanned the perimeter back and forth as if daring the shadows to pick a fight. But, that wasn't necessary. And plus, I wasn't in the mood for a fight.

_Just pick up the phone and go, Arianne. Stop wasting your time._ My conscience goaded me on and I tried not to drop kick myself into next week. It was hard.

I pulled myself together and reached a hand out to pick it up. I didn't get that far. In one swift moment, the ground erupted, uprooting me and throwing me into the nearest wall. Groaning in pain, I blinked my eyes open despite the pain. "What was that?"

"Aww, I had hoped to catch you in the explosion. But, then again, I'd be less fun to play with you if you had been more injured. So maybe it was good you managed to avoid harm." A familiar voice that I hoped to never hear again and my head snapped up in shock at the figure not even three feet away. My mouth gaped open and I didn't make a move, not even to get up. _You can't be serious... _"AMAIMON?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's all for the first half of the Valentine Special. Things are about to get interesting now that Amaimon has decided to make an appearance. We all knew this was going to happen. Now the only problem is knowing what will occur next. What does the King of Earth want with Arianne? How will she find her way out of this ordeal? And why does it feel as though another person has a hand in all of this? But I think the biggest question is will you be able to handle what happens in the next chapter? Updating for the next chapter will happen on Valentine's Day on the dot. Until then, please review, favorite and follow. And I'll see you soon.**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	23. Chapter 23: Anniversary

**Chapter 23: Anniversary**

**A/N: Hello, all you wonderful people! Welcome to Part 2 of the Valentine Special! Can I be the first to say that writing this was hard? So many things happen and some of it was planned. Yet other parts I added in just today so I'm sorry if it feels choppy and uneven at some intervals. Still, everything that was written was very important and will lead straight into the next arc. So, ladies and gents, hold on to your seats because Chapter 23 is here! Have fun and Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

><p>"So glad you remember me, Guardian. How long has it been exactly? Not that it matters really." Amaimon looked down at me, his blank expression never leaving his face. With a flick of his wrist, the ground trembled under me. I had barely enough time to push off the wall before the ground under me imploded. Jumping to my feet, I sprinted to the left but the ground gave way, tripping me up and making me stumble. Unsteadily finding my footing, I scanned the area for Sustugriel.<p>

"Looking for your pet?" Amaimon asked. "He's over in that corner if you are concerned." He gestured to the corner behind him and sure enough, Sustugriel was there, looking over at me with obvious concern. It was obvious what was happening now. Amaimon knew that he would lose sight of me if I ever got to Sustugriel so he was planning on keeping us apart for as long as possible.

For a second, I was stumped on how to deal with him. But, then a crazy idea came to me, one that was crazy enough that it might just work. "Sustugriel! Get ready! I'm coming for you!"

Amaimon looked bored as he lifted his arms and concentrated. "I doubt that. I'm not letting you leave without the fight I was promised."

I was not given much time to reflect on what he used said as the ground erupted yet again and a multitude of goblins attacked. A sliver of fear slipped through me and I involuntarily shivered but I shook my head in shame. _I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid_. **_Me. No. Afraid._**

Collecting Carnifex's sword from the bag, I shouted at the army. "You really think your numbers impress me? Sustugriel and I can take you on ourselves." With that, I charged. The goblins rushed towards me. Once they had converged on my position and I was surrounded, I brandished the sword in front of me intentionally, hoping the goblins were smart enough to know whose sword this belonged to and aware enough to tremble in fear.

It had the desired effect. Even sheathed, Carnifex's sword was still one of the most feared objects in existence. The goblins weren't exactly afraid but they were unsure if they wanted to get close and that was all I needed. "Sustugriel! Hellfire!"

Purple flames rose above us before dropping down to strike us. Before the attack could connect, I rushed forward, planted the sword into the ground and used it to vault over the goblins, effectively clearing the area before the flames rained down and vaporized them all. Not even taking the time to look back, I hurried to Sustugriel's side. "Now! Travel!"

We disappeared in a flash and reappeared far away from the alleyway. I breathed a sigh of relief. "That was scary." Not that I was out of immediate danger, I went over all that had happened, both Amaimon's attack and what he had said earlier.

"He said that the person who had employed him didn't want me getting hurt too badly. So, Mephisto?" It seemed like his style. Though, then again, when he had sic'ed Amaimon on Rin, he had his reasons. I didn't agree with them wholly but if not for Amaimon's attack at the Vatican Headquarters, Rin probably wouldn't still be alive today. I have to at least thank him for that. Plus, Mephisto, for better or worse, actually seemed to care a little about what happened to us. We'd already gone through one trial with Amaimon. That's more than enough.

With Mephisto out of the way, it was time to accept the elephant in the room. Talis. He's got pretty high connections if he can order around one of the Eight Demon Kings. _But_, I thought as I started to realize from my surrounding area, _that's not my biggest problem_.

I frowned. "Sustugriel, I trust your judgment and everything but when I asked you to Travel, I'm pretty sure I was telling you to head to True Cross Academy."

"That'd be my fault." Talis walked into sight, stopping only a few feet away. "I'd say I'm sorry but you know I'm not."

Speak of the devil and he rears his ugly head. I was so used to him showing up that this wasn't a surprise at all. Yes, I probably should have felt his presence first but if he truly possessed a new power with the ability to mess with Sustugriel's Travel ability, I had no doubt it could mess with my power to sense his approach. That coupled with Amaimon's inevitable attack made for a very volatile situation.

I grit my teeth as I thought through this. If Talis was here, then he wanted another fight. And without Sustugriel's ability to Travel, I'd be forced to oblige him. Even with weakened Guardian abilities, I'm sure I could fight him one-on-one but Amaimon was his trump card. With him here, the best I could do is keep him occupied until I came up with another plan. Which means…

"Talis, long time, no see." I said, forcing a calm, unfazed look on my face. "I've got to say, when you disappeared off the face of the planet, I wasn't really worried. I actually hoped you were dead. Seeing you here now really puts a damper on my mood." I wasn't one to talk willingly to Talis but, given the circumstances, I needed to stall for time.

"I could say the same for you. Always thwarting my plans to kill you before the special day. Your tenacity is quite gripping, I must say," He let out a slight chuckle and I went through what he just said realizing that something felt off (well, something else anyway).

A slight tremble alerted me to the coming attack and I nimbly dodged to the right just before the ground collapsed under my feet.

"Aww, you were supposed to stay there like an obedient dog, waiting for their master to crush them into the rubble and grind them into dust." Amaimon poked his head out of the hole and gave his head a tilt as he stared at me from afar.

Climbing out the hole, Amaimon strolled up to Talis and asked, "When will I get that awesome fight I was promised? The guardian is just flailing and avoiding me and her fox spirit isn't much better. What happened to the tiger? I'd like to fight him."

"The fight I promised wasn't between you and her. She holds a much more powerful demon at her disposal and the more you poke and prod at her, she'll be sure to cave and bring him out. So I suggest attacking again."

"Aye, aye!" Amaimon said, muttering under his breath.

At this point, Talis must have been talking about Carnifex. He was the strongest demon on my team. And true, if Carnifex was helping, I could at least manage to escape. But…

Amaimon came at me at a breakneck speed and sliced at me. In that instant, Sustugriel, who had followed the movement of Amaimon's claws, teleported me out of the way and then unleashed Hellfire, which rained down around him, forcing the King of Earth to retreat and allowing me the time to finish my thought process. And soon, I came to an agreement with myself.

"That's right." I said, long enough to be heard by Talis and Amaimon both. "Carnifex isn't part of the Pact like the others." I took the sword in my hands and stared the two of them down. "He may have chosen me as a master but I refuse to treat him like an object I can call at will and dispose of just as fast. I promised to be his friend, not his controller." Placing the sword back in the bag, I shouted to the sky, "Carnifex, whatever happens, don't show yourself. I swear on my life, I'm going to protect you!"

The alleyway was quiet, following my confession. Talis's eyes shone with malice and Amaimon just looked bored. Talis sighed, "I was hoping to avoid this outcome but I guess there's no other choice." Looking to Amaimon, he nodded.

Amaimon's eyes locked on to me and in that second, I was launched in the sky without a second to spare and thrown straight into the ground. I cried out as my body connected with the ground. But I was given no chance of reprieve as Amaimon picked me up as if I weighed no more than a feather and tossed me into the nearest wall. This time, I felt the pain but didn't have enough strength to cry out. I was growing dizzy and I could feel something flowing down the side of my head.

From there, Amaimon punched me and threw me around, trying to get me to call out Carnifex. I refused. I began to look inward, searching my memories before realizing that this was how I was inducted into the exorcist world in the first place. If Shiratori and his lackeys hadn't beaten the crap out of me that day, I wouldn't have met Rin and gotten to go on this huge adventure with him. Things that never seemed so important make the most sense now and I realize I wouldn't trade those experiences for anything. These thoughts strengthened my resolve as I was thrown into the ground once more. I didn't know how I looked now but, given the pain that emanated from my body and the trickle of blood that caressed my cheek, I knew I was a mess.

"Enough."

Talis knelt down next to me and took stock of my appearance. "I must admit, I believed you wouldn't be strong enough to fight or even survive without your demons. Now, I believe I was mistaken. You hold your own strength and power. They are just added bonuses. Which makes them fair game."

He smirked in my face than turned to Amaimon. "Destroy the fox!"

My breathing hitched after hearing those three words. Struggling to lift my head, I fixed Talis with my most murderous glare and tried to snap at him. But my mind wasn't working fast enough so I ended up mumbling gibberish.

Talis lifted my chin and said, "I'm sorry. What was that? Not that I care."

A shrill cry alerted me to Amaimon, who had picked up Sustugriel and slammed his frail body into the ground.

"S-Stop!" I cried out, my voice hoarse.

Talis stood up and walked off. "You know what will make him stop, Arianne. Call out Carnifex and we might let the little demon live. If not…"

Another cry reached my ears and my eyes filled with tears. They were harming Sustugriel and I could do something about it but that would subject Carnifex to the same treatment and I wasn't sure what to do.

A thud only a few feet away from me had me looking up and watching as Sustugriel skidded to a halt at my feet. Despite the aching pain in my sides, I picked up Sustugriel and held him close. "Why didn't you run or hide or something instead of joining that fight? You must have known you weren't going to win."

Sustugriel just shuddered and snuggled in my arms. Talis and Amaimon stood off to the side, watching us. But only watching. Which made me wonder again what Talis's deal was and why he wasn't attacking. I probably would've given it more thought but I guess Amaimon got tired of holding back.

"I'm done with all this crap. If you're going to ignore my demands, pay for it with your life." The entire alleyway began to tremble and the ground under me began loosening.

Off to the side, Talis turned to Amaimon with a snarl. "No, don't you dare! Only the master can kill the Guardian. Neither of us have any claim over her life."

Amaimon laughed. "As if I care. You tell your master 'Too bad, so sad'." He turned back to me. "And as for you, DIE!"

I knew that there was no way to dodge this attack so I didn't try. When the surrounding area went white as power erupted from the ground, I held Sustugriel closer to my chest. And even as I lost consciousness, I refused to let Sustugriel die.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_That was reckless, you know…"_

The voice jolted me and I looked around to find its owner. There was no need. Carnifex was sitting cross-legged on the ground across from me, staring intently at me.

"Carnifex…" I said, not sure what to say next. He gave me a thin-lipped smile and offered a hand. Taking it, he lifted me to my feet.

"Did you…" I paused and tried again. "Did you save me?"

Carnifex looked away before answering. "I would have liked to but that wasn't the case this time around."

I had nothing to say to that so, instead, I took stock of my surroundings. And what I saw shocked me. The light was bright but bearable enough to help me make out Talis and Amaimon frozen in place. And that wasn't all. Near the wall where I was previously sitting was a girl. Her face was battered and bruised, her clothes were ripped and shredded and her hair was caked with dirt. In her hand, she clutched a small fox demon to her chest. She was a mess but there was no mistaking her.

"That's… no, that's impossible. If I'm sitting there, about to be hit by their attack then how…?" I was struggling with this conundrum for sure. "Am I…d-…"

"Don't worry. You haven't died." Carnifex turned to look at me with a reassuring expression. "What I have done is quite similar to the way in which you first summoned me. As of this moment, I have pulled your soul away from your body so that we may talk. Unfortunately, this won't last forever."

I nodded, frowning slightly. "Have you always had the ability to use this power?"

He nodded, taking in the scenery. "I had it but using it was impossible without the right incentive."

My hands clenched into fists at his words. "And me almost dying was the perfect incentive? If you had a power like that, you should have used it. Incentive or not."

Carnifex grit his teeth. "It's not that simple. Something was barring me from using my power."

"What could possibly stop you? You're one of the strongest demons in the world."

Carnifex tensed. He took one look at me before roaring in anger. Then, before, I could even move, he punched the closest thing—the wall my body was resting against—with all his might. The wall had shifted a bit but remained intact. I had a feeling that if we had been in the real world, that wall would have been sent flying.

"Was your friendship nothing but a lie? Is that why you have forsaken me? Do you not get it? On the day you agreed to give me your friendship, you forged a pact with me. Therefore, you became a catalyst for my powers. I expected that you would use my power wisely but instead you lock me away as though I am a weapon that must never see the light of day. Why? Why do you form this pact with me if this was how it would turn out?"

I was at a loss for words and for a moment, all that could be heard was the sound of Carnifex's panting as he caught his breath.

Had I really been undermining him this whole time? Who am I kidding? OF course I had been and I knew it was happening the entire time. This was the reason Carnifex had lost trust in mankind. They sealed him within the sword and then used him as a weapon for their own desires. But, never once had he gotten a master that he liked because they all used him and threw him away once they were done.

"I'm sorry, Carnifex. For everything. I didn't realize that you were affected so greatly by my decisions and I'm sorry that I was afraid of your power. Even when we forged the pact, it felt as though I was playing with a wild card. I only chose to think about how I would feel and, in doing so, failed to notice you. It's my fault things got so out of hand."

Carnifex's eyes softened considerably and he sighed. "It's understandable given all of the stories you've heard. I'm sorry for scaring you away. I…"

I was already shaking my head before he was done. "Stop apologizing, Carnifex. You're not to blame. I should have talked to you sooner instead of letting my fear get the better of me. My promises might not mean much now but I want to start over and try being a real friend to you."

Carnifex was silent for a long time so I waited patiently for him to speak. When he didn't, I turned away, back to the scene and asked, "What do you think will happen when I return?"

Carnifex scanned the area. "For now, you should relax. I know when someone is close to dying. And your time is not now."

"The Day of Reckoning?" My voice was a whisper.

"On that day, destiny splits into two roads. On one road, your death is imminent. On the other, you have a chance." Carnifex gazed at me with his black and green eyes. "Don't waste your chance."

With that final gesture, he was engulfed in green light and disappeared. And as my consciousness faded, I was once again enveloped in white light.

* * *

><p>When I came to, the first thing I noticed was my raging thirst. My mouth was dry and there was a vile taste in it – a mix of her own blood and the dirt, grime, and sweat on my person. I groaned and sat up in bed and immediately wished I hadn't. The movement created a raging headache that refused to settle down and I sank my head into my hands and moaned softly.<p>

"Don't worry, it will pass with time. For now, it would be ideal if you took things slow." Sirchade said and I nodded if only to shut him up. Even the sound of his voice hurt me. But then I gasped and searched the room until I found him. Sure enough, he was sitting on my desk, his aqua blue eyes observing me from afar.

Despite his comment about taking things slow, I couldn't help but feel happy to see him. Almost in too much of a rush for my brain to process, I went over to him, picked him up and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thank you for coming to save me. I'm sure that Sustugriel and I would have been toast without your help."

Sirchade purred but sighed almost as quickly. "As much as I'd love to take credit for your rescue, it wasn't my call. Only you had the power to save the both of you. Only through your power were we able to save you."

Placing the cat back on the desk, I gave him a long, pointed look. "What power? I was getting beaten within an inch of my life and I somehow had a power to use and I didn't even know it?"

Sirchade regarded me silently before turning to look out of the window. "Even when the others and I cannot help as per the trials, that doesn't mean you are completely outmatched as long as you remember that the power of choice rests in your hands."

"Choice?" I echoed.

"That's right. As you know, when the trials are enacted, your choices determine if the trial has been completed or not. And this time was no different. Instead of subjecting Carnifex to the treatment you knew he would receive if you called him, you took the brunt of the attack yourself. Even when they attacked Sustugriel and used an ability that would have killed you, you refused to waver and take the easy way out by summoning Carnifex and decided to protect them both by yourself. Sacrificing your life is dumb but in any case, you proved that you have the will and perseverance to overcome any obstacle. Therefore, the third trial, the Trial of Perseverance, is at an end." Sirchade licked a paw and began washing his ear. "And as an added bonus, we managed to heal your wounds so you look almost exactly as you did before the fight, if not a bit paler."

I decided to take his word for it. But to think, that entire ordeal had been a trial. Around the end of the last trial, I had wondered how it could possibly have gotten any worse. This time didn't disappoint. Of course, the thought of Rin's biggest opponent teaming up with my biggest enemy had never crossed my mind in forms of possible trials so that was something. Speaking of which…

"That guy… he had Talis's face but that wasn't Talis. I can feel it. I'm right, aren't I?

Sirchade nodded as he washed his other ear. "Yeah, if I had to guess, Talis took a new body and gave his old one to a general or something or other. Which makes me wonder…"

"There's nothing to wonder." I said, suddenly too sure of my conclusion. "If Talis gave up his old body, it's only because he found a suit that fits him much better now." I clenched my teeth. "This whole entire thing was a diversion. A way for Talis to go after Izumo without my interference…"

"And a way to keep you busy to make sure you didn't figure it out sooner."

I sighed. "He was playing me from the very beginning. I feel like such a fool, literally."

"There's no use feeling sorry for ourselves. Just remember: two steps forward, one step back. We got something out of this encounter too." I guess I still looked slightly dejected so Sirchade imparted another pearl of wisdom for me. "Plus, given the nature of the final two trials, all of your demons will be necessary, meaning you can once again call us to aid you in battle."

"What? Really?" I couldn't help but feel relieved at the thought of seeing everyone again. "Does that mean I get all of my Guardian abilities back?"

Sirchade made to answer but another voice beat him to it. "Unfortunately not. You can call on the others but that doesn't mean that things will get easier necessarily. If I were a gambler, I'd say that raises the stakes a bit." A silver furred fox with maroon eyes materialized into my room and gave me a cool stare. He was about the size of Sirchade when he was in his tiger form and his many tails glistened in the afternoon glow.

I smiled and made my way to my friend. "Sustugriel, I'm sorry for putting you through that."

Sustugriel shook his head and focused on me. "I should be apologizing for taking so long to end that trail. In my infant forms, I usually won't end things unless I'm sure you've done all that you can do." As an afterthought, he added, "Not that my mature forms are any better but they can better protect you. And with the new spell, Harness, within our grasp, it should no longer be a losing battle."

I would've jumped for joy at the mention of the new spell but then I had a thought.

_I should also thank Carnifex. He didn't help directly but his presence alone gave me strength. If he hadn't been there, my confidence would have wavered a long time ago. _With my mind made up, I began to construct a plan on how to best thank him but I didn't have much time to think.

All of a sudden, there was a pounding on my door, forcing me to go and answer. Fortunately, it wasn't a hostile force. Quite the opposite really.

Rin stood a few feet away, frowning at me. "Oh, Rin, hey. What's up?"

Rin sighed, obviously relieved but also rather agitated. "Is that all you have to say for yourself? You've been gone for three hours. Everyone is out looking for you. We all called your cell multiple times but it went straight to voice mail. What were you doing that was so important you skipped out on us?"

I stretched. Getting attacked by multitudes of demons makes time fly. Who knew? "Trust me: there was no skipping involved. If you knew what I had gone through today, you wouldn't be questioning me right now."

"What you went through?" At once, Rin's disapproving face evaporated and he donned a concerned one instead. "What happened? Are you all right?"

I stared at him blankly for a split second before giving him a calming smile. "I'm fine." Grabbing ahold of his hand, I left my dorm room and pulled him down the hall. "Tell you what: call the others and tell them to call off the search. While that's happening, I'll tell you what happened and you tell me what I missed. Sound good?"

* * *

><p>During the walk, I filled Rin in on everything that had happened within the past three hours. Rin's face went from confused to horrified after hearing about what I had gone through but I reassured him, telling him that not a bone in my body was broken and I was fully healed. That didn't do much to ease his consciousness but at least he settled down.<p>

Deciding that it was for his own good, I concealed Amaimon's identity from Rin while divulging the story. The last thing I needed was another reason to make Rin feel worse. He was already concerned that he wasn't there when I needed him. Making him suffer would be pointless right now. Plus, I figured if Mephisto had saved his brother from Rin's flame, then he wasn't all bad. So, I kept quiet, saying that it was a high level demon that had attacked and I had managed to win by sheer force of will.

Of course, I knew that there was more involved but I wanted to know what had happened while I had been away. Rin recounted it all. He told me how Izumo had found out about the party and berated them all but, in the end, decided that she wanted a birthday party that included everyone's birthdays. Rin smiled. "So now we're celebrating everyone's birthday today. But when we couldn't find you to tell you the news, we all split up to search for you. And once I finished the cake, I joined in the hunt. And… that's it."

"I see." Rin's day had been on the ordinary side of things but it can't be said that they weren't as busy as I had been today. And now, after all our hard work, we can finally enjoy the fruits of our labor.

* * *

><p>Though the others were annoyed and worried about my absence, it didn't show. Ryuji said that he would find time to question me later and Shiemi pleaded with me to not disappear like that again. Reassuring them was the perhaps the easiest part of my day. Then, I asked them if I could invite a few more friends to the party. They looked questioningly at me but obliged all the same.<p>

I smiled. "Alright, everyone! Come on out! Sirchade!"

The white cat slinked out of the shadows with an all-knowing smirk on his face. "A party? I haven't been to one in ages.

"Haristum!" The humanoid demon knelt at my feet, awaiting my orders. I still needed to help him break that habit. But I didn't think much of it as I called the next demon forward.

"Verrine!" Verrine walked in the door in her usual sapphire dress and gazed around at all of the party-goers. "I'm always the life of the party. You did a fantastic job summoning me."

I gave her a lopsided grin and proceeded to call Sustugriel. Sustugriel bowed his head in the way of a formal greeting and said to Rin and the others, "It's nice to meet you all."

Then, with a grand gesture, I took out Carnifex's sword. "Carnifex, come out and join us," I said gently, almost whispering to the blade. The blade glowed a soft green as if asking for permission but there was no need. When Carnifex materialized into the room, I turned back to my friends and introduced everyone. Shiemi, Konekomaru, and Shima were all pretty shocked, having only seen Haristum, Sustugriel, and Sirchade. Rin _and_ Ryuji, much to my surprise, welcomed them with open arms and with that, we kicked off the party.

I'll admit I'm not one for hanging out with friends but that day might have been both the greatest and worse day of my life and as far as it went, the benefits were outweighing the negatives.

Sitting off to the side, I watched as Ryuji, Shima, Neko, and Rin conversed. Kamiki was smiled brightly as she talked with Paku and Shiemi got up from her seat and went up to Yukio. Meanwhile, Sustugriel, Verrine, and Sirchade seemed to be having a riveting conversation with big words that I wouldn't be able to pronounce even if I tried. Takara and Carnifex also seemed to talking to one another but what does those two could possibly talk about was beyond me.

"Enjoying the festivities?" Rin pulled me out of my thoughts, sitting in the seat that Shiemi had vacated.

"Maybe a little." I turned to him with a half-smile on my face. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not that much of a party person. The biggest one I've been to was my own baby shower."

Rin put his arm around my shoulder and pointedly looked my way. "You weren't born yet."

"Even still," I said, reiterating it, "I was there in spirit and after I was born, I was told that party had been magnificent."

Rin looked dumbfounded. "That doesn't count as being at a party. You didn't get to converse or socialize, you didn't get any presents or eat any cake. You have to do all of that."

"And I did." As an afterthought, I added, "At least my mother did. I was the one the party was being thrown for and she helped me out by conversing with people I'd never know, accepting presents that I'd stop using after age three, and eating so many sweets that I would soon become addicted to them later in life."

Rin chuckled and brushed my cheek with his ring finger. "I could keep arguing the point but I have this feeling that you'd find some way to win anyway."

I frowned innocently. "Huh? We weren't arguing. That would have entailed that you had an equal chance of victory. This conversation was my win the moment you opened your mouth."

Rin shook his head in amusement, grabbing my hand and lightly squeezing it. "How can you go from being totally adorable to incredibly geeky in a heartbeat?"

"The same way you do, I'd wager," I countered, "Though when I do it, it's only adorable. With you…" _It's pretty hot._

I didn't say it out loud but the way my cheeks were glowing red, I might as well have. Rin, unfortunately, took my silence to mean something else entirely. "What? What happens? Is something wrong?" He took in my red face and automatically assumed the worst. "Are you laughing at me right now?"

His utter oblivious nature made me wonder why I liked him so much and as I contemplated it, I could feel eyes on the back of my head. But, it didn't take a genius to guess who it was. Ryuji was sneaking glances at the two of us. He glanced at our intertwined hands with a manic heat and gazed at me almost longingly. For a moment, I held his gaze. Eventually, I looked away and regarded Rin silently. He was still trying to figure out just what was so funny and I was relieved he couldn't feel the tension in the air.

Two Consorts… both of them were important to me but in the end, I could only choose one. And though I hated the thought of hurting either of them, I could feel it in my soul that only one of them was right for me.

And one day, I would be forced to choose, whether I was ready or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And for better or worse, we have reached the supposed end of The Consort Arc. Next time, we're taking a short break from the Trials but that doesn't mean the adventure stops there. The Battle at the Library is almost upon us and the fight between Arianne and Talis escalates. The new spell Harness will make its appearance and another key component of the final battle will be brought to light. But as always, the questions outweigh everything else. We know the name of the third spell but what does it do? Talis has left his former body so who's controlling it now? And what could be so important that Arianne and Talis would storm a library just to possess it? All of these questions and more will be answered with the next update. Please review, follow, and favorite if you like how the story is going. Until then...**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	24. Chapter 24: Battle at the Library part 1

**Chapter 24: Battle at the Library part 1**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist. Unfortunately, he's not that awesome. Yet.**

**A/N: Hey, I'm not going to promise you guys anything anymore. Mostly due to the fact that my laptop is on the fritz so trying to recover all of my files usually becomes a hassle. I'm saving them unto a flash drive but that won't really help if I can't write down the next few chapters. I will keep working on the problem but until then, the chances of me updating will be few and far between. Not hopeless but infuriating. Anywho, enjoy part 1 of this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arianne<strong>

"Quick question: what is it that we're doing again?" Rin asked, dodging out of the way of my stab. Jumping back, he strode forward and went for a forward slash. I raised my practice sword to block and for a split second, we had locked our wooden swords together perfectly. Then, Rin crouched and proceeded to sweep my feet out from under me.

As I fell to the ground, Rin got to his feet and offered a hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me back to my feet. Then, I turned and picked up my sword again. "We're sword training. I figured you'd understand, Blue Boy. You're the one training to be a Knight."

Rin snorted at the new nickname, unamused. "Here, let me rephrase the question: What are we doing sword training at five in the morning?" He grumbled. "Never mind the fact that you're not a Knight."

My grip on my sword tightened considerably at that little reminder. "I'm aware."

Rin sighed, noting my obvious tension. He scratched his head. "It's just that this wasn't how I planned on spending my first date with you."

I gave him a look. "We're not dating."

He cringed. "Did you have to deny it so quickly? Jeez…"

I sighed and lowered my sword, striding over to him. "Sorry, I just…" _had a thing for Ryuji_, "…feel I need to be careful in the coming days."

Rin lowered his sword too but the look on his face suggested that he wasn't appeased. "Because of the Consort thing, right?"

Noting that he hit the nail on the head, I didn't bother hiding it and the conversation slipped into an uneasy silence.

Rin gazed at me softly then took hold of my hand and squeezed it softly. I could feel his warmth and gazed into his azure blue eyes. "It doesn't bother me. That I might not be your Consort."

"How could it not bother you? In the end, I'm going to have to choose and either you or Ryuji will be left hanging. And…" I broke our connection. "I don't want to do that. Be that type of person."

Rin grabbed me and spun me around until I was facing him again. "Then don't. Find the third option."

"Third option?" I repeated dumbly.

Rin frowned. "Yeah, it's what you've been doing since you've got here. Every time something major happens and you don't like the two options you've been given, you make your own path and follow it. And because of that, everyone else's problems dissolve just like that. So don't let it get you down. You'll figure it out. You always do."

I smiled. "Thanks, Rin. Would it be too much to ask you to keep training with me a little while longer?"

Rin shrugged. "I've got some spare time on my schedule. But, uh, you got something there…" He pointed at my face vaguely, as if I knew where "there" was.

"You might have to be a bit more specific, Blue Boy."

"Here, I'll get it. He reached a hand up to wipe something off my cheek. Then, as fast a viper, he wrapped me in his arms and kissed me. His lips were warm and soft and though the kiss only lasted for a moment, it felt like ages. When he finally pulled away, he stared at me and smirked, "That's better."

He pulled away and said, "I figured your cat guardian would get on us if we weren't practicing. But, now that your face is lit up like a stop sign, we could try to fake fatigue."

"Hold on, that's why you kissed me?" I said in shock.

"Of course not." Rin said abruptly. "I just…"

"You just… what?" I asked, super curious now.

Rin seemed anxious now, glancing back and forth between me and the ground. Then, he sighed. "I just decided to follow my own path. I took a leaf out of your book and decided to do what I had wanted to do. In time, you'll choose who you want by your side. But until, then I'll be here."

"And that kiss had nothing to do with trying to waver my decision?"

Rin waved his hands in front of him. "No, I swear. I kissed you because I liked you. Nothing more."

I nodded. "Good." I walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He blushed an even brighter red than I did and began stuttering. I smiled and laughed. "And now, I kissed you because I like you too. Now, let's get back to training before something unimaginable happens."

* * *

><p>"Find your Consorts and meet me back here within the hour."<p>

After Sirchade's unseemly outburst, I had nothing but confusion in mind. "Wait. What's happening?"

Sirchade said nothing and slinked off, forcing me to follow to keep up the communication. "Hold on, Sirchade. What do you want to see Rin and Ryuji for? And why now of all times?"

Sirchade sighed. "Must you always ask questions that we have no time for? I'm asking you to get your Consorts and meet me here. Is that so hard?"

I huffed, pulling my hair back into a ponytail. "Usually, no, that would be an easily completed request." I gestured to my room. "However, we are in my relatively soundproof room. We can't be spied on in here so it wouldn't kill you to tell me why you need to see them."

Sirchade was silent for a moment. Then: "When we erected the barriers, it was to keep humans from listening in. But, humans are not our main concern this time. Sorry, but that's all I can speak of it at the moment." He fixed his icy blue gaze on me. "I shall be gone for some time. I expect the three of you to be prepared by the time I return." He slipped under my bed but there wasn't any point in checking. He was probably long gone by now.

I didn't spend too much time dwelling on what Sirchade had asked me to do. But, I was still confused nevertheless. Usually, I spent time with Rin or Ryuji. But this would be the first time in a while that both of them would be in the same area for an extended amount of time with me acting as the only buffer force should any fighting break out. Not knowing which boy to find first, I sent them both texts telling them to tell me where they were. I navigated the halls of the school while I waited for their response.

"Arianne!" The somewhat shy female voice got my attention and an unexpected smile plastered itself unto my face. Turning, I waved at Paku who came to a stop before me. "How have you been doing? I haven't seen you since the party."

The party had been a week ago but it still felt as though it had been yesterday. I forced myself to answer. "Yeah, a lot of things came up and I had to do some intensive training. But enough about me. What are you up to?"

"Nothing really. I went to the library to study for my English class and ran into Ryuji. We talked for a while then Izumo sent me a text inviting me out for lunch. I'm on my way to meet her now."

"The library, huh?" I thought about it. He might have turned his phone off to study. Which meant I'd have to go to him. "Oh, by the way, how's Izumo doing? Anything exciting happen?" _For instance, do you see her baking cookies or helping Rin with his math homework?_

Paku frowned. "No, I don't believe so. The past couple of days have been relatively normal. Why do you ask?"

I immediately tried to backtrack. "Oh, no reason. Just normal curiosity." _How was I supposed to tell her that her friend was possessed by an age-old demon who wanted to destroy the world? Or that, after the possession takes place, the person begins to act strangely? No, better yet, how was I supposed to tell her that Izumo was a prisoner and the only way to stop Talis would be to kill the host? _

"Anyway, I needed to speak with Ryuji so I'll just see you later." I hurried away before my mind could be invaded with more morbid thoughts. I felt terrible for leaving the conversation like that but there was that constant feeling of dread in my gut. No matter what way I wanted to interpret it, the Day of Reckoning was drawing near. And with it was a reminder that everything had to happen exactly as it had the first time. Tamar had to kill Yui to save the world and now… I'll be faced with the same choice. And I can't ignore it.

I found Ryuji at one of the tables in the back of the library. Right as I had, my phone went off, alerting him to my presence. I hastily put it on silent and checked, receiving a text from Rin. I told him to meet me at the library entrance and swiftly snapped it shut. Then, I took the seat opposite Ryuji and smiled. "Hey, sorry to bother you."

After my loud entrance, he took one look at me and then returned to his book. I couldn't blame him. Most of our conversations ended in disaster. The last one was pretty nice but since then, we hadn't seen each other all that much.

Ryuji reluctantly put down his book and fixed me with a look. "Hey, Arianne, why do I get the feeling that you've come to ask me something that I won't like?"

"Straight to the point then… And hey, how do you know you won't like what I have in store?"

Ryuji raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what's up? What do you want me to do?"

Caught in the act. I sighed. "For once, I'd like you to agree with me without asking questions."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "How likely do you think that is? I'm just as stubborn and strong willed as you are."

I smiled despite myself. "Touché. Okay, listen. I need your help. It has to do with Guardian business. And though I'd like to tell you what it is, Sirchade hasn't given me the full details so even I'm in the dark. All he said was to find you and Rin and meet him back in my room."

Ryuji expression changed when I had mentioned Rin but for better or worse, he kept what he had to say to himself. He looked down at his book, almost wistfully. "There's no way I'll be able to finish this, is there?"

I shook my head and jumped from the seat. "You coming?"

He sighed and got up as well. We spent a few minutes putting back his books before hightailing it to the library entrance to meet up with Rin.

* * *

><p>At the moment we arrived back at my dorm, a bright light lit the area and when it cleared, we found ourselves in a park. Rin and Ryuji got their bearings while I looked for someone. When I found him, I stormed up to him and glared. "Would it kill you to warn me before whisking us off to God knows where?<p>

Sirchade rolled his eyes and licked one of his pads. "I asked you to go and find your Consorts and you decided to take your sweet time, despite the schedule I had set. Given the fact we were running late, I deemed it necessary to send us here via the spell Travel." He dragged his wet paw over one of his ears. "Plus, this place isn't God knows where. You should know this place easily."

I frowned when he said that but didn't get the chance to ask him what he meant.

"Arianne!" Rin walked up to me. "Why didn't you tell me we were going home? I could've called the guys and told them I was coming for a visit."

Looking around, I surprised to realize that the park we arrived in was the same park where Rin and I had met for the first time. Which meant… "Why are we here?"

Sirchade, finally done with his bathing, jumped from his perch. "Head to the library and call for Alastair. He'll explain everything and I'll meet you there later." He ran into the shadows and disappeared.

Rin looked at me questioningly but I could only shrug. Obviously, I needed to go home to get any sort of answers but given the secrecy, I wasn't certain if I really wanted to know. "Come on, hopefully, Uncle Alastair will tell us what's going on." I began to lead the way to the library, Rin and Ryuji following behind me.

It wasn't a long walk and soon we found ourselves at the double doored entrance. I made a move as to enter but the doors wouldn't budge. For the first time in forever, they were locked in the middle of the day. That didn't seem right but then again, a lot of things seemed off today. Taking out the house key, I inserted it into the lock and turned, unlocking the door and leading the others into the building. Weaving through the shelves, we found our way to the central desk.

And pacing in front of it was Uncle Alastair. He held a pistol in one hand and a grenade in the other. There were an assortment of weapons spread across the desk and he took his time fine-tuning each. "I was wondering when you three would show up." He turned to us and gave me a lopsided grin. I ran up and gave him a hug. We hadn't talked in a while but I had been hoping the next time we did, it could be something normal. But, I guess normal was too farfetched for me.

"It's nice to see you. I wish we could've met up on better circumstances but it's good to see you nonetheless."

As his arms unfurled from around me, he eyed Rin and Ryuji with an unreadable expression. I turned to them and they introduced themselves. Uncle Alastair went up to them and squeezed rather than shook their hands. "It's good to meet the two of you. I have wanted to meet the two of you ever since Arianne told me about you." He walked back to the desk and rummaged through its contents. "Now that you're here, would you answer a simple question for me?"

He turned around with a shotgun in one hand and a grenade in the other. His face was aglow with mock anger that would've been hard to distinguish if you hadn't known him and he took a threatening step forward. "Which one of you boys broke my niece's heart?"

Rin and Ryuji froze and exchanged fearful glances. Meanwhile, I adopted a pained expression. "Uncle Alastair, no one harmed me and no one broke my heart."

Alastair, desperate to keep up the ruse, shook his head vehemently and cocked the shotgun. "Nonsense. Don't you remember all those times you called home, in tears about a boy who wouldn't look you in the eyes anymore and shied away from you every chance he got. One of these boys has got to pay." He brandished the shotgun in their faces. "Now which will it be?"

Ryuji began to stammer, trying to explain what really happened. Rin just stood off to the side, not sure what to do. He whispered to me. "Did Ryuji really break your heart?" I gave him a cross glare and he dropped it.

Then I walked up to my uncle and proceeded to disarm him. "Alastair!" I shouted before taking a deep breath. "As much as I get a kick out of you threatening people for me, we didn't come here for that. So would you kindly put away the grenade and tell us what this is all about?"

Uncle Alastair sighed. "You're no fun, you know that?" He put the grenade back on his desk and scratched his head. "I had them on the ropes and everything and you had to go and spoil my fun. What kind of niece are you?"

"The kind that you're not related to," I countered back.

"So like adoption?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I couldn't help myself as I let the smallest of smiles settle upon my face. "Who knows? I could even be an illegitimate child."

He laughed. "Oh yeah, I can definitely see that." We laughed for a little longer before Rin joined the conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever this is, but you called us out here. Yet, you haven't told us why."

Uncle Alastair's eyes left mine and met his briefly. He muttered to himself before nodding. "Right, you're right. Might as well tell you what the hubbub is about before the cat gets back. Have you noticed how cranky he gets when things begin to happen?"

Despite the question being directed at me, I didn't answer. I raised an eyebrow and waited.

Alastair sighed. "Come. Sit. I'll tell you all you need to know."

* * *

><p>"Are you familiar with the origin story of the Guardians? Tamar and his adventures?" Uncle Alastair asked me.<p>

I nodded. "Sirchade told me about it a bit. He told me of he joined their ranks and what it all had to do with Talis. He didn't tell me everything though. Are _you_ going to fill in the blanks?"

Alastair pursed his lips as he searched for an answer. "Unfortunately not. That's not my story to tell. But, I can at least inform you of what is transpiring as we speak."

Rin, Ryuji, and I exchanged glances. It was Ryuji who broke the silence that had followed his statement. "Transpiring? Is something happening right now?"

"Yes, as we speak, an object of massive power will appear in our world. When it does, a battle will be enacted and only one side shall win. Arianne, you and your Consorts are one side while Talis and his army are the other."

I frowned. "Hold on, just what is this object we're talking about? If I'm remembering the story Sirchade told me correctly, there was no…" I paused as the thought formed in my mind. I looked up at our surroundings and then at Uncle Alastair. "Don't tell me…"

He only sighed. "It's as you have figured out. It is the Book. The Book that created the Pact of Five in the first place."

My jaw dropped and I think I froze for a good few seconds. Rin and Ryuji weren't so understanding.

"Wait a second, a book?" Rin looked to me. "A book that caused the Pact? Arianne, you never told us about any of this."

Technically, I _had_ told them. I had told them the origin story of the Guardians after the birthday party we had thrown. I made sure to mention Sirchade as well as Izumo's ancestors and how much trust mattered within Tamar's ordeals. But I guess I never specified about the Book since I felt it hadn't been that important. Not that it wasn't important, per se. I just figured if we were looking for the Book, we'd find it sooner or later regardless of when. Of course I hadn't expected that we would run across it now. Especially given the irony of the situation.

"Why didn't Sirchade tell me about this sooner?" I demanded.

"Sirchade told me of the sound barrier he and the other demons created within your room. It was used as a stopgap designed to keep other Exorcists from overhearing your conversations. Exorcists but not demons. Sirchade knew that he couldn't tell you a thing if he didn't want our enemies to overhear. So he kept silent and led you to the place where the Book will appear."

"Appear?" Rin asked. "I thought it was already here. When you explained everything, that's kind of the way you mentioned it."

"Just because this place happens to be a library doesn't mean it carries every book in existence. And especially not something as powerful as that."

"Then where is it coming from? And how do you know it will appear here?" Ryuji voiced his uncertainty.

"For the Pact of Five to come to an end, everything must be as it was before." Uncle Alastair quoted. "This was the final resting place of the Book before it disappeared from this world. And as it has been prophesized, I believe it will be here where the Book once again reappears. When it does, we will need someone to go and retrieve it."

"And that's where I come in." I stated. "You need me to go and get the Book so that we can end the Pact once and for all."

"Not even. I swear, Alastair, you took your sweet time explaining." Sirchade said, popping up only a second later. "And you haven't even gotten to the important stuff yet. That's why you don't send a human to do a demon's job." Uncle Alastair grit his teeth but, otherwise, kept quiet.

Sirchade padded across the floor to a door on the far side of the room. The door led down to the basement and it, as far as I knew, had never been opened within my lifetime. I went over to where he was and the others followed. When we were close enough, he added his own two cents. "Behind this door is a staircase that leads into a tunnel. And at the end of that tunnel is the burial grounds of all the Guardians that came before. When the Book disappeared and Tamar died, his descendants buried his remains within the area. After a while, it became a tradition. To bury the remains of the newest Guardian within this graveyard. To better protect it, they built walls and roads to confuse grave robbers and ultimately made it into a labyrinth. The library we are standing in was built over that maze and the Book will appear within it. Retrieving it is our top priority."

"But it will not be easy." Sirchade locked eyes with me as he said this. "Once the Book crosses over into our world, it will send out a beacon to all those who were involved with it the first time. We know that Talis has been amassing an army. Once that signal goes out, the position of the book will no longer be secret. And his army shall come for it. Fortunately for us, the burial grounds are sacred land. They cannot be burrowed through or under. The only way in which to enter them is to go through this door."

I turned to the double doors of the library entrance. "Which means they can only charge in through the front door. And while my demons are fighting Talis's army off, I'll be…"

"No." Sirchade cut me off. "You're imperative to our defenses. To be completely honest, without you, there is no defense. To retrieve the book, another must go down into the labyrinth. And only those associated with it can do so." He didn't explain further but by this point, it was sort of obvious.

I glanced at Rin and Ryuji worriedly. If I wanted to claim the book, I would need to send one of my Consorts into the labyrinth and hope they could survive on their own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since there was still so much to explain and add in, I decided to make this chapter into a two-parter with the second part well on its way. But, now it's time to ask questions. The mysterious Book that created the Pact is about to appear and Arianne must choose which of her Consorts is worthy enough to retrieve it. Who will she choose? Talis's army is also after the Book but what could they possibly hope to do with it if they manage to secure it? And let's not forget the battle closing in as we speak. With so many variables, who's coming out on top? All of those questions and more might be answered next time so stay tuned! Please review, follow, and favorite! Tell me what you think I can do to improve the story and I'll take it into consideration. Until then...**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


	25. Chapter 25: Battle at the Library part 2

**Chapter 25: Battle at the Library part 2**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist (even though I'd like to).**

**A/N: Hello populace, it's good to be back. Okay, so here's what's up: Originally, this was meant to be a two-parter. But somewhere along the way, I realized there was too much information to put in for that sort of thing. So I've divided this chapter and made it into two chapters, making the chapters into a Triple Feature which is the closest I'll ever get to making this into a movie. Unless you count the last few chapters that I'm planning on writing. But, anyway, I'm looking forward to unveiling this chapter and the next! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arianne<strong>

"Haristum, 3:00!" The Fire Demon turned to the right and spouted a flame towards that area that burned all the goblins to a crisp.

Doing a quick scan of the battle while keeping an eye on my own enemies, I assessed each of my demons. Sirchade was bounding across the field, changing into suitable animals to attack, defend, and dodge. I knew that if he wanted, he could have used the Devil's Roar and taken out his foes in no time. But, with no idea as to when we would get a break, it wasn't the time to use up energy.

Off to the right, Haristum was turning into fire and roasting demons whole. He would sneak into whole platoons and burst into explosions, effectively killing them. Verrine spun through the air, claws outstretched and razor sharp, digging into the breasts of her enemies. She kicked out a leg and caught another enemy in the gut and sent them flying to the ground. She winked at me before soaring towards another potential group of foes. Sustugriel was teleporting himself in front of enemies, dousing them in his purple flames and then teleporting away as if nothing had happened. He was quite the mischievous fox.

A cry sounded in my ears and, on instinct, I unsheathed Carnifex's blade and sliced through the demon that came my way. There was barely a second before he burst into flames that dispersed on the winds. I was able to suck in a single breath before a group of wraiths sped towards me, murder in their eyes. I tested the weight of the sword and sighed. As the first wraith got close, he raised a claw and struck at me. Sidestepping the attack, I slashed through its side and continued onwards. The second wraith went for my legs while the other went for my head. Jumping through the middle of their attacks, I regained my balance and summoned Carnifex's power so that it surrounded me fully. Then, I let the wraiths surround me. The force of Carnifex's energy destabilized their forms and froze them in place long enough for me to stab them in their stomachs and escape their holds. Then, I watched as their forms deteriorated into dust and settled.

Glancing at my demons, I watched as they each took care of the demons that surrounded this side of the library and hurried to my side once they were finished. I nodded to Sustugriel and he Traveled away. I assessed everyone's wounds and awaited Sustugriel's return.

"Alastair and your Consort have gotten rid of the demons on their side but another squad is converging on their position. They'll need you help." Sustugriel said upon his arrival. Calling forth Carnifex, I gave my demons a play-by-play. "Alright, Haristum, Verrine, and Carnifex, you three stay here and head off any demons who come this way. And stay vigilant." Turning to Sirchade, I replied, "Sirchade, I'll need you and Sustugriel to aid me with the fight on the other end. Can I count on you two?"

Sirchade snorted. "Must you even ask?" Sustugriel nodded his assent. "Time is short. I suggest we get a move on." His eyes began to glow in power and at the moment we were whisked away from the scene, I could only hope my other Consort was having an easier time than us. "What happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>(One hour ago)<strong>

"I honestly don't see what's so hard about this decision," Rin said, "It's obvious I should go. With the blue flames, I'm much better protected. No matter what happens down there, I should be fine."

Ryuji snorted. "Your flames are a technicality. Sure, they may be strong but those tunnels are supposed to be empty anyway. Having the blue flames down there won't make a difference." He looked away for a moment and then he added, "No. Scratch that. All those flames will do down there is cause havoc. Especially since you haven't mastered them yet."

I had actually forgotten about that. After Rin's identity was revealed, it was also made clear that his blue flames had grown even stronger. Shura had confiscated his sword for safe keeping as he worked on controlling his fire. And so far, he hadn't made much progress.

Rin, annoyed that Ryuji had brought it up, went for a new angle. "I'm sure I can figure out how to use my flame if the situation requires it. Which is why this is such a good idea. We'll get the book and I can practice control at the same time. Everyone wins. Mr. Cat, tell him."

Sirchade gave Rin a sour look, obviously annoyed about the name but relented. "He is right. With Rin's blue flame on his side, he should be able to hold his own against any enemy for a while. And if an enemy somehow makes it through our defense, the Consort we send down there will need to be ready for an attack from behind."

Rin snickered in victory and stuck his tongue out at Ryuji, who growled at him. "Then, it's decided. So, I'll just hop…"

"Hold your horses, fire starter," Sirchade snapped at Rin sharply. "I wasn't done."

Clearing his throat, he exchanged glances with each of us before continuing. "Yes, Rin's flames are good for defense. But, down there, his flames may be perceived as an attack. If that happens, the plan falls apart."

Hold on, something about that sentence contradicts. Going back over his words, I found the phrase that sounded weird and pointed it out. "Earlier, you said that demons couldn't tunnel into it from the outside. And Uncle Alastair said that this door hadn't been opened for a long time. And yet, there's something down there that will hurt Rin? That doesn't make any sense."

Sirchade chuckled, the sound devoid of any realistic humor. "All Guardians have one pivotal role: To strengthen the seal placed on the Gates when they attempt to open. All of the Guardians, save a few, have succeeded in that mission. But, as I'm sure you are aware, other that yours and Tamar's mission, no two Guardians have the same role. Because of this, it allowed for more individuality to be applied to their tasks, as well as the ability to multitask while on the job. There were moments when past Guardians would take on more than one mission. Those who completed both before they passed away would rest in peace within the graveyard. But the rest… the ones who never completed their assigned tasks are trapped within the graveyard, too weak and helpless to fulfill their quests."

Rin muttered. "And we needed the history lesson because?"

Sirchade's eyes glared haughtily at Rin but decided to ignore the jab. "The Book is a primordial power. It is the Origin power… the reason as to why your family became Guardians. They control the same power that it possesses. And for the first time in centuries, the Book will return, bringing with it immense, unlimited power."

He waited for us to get it but it didn't take long. I swallowed nervously. "Once the Book appears within their resting grounds, all of the past Guardians who still have unfinished business can reasorb its energy and become strong again."

Sirchade nodded. "They won't be able to leave the grounds, mind you, but they will still be formidable opponents. The Consort who goes down there must be someone they believe to be no threat. Someone who doesn't carry Satan's blood in his veins. That gives you two choices, give or take a choice."

Uncle Alastair glanced over at Ryuji, who had been silent for the majority of the explanation. "If sending him into the labyrinth wasn't your plan for the boy, why did you ask him to come along?"

"His blue flames are untamed and destructive. So, following that observation, if we dropped him into a sea of demons without a weapon, he'd be forced to use the flames as a defense and along the way, it would grow to be a great offense as well."

Ah, so Sirchade was using him for his blue fire. I should have known or at least guessed. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. It sounds just like any under-handed plan you'd come up with."

A smile tugged at Sirchade's mouth but he managed to stay stoic. "Thank you. Now, it's time to get to work. I'll circle the perimeter again and report in later. While I'm doing that, you need to say your good-byes. We won't have much time and Talis will throw everything he's got at us. Any head start we can get, we need to take it at the horns and pull." He raced away towards the doors.

Meanwhile, I turned to Ryuji and tried to smile reassuringly. "You'll be fine down there. Just don't do anything to upset them."

Ryuji's face is pale but he tries to hide it by letting out a prideful laugh. "Heh, I'm not scared. Socializing with the dead will be a peace of cake compared to the other challenges we've been in."

"You might be right." I said. Uncle Alastair gives him a flashlight and Ryuji reluctantly accepts it. Then my smile faded. "Ryuji, whatever happens down there, just know that I care about you. I don't want you getting hurt."

Ryuji stared at me for a full second before pulling into a warm embrace. "I'll be back. With the Book and without a scratch. He turned away from me and headed into the tunnel. But, halfway down, he paused. "When I get back, we need to talk. About our relationship and where we go from here." Then, he continued his descent and the shadows swallowed him whole.

* * *

><p><strong>(Present time)<strong>

"Arianne!" Uncle Alastair threw a grenade my way and I instinctively hit the deck. An explosion behind me showered the area with holy water and right after, wails of agony and death reached my ears. Dusting myself off, I spotted Rin off to one end.

With no weapon in hand, he wrapped himself in his blue flames and ran through the crowds. When he got close to any group, he would unleash a flame attack that melted their forces in seconds.

"I thought you gave him a sword to fight with." I asked.

Uncle Alastair took a look at Rin's empty hands and rolled his eyes. "I did. But only Kurikara can sustain his fire. My guess is his sword is one of those puddles on the ground. Look for the one with the wooden handle." He turned back to the hellhounds and threw a volley of grenades their way.

Going to Rin's aid while remaining wary of his fire, I unsheathed Carnifex's blade and went to work. Even before I cut down the first enemy, I was having problems. Despite being a katana, Carnifex's blade was surprisingly heavy and required both of my hands just to keep it steady. Add that to the fact that I only had a week's worth of sword training and it was a recipe for disaster. I hardly knew where to place my feet or any basic movements. I was banking on what I managed to remember but even then, it wasn't much.

The only good thing I could take out of this was that Rin was the immediate threat. All eyes were on him as he scorched the battlefield and ran down any who dared to cross his path. So while he kept them transfixed, I slashed them across the back, jabbed them in the gut, and sent the rest of their essence back to Gehenna. With a bit more breathing room than before, I sidled up to Rin and collapsed in exhaustion. For now the battle was over. The second wave had been defeated and the remaining survivors of their army had retreated to regroup. And since there was no telling when they'd be back, I decided not to look the gift horse in the mouth.

Rin took a seat next to me and sighed. "Man, this would be so much easier if I had my sword on hand. It just doesn't feel right without it."

I glanced at the sword in my hand and tested its weight again. Once more, I was put off by how unbelievably heavy the blade felt. "At least you're used to fighting with swords. I know Sirchade said he'd need my help on the battlefield but I'm really not seeing how I'm contributing."

Rin's eyebrows raised slightly. "Well, you're a Tamer. You call demons forward to help you fight."

I groaned under my breath. "That's exactly what gets under my skin so much. I'm a Tamer. And that's what makes me qualified to be an Exorcist. And that should be great, right?" I jumped to my feet. "And yet on the other hand, I'm a Guardian of the Worlds and no matter how much I do or learn, it feels as though I'm going nowhere."

Rin seemed to be at a loss for words. I didn't blame him. I hadn't been planning on revealing that much. He swallowed loudly. "Is that why you training with me this morning? Because you felt useless."

I didn't answer but, by this point, it was obvious. "It just irks me that I call up demons to fight for me but I don't have any survival skills of my own."

"What about all those times you summoned them when we were in danger? That was being helpful-"

"It's not the same. Before, it felt like I was fighting alongside them. But once you get under all those layers of bravado and snark, you see things for what they really are and I see myself for what I really am: a coward. Someone who hides behind their responsibilities without doing any real work."

Rin jumped to his feet and grabbed my arm, pulling me close. Startled, I looked into his eyes to realize that they were electric blue in anger. Sparks seem to be flying off of him, which further elaborated how pissed he was. He opened his mouth to snap at me but closed it abruptly.

He looked around the street, taking in our surroundings. When he deduced that all was clear, he asked me, "I want to tell you off so bad right now, but the third wave is coming. Or at least I think it is."

"How do you know?"

Rin frowned. "Not sure. It's a hunch really. But, there's a strong demonic presence in the area. And the more we talk, the closer it gets."

I turned to stare out into the darkness. "Damn. Well, I guess break time's over."

* * *

><p>In the end, the third wave came but instead of fighting us, they took not one step towards us, instead proceeding to eye us beadily from a safe distance away. They still outnumbered us a hundred to one but for the first time in awhile, there was no fighting. Sirchade's voice invaded my thoughts.<p>

_This is suspicious, no doubt about that. Should we attack?_

I considered it but then my attention was drawn to shifting in the crowd ahead._ Not just yet. I feel a monologue coming. But be on guard. We don't know what they'll try to do._

Just as I sent the message out to the others, the crowd parted fully and the boy who stepped out looked as ordinary as they come. Unless you counted the katana he held by his side, the miasma that congregated at his feet or his blood red eyes. All of those were dead giveaways that this guy was supernatural.

He walked slowly towards us until he was halfway between our position and his army. He gave us a smile. "So both the Guardian and a Prince of Gehenna is here? Wow, what a stroke of luck." He chuckled with glee.

Even his voice and mannerisms seemed normal, a small fact that immediately had Rin and I tense and ready for a fight.

The boy waved his arms in the air. "Whoa, whoa! No need for all that. I'm just here for a talk. Orion said you were more than a pretty face so I came to investigate. Hmm?" He noticed my confused face and sighed, "Hold on, you don't know who Orion is? You should. He and the Prince of Earth gave you a pretty good beating from what I heard. Ring any bells?"

It did, but not in a good way. Reminding me of my past defeat didn't bode well with me for a number of reasons. Whoever this new guy was, he was crafty. He probably noticed that the first two waves were all but wiped out and the third wave would probably go in the same fashion. He could feel the distress emanating from his troops and decided to boost their morale. I had a feeling that my guess wasn't that far off.

He gave me a lopsided grin. "You know I don't see what's so tough about you. Our 'Great Leader' has fought you plenty of times and you always managed to win. But then Orion comes along and you're reduced to nothing. You gotta tell me how that works... but I suppose you don't come here for small talk. No, you came here for a fight, right?"

I didn't speak, desperately waiting for him to get to the point.

"Unfortunately, I know my army can't defeat you. And I know that you can't defeat me. Well, not alone anyway. So, how about a little wager?"

Rin snarled. "What type of wager?"

The new kid gave Rin a once-over before turning his gaze back to me. "A duel to decide the victor. I'll allow you to pick one partner to fight alongside you. One of your four demons or your Consort. If you win, the third wave will be called back. And you'll get to survive for a little bit longer."

I glared defiantly. "And if I refuse?"

The boy shrugged. "Then the third wave have their orders: Storm the library. Don't give your enemies room to breath. Kill them all. I doubt they could do it alone. But, they aren't alone, you know. And when it comes to me, you'll need all your concentration."

Rin grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly. "If you and I fight him together, we stand a much better chance of defeating him."

The boy chuckled. "You could do that. But I doubt your back-up could protect the library without the stronger powers on their side. And a son of Satan is as strong as it gets. Do you really wanna test that theory?"

I clenched my teeth and groaned. Both of them were right. Rin and I stood a better chance if we teamed up to take him on but doing so would subject our allies to picking up the slack and that was something they wouldn't be capable of doing without wearing themselves out. "Rin, stay back and help the others. No matter how much easier it might be, we can't weaken our defenses. Ryuji is in those tunnels looking for the Book. Until he finds it and brings it home, we can't waver even once."

Rin looked like he was about to protest but, in the end, he restrained himself. "Fine. But you better beat this smug bastard."

"Don't worry, I plan to."

The boy smiled. "So who's it going to be? Which partner is going to help you out?"

"Sustugriel, you think we can take this guy?"

Sustugriel padded up and tilted his head to the left. "It may be a bit of a challenge but it's definitely possible."

Unsheathing my blade, I stepped forward. "Before we fight, can you tell us your name? You know, so I don't have to call you 'boy' all the time."

He smiled wickedly. "I doubt you'll have time to use it even once. But, I'll oblige. The name's Eon." And with that one sentence, he charged, his army taking that as the signal to attack.

* * *

><p>For the first few seconds of the fight, all seemed well. The moment Eon had charged, the other demons had as well. Luckily for me, none of them joined the fight between the three of us, instead focusing their power on Rin and the others. Sustugriel and I had waited for Eon to come to us and when he was close enough to strike us down, I brought up my blade to parry. That's when everything went downhill.<p>

The moment our katanas touched, a burst of wind ignited around us and exploded, sending me flying back. It wasn't a graceful landing. Sustugriel was keeping him occupied while I got back to my feet.

"Heads up!"

My head snapped up just in time to dodge a punch aimed at it. Eon step-sided my sword and poked his elbow out to catch me in the stomach. Stumbling back, I forced myself to get a grip and refocus. Sustugriel jumped to my rescue, unleashing Hellfire and pushing Eon back and away. I watched as he spun, rolled, ducked and slid around each and every fireball. When one got close enough to burn the hairs off his arm, he brought his sword up and swung, batting the flames away. With nothing to occupy him, he continued his assault.

Sustugriel let out another Hellfire, scorching the battlefield. Gripping the handle of my blade, I surged forward and slashed upward. Dodging that, he got behind me and kicked my feet out from under me. Careful to not fall on my sword, I hit the ground and immediately backed up to get some space. But Eon wasn't having that. Placing a hand on his blade, he began to concentrate. The wind began to pick up, blowing the purple flames away and forcing Sustugriel to stop. Then, when enough winds had accumulated, Eon sent them after us.

I'd say we did a decent job avoiding them but given how the winds were razor sharp and I was already exhausted from the first two waves and you could say it was nearly a disaster. After a while of dodging, I stumbled and took the brunt force of an attack. The winds sliced into my arm and I had to bit my tongue to stifle the scream that nearly passed my lips. It was already bleeding an unbelievable amount and my vision was growing a bit foggy. Sustugriel bounded to my side and began to lick my wounds. At any other point in time, I would have commented on how unsanitary that was. But now was hardly the time.

Eon had that lopsided grin back on his face as he monologue a bit more. "Now I see what Orion meant. Without strength in numbers, you're not that big of a threat. You're actually pretty weak on your own. Wow-"

I started tuning him out after that. "He's too fast. Probably too strong as well." I rasped, trying to get a good breath. "I can't beat him. Not like this."

Sustugriel paused in his licking to look me in the eye. "In that case, it's time to use it. The third spell."

"Harness? But you said it wasn't like the other spells."

"Harness should only be used in dire situations. And right now, things can't get anymore dire."

I wasn't so sure but... "What do I do?"

"Raise your sword aloft and mutter the spell. I shall do the rest."

Following instructions, I whispered, "Please let this work. Harness!"

At the moment the word left my lips, the wind slowed to a crawl and so did all the fighting around us. Eon was gearing up to attack but the windup was so delayed, it looked as though he was moving a millimeter every second. That was when my hand began to burn. I hissed in pain as Carnifex's blade grew hot and I tried to throw it away. But my grip on the blade tightened against my will forcing me to keep it in position. Trying to ignore the blinding pain, I searched frantically until Sustugriel locked eyes with me. And once he did, something happened. The sword lit up in its usual serpent green glow but as it grew brighter, the green energy expelled itself from the blade. At the same time, Sustugriel's form become more and more incorporeal before vanishing and altogether being replaced by a purple mist. The mist flew into the sword, blinding me and forcing me to look away. And then... time went back to normal, Eon's sword came down to slice me in half and with half a second to retaliate, I threw out a fist and hit the demon in the throat. Choking in surprise, he jumped backwards and got ready to strike again only to freeze in confusion. "What is this? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

His shout caught the attention of the entire battlefield. They were looking at me with a mix of awe and fear. But I was still unsure as to what I had done. I looked for Sustugriel but couldn't find him. It wasn't until I had inspected myself that I realized what I had done. My usual jacket, blouse, and jeans look had been replaced by a shrine priestess outfit decorated with golden flowers. At my side, I held Carnifex's sword but now it felt light and free as though the blade had lost five tons in a single second. Bringing it up to my face, I was surprised to see that it, too, had changed. I looked older, more confident, and way wiser. My eyes were glowing bright purple and black fox ears sprouted from a spot above my head. I checked the side of my head to be certain but, in the end, I could no longer deny it. I had just transformed into a demon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Boy, am I glad I got that off my chest! The spell Harness has been unleashed. What does that mean for Arianne? Talis's forces are closing in on their prize. Will the big man himself make an appearance? And what of Orion, the demon that attacked Arianne two chapters ago? Where does he play into all this? And we can't forget about Ryuji, down in the tunnels. What sort of nasty surprises do I have planned for him? All these questions and more will be answered in the next update so please review, follow, and favorite to tell me what you think.**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**

**P.S. The third and final chapter is in the works. Another five thousand words and it should be done. Should have it finished at least by the end of the week. **


	26. Chapter 26: Battle at the Library part 3

**Chapter 26: Battle at the Library part 3**

**Disclaimer: ArthurDragonpen does not own Blue Exorcist. But it'd be freakin' awesome if I did, right?**

**A/N: Well, originally, I had planned to put this out yesterday since mostly everyone is out and about during the Fourth of July. But, I ran out of time and spent the majority of my day off the computer until an unholy hour of night (4 in the morning). After finishing this chapter, I took a nap and woke up at a slightly more tolerable time. So, here we are, at the end of the Battle. I hope you guys are as excited to read as I am excited to post it. Let's get this show on the road. Chapter 26 is a go!**

* * *

><p>Eon was looking at me with a face of disgust as if he couldn't believe that I had the audacity to level the playing field. The wind began to increase until there was a raging storm in the area. The clouds were gray and heavy and rain drenched us to the bone. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see lightning in the distance. Eon zipped to my side and cut me right in the stomach. OR tried to anyway. But, as if someone had flipped a light switch, he was no longer as fast as he used to be. My eyes could track his every movement. It was just like my transformation. All of a sudden, he was moving at a speed I could easily beat. Not wanting to let this go to waste, I brought my sword up to block his attack and the moment our swords touched, I pushed him back with a strength I only just realized I possessed. Closing my eyes, I thought hard about what I wanted to do next and then it happened. I Traveled to the point where Eon had been thrown back and proceeded to slash him in the back. I had been aiming for more but he was still a formidable foe even if he wasn't as fast anymore. He managed to jump away before the blade could do any real damage.<p>

Eon's eyes were furious as he tenderly traced the cut on his back. "You'll pay for that." Wreathing his blade in razor sharp winds, he pointed them at me murderously.

Getting an idea in my mind, I held out my sword and replied, "Hellfire." It had the intended effect. The sword mimicked Eon's sword and wrapped itself in purple flames. I smirked and glanced at Eon lightheartedly. "Word of warning: Winds only make flames stronger."

Eon's eyes narrowed into slits and he flew at me in fury. Blocking the blade and gearing up to strike, we began to fight, our strikes and stances becoming a dance of righteous passion and delightful wrath. No matter what Eon threw my way, I was always able to sidestep it or leap over it or dodge in some way. And every time I did so, a vein on Eon's head bulged and he became more furious. And all the while, I was keeping time in my head, knowing that in all the time we were fighting, a minute had hardly passed. And hardly two minutes had gone by when Eon showed the first signs of tiring.

He backed up to catch his breath. "This... shouldn't be possible. Orion told me you were weak... that you were nothing to worry about. How could you be anywhere near my level?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I begin to chant. "Blade of Death, be cleansed now by Hell's fire. So that I may find you a target worthy of eternal damnation." The purple flames were being surrounded by another flame: Rin's blue flames. Eon's eyes grew wide with fright at this. He held up his hands and tried to speak out but he couldn't speak. Raising the blade high, I gave him one last look before finishing the spell. "Satanic Strike!" The flames of the sword dispelled and all became quiet. And then...

Light. Heat. A terrible screeching noise blew out my eardrums and all I could do was shield myself and hope it would be over soon. Finally, the lights disappeared and I was able to open my eyes. Eon was gone and so was half of the street. A big crater took the place of both and it wasn't until I sheathed my blade that I was able to accept what happened. But I didn't have time to rest.

Right then, a rumble interrupted my musings and I was just in time to see a green aura wrap around Rin, Uncle Alastair and myself. From it, I could feel a comforting warmth. The other demons weren't so lucky. By the time that the fog dispersed, the third wave was gone without a trace. Converging on a spot right in front of me, the fog created a sixteen foot tall pillar and from it stepped Carnifex.

I blinked up at him. "Were you always able to do that?"

Carnifex chuckled with real enthusiasm. "I wish. This is a lucky reprieve, which you caused the second you used Harness."

"But what did I do? And what is Harness? And what was that spell I used back there?"

"Arianne!" Sirchade padded to my side. "I'll do my best to explain everything. But only once you've come inside and calmed down. Right now, Talis's forces are on the run but it won't be like that forever. For now, Carnifex, strengthen the defense. Make it impossible for one of their troops to get through."

Carnifex nodded and dispersed into fog again while Sirchade hurriedly ushered me back inside, Rin and Uncle Alastair on my heels. When we were all seated, he elaborated. "You already know that Harness is the spell that you unlocked upon completing the Trial of Perseverance. For your own safety, I had Sustugriel promise not to use it until the situation was right. But that was not the only reason. There were two things needed to make the spell work. The first was trust. Trust between the demon and human merging made them strong enough to take on any challenges. The second thing that was required was a vessel."

I frowned. "Vessel? Like a host body?"

"Yes and no. Vessel as in an inanimate object. Harness is a spell that binds the power of human and demon together but usually the power of the demon is held within a object such as a medallion or a sword. Only the strongest of bonds between demons and Tamers could have accomplished a full body merge to the extent that you have. This merge makes you a half demon, much like your Consort. You gain all of Sustugriel's experience and quite a few of his physical features but manage to retain your human conscience."

"This isn't permanent, is it?" Rin asked looking me up and down. I noticed with a start that I appeared to be taller than him now.

Sirchade raised a brow. "Of course not. It's only a spell. One of Harness's drawbacks is that you are only allowed three chances to use it. And each chance gives you just short of ten minutes. The reason for this is because you are not a half demon naturally. You are closer to God than you are to the Devil. Given that, it's a miracle you can use the spell for ten minutes at all. Add that to the fact that it doesn't discriminate between demons makes it the perfect spell for this type of occasion."

"So once my ten minutes are up, I'll turn back?" I remembered when I was fighting Eon, I had been keeping track of the time. That might have been Sustugriel remembering to finish this quickly so we could reap better benefits from it. And besides, it makes more sense thinking about it that way. "Okay, so that means I'll be turning back within the next few minutes."

Uncle Alastair was still looking awestruck. "Even still, it's quite interesting you were able to do this at all. I remember when Laurie showed me that spell and all she was able to do was imbue her demon's powers into items. The way you use it is incredible. Plus, you'll be able to merge with any of your demons which will be a major contribution to the war effort. It's very splendid indeed."

I blushed, slightly embarrassed. I was about to speak out and be modest about it but Sirchade hissed and snapped, "Don't bother with the sentiments. We still have much to address and we need to do so while Carnifex can use the full of his strength. Now that he has been freed from the blade, he needs to use his power to the best of his ability."

Uncle Alastair mumbled to himself thoughtfully while Rin looked from Sirchade to me questioningly. Meanwhile, I was going over his words in my head when I heard screeching and shrieks outside. The earth trembled multiple times before growing still and all around us, there was silence. Getting used to the sounds of battle, I ignored it and went back to the talk. "Carnifex was released from the blade? So he's free? Like free, free?"

Sirchade gave me a look. "As much as I wish to have your enthusiasm, you know this isn't the case. Harness imbued Sustugriel's power within Carnifex's blade, expelling the rest of his power. For these next few minutes, Carnifex will have the power to defend the library on his own. But once the spell wears off, so too will his freedom and he will be trapping within the blade once more. My guess is he's got another minute at most. Which is enough time to get to the last point we need to discuss."

I looked towards Alastair and Rin, shrugging. Even I didn't know what this one was about.

"Ryuji." Sirchade turned to me, worry clouding his eyes. "The maze down there isn't that bad. Technically, he should've been back a long time ago. If anything, it shouldn't have taken him any longer than two hours to navigate the labyrinth. I fear something is wrong."

Rin, who wasn't fully deterred, yawned. "How is he in any trouble? You said it yourself. As long as he's a Consort and as long as we guard the doors, no demons can get through. So far, he's the safest out of all of us."

I thought it through calmly. "Frankly, I have to agree with Rin. Plus, Ryuji has never been down there and it is a maze. It's not unlikely that he just got turned around a couple of times." I think that if I hadn't been merged with Sustugriel, I would be way more worried.

Sirchade seemed to notice my out-of-character response as well. "Regardless of what might be the truth, he may be in some sort of danger. As your Consort, he is, in a way, your responsibility. But, like I mentioned before, we can't let you leave the battlefield for fear of what will happen if you don't aid the defense. So, I've thought of another way to help. But you may not like what I have to say..."

Whatever he had been about to say was cut short when a bright light emitted from Carnifex's blade and the purple mist was expelled, wrapping around my body. When it cleared, I was back in my regular street clothes and Sustugriel was lying at my feet. The blade glowed green before fading immensely. Then all was silent.

Rin looked at me. "Looks like your time is up."

Setting up a mental link with my other demons, I told them to keep a close eye out for any incoming trouble. "Should we be worried now that Harness has worn off?"

Sustugriel grimaced. "Not necessarily. You have two more chances before you should be worried."

Sirchade nodded in agreement. "Plus, if we know Talis as well as we think we do, he'll take some time to think up a new plan. After what Orion told them, he must have believed Eon could take you on his own. Now that he knows this isn't the case, he'll try and hit us even harder. Probably with everything he's got. Which might make what I'm about to say next harder to hear."

I had a feeling what he was about to say but I was hoping I was wrong.

"It may be time to send another Consort into the labyrinth."

I was shaking my head in disapproval. "I didn't put my foot down before. But now, it's not even an option. You're just blatantly putting them in danger, aren't you? Do you even care about them at all?" I accused.

Sirchade sighed. I guess he was starting to wish that he was talking to me when I was still emotionally withdrawn. "I understand the problem fine. Almost as well as I understand the reasoning behind why we didn't send him down there in the first place. But the circumstances have changed drastically. If my theory is correct, Ryuji won't be able to grab the book even if he tries."

"What theory?"

"Ryuji and Rin are your two Consorts. But there is only meant to be one. Therefore, instead of having twice the power of a regular Consort, it's my belief that they each hold half of the energy of a normal Consort. Because of this, Ryuji does not qualify as a Consort and your ancestors are purposely confusing him in hopes that he will give up on his search or die trying. But, if we send Rin down there with him, there is a chance that they will acknowledge both of their claims as one and allow them passage."

It was silent as we thought about it. Uncle Alastair's brows were furrowed. I was glancing at Sirchade, wondering if I should just make a mental link and finish this conversation in my head. And Rin had a question.

"When you say there's a chance, how big of a chance are we talking?"

Sirchade and Rin had a staring contest for a minute before Sirchade licked a paw and muttered, "I'd rather not say."

Rin grunted. "Alright, good enough for me."

I glared at him. "Are you serious? He just told you that there's not a good chance of his theory bearing fruit and you still want to go through with it?"

Rin smiled. "Yeah. Sure, he said there wasn't a good chance that this would work out. But he didn't say there was no chance. That means I need to at least try, right?"

"I..."

"And before you even try to argue, you need to remember that Ryuji is still down there. Until he's safe, I don't think we should disregard this option."

I stared at him rather heatedly before groaning. "You... really? Sometimes you're such a goofball and you're so oblivious almost all the time and then other times, you're the sweetest guy I know and one of the bravest friends I've got. I really want to shoot this idea down. _You don't know how much_ I want to shoot this idea down. But, I'm not going to. If only because I have complete faith that you can do this."

Rin gave me a big smile. I gave him a weak grin in return. "Just promise me you'll come back in one piece, okay?"

Rin embraced me tightly. "As long as you promise me something too."

I chuckled lightly. "Sure. At this point in the gamble, I don't have much to lose."

"...Go out on a date with me."

I was rendered speechless. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I don't think I would have had much to say even if I could speak. Besides, my redder-than-usual cheeks were doing all of my talking for me. A side glance at Uncle Alastair and the glare he was giving Rin was enough to snap me out of my moment of embarrassment and say, "I promise that I'll go out with you if you find Ryuji and stay safe."

Rin pressed his forehead to mine before walking off. I turned away from him and faced the library entrance as I listened to his footfalls disappear and fade away. Once they completely vanished, I let out a breath I had been holding for a while. I breathed in and out a few more times before addressing Sirchade. "Okay, I don't like this but now that Rin's down there, we have to hope my ancestors won't take too unkindly to him. Plus, we need to be on guard for Talis's next attack. Any ideas?"

Uncle Alastair spoke up. "It's nearing morning. Meaning that the protective charms I've put up will be running out of juice soon enough. I'm willing to bet that Talis likes to keep his business secret so once the sun rises, It'll be a little bit harder to fight a battle in broad daylight. That, plus the fact that most of his army's strength can be derived from the darkness means that he'll probably try for one more wave."

Sirchade mused, "I don't believe that Talis would appear himself or send his entire army to go after this book. As this is not the Day of Reckoning, doing so would leave him with less options on his part. I bet Orion or another one of his other generals will lead this final charge. And it will feel as though they're throwing everything at us. Without Rin, I don't doubt they'll back us into a corner. But, since this is their final attempt, that means we can throw everything right back."

"Right," I nodded. "We still have Harness on our side. As long as I use those charges wisely, we can win this."

Sirchade smiled and faced me. "We have two more hours until sunrise. Are you ready?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I glance at the basement door. Rin... Ryuji. "As ready as I'm ever going to be." Then, I look away and head outside to meet our enemy head on.

* * *

><p><strong>(Thirty minutes later)<strong>

A group of naberius launched themselves at me in an attempt to take my head off. I stood firm and watched steadily. Before they could get an inch off the ground, Sustugriel and Haristum united their flame attacks to create a massive fireball that torched half the field. That didn't slow down the increase of demons in the general vicinity but it was a nice change. I was still a tad bit afraid of the naberius that attacked us at the boot camp that it would have been a tough fight to combat them. Thanking them, I hefted Carnifex's blade and charged into battle. Ignoring the pain of lifting the darn blade, I jumped into a group of ghouls and wasted no time in slicing them to pieces.

Off to the side, Uncle Alastair was firing off dual wield pistol rounds and Sirchade was shape shifting at a rapid pace. Verrine weaved in and out of their ranks, distracting them while Sustugriel and Haristum combined energy to set off a large firebomb. I wasn't sure what Carnifex was up to since he was the only one guarding the south side but from the screams I managed to pick up, we had nothing to worry about there.

Even still, I was worried. So far, we had been dealing with medium and lower level demons. No matter how much we fought, their numbers never decreased. And if that wasn't bad enough, there was also the fact that Orion or Talis might have already sprung some sort of trap for us and we wouldn't even know. Plus, I was barely keeping it together on our decision to send Rin into the catacombs. If Sirchade's theory was wrong, then we might have made things worse down there. The urge to brave the labyrinth and go after them was immense but Sirchade made it clear that the battle wouldn't last long without my help. Out of the corner of my eye, a group of goblins sprinted my way. Summoning Carnifex's energy, I bathed them in the sword's green glow and watched as they crumbled into dust. I noticed that one of them had been smart enough to dodge to the side and get away. It entered Uncle Alastair's area so I'm pretty sure it would be vanquished soon enough.

Focusing my attention back on the battle, I managed to take down a few more lower level demons before I got back in the groove.

**CRASH! **The sound of glass shattering startled me enough to send me jumping back a few feet. Scanning my surroundings, I stared in dismay after noticing the broken window and Uncle Alastair on the ground, a bump on his forehead. Running to his side, I gently helped him to his feet.

Uncle Alastair shivered and tried to clear his head. Eyes widening for a split second, he fired a round from one of his pistols, effectively stopping a ghoul in its tracks. "I'm not entirely sure. I was fighting and I managed to get a short reprieve but then I was hit upside the head from above and then I heard the window crack. You know the rest."

A demon had gotten in? I sprinted for the doors and burst through. From there, it was easy to see a trail of glass bits heading to the basement door. The door was ajar and a dreadful aura was emanating from the room below. I swallowed. I had to do something. Go after them or go back to defending the boundary and hope that they can take care of themselves. But that wasn't really the problem. A foreign element was down there with my Consorts and until I confirmed how dangerous it was. I couldn't leave it be.

My mind made up, I took a step forward and then another. After a few more, I sighed. For better or worse, I was on a quest for the truth.

* * *

><p>The first five minutes were relatively quiet. And then the ghosts showed up and both my morning and mood went downhill from there.<p>

Without spoiling too much, I realized in almost an instant that my ancestors were major dicks. As I searched the catacombs, there was an intense pressure weighing down on me the further in I went. I hadn't thought much of it until I began glowing and the light flared, wrapping my body in golden light. Then, I stared seeing what the problem was. All around me were spectral forms floating in front of my path. With every step I took, I managed to brush a few aside but every time I made even a little headway, twice as many ghosts took their places, preventing me from continuing onward.

After a couple of moments, I tried for a polite smile and addressed them formally. "Excuse me. I mean no disrespect but there's somewhere I need to be and you are all blocking the way. So if you could kindly move, I'll be on my way."

The spirits were silent for a second and then their voices erupted into chaos. Some were chattering with one another but others snapped at me from afar. "You've got quite the mouth on you, girl."

Another reedy voice called out angrily. "You should have thought about who you sent down into this sacred place. First a Consort who doesn't know a thing about his destiny..."

"And then a Son of Satan," A female voice scoffed with disgust, "Do you really believe we wouldn't notice that monstrosity?"

I was seeing red. "How dare you insult Rin and Ryuji? What gives you the right?"

They quieted at my words. Then: "HOW DARE US? How dare you speak so insolently to your ancestors? Apologize before you anger us further!"

I clenched my fists, my face murderous (at least it would be if they weren't already dead). "I should apologize? For what? Telling off a bunch of whiny ancestors who can't see the bigger picture? Sorry, that's not my problem. A demon made its way down here. You need to stop it before it reaches the Book."

"Please, we have better things to do than keep a lookout for a lowly goblin. Besides, there are hundreds of past Guardians down here. One of them will see it destroyed. Goblins aren't bright enough to be a threat."

"Hmph, they are not the only ones who aren't bright. Seriously, how far can our line fall?"

As the ghosts argued with each other and mumbled obscenities, I was a half second away from calling one of my demons and torching the place.

"HMMM, now that isn't very nice. Tell you what, you all deserve a time-out." A strong authorative voice split the through the voices and reached my ears but the crowd continued to curse in anger. The voice let out a sigh. "But then that won't really stop them, will it? In that case..."

The golden aura that surrounded me began to crack with energy as if more was being added. Then, the sheen began to expand and push the spirits back. I looked left and right trying to figure out what was happening. Then, at the moment of the shield's completion, a spirit stepped into the golden light. The spirit was a young man with black hair and golden eyes. "It's nice to meet you Arianne. I have been waiting for many years. Centuries even."

I was at a loss for words. "You know me?" Then I snapped out of my surprise and chuckled emotionlessly. "Of course you know me. The entire world must know me by now given how loud they were yelling. So, are you going to shout at me now too? Go ahead."

The boy smiled. "Sirchade told me of your successes during the Trials. I must admit that while that was never an official part of my journey, I do know what you're going through. Jess and I had our fair share of trust issues as well."

I gasped. _Jess? _My eyes widened and my heart fluttered nervously as I worked up the courage. "You're Tamar? Right?"

"I'm glad you remember me. Sirchade mentioned that he told my origin story. I was hoping for a chance to meet you since then." Tamar glanced outside our shield, his golden eyes blazing like fire. "Come, let's walk. we'll converse on the way." He walked off and I fell in step behind him. The shield protected us as we moved and the other spirits were forced out of the way. As we walked, I remembered what he said.

"Wait, you talked to Sirchade? In the past few weeks? But I thought the Book-"

"The power that the Book bequeathed the Guardians with was angelic in nature. But, it was also innate. The only reason I could outwardly control it was because of the Book. And since I was the first and last Guardian to use it, the effects of its power have remained with me since this very day. But now it has returned and it seeks new ownership."

I nodded in agreement. "Right. Because I'm the last Guardian, the Book has returned and it's waiting for me to claim it."

Tamar smiled before shooting me down. "Wow, someone believes they're important. That's cute."

I glared at him and he held up his hands. "Sorry if it hurts your feelings but the Book didn't come back for you. It came back to choose its new owner. Not the other way around. It's the reason Sirchade was so frightened of today. That Book is a sentient being of its own and it aligns with the strongest being in the area. Whether its you or Azi Dahaka's forces is up to you and what you do with the power you hold."

I gulped in fear. So much for knowing it was meant to be mine. Now, like everything else, it would come down to a fight. Speaking of which...

"The goblin that came down here... was no ordinary goblin, was it?"

Tamar, for the first time, lost his smile. "Yes, that's right. My guess is that a disguised warrior snuck through. My descendants have all finished their own quests and now believe that whatever happens in this day and age is not their problem and so they sit and ridicule everything. Even when they received the Book's power, they did nothing but be arrogant and believe that it was beneath them to worry about the world's future. Few of the descendants here agree with my words but there are too small a force."

I didn't understand. "Why can't you do anything?"

Tamar held his arm in mock pain. "You're killing me, kid. What does it look like I've been doing since we met? Walking leisurely? Scratch that. Look, most of my descendants have certain gripes about your Consorts. I can't stop them from attacking or confusing them. But, I can protect them from immediate damage. For the past few hours, Ryuji and Rin have been running around in circles. My protection makes it so that they are only lost. Without it, their situations would become way worse. The same goes for you. The shield that surrounds us is only an extension of your own power. But if you run into any trouble, it will be up to that power and any demon companions you have on hand to defeat your enemies."

He came to a stop at a crossroads. One path went right and the other left. The golden shield unwound and covered the way we came, stopping any other spirits from pursuing. I turned back to the first. "But none of my demons came down here with me."

"Are you sure?" Tamar smiled and moved to the left. Behind him stood a woman in a graceful blue dress.

"Verrine!"

Tamar turned and addressed her. "I knew I felt someone familiar. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Verrine smiled sadly. "Too long, I'd say. You look good."

"And you're as beautiful as always."

"If Jess heard you saying that, she'd kill you."

"Too late, it seems."

They chuckled like old friends. Tamar looked to the demon and gestured to me. " Take the right path. That will lead you to the Book. And Verrine, keep her safe."

She nodded once before grabbing my wrist and leading me off deeper into the catacombs. Turning to catch Tamar's eyes, I was just in time to see him smile once more before his form shimmered and disappeared.

* * *

><p>I wanted to question Verrine badly about how things were going outside without my help. Verrine was stiff about it, mentioning that we were losing ground and if we dawdled any longer, we'd lose everything. She said that Uncle Alastair had broken an arm but was still fighting with all he had. Meanwhile, a bright light was filling the caverns, bathing us in a warm glow. Turning a corner, we found ourselves in the antechamber of the labyrinth. The walls shone solid gold, decorated with rare gems that added to the room's showy flair. In the middle of the room was an altar and three figures- two who laid on the steps halfway to the top and a third who held a glowing gold book.<p>

I snarled under my breath. "Orion. Should've know it was you."

Though I hadn't spoken out loud, Orion grinned down at me. "So glad you could make it, Guardian. Your Consorts were just keeping me company. But I grew bored of them. And then, when I grabbed the book, I zapped them with golden lightning bolts just by thinking about it. Isn't that interesting? They might be dead now that I think about it. Maybe you should check their pulses. See if they're still kicking. Then, maybe I can zap them again."

I was beginning to lose the feeling in my right hand with the way I was squeezing it. It was all I could do to stop myself from lunging at his head. To give myself time to calm down, I asked, "How'd you make yourself look like a goblin?"

"Illusion. That's all you really need to survive in this world. As long as you can fool your enemies, you'll always come out on top. That's what I like about you, though. The moment we met, you automatically knew I wasn't who I looked to be. It took you little time to deduce that I was a member of Talis's army and that you should tread lightly."

"So now that you've got the Book, what's to stop you from killing me right now?"

"So, you're one of those girls that begs for death? Never pegged you as the type."

Verrine stepped forward. "That Book was never meant for you. Give it here at once."

Orion yawned. "I wasn't done talking. Don't interrupt." A bolt of lightning launched itself our way, intended for Verrine. But, at the last second, it veered left and hit me. I was expecting pain but instead, there was a sudden warmth that surrounded me. The golden aura that I saw earlier enveloped me and I felt stronger. Verrine's head snapped to me and then to the book. "I see. I understand now."

Then, she took my face in her hands. "Arianne. Use Sustugriel's spell and merge with me. The only way we win is together."

"But, we're missing the item-"

She shook me once. "Arianne, do you trust me?"

"Without a doubt." I said with no hesitation.

"Then trust that I know what I'm doing. Cast the spell."

I nodded, deciding to trust her unconditionally. Taking one calming breath, I searched deep within myself for the link to Sustugriel. Once I made a connection, I whispered, "Harness."

Like before, time seemed to slow. Orion looked at me in disbelief before looking at the book in horror. It had begun to smoke in his hands, burning the demon and forcing him to release his grip. Once free, the Book flew to the middle of the chamber and unleashed a set of lightning bolts that encircled Verrine and I. Just like the last merge, Verrine's form became incorporeal and faded before being drawn into the book. Then, after another second of suspense, the Book dropped from the sky and into my hands and the light that always enveloped it added to my own. I closed my eyes and allowed the change to occur. This time, when the light faded, I was pleasantly surprised to be a couple of feet taller than usual. Instead of Verrine's blue dress, I was wearing flowing white robes that billowed in the non-existent wind. My hair rolled down my back in luscious curls. I didn't need a mirror to know that my eyes were gold, like Tamar's had been. To top off the look, a pair of white majestic wings had sprouted from my back. In my last transformation, I had been changed into a demon but, in this one, I became an angel.

Narrowing my eyes at the demon on the top of the altar, I opened the Book and began to chant. I had no idea what I was saying or what was supposed to happen. Halfway through my recital, I saw Rin and Ryuji groggily lift their heads and stare in awe at me. Angelic symbols made of light began to float around me and I unscrambled them to make a phrase. "Now be gone! Divine Intervention!"

The light went supernova white and all sound was sucked from the room. I couldn't hear or see and by the time all was said and done, it was if nothing had happened (unless you noticed the pile of ashes at the tip of the altar - in which case, something totally happened). Rin and Ryuji stared at me in shock but also maybe in fear and I realized that the book I held was scary powerful and perhaps something I never should have used.

Rin made his way to my side cautiously. "What just happened?"

I paused before answering. "Something horrible."

* * *

><p>By the time the sun rose that morning, all of my strength had depleted. As soon as Rin, Ryuji, and I exited the labyrinth, Book in hand, the scattered remains of Talis's army fled and we were finally able to breathe easy. I tended to everyone's wounds and while I was at it, I noticed that the Book had disappeared.<p>

"When did it go missing?" Sirchade said, his face unreadable.

"Right after the spell wore off."

Sirchade licked a paw. "In that case, we have nothing to worry about. My guess is that the book went back to the place that it was before it returned. You won't have to worry about it there. It won't ever leave that place until you call for it."

I took his word for it. I was too tired to argue and as soon as my demons searched the area from top to bottom and deemed that it was safe, I curled up on the sofa in our house upstairs and fell into a deep sleep.

When I finally came to, I could tell a few hours had passed. It seemed that Ryuji and Uncle Alastair had followed suit and gone to sleep. Checking my phone, I made sure that it was still the weekend before I got up as quietly as I could and stretched. Scanning the room for Rin and not finding him, I ventured into the library and overlooked the damage. The front doors were blown off their hinges and one of them was halfway hanging out of one of the nearby windows. To the left, six bookshelves were stacked horizontally as if used for protection. The basement door was unlocked and open and I went to close it only to see Rin walk out of it and shut it behind him. When he turned and caught sight of me, he mumbled, "Hey."

After what he saw this morning, it was a miracle he was talking to me at all. So, I replied back, "Hey," and left it at that.

After our "talk", Rin walked out the door and I followed without complaint. We ended up in the park and stood there for a good minute or two before I broke the silence.

"You're afraid of me." It wasn't a question.

"Not afraid, per se. It's just... I guess it wasn't until now that I realized how dangerous things were for you. And I'm sorry for worrying you so much."

"You didn't worry me. I was sure you were fine." The words sounded false even to my ears and Rin raised an eyebrow and called me out on it.

"No one is able to fake that amount of rage on a spur of the moment. Some of that emotion has got to be true."

I bit my lip and kept silent. Rin didn't seem to mind as he continued. "When I was watching you and you saw us come to, I expected your anger to evaporate. But it didn't. It only got worse. And when you defeated Orion, your face was blank. No emotion whatsoever. Why?"

I didn't want to say anything because it meant reliving what I had done. But, I couldn't keep pushing Rin away. "When Orion fought you, he was possessing the body of a student at True Cross. The boy's name was Yakumo. And when I figured out that he was there, I made it one of my top priorities to save him from his curse. When Talis switched bodies, I figured that he was freed. But, I wasn't thinking ahead. I wasn't fast enough. Once Orion took over his body, his fate was sealed. And so was mine."

"You feel responsible for his death?"

"I did turn him into a pile of unrecognizable ash."

Rin pursed his lips. Then: "You know what'll cheer you up? The details for our date."

"Date?" I echoed.

"Well, yeah, before you woke up, I managed to find a computer that hadn't been destroyed and I looked up a couple of interesting places. I figured you could go over them when you got the chance."

"You still want to go out with me? Even after all the hell I just put you through?"

Rin was about to answer but a sudden DING! noise startled us. Then, Rin's phone went off and whatever mood we had created was instantly ruined. Rin smiled apologetically before glaring at the phone. He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Rin's face grew increasingly frustrated within the next few seconds. "Hold on, Yukio. I can't hear you. I'll put you on speaker." He pressed another button and the sound of static reached my ears. "Okay, what were you trying to say?"

"Rin, I just got a call. The monastery. Everyone, they were attacked!"

Rin froze at the news. Yukio continued on. "When I heard from Shima and the others that you were already here, I decided to call as soon as I was in the area. Meet me there, okay?" The call ended and the dial tone washed over us, shrill and unreal.

Rin looked into my eyes and shook his head before sprinting away. By that point, it was a no-brainer for me as I quickly gave chase.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK**

**Just Kidding. But still...**

**A/N: To be more honest, we have come to the end of this arc and so much has been revealed. Arianne has triumphed over Talis and his forces. She managed to Harness the strength of two of her demons. She met with the First Tamer. And managed to have a heartfelt talk with Rin before all hell broke loose once again. And now what you've all been waiting for: It's time to connect back to the anime. Next up on the agenda, the episode "Mask". No idea if the episode will be two chapters or not. But, I shall get back to you when I figure it out. In the meantime, please give me your two cents. Tell me what you think of what I've done so far and how it cam be improved. I'll gladly listen to any suggestions. So, as I always say:**

**ArthurDragonpen, signing off!**


End file.
